HANNA
by jos Black
Summary: "Duermes tranquila Granger, porque no recuerdas….no sabes, no tienes ideas de lo que hice contigo" Hermione Granger/DracoMalfoy/TheoNott triangulo amoroso. Rating M muy M
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de

Esta será una historia corta, máximo cuatro capítulos, pero no por eso dejaré de ser intensa. Siempre me han pedido que siga en la onda de los triángulos amorosos o que escriba algo más profundo entre Nott y Hermione o que siga con el Dramione. Creo que aquí los complaceré a todos. No adelantaré nada para no arruinarles la sorpresa. Espero que les guste, esta es una historia oscura y no apta para sensibles, okey, la M aquí está plenamente justificada. Es una historia de amor bastante perversa, siniestra y trágica.

La idea me vino al ver la película "Hanna" (con Eric Bana y Cate Blachet) a mi juicio una de las mejores películas que he visto. Mucho del argumento es inspirado en los hechos que acontecen en el film. Quienes la vieron, saben por dónde va la cosa más o menos en este fic y quienes no la vieron, corran y bájenla o compren el DVD, blue-ray, disco pirata o lo que mejor les guste. La trama es genial.

Me tendrán que tener paciencia con las actualizaciones, pero como ustedes mis queridos lectores ya saben, yo jamás abandono una historia.

Banda sonora: Metallica "Suicide & Redemption"

HANNA

Capitulo 1 North

**Noruega, Círculo Polar Ártico.**

Todo alrededor era de un blanco enceguecedor, cientos, miles de kilómetros cubiertos con una suave sabana de hielo y el sol apenas se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Aún faltaban semanas para el final oficial del invierno, ¡pero qué demonios importaba!, de todas maneras, eso no aseguraría para nada un clima más benigno; en el profundo norte donde se encontraban, la primavera era corta y fría. No, no supondría ninguna diferencia, llevaba la suficiente cantidad de años viviendo en ese solitario paraje para saberlo, la primavera en el norte sólo era una falsa ilusión de luz y calor que terminaba pronto para de nuevo caer de lleno en la noche polar.

De ninguna forma era un ambiente para débiles, eso era un hecho.

Que existían otras cosa más falsas que la primavera boreal, eso también era un hecho. Falsas promesas, por ejemplo.

Theo Nott estaba cubierto de pieles de la cabeza a los pies, en esos momentos estaba inclinado en el suelo tratando de identificar las huellas que veía marcadas en la nieve. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una bufanda andrajosa y sucia, su barba larga también ofrecía un poco de protección al frío, sin embargo, sentía la punta de la nariz congelándose. Tenía 30 años pero a veces sentía que tenía sesenta, la dureza de la vida que llevaba en esos parejas había hecho mella en su físico, por lo menos, en el hecho de que no podía correr detrás de su presa. Al menos tenían cinco horas en la persecución de ese reno y todavía no lo había alcanzado.

Mejor dicho, ella no lo había alcanzado. Porque él como siempre, solo estaba allí para evaluar sus destrezas y hacer los correctivos necesarios.

La caza para ellos dos no era un deporte, sino era un asunto de supervivencia y adiestramiento. Después de todo, era mejor convertirse en el predador y no en la presa. Esa sin duda fue la primera lección que le dio, y obviamente la más importante.

Ese día, era el primer día en que cazaba sola; la prueba de fuego.

Theo Nott vio las huellas del animal confundidas con los pequeños zapatos para nieve de ella. Palpó la nieve para tratar de ver su consistencia. Las pisadas eran frescas, quizás le llevaba por delante una hora o dos. Caminó sobre sus pasos y se montó en el trineo dispuesto a seguirlos.

Maldijo de nuevo por el frío, jamás acabaría acostumbrándose, por supuesto que ella lo manejaba mejor que él, era mucho más joven y había vivido toda su vida en ese inclemente clima. Una punzada de remordimiento le recorrió el pecho.

Quizás si él hubiese tomado otras decisiones, quizás si….

Su lado perverso decía que debió dejarla morir en el momento en que nació….pero por otro lado, había hecho un juramento. Y Theodore Nott siempre fue fiel a sus promesas.

Theo Nott agarró las riendas del trineo y jaleó a los perros huskies siberianos para que empezaran la marcha. Los perros protestaron por el ímpetu que mostraba su amo, por lo que Theo relajó los brazos. Poco a poco el trineo fue moviéndose.

Doce años, tenía doce años exiliado del mundo, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que Voldemort había caído, fue tentado para regresar. La triste verdad es que no importaba quien hubiese ganado esa guerra. Cualquiera de los dos bandos que hubiese resultado vencedor lo perseguiría hasta matarlo, después de todo, él era un traidor por partida doble y la carga que tenía bajo su responsabilidad era tan codiciada por algunos al punto de matar por tenerla. Estaba allí, en el último lugar del mundo, por cumplir una promesa. Y lo había hecho, y con creces, sólo que a veces se preguntaba: _¿Realmente hice lo correcto?_

Theo vio imágenes desfilando por su cabeza: Tenía dieciocho años y era el mortífago más prometedor junto a Draco Malfoy. Habían ido juntos al colegio, fueron tatuados con la marca tenebrosa al mismo tiempo, compartían ideales, y lo más importante, existía una verdadera afinidad entre los dos, eran los mejores amigos. Se entendían, a muchos niveles, eran casi como hermanos, a pesar de tener diferentes personalidades. Eran los favoritos de Lord Voldemort, estaban ganando la guerra y pronto la resistencia caería. Sí, todo iba en viento en popa… hasta que llegó ella, para poner su mundo y el de Draco Malfoy de cabeza.

Hermione Granger… Theo maldijo entre dientes cuando ese nombre cruzó su cabeza. Hermione Granger… sus manos se aferraron de nuevo a las cuerdas con fuerza y su congelado corazón de pronto empezó a llenarse de calor.

Hermione Granger… la única mujer que amó y la única que amaría en toda su vida. Aquella a quien le juró todo y la persona que sufrió todo a manos de él.

La vida puede ser tan injusta.

Sobretodo cuando la mujer que amas… la que inexplicablemente llegaste a amar, fue la mujer que te separó del único hombre que fue tu amigo.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Draco Malfoy también la desearia?

¿Quien iba a imaginarse que una vejación ordenada por Lord Voldemort iba a desencadenar aquello?

¿Quién de los tres pudo prever que lejos de sentir rabia, indignación o humillación iban a enredarse en una apasionada historia de amor no correspondido?

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que la última razón por que estuvieran juntos fue lograr un resultado para un maldito experimento?

¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ella llegaría?

¿Quién iba a imaginarse a Hanna?

En la vastedad de la llanura congelada, una pequeña figura se enfrentaba con un animal que superaba todas sus posibilidades.

No un reno… no, el reno había escapado hacía mucho tiempo.

No, lo que se alzaba sobre la pálida figura de cabello rubio casi tan blanco como la nieve y ojos grises como la plata, era un oso polar.

El animal gruñía ferozmente y estaba levantado sobre sus cuartos traseros, rugiendo amenazante a la pequeña niña que lo enfrentaba valerosamente.

Theo cuando vio aquello sucumbió en pánico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las manos empezaron a temblarle.

-Hanna- mascullaba entre los labios. No podía gritarle, no porque el animal de seguro se asustaría y terminaría atacándola. Cogió un látigo y azuzó a los perros, tenía que acercarse más para poder usar su varita o el rifle que tenía en el trineo.

En la lejanía la veía, cubierta con su anorak de piel, con los largos cabellos rubios ondeando en el viento, tan pequeña…tan sola….tan indefensa.

Theo apretó los labios ¿Indefensa?

No, de ninguna manera indefensa. Jamás, él había gastado los últimos doce años en lograr que esa criatura fuese cualquier cosa menos un ser desvalido.

Aun así, era joven y osada. La temeridad de Hanna le ponía los vellos de punta. Era como si realmente, ella fuese capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier tipo de miedo y actuar con una frialdad espeluznante para alguien de su edad.

Un niño no debería comportarse de esa forma, como una maquina asesina bien aceitada. Aun cuando se lo hayan enseñado desde la más tierna infancia. No, aun cuando él pulió esas habilidades, lo de ella era innato.

Hanna era así por naturaleza….su naturaleza.

"Espera Hanna… espera… no te muevas… no hagas un movimiento en falso"

Theo se acercó lo suficiente y abandonó el trineo detrás de una loma, se tiró en el suelo y empezó a reptar. El oso estaba mucho más cerca de la niña, gruñía y abría las fauces enseñándole toda la pulida dentadura, amenazándola.

El depredador perfecto, el dueño y señor del ártico, el peligroso oso polar. Un animal legendario del cual se contaban mil y un mitos y leyendas. Un animal implacable que no dejaría un hueso intacto de la niña en cuanto la atacase.

Hanna miró de reojo y vio a su padre acercándose. Tenía ganas de gritarle que se alejase, ella había sopesado sus posibilidades y decidido que tenía alguna oportunidad. Pero su padre como siempre, iba a arruinarle el día. A veces era… ¡tan sobreprotector!

Theo levantó la varita, y al mismo tiempo, el oso debió sentir su olor porque movió la cabeza a su dirección. Al parecer la suerte estaba echada y Theo Nott tenía el animal al tiro.

Pero no contaban con Hanna. Ella aprovechó la distracción del oso, sacó un cuchillo y se tiró encima del animal. Theo gritó, el oso sorprendido intentó morder a la niña, pero ella era ágil, increíblemente rápida, y logró montarse sobre su lomo y con una certera puñalada en el cráneo matar en el acto al animal, que cayó inerte en el suelo con ella encima.

Theo corrió hacia ellos con rapidez y asombrado observó que el animal estaba perfectamente muerto y la pequeña perfectamente ilesa. Inundado de rabia y miedo, la tomó por el brazo y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces mocosa?- los fríos ojos azules de Theo Nott estaban más penetrantes que nunca.

-Te estabas atravesando… yo lo tenia todo controlado… era mi caza… ¡tú lo dijiste!- gritó Hanna, haciendo una verdadera pataleta en ese momento. Ella había asesinado a un animal, tal cual era su misión ese día. Lo había hecho y esperaba una felicitación.

-Jamás pensé que te atreverías con un oso ¡estaba dispuesto que matarías al reno!- contestó Theo mientras soltaba el brazo de la niña puesto que estaba siendo brusco y no quería asustarla.

-Pero el reno escapó papá, al final el que quedaba era el oso ¿Qué querías que hiciera? - Hanna hizo un mohín y se puso las manos sobre las caderas. Theo la miró de reojo y bufó disgustado, la miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta que cada día que pasaba, Hanna se parecía más a ella. Los mismos gestos, el mismo carácter altanero y autoritario, lo regañona que era. Por supuesto, también había un parecido evidente con el padre, asunto que Theo no quería recordar por nada de este mundo.

Nunca estuvieron seguros, después de todo, existían iguales probabilidades, pero sólo tuvo Theo Nott que sostener a la recién nacida por primera vez y ver esa mata de cabello rubio, para saber quién de los dos había afinado mejor la puntería.

-No tenia planeado en lo absoluto que te enfrentaras con un oso polar- dijo Theo frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando mostrarse autoritario- no por algún tiempo.

-Pero sucedió y gané… lo he matado- insistió Hanna. Ella aceptaba la regañina de su progenitor a regañadientes, pero en el fondo creía tener la razón. Además, se suponía que había ganado puntos matando a el oso , el lugar del reno, después de todo, un reno lo único que hacía era huir para que no le cazaran, en cambio el oso…el oso era un digno contrincante.

-Eso veo- dijo Theo echándole un vistazo al animal. Fue un ataque perfecto de parte de Hanna, rápido, en fracción de segundos le clavó el largo cuchillo al oso. El pobre animal de seguro nunca supo lo que sucedió.

-Padre ¿no vas a felicitarme?- dijo Hanna guiñándole un ojo. Ella sabía que eso siempre funcionaba, o por lo menos hasta ahora. Su padre era estricto, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero rápidamente se deshacía de su cólera. No era un hombre excesivamente cariñoso, pero si le encantaba compartir charlas amenas con su hija. Ellos dos hacían un buen equipo. Nunca habían tenido ningún problema entre ellos. Hanna era rebelde, pero se dedicaba mas a discutir que a tomar a alguna acción en realidad, Theo Nott trataba de ser paciente, después de todo, su pequeña niña estaba creciendo y quería más libertades.

-Por desobedecer órdenes- dijo Theo- jamás. Dije un reno y un reno tenía que ser. Ahora no se qué diablos comeremos.

-Podemos comernos el oso- dijo Hanna haciendo gala de su sentido práctico, otro regalo de su madre.

Theo hizo una mueca de asco. Obviamente, durante todos esos años, habían tenido que sobrevivir comiendo cualquier cosa, pero en general el oso polar estaba fuera del menú, Theo siempre se imaginaba lo que comían esos animales carnívoros, tenía la sensación de que algún día se encontraría en la panza de un oso polar alguna parte de un cuerpo humano. Pero Hanna tenía razón, sino era el oso, pasarían dificultades un buen tiempo, la primavera se acercaba y el deshielo haría peligrosos esos parajes, no podrían cazar por un buen tiempo hasta que la nieve terminara de derretirse, al parecer, por lo pronto, tendrían que conformarse. La adaptación fue difícil al principio, porque Hanna era un bebé y necesitaba leche. En esos entonces, vivía cerca de Trömse en Noruega, y una de las mujeres a las cuales visitaba con propósito deshonestos, tenía un bebé de pecho. No fue difícil arreglar que fuera la nodriza de Hanna por los primeros dos meses de vida de la niña. La excusa que dio, fue la simple verdad, la madre de la niña había muerto en el parto y él estaba solo en el mundo con su hija, obviamente Saisha Lön se conmovió de la historia, y le abrió las puertas de su casa a Theo… tanto como le abrió las piernas. Olvidarse de una mujer en los brazos de otra era algo que en general se le daba muy bien, aún cuando en realidad, él jamás se olvidó de la mujer que había ocasionado todo ese desbarajuste en su vida follando como loco con Saisha, como olvidarse de todo, si tenía la consecuencia de esa disparatada historia berreando y llorando todos los días frente a sus propias narices. De todas formas, el romance en el hielo fue fugaz, bueno mientras duró y obviamente no podía durar mucho, así que Theo compró dos cabras y obligó a la niña a beberse la leche de un biberón, para luego agradecer la hospitalidad de Saisha borrándole los recuerdos. Nadie jamás sabría que había estado en Trömse, se internó en los parajes mas congelados al norte de la ciudad. No le gustaba estar alrededor de muggles, Theo presentía que lo buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras, la supervivencia de Hanna y de él dependía de que desaparecieran del mundo.

Y desaparecieron del mundo –literalmente-, escondidos más al norte del círculo polar ártico, en los bosques de taiga y tundra. El lugar más alejado, inhóspito e improbable para esconder un bebé, pero él así lo hizo y dio resultado. Afortunadamente para él, Hanna se adaptó al medio ambiente y jamás se enfermó. Theo intuía que Hanna jamás se enfermaría, nunca, ella no era como los demás niños, por supuesto que odiaba esas diferencias que hacían a la nena especial, pero agradecía no haber tenido que preocuparse por su salud o su falta de esta. La crió en la soledad, entre animales y árboles, y después de un tiempo, superó la amargura y la rabia. Después de todo, inevitablemente, como todo en la vida de Theo Nott, él aprendió a amar a Hanna.

-Tú lo mataste, tú lo deshuesas, así de simple, es tu responsabilidad- dijo Theo con severidad, la niña intentó protestar pero se calló inmediatamente cuando Theo le lanzó una mirada fulminante- y ten cuidado con la piel, podemos venderla en Musmak.

-Iremos- la niña abrió sus esplendidos ojos emocionada. Musmark para ella era como ir a Disneylandia, el puerto ruso en las orillas del océano ártico, era el único lugar civilizado que conocía, su concepto de la gran ciudad. Hanna vio su primer avión allí, y se emocionó tanto que Theo tuvo que regañarla fuertemente para que no hiciese escándalo y llamase la atención.

-Yo iré, por unas horas. Tú te quedaras en la cabaña vigilándolo todo- dijo Theo. No le gustaba llevarla a un centro urbano, temía todo el tiempo ser descubierto, que a alguien le llamase la atención un hombre joven acompañado de una chiquilla que no tenía ningún parecido físico con él. Si por lo menos Hanna hubiese heredado la apariencia de Hermione, cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, hubiese sido más fácil hacerla pasar por su hija. Pero no, Hanna era la fotocopia de su padre a esa misma edad, con ese color de pelo tan peculiar.

-¿Cuando iré a la ciudad?- preguntó Hanna impaciente.

-Pronto Hanna… pronto- contestó Theo, como siempre con evasivas. La mirada de la niña se nubló de pesar.

Durante todos esos años, en contadas ocasiones había interactuado con otros seres humanos que no fueran su padre y los indígenas lapones que eventualmente los visitaban para intercambiar artículos o en el caso de los chamanes, para hacer magia con su padre. Ella no había ido al colegio, Theo Nott había sido su maestro y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, incluso la magia. También le enseñó como defenderse, como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, como matar sin remordimientos, como pasar desapercibida. Hanna era una estudiante aventajada y aprendía con celeridad todas las enseñanzas de su padre. Ella estaba al tanto de las razones por las cuales estaban aislados, fuera de allí, en el mundo real, existían personas que los odiaban, gente que los buscaba para matarlos, sujetos que odiaban a su padre y que la odiarían a ella por ser quien era.

Hanna era bruja, pero era una bruja mestiza, su padre era un mago sangrelimpia y su madre era nacida de personas no mágicas… una hija de muggles. Y en el mundo de su padre, era muy mal visto que se mezclasen las sangres.

Hanna entendía lo esencial. Hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ella naciera, un mago malvado quiso dominar el mundo. Su padre, era una especie de soldado a las órdenes de ese mago tenebroso, luchó incontables batallas y casi se convirtió en una leyenda con todas las victorias que tuvo, fue entonces cuando se encontró con su madre, quien peleaba en el bando contrario. Su madre era una bruja muy hermosa y muy noble, según su padre, la mujer más digna que alguna vez conoció. No sabía los detalles, pero su padre le contó que se enamoraron, que estaban juntos a escondidas, entonces su madre fue apresada y él tuvo que decidir entre su señor y su amada. Y escogió a su madre, entonces huyeron, pero su madre estaba embarazada y muy delicada de salud, y mientras escapaban, Hanna decidió que era su momento de nacer. Y nació, antes de lo esperado, dos meses antes del tiempo, como siempre, Hanna era de talante impaciente y quiso llegar al mundo lo más rápido posible, pero cuando lo hizo, su madre se puso muy enferma y murió. Sus vidas corrían peligro, la gente los buscaba para destruirlos. Así que su papá decidió esconderse de todos y de todo, y criarla escondida en el lugar mas inaccesible de la tierra.

Ella se llamaba Hermione, como su mamá, pero a su papá le costaba mucho llamarla por ese nombre, le traía malos recuerdos. Y cuando ella era muy pequeña, se daba cuenta del malestar que le ocasionaba, podía ver los ojos tristes de su padre, siempre fue muy intuitiva, sabía las cosas aunque no pudiese entenderlas. Y ella veía dolor y rabia en la mirada de su padre cada vez que la llamaba por ese nombre. Así que una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, después de leer un cuento infantil, ella le preguntó a su padre si podía cambiarse el nombre a Hanna (que era la niña protagonista del cuento), y él dijo que si….

Desde entonces, la niña fue Hanna y ya nadie volvió a mencionar a Hermione. A veces Hanna en la soledad de su noche, le gustaría habar conocido a la otra Hanna, como decía ella en su mente, a su mamá. Nunca le mostraron una fotografía, su padre no tenia ningún objeto ni nada que la recordase.

Theo vio la cara de resignación de la niña. Siempre le ofrecía lo mismo y siempre se encontraba incapaz de de darle lo que quería. Ir de nuevo a la civilización, caminar otra vez entre muggles y magos. Era demasiado riesgo, pero algún día ella sería lo suficiente mayor para sobrevivir. Después de todo, él se había encargado de hacer de Hanna el mejor mago que caminaba sobre la tierra… Y la asesina perfecta. No lo diría ni bajo tortura, pero la manera en como mató al oso había sido… fantástica.

Tarde en la noche, los dos estaban frente a la chimenea, Hanna miraba las llamas, mientras Theo devoraba un libro, Historia de dos ciudades.

-Papá- dijo ella de pronto.

-Hum- contestó Theo absorbido en la lectura. Levantó la mirada para verificar que ella estuviese con sus lecciones de alemán. Hanna ya hablaba fluidamente ingles, francés, latín, fines y noruego, estos dos últimos por pura necesidad, después de todo, esos eran las lenguas de los habitantes de los territorios donde vivían, pero recientemente habían iniciado con el idioma de Goethe.

-Te acuerdas cuando hace unos meses me hablaste de algo que me sucedería cuando empezara a crecer- dijo ella. Theo dejó la lectura para prestarle la atención debida.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Pues- Hanna lo miró un poco apenada- Pues hoy sucedió… yo me di cuenta cuando me cambié de ropa. Ya me ha venido la sangre.

-Ah- Theo abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Vaya, eso no se lo había visto aparecer tan pronto. Hanna tenía… once… doce años. ¡Dios! ¡Doce años! Por supuesto, en general en esa edad, sucedía. Theo le daba clases de salud y él le había explicado cómo funcionaban los cuerpos femeninos y masculinos, su fisiología. La pregunta de cómo se hacían los bebés las respondió de manera bastante clínica y aséptica, sin ningún tipo de detalle comprometedor, por supuesto él jamás traía alguna mujer a la cabaña que compartía con su hija, eso sería impensable, y tampoco Hanna mostró mucho interés, sólo se lo explicó por si alguno de los lapones intentaba propasarse con la niña, le advirtió que jamás dejara que un hombre se acercara a ella en esos términos o le tocara sus partes privadas. Obvio que Theo Nott conocía el cuerpo de la niña, así como Hanna conocía el suyo, no en vano convivían juntos y ella se desnudaba sin ningún disimulo delante de él cuando se cambiaba de ropa , se bañaba o se iba a dormir, no existía nada sucio o decadente en eso, después de todo, era su padre, ella era su hija. Suya… aunque la genética dictase otra cosa. Por lo que Theo había visto, Hanna todavía conservaba sus formas infantiles, pechos planos y nada de vello en ninguna parte, de todas maneras era tan rubia que difícilmente se le notaria. Por lo que honestamente no se había imaginado que llegaría tan pronto y menos había preparado algo solemne que decir cuando le dijese que había tenido su primera menstruación. Momento que había llegado… justo ahora.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Theo todo descolocado.

-Me duele un poco aquí- dijo ella señalando su vientre- y me siento incomoda, me duelen los pechos y tengo ganas de llorar.

Theo levantó una ceja. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esa mocosa? ¿Todas las mujeres se sentían así? Por lo que la niña decía, casi parecía una tortura medieval.

-Tú no tienes pechos- contestó Theo.

-Pero los tendré- respondió la niña sacándole la lengua.

-Vamos por partes- dijo Theo y se las apañó para buscar un libro sobre el tema. Tenía cientos de volúmenes, esa cabaña parecía una especie de biblioteca rural. Cada vez que salía de viaje, compraba libros y más libros, sobre diversos temas, para enseñarle el mundo a Hanna a través de ellos. Consiguió un manual femenino y leyó un rato. Hanna lo miraba expectante.

-Hum- dijo Theo- al parecer… todo lo que sientes es normal.

-Bien- dijo Hanna- estaba pensando en hacerme un té de corteza de sauce… para la molestia.

-Es buena idea- dijo Theo- yo lo haré.

Theo empezó preparar la infusión y Hanna lo seguía mirando.

-¿Significa que ya soy una mujer?- preguntó Hanna.

Theo dejó de revolver la cacerola y lanzó un suspiro.

-Significa que eres menos mocosa que antes- respondió Theo hoscamente.

-Pero puedo tener niños… la menstruación es el grito de llamada de la naturaleza- dijo ella. Y Theo se la quedó mirando un rato para soltar una carcajada.

-¿Dónde rayos leíste eso?- preguntó entre risas. Hanna lo miraba toda compungida.

-Una de tus novelas- dijo ella señalando una pila de libro llamada "la sección prohibida" en esa cabaña. Libros que por su contenido, no eran aptos todavía para la mente de Hanna. O por lo menos eso suponía Theo.

-Todo a su tiempo mi pequeña salvajita- dijo Theo un poco serio- Nada de llamadas de la naturaleza para ti, no eres una osa a la que tengamos que aparear de inmediato.

-Yo no voy a aparearme con nadie- dijo Hanna- eso es… sucio. Sólo señalaba un hecho evidente padre.

Theo soltó una risotada.

-En algún momento de tu vida, te gustara el acto sucio e indigno- dijo él- pero no en los próximos treinta años. Bajo mi cadáver.

-Dificulto que pueda echarme un novio aquí- dijo Hanna- a menos que contemos algún chaman lapón, las focas, los osos o alguna ardilla descarriada.

Theo volvió a reírse. La manera de hablar de Hanna era muy correcta y muy precoz, derivado del hecho de que él siempre la trató como un adulto. Era gracioso, ver a se pequeña niña, delgada y espigada, con su carita sonriente, tan infantil debatiendo temas superiores a su edad o su madurez, con tanta inocencia.

-Padre- dijo ella- ¿algún día saldremos de aquí?

-Pronto- contestó Theo- pronto. Pero todavía no… no mientras aquellos que nos desean mal todavía nos busquen.

-¿Por qué soy tan importante?- preguntó Hanna. Y Theo se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos para luego besárselas.

-Porque tú mi niña… tú eres alguien especial… la mas especial- dijo él mientras contemplaba los ojos grises de Hanna.

0o0

**Inglaterra**

Hermione Granger se apuraba para llevar a su hija mayor al andén 9 y un cuarto. Ron se había quedado en el auto con Hugo, todo era cuestión de llevar a Rose con sus primos, asegurarse de que tenía todo en orden y luego verla partir. Su pequeña niña empezaba el colegio, debería sentirse complacida, pero no lograba sentirse feliz. No sabía porque, pero ese día, se sentía muy mal, era como si… como si su mente estuviese triste y ella no entendiese porque. Tenía un dolor sordo en el cuerpo, como si faltase algo, algo importante.

Era una sensación conocida desde hacía años, agravada por el hecho de que ella no tenía memoria de una parte de su vida. Era como si… como si. Hermione meneó la cabeza una y otra vez. Los doctores se lo habían dicho, ella no debía preocuparse con eso, era normal entre los antiguos prisioneros de guerra el reprimir recuerdos. Las situaciones traumáticas en general eran suprimidas por el cerebro, quien se obligaba al olvidar situaciones funestas. Pero ella, ella en el fondo sentía, que algo o alguien, le había robado sus recuerdos.

La versión oficial, lo que le contaron, fue que ella estuvo prisionera en Malfoy Manor durante más de un año, sometida a torturas y vejámenes para que delatara el paradero de Harry Potter. Logró escapar, en unas circunstancias muy poco claras para ella y meses después apareció en un hospital de Alemania sin recordar todo lo que le había sucedido, en aparente buen estado de salud pero sin un solo recuerdo de su huida o su cautiverio.

Harry Potter y sus compañeros finalmente ganaron contra Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso fue destruido y un nuevo gobierno a cargo de Kingsley fue instaurado, una época de paz y prosperidad inició y ella, un año después de que la encontraran, se casó con Ron Weasley (su novio de secundaria) y tuvo dos hermosos hijos. Los hechos de la guerra, eran eso: pasado. Debería considerarse afortunada de no recordar nada de lo que fue sometida, pero no podía, de alguna manera no podía dejarlo así. Intentó al principio establecer contacto con la señora Malfoy, para que ella despejase sus dudas, la mujer se negó en redondo a verla, al parecer ella también tenia problemas con el hecho de recordar eventos tan lamentables y vergonzosos, como el hecho de que su familia ayudó a Lord Voldemort. Ella, Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy al final se rebelaron contra el Lord y eso fue los que los salvó de Azkaban, pero vivían apartados de la comunidad mágica. Era impensable que ella hablase con cualquiera de los dos hombres Malfoy, después de todo, la odiaban y ella a ellos, su única esperanza era Narcissa Malfoy , pero la mujer era inaccesible.

_Quizás fuese lo mejor_, dijo Hermione, quizás sea mejor así. _No me sirve de nada saber que fue lo que me hicieron o lo que no me hicieron. _

Pero el vacio que tenía en el pecho era acuciante, ese día estaba peor que otros días. Era como si, como si estuviese sucediendo algo importante y ella no lo supiese.

¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?

0o0

13 años antes

**SUR DE INGLATERRA**

Hermione llevaba una semana metida en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor, la habían atrapado en el bosque de Dean, afortunadamente Ron y Harry lograron escapar, pero ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida esa vez para desaparecer. Scabior y Fenrir Grayback, juntos a los otros carroñeros, lograron atraparla echándole encima una red mágica.

Justo al llegar fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange, de solo recordar los _cruciatus_ a los que fue sometida era suficiente para que el cuerpo de Hermione temblase. No supo como aguantó tanto tiempo, al final terminó desmayándose. Al despertar, se encontraba en ese oscuro lugar, no tenia ventanas, estaba cubierto de loza blanca del techo a la pared, un pequeño excusado para hacer sus necesidades, un colchón tirado en el suelo que le servía de cama y la iluminación provenía de un bombillo que colgaba de un cable en lo más alto del techo. No apagaban la luz nunca, eso hizo que al poco tiempo perdiese la noción del día o de la noche. La comida aparecía mágicamente, apenas sobras, acompañadas de un jugo con un sabor detestable. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, corta que dejaba expuestas sus piernas, aproximadamente cada cuatro horas, según sus cuentas, el agua caía desde el techo, como si fuese una lluvia, ella intentaba protegerse en vano, luego de mojarse completamente, pasaba horas temblando hasta que la ropa se le secaba sobre el cuerpo. Ella no era tonta, sabía que intentaban quebrarla de alguna forma, hacer que enloqueciera. No había hablado con un ser humano en días. Se preguntaba porque Voldemort no terminaba de matarla, después de todo, en honor a la verdad, ella no sabía dónde estaba Harry ni Ron ni el resto de la resistencia que estaban desperdigados por toda Inglaterra, nunca tendría como contestar lo que le preguntaban.

La puerta se abrió un día, Hermione se pegó a la pared, intentando vanamente escapar o poner distancia entre sus captores.

Quizás el día había llegado, el momento en que finalmente la matarían. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Dos hombres entraron a la habitación. Hermione no los miraba fijamente, no quería establecer contacto visual con sus asesinos, no quería saber quiénes serian los que la ejecutaran.

Sintió una mano fría tomando su barbilla y obligándola a levantar el rostro. Ella se encontró de pronto frente a la cara de Draco Malfoy.

No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, rubio y con esos impresionantes ojos grises, quizás estaba más alto y mas fuerte, pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo. Hermione se mordió la lengua para no escupir un insulto.

Siempre se habían llevado mal, en el colegio, él la hizo el objetivo preferido para sus insultos racistas, ella se defendió como pudo. Malfoy era un chico mimado, quien creía que por su dinero, su linaje y su posición, tenía derecho a atropellar a la gente. El tipo de persona que ella destestaba.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante y él, sintiendo que de alguna forma ella se le estaba enfrentando, apretó el agarre sobre su quijada, Hermione con sus manos le agarró la muñeca y le clavó las uñas. Ni una sola mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy, él simplemente tomó su varita y la puso en el pecho de Hermione.

-Quieta- dijo Malfoy. Hermione sentía su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, pero soltó la muñeca de Malfoy, él giró su cara de un lado a otro, observándola, con la varita abrió un poco la túnica y observó el nacimiento de sus pechos. Algo que vio le disgustó de sobremanera, porque su boca se torció. Hermione estaba quieta, esperando cualquier cosa. Luego de un rato la dejó.

-Qué curioso, siempre te odie, siempre te tuve asco y ahora…..-dijo Draco de manera hosca, se alejó de Hermione, ella se encogió en el suelo.

El joven dio una vuelta en semi-circulo con las manos metidas dentro de su chaqueta. Vestía elegantemente, con un traje oscuro hecho a la medida, zapatos de piel italianos. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado. La expresión de su cara era de disgusto.

-Pero a veces sentir odio es mejor en estos casos ¿No es así?-preguntó Draco fijando sus penetrantes ojos grises en el otro hombre que habia entrado con él.

El labio del otro joven tembló y su cuerpo se tensó. Si Draco supiera…si solo lo supiera.

-No tenemos otra opción o ella o nosotros, así de simple, son órdenes del lord- dijo Draco.

-Ordenes del lord- repitió Theodore Nott en voz baja casi para sí mismo, quizás si se lo repetía hasta la saciedad se daría cuenta que no estaba dormido y teniendo una pesadilla, se había quedado inmóvil justo en la entrada. Hermione al escuchar su voz levantó su rostro. Inmediatamente reconoció al muchacho que tantas veces había visto en la biblioteca durante sus años en Hogwarts. Callado, taciturno, buen estudiante, reservado, nunca destacó especialmente en nada en el colegio, salvo sus excelentes calificaciones, era un slytherin, pero Hermione no lo escuchó dirigiéndose de mala forma a algún estudiante en ninguna ocasión, ni tampoco rumores acerca de él, de hecho, hasta ese momento, jamás había escuchado su voz, nunca compartieron una clase. Ella sabía que le iba bien en los estudios, porque debajo de ella en la lista de honor de todos los años, estaba su nombre. Ahora estaba con ella en esa habitación, se habia convertido en un hombre muy alto, con la cabeza completamente rapada, una barba incipiente cubriendo su cara y unos ojos azules brillantes. Vestía de camiseta y jean, Hermione pudo ver perfectamente la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo. Otro mortifago.

-No me agrada esto- dijo Theodore lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Hermione- si llega a saberse….

-Nadie lo sabrá- dijo cortante Draco.

Theo intentaba en no pensar en lo que tenían que hacer, de hecho, se le revolvía el estomago de solo imaginárselo. Cuando Lord Voldemort le informó de sus planes…no pudo creérselo, aun no podía pensar que era cierto.

Hermione se encogió más aun en posición fetal. Si…había llegado la hora de su muerte y ellos iban a ser los perpetradores.

-Maldita sea….maldita sea- Theo terminó escupiendo el piso- no es ni siquiera porque no me agrade…..no es correcto…no es lo correcto.

-No importa- dijo Draco tajantemente. Lo discutieron muchísimo, Theo se negaba en redondo, opinaba que era preferible matarla que humillarla de esa forma. A Draco Malfoy honestamente no le importaba si ella vivía o no, lo que le importaba era salvar su pellejo, las ordenes de Voldemort se cumplían, si él quería que se la follaran hasta matarla, Draco lo haría sin discusión. Los habían elegido a los dos, por razones que Theo no entendía, pero que estaba dispuesto a averiguar, lo cierto era que allí estaban, él a cada segundo se odiaba mas, pero Draco usó una baza para convencerlo, lo harían y al menos ella quedaría viva. Y a Theo no se le escapó el hecho de que mientras Hermione permaneciese viva, la oportunidad de un escape siempre estaría allí. Desde el primer momento que la vio, prisionera en Malfoy Manor, supo que tenía que ayudarla a escapar. Maldito enamoramiento platónico.

Si, él, desde que la conoció, desde que la vio por primera vez en el tren a Hogwarts, su primer día de clase, estaba prendado de ella. Y esa atracción no hizo más que crecer todos esos años. Pero nunca se acercó, era un chico demasiado tímido, demasiado inseguro, demasiado consciente de su apellido, mucho más que Malfoy y que cualquiera en ese maldito colegio y también estaba seguro de que sería inmediatamente rechazado. Ella era una Gryffindor, amiga del niño que vivió, jamás aceptaría nada de él, de esos estaba seguro.

-Si no lo hacemos…nadie lo sabrá- dijo Theo- no tenemos porque….

-Él siempre lo sabe todo…tiene sus maneras de enterarse de las cosas….yo…no voy arriesgarme- masculló Draco secamente.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?-preguntó Hermione con la voz desvaída.

-Cállate- gritó Malfoy intempestivamente- Cállate maldita sangre sucia.

-¿Qué sucede?-Hermione se puso de pie arrastrando su espalda contra la pared. Draco se volvió sobre sus pasos, la tomó del hombro y con violencia la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Quieta- gritó de nuevo

-Malfoy-advirtió Nott- no la maltrates.

La única respuesta de Draco Malfoy fue reírse histéricamente.

-Como si fuera una opción….como si ella y yo tuviésemos una opción- Draco miraba el techo y luego miró a Nott- ahora….déjanos.

Theo apretó sus puños hasta hacerse sangre, el momento había llegado y la rabia que tenía hervía en todo su cuerpo. Pero lo habían echado a suerte y Draco ganó esa especie de derecho de pernada….así de simple.

-No le hagas daño- fue lo último que dijo Theo antes de salir por esa puerta y cerrarla a sus espaldas. Quizás debió irse, pero al final no se movió del sitió. No solo estaba enamorado estúpidamente de un imposible, sino que era masoquista.

Draco permaneció de espaldas a Hermione.

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó luego de un rato.

Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto.

-¿Qué? No….no entiendo- susurró ella.

Draco se quitaba su chaqueta y se desanudaba la corbata.

-Te estoy preguntando si alguna vez te han follado- dijo él impaciente.

Hermione entonces entendió el sentido de la conversación que había escuchado entre los dos jóvenes y se puso de pie dispuesta a defenderse de lo que viniese.

-No- dijo ella asustada- no vas a acercarte a mí.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Granger- contestó Draco, ella se le lanzó encima y lo empujó. Hermione se acercó a la puerta e intentó infructuosamente abrirla, sus manos se aferraban a la manilla desesperadamente.

Draco fue hacia ella y le golpeó la espalda al punto que le sacó el aire y la pegó contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Tomó una de sus manos y se la dobló contra la espalda haciéndole una llave, ella gimió de dolor, con la otra la tomó por la raíz de los cabellos. Hermione trataba de patearlo. Draco perdió la paciencia y le estrelló la cara contra la puerta. Hermione sintió como los huesos de su nariz crujían y algo caliente y espeso bajaba por sus fosas nasales, fue tanto el dolor que terminó quedándose quieta, pegando su mejilla a la puerta.

Draco subió su túnica y le bajó su ropa interior hasta que le quedó enrollada en sus tobillos, él se abrió la cremallera del pantalón y usando su rodilla le apartó las piernas. Metió la mano en su hemisferio sur y le palpó sus pliegues y su ano. Lo hizo tanteando, como si no quisiera tocarla mucho.

-Estás seca- dijo él sin ocultar su desagrado, luego escupió en su mano y con su saliva acarició sus partes privadas para darles algo de lubricación. Hermione lloraba y gemía en silencio.

Luego le habló a su oído.

-No luches contra mi….relájate- poco a poco, Draco fue metiéndose dentro de ella. A Hermione le dolía horrores, sentir eso largo y duro penetrando su interior, desgarrándola. Draco jadeaba y maldecía en voz baja, ella era estrecha, demasiado quizás, obviamente era virgen y eso hacia el asunto un poco más dificultoso.

Finalmente llegó a meterse por completo y entonces empezó un vaivén de caderas. Hermione sentía como su pelvis chocaba contra la de ella rítmicamente desde atrás, algunas veces más lento y otras veces más rápido, así como su aliento tibio sobre su cuello. Estuvieron un rato así, luego él se salió y ella pensó que todo había terminado. Temblaba de pies a cabezas, su cabeza le daba vueltas y rogaba a Dios desmayarse de un momento a otro. Era demasiada la vergüenza, la humillación, no podía soportarlo.

Ella miró de reojo a Malfoy, él se dio cuenta y sintió todo el odio de sus ojos dirigidos a él.

-Quieres matarme con tus propias manos…¿No es así?-preguntó él acercando su cara, sus ojos acerados parecían mas fríos que nunca-no tuve opción….Granger….ninguno de nosotros puede elegir. Agradece que sea yo….piensa en eso cuando duermas, agradece que haya sido yo….

Hermione lo escupió, él volvió a jalarla de los cabellos, arqueando su cuello hasta lo imposible.

-Siempre me odiaste…ahora tienes más razones para ello- susurró él.

-Eres un animal- dijo ella en voz baja. Draco estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo pero se contuvo.

Lo que decía ella era cierto…..él era un animal, se estaba comportando como uno. Pero era porque simplemente tuvo que hacer acopió de sus más bajos intentos para poder violar a una muchacha que conocía desde que eran unos niños.

_No lo pienses demasiado Malfoy…es ella o yo…._

Draco se apartó, no había terminado aun, todavía tenía una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. La tomó por la cintura, y la arrastró hasta el colchón, Hermione parecía una muñeca inanimada, él se quitó la ropa y terminó de desvestirla. Con su varita arregló los huesos de su cara, no le gustó golpearla, quizás se le había ido la mano, obviamente a Theo no le agradaria lo que hizo, así que trató de remediarlo, incluso buscó un pedazo de tela tibio para quitarle la sangre de la cara, también le quito la sangre que tenia entre las piernas.

-Flexiona las piernas- dijo Draco mientras pasaba el paño metódicamente por sus partes privadas y luego por las suyas. No le gustaba la sangre y menos en esas situaciones. No era la primera chica que desvirgaba, pero si era la primera que había forzado de esa forma. Intentó no sentirse miserable, más o menos era lo mismo, quizás más violento…a veces la violencia en el sexo lo hacía mas excitante…quizás si lo veía desde ese punto de vista…...

Hermione cerró los ojos, luego él se echó encima de ella y volvió a penetrarla de nuevo empezando ese movimiento rítmico tan extraño para ella. Luego de varios minutos que parecieron años, los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor y sus cuerpos resbalaban uno contra el otro. Ella mantenía la cara echada de lado y él mientras la embestia, observaba como su piel pálida cada vez estaba más enrojecida, sus pezones mas erectos. Notó que estaba más resbaladiza, Draco pensó que estaba todavía sangrando, lo cierto es que sus movimientos eran más fáciles y rápidos, aun estaba apretada, endemoniadamente apretada, y en algún lugar lejano de su cabeza, a Draco toda esa situación degradante le estaba empezando a gustar.

Dos embestidas mas y ya sentía que iba a terminar. Pensó en echarlo fuera, pero el Lord había asegurado que la chica estaba estéril debido a una poción. Así que Draco se sintió seguro y eyaculó dentro de ella, fue una descarga abundante, al punto que empezó a escurrírsele entre las piernas a la chica. Hermione todavía parecía un cadáver de lo inmóvil que estaba. Draco agarró su cara y en un último movimiento se clavó en ella, Hermione gimió, sintió que su pene le había tocado el cuello del útero.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que ibas a resultar tan buena follada?- dijo Draco sin ocultar su despreció por ella y por si mismo…por toda la situación…por lo que lo obligaban a hacer, pero al mismo tiempo, toda esa humeda, todo ese calor proveniente de su sexo. Todavía dentro de ella, la agarró por las caderas y empezó a moverla en círculos y arriba y abajo, aun estaba duro- la próxima vez…..vas a moverte así sangresucia- acentuaba sus palabras con una embestida y con un movimiento de cadera de ella, pues si, inexplicablemente todavía estaba duro, de hecho su erección estaba completamente recuperada- si tenemos que pasar con esto….por lo menos que valga la pena el mal rato.

Hermione gimió desesperada.

-¿Quien iba a decirlo…yo enseñándote a follar?- ironizó Draco mientras se movía mas duro contra ella.

-Muévete- él tenía la voz enronquecida, ahora sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, sentía placer maldita sea…sentía mucho placer metido dentro de ella. Le palmeó el trasero con fuerza, su mano quedó marcada en la nalga de la chica- muévete o te destrozo la cara de nuevo- Hermione totalmente asustada, empezó a repetir los movimientos

La folló otro rato mas, moviéndola y desplazándola sobre su eje, la chica empezó a gemir y Draco la calló uniendo sus labios contra los de ella y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Al final, tanto movimiento de cadera, de parte y parte, las dos pelvis totalmente sincronizadas que colisionaban rápido y fuerte, hicieron que ella empezara a sentir una sensación extraña en su vientre, pero antes de que esta se desarrollase por completo, Draco Malfoy volvió a eyacular, ella solo sintió el liquido caliente y pegajoso llenándola.

Draco empezó a respirar por la boca y sus brazos estaban tensos sosteniéndose sobre ella, luego se separó y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

-Te portaste bien, la próxima vez no te dolerá nada- dijo él, luego se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, Hermione se quedó acostada con las piernas flexionada s y abiertas, cuando él salió por la puerta, ella sintió algo caliente subiendo por su garganta, enseguida se acostó de medio lado, se incorporó y vomitó.

Draco salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Theo Nott, sus miradas chocaron. Draco se sobrecogió cuando vio la frialdad con la que su amigo lo estaba mirando.

Su mente y su cuerpo estaba en conflicto, físicamente se sentía satisfecho, había sido una buena cogida, para que negarlo. De alguna forma se sintió poderoso sobre ella, la chica que siempre lo enfrentó en el colegio, la que siempre detesto, verla doblegada ante él, abriéndole las piernas, fue de alguna manera un triunfo. Pero en alguna parte de su consciencia se sentía enfermo. Había sido obligado a muchas cosas como mortifago, mató y vio como asesinaban a muchas personas, torturó y maltrató, pero abusar así de una mujer….nunca.

_Draco Malfoy….eres una mierda de ser humano. _

_-¿_Que mas tendremos que hacer en honor a la causa?- dijo Theo apenas conteniendo su rabia.

Eso había sido una pregunta retorica, Draco estuvo tentado a echarse a reir como un maniatico...tenia los nervios destrozados. Esa noche, dejó el alma y el honor entre las piernas de una maldita sangre sucia.

-Lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir- dijo Draco fríamente tratando de conservar el aplomo-Ahora te toca a ti- dicho esto, dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse, mientras caminaba vio de reojo a Theo, quien todavía estaba inmóvil frente a la puerta.

Theo Nott sentía la garganta seca. Ahora la tendría, a la fuerza, por obligación y ella lo odiaría por siempre.

0o0

**LONDRES, KING CROSS**

Draco Malfoy caminaba apurado después de dejar a su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy en el andén para el tren en Hogwarts. Era el primer día de colegio del chico e intentó hacer algo especial, de hecho, antes de llegar a King Cross dieron vuelta un rato en el auto hasta llegar a una tiendas de Golosinas, donde Scorpius compró provisiones casi para todo el año. Por supuesto, si su esposa se enteraba, chillaría hasta quedarse ronca. Ella insistía en que no debía malcriar al chico.

Draco Malfoy sentía que se lo debía, después de todo, sus largas ausencias en el hogar debido a motivos laborales, hacia que se dedicase a su hijo en cuerpo y alma los escasos periodos de tiempo que compartían. Se sentía muy culpable sobre ese aspecto de su vida, pero por otro lado no veía una salida. Odiaba estar en su casa, verdaderamente lo detestaba. Su propia esposa, Astoria Malfoy, había convertido su hogar en un infierno. No se sentía cómodo allí y sobre todo, no se sentía a gusto con ella. Nunca la quiso, jamás la amó, lo suyo fue un matrimonio por conveniencia y ambos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, ella esperaba cosas de Draco Malfoy, que él sin duda estaba imposibilitado emocional y físicamente para darle. El nacimiento de Scorpius Malfoy podría decirse que casi fue un milagro. Solo compartieron cama unas cuantas veces al principio de su matrimonio y eso bastó para toda una vida. Astoria no le atraía en lo absoluto y Draco no tuvo ningún miramiento para hacérselo saber.

Ella lo odió por eso, por no desearla, por tener amantes. Él la odió por cortarle toda su libertad, teniéndolo metido en esa farsa.

El divorcio no estaba contemplado de ninguna forma y él decidió, en lo posible, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su casa y lejos de la influencia de su esposa. A sus padres no les gustó el arreglo, pero terminaron acostumbrándose, después de todo, los culpables directos eran ellos, quienes habían hecho los arreglos nupciales y escogido la novia. Los señores Malfoy´s tenían la esperanza, que esa joven y bella bruja, apartara a su hijo de sus oscuros recuerdos.

No sabían ellos lo equivocados que estaban.

Draco iba apurado tratando de pasar entre la gente que a esa hora inundaba la estación. Estaba retrasado para una junta de negocios en la cual también acudiría su padre. La posguerra había tratado bien a los Malfoy´s, eran mucho más ricos que antes y tenían buenas relaciones con el gobierno mágico, todo por su arrepentimiento de último minuto, actos de contrición publica, porque hasta donde sabia, su familia seguía siendo tan racista y adoradora de las artes oscuras como lo habían sido siempre. Pero como Lucius Malfoy decía, el animal que se adapta es el que sobrevive.

Bueno para todo que los Malfoy´s siempre hayan sido hábiles a ir hacia donde la marea los llevase.

Draco apuró el paso y de pronto se tropezó con alguien, instintivamente se agarró de los brazos de la persona para no caer. Su mirada se fijó en la cara de quien tenía enfrente. Un par de ojos oscuros, abiertos del asombro se toparon con los suyos.

Draco sintió como se le enfriaba hasta la última gota de sangre y el color escapaba de su cara.

Ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Una sucesión de imágenes corrió por la mente de Draco como una película.

Una mazmorra con azulejos blancos en el piso y la pared, una silla y una colchoneta sobre el piso, las paredes cubiertas de hollín, un bombillo que caía desde el techo colgado de un cable, iluminando escasamente el lugar. El calor asfixiante que hacía en esa habitación, el olor acre a sudor y semen, el cuerpo pálido de una mujer retorciéndose contra el suyo, jadeos y gemidos, el sonido del choque de dos cuerpos húmedos encontrándose, el calor y la humedad de su coño, la dureza de su pene penetrándola, sus labios abiertos buscándolo para un beso. Sus manos fuertes tocando su espalda y sus nalgas mientras le prodigaba escandalosas caricias. El sabor de lo prohibido, por partida doble.

Jamás se sintió más vivo…que en esos instantes.

Cuando no tienes nada que perder….dedícate a vivir…a sentir…como si fuese el último día de tu vida. Eso fue lo que le dijeron….con eso la convencieron para no tener que hacerle más daño del que le hicieron. Y ella lo vivió, con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz y los abrazó en su fuego….a los dos.

La primera vez fue una obligación, la segunda quizás también…pero la tercer, la cuarta, la quinta, ya había perdido la cuenta. Luego fue por su propia voluntad, solo a estar con ella, a impregnarse otra vez de ella, porque lo único que quería tener era a ella. Y ella, en el fondo, lo detestaba….Draco lo sabia….lo sabia….ni la lujuria más intensa podía curar el daño que le hizo. A su mente vinieron el sonido del último suspiro ahogado en sus labios justo al acabar, el espasmo final de las caderas, el chorro de simiente saliendo de su cuerpo como una fuente, para acabar al mismo tiempo en el cielo y el infierno. Condenado y frustrado por sus propios deseos.

Draco parpadeó dos veces, obligándose a salir de la ensoñación, luego se apartó de ella rápidamente como si lo hubiese alcanzado un rayo.

-Buenos días Malfoy- dijo Hermione alisándose sus ropas y acomodándose su cartera en el hombro.

-Granger- logró decir Draco. Se la había encontrado algunas veces en todos esos años y siempre pasaba lo mismo, era una labor de titanes mantener la compostura, fingir frialdad. Cuando esa mujer….ella…le originaba toda una marejada de emociones intensas y contradictorias.

Cuantos remordimientos…cuantas noches pensando en todo eso. Nunca sería capaz de ser una persona feliz, no cuando él sabía lo podrido que estaba por dentro.

Pero Draco Malfoy tenía que hacer su papel, fingir desconocimiento, eso formaba parte del plan diseñado por su padre para sobrevivir la guerra sin que ninguno de ellos fuese a parar a Azkaban. Providencial que ella no recordase nada, una suerte del destino.

Destino…suerte…Draco siempre se reía trágicamente. Si ella no recordaba nada, era porque él la había desmemoriado, solo por eso.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Un acto de caridad, pero ni siquiera con eso pagaba la mitad de los terribles actos de los que fue participe y culpable. Crímenes de lesa humanidad contra Hermione Granger.

Nadie debía enterrase de lo que le hizo…como la violó, una y otra vez, sin consentimiento o con este…poco importaba que al final ella pareciese haberlo disfrutado….eso no cambiaba nada…..nadie podía saberlo. Al mismo tiempo que no podían enterarse de lo otro. Porque entonces tendrían que dar respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera él quería formularse.

Hermione sentía que sus manos temblaban frenéticamente e intentó controlarlas. Pocas veces se encontraba con Draco Malfoy, en general era en el ministerio de magia, en general se saludaban cortésmente sin intercambiar más que pocas palabras. No tendrían por qué hablar más, nunca se la llevaron bien en el colegio y ella estuvo prisionera en su casa por largo tiempo, aun así, ni esa vez tuvieron tratos entre ellos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que oficialmente, Draco Malfoy declaró en el juicio, jamás tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con ella durante su presidio, nunca la vio y no estaba en conocimiento de su situación. Fue comprobado mediante la _Legeremancia_, el joven Malfoy no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su caso. De todas formas Hermione no recordaba gran cosa de su secuestro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que él se conducía de manera muy educada con ella, siempre, cuando se lo encontraba, ella lograba notar, en una escasa fracción de segundo, algo en su mirada, algo que ella no sabía definir y que le molestaba en gran medida, era como si él supiese algo que ella no. O quizás eran ideas suyas o simplemente era el remordimiento de consciencia por participar en una guerra injusta lo que lo hacía comportarse tan extraño con ella o algo más. Hermione no sabía que pensar y siempre terminaba abochornada. Siempre se atormentaba con eso días después de verlo, para luego tratar de olvidarlo, ni siquiera ella podía ser tan necia, él fue interrogado, no tuvo nada que ver con las torturas a las que supuestamente fue sometida, torturas que ella no recordaba, pero que seguro sucedieron. Todos pensaban que era suerte, pero Hermione siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué Voldemort la mantuvo con vida?

Algún día…se dijo Hermione….algún día.

-Adiós- dijo Draco Malfoy echándose un lado para darle paso caballerosamente. Ella le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y continuó su camino.

Draco permaneció en el sitió hasta que ella desapareció, a riesgo de que Hermione Granger voltease y lo viese pendiente de ella. Era increíble, la mujer en realidad no se acordaba de absolutamente nada, para ella, él era un completo extraño o mejor, era Draco Malfoy, su archienemigo del colegio, ahora convertido en miembro prominente del ministerio mágico, un simple conocido.

Nada….no recordaba nada. Y él lo recordaba todo….absolutamente todo.

_Duermes tranquila Granger, porque no recuerdas….no sabes, no tienes ideas de lo que hice contigo. _

Una sensación de poder se adueñó de Draco, la certeza de que él lo sabía y ella ignorante no podía recordarlo. Pero la euforia solo duró un segundo para se reemplazado por una extraña melancolía.

Esos recuerdos….lo que pasó….solo existían para él.

0o0

**NORUEGA, CIRCULO POLAR ARTICO**

-Papá…no me jales tanto el cabello- Hanna estaba recién bañada y con la pijama con la que solía dormir. Theo estaba ocupado desenredándole el cabello.

-Tienes nudos en todas partes- dijo Theo sentado detrás de ella. Poco a poco, el pelo de Hanna dejó de parecer un nido de pájaros. Tenía el cabello liso y fino, largo hasta el final de la espalda, pero ella pocas veces se lo peinaba así que siempre terminaba enredándose.

-Te haré una trenza, esperemos que dure hasta mañana- dijo Theo separando los mechones de cabello de la niña.

-¿Papá….como era yo de bebé?-preguntó Hanna sentada en la cama con los brazos alrededor de las piernas.

-Llorona – respondió Theo.

-No…quiero decir…cuando nací ¿estuviste allí? ¿Cierto?-contestó Hanna.

Theo cerró los ojos. Como olvidarlo, el precipitado parto, el montón de sangre que había en todos lados, Hermione pálida y temblorosa. Habían estado huyendo por meses, ni siquiera sabían que ella estaba embarazada cuando se fueron de Malfoy Manor. Fue a los dos meses que ella se lo confesó, como habían estado haciendo el amor todo ese tiempo mientras huían, creyeron, quisieron creer que Theo era el padre, él tenía que ser el padre, había yacido con ella mucho más veces que Malfoy. Y cuando sacaron a la niña, la expresión de felicidad de Hermione contrastando con la profunda decepción de Theo.

El bebé era pequeño, muy pequeño, salió enrojecido y llorando a gritos, una pelusa rubia destacaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan resbaladiza que Theo tuvo que poner cuidado en que no se le cayese de las manos.

Hermione la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Theo se la puso en el regazo y ella le besó la cabeza, para luego besarlo a él en los labios. Cuando percibió su boca contra la de él, toda molestia por la paternidad de la niña desapareció. Theo se dio cuenta que ella jamás lo mencionaría. Para Hermione, la niña era la hija de los dos.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo y prometo amarla a ella más que a mi vida- respondió Theo.

-Papá- la aguda voz de Hanna lo sacó de sus recuerdos- ¿No me has contestado?

-Hum…recién nacida eras…igual de llorona- contestó Theo. Hanna le dio un codazo y él la abrazó dándole cosquillas hasta tirarla en la cama, la cubrió con unas pieles y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Si algún día…pasa algo- dijo Theo.

-No pasará nada…..nadie va a encontrarnos aquí en el culo helado del mundo- dijo Hanna un poco somnolienta. Theo decidió pasar por alto la grosería de la niña.

-No importa….escúchame…salvajita- dijo Theo con la cara seria- si algún día llegamos a separarnos…vas a seguir las reglas inmediatamente…primero…

-Primero….voy a cambiarme el color de cabello- dijo Hanna.

-Exacto- dijo Theo- Es necesario que te disfraces, cambia el color de cabello con frecuencia, pero jamas te dejes el rubio, usa ropa distinta cada vez que salgas, habla en varios idiomas si es necesario. Jamás des tu verdadero nombre ¿Qué sigue Hanna?

-Segundo….iré a la iglesia de Trömse y debajo del altar mayor, encontraré una carta con una dirección, tomaré un barco y viajaré hasta Inglaterra a buscar a un tal Sr. Harry Potter en Londres- dijo Hanna- y cuando lo encuentre tengo que decirle que mi madre se llama Hermione Granger , además que contarle todo acerca de ti.

-Bien, me esperaras en Londres por un mes, si no llegó, sabrás que no lo he logrado. Potter cuidará de ti, va a protegerte, la carta está en clave, tú no entenderás nada pero él sí, te va a creer, no se necesitan muchas comprobaciones mágicas para saber que tú eres la hija de Hermione ¿que mas Hanna?- preguntó Theo.

-Nunca acercarme a Draco o a Lucius Malfoy, ni a ninguno de apellido Malfoy…quienes quieran que sean- recitó Hanna- ellos no deben saber que yo existo.

-Esas personas desean mi muerte y la tuya, ellos mataron a tu madre- dijo Theo muy serio- Yo te entrenado toda tu vida para evitar que te cazen como un animal, tú eres más fuerte que ellos, más inteligente, con más poder mágico y ellos lo saben, pero aun así, pueden tenderte una trampa, no debes dejar que te atrapen Hanna, si intentan ponerte las manos encima. ¿Qué debes hacer?

La niña lo miró fijamente y luego habló.

-Matarlos sin piedad alguna- contestó Hanna.

0o0

**SUR DE INGLATERRA**

13 años antes

En un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, Hermione Granger, intima amiga de Harry Potter, había sido capturada por un grupo de carroñeros. El señor Tenebroso no cabía de excitación, eso sin duda había sido un buen golpe, pronto tendría al maldito niño que sobrevivió en sus manos.

Ella le develaría su paradero.

Gran error, Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta, con sorpresa y frustración, que no iba a ser fácil doblegar a la bruja. Ella, era muy buena en oclumancia, tan buena que no había podido vislumbrar en su mente nada acerca de Potter, su localización o sus planes.

Era inútil, inútil seguir en sus intentos. Bellatrix pidió permiso para desaparecerla del mapa. Lord Voldemort por primera vez estaba indeciso, pocas veces se encontraba con un mago tan poderoso como esa chica, verdaderamente excepcional, aún siendo hija de muggles. ¿Cómo sacar provecho de tal despliegue de poder mágico? Estuvo días meditando, tratando de buscar una solución a su dilema, la mujer tenía que morir, tarde o temprano, dejarla con vida lo pondría en entredicho con sus seguidores; Lord Voldemort no se caracterizaba por ser piadoso, jamás perdonaba una vida, menos la de una persona que decididamente era una molestia, la caída de esa muchacha, su muerte, seria la estocada final. Una muestra de su poder, un duro golpe para Potter y los suyos.

Pero al mismo tiempo… que triste desperdiciar todo ese poder.

Voldemort estuvo dos días encerrado maquinando sus planes. Era tan simple como la cría de caballos o de perros. Para reforzar ciertas características, a veces había que hacer el cruce adecuado. Después de todo, algunas cosas se tienen en la sangre. Despreciaba los orígenes de Hermione Granger tanto como los suyos, muggles, pero al mismo tiempo, sin esa combinación no fuesen lo que eran: dos estupendos magos. ¿Quién se atrevería a negar el hecho de que Lord Voldemort era el más grande hechicero de la historia? Aún con esos orígenes tan controversiales, lo mismo valía para Harry Potter -otro mestizo- y para Hermione Granger.

La Eugenesia no era tema que fuese ajeno a él, después de todo, en su época de juventud fue una especie de moda tanto entre magos como entre muggles, de hecho, los nazis en los años cuarenta habían investigado bastante sobre el tema. Buscaban crear el soldado perfecto mediante experimentos genéticos. Algo que a Voldemort le llamaba bastante la atención y si digamos… tomaba a una bruja poderosa pero sin linaje, y la unía con un brujo con estupendo pedigrí, y de paso además un factor conocido dentro de la ecuación, algunas características de su parte, de su propio poder, como manera de perpetuarse. Obviamente, él no iba a tomar el toro por los cuernos, estaba físicamente impedido para eso, por lo que necesitaría, alguien que hiciese el trabajo por él y completase el asunto.

Si… crear, concebir el soldado perfecto. Uno con el poder mágico de Granger, su propio poder mágico y el aditamento sanguíneo de un puro para limpiar la sangre del resultado de cualquier macula.

No tardó en fabricar la poción, donde puso parte de su sangre y su poder, después de todo, era una especie de continuación. Y se la dio a beber a ella.

Tenía varias opciones en mente, al final se decidió por dos nombres, los chicos de sangre más impoluta entre sus seguidores, dos jóvenes fuertes que harían de sementales. Pues sí, los dos, Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su tiempo, entre más veces fuese montada la yegua, existían mas probabilidades de que se preñase… simple lógica. Se turnarían, los dos jóvenes escogidos, Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy, quisieran o no, fuese de su gusto o no, yacerían con ella día y noche, día tras día, a toda hora y en todo lugar, en una violación sistemática cuyo único fin era que Hermione Granger diese a luz a su mago perfecto.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. La hija del Dragón

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me enviaron, que bueno que les ha gustado la historia, como les dije, esto es un minific, tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Banda Sonora: The leaving song part II, AFI

Capitulo 2 La hija del Dragón.

MALFOY MANOR

13 años después

Estaba sentado frente a un gran ventanal en su despacho. Caía una fuerte lluvia, era de mediodía pero los nubarrones grises habían empañado todo el panorama. Degustaba un buen whiskey de fuego mientras no dejaba de contemplar las curiosas formas que adquirían las gotas de agua cuando se adherían a las ventanas. Cuando el agua de pronto se convirtió en sangre, parpadeó y contuvo el aliento. De nuevo estaba alucinando. O era sus propios fantasmas personales que seguían acosándolo aun despierto. No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo a ciencia cierta.

La sangre de nuevo se diluyó en agua y él pudo volver a respirar otra vez.

Ese era el tercer trago del día y probablemente no pararía hasta terminarse la botella. El temblor de sus manos cada mañana le evidenciaba que ya no podría prescindir de la bebida nunca más. Era satisfacción y castigo al mismo tiempo. Su madre, su padre y su esposa lo sabían, Scorpius era un niño y todavía no entendía, pero no tardaría en darse cuenta y llegaría a despreciarlo por eso. Su familia pensaba que era la manera con la que lidiaba con sus demonios internos. Draco lo resumía en el hecho de que le encantaba autoflagelarse.

Era un masoquista…también un cabrón. Dos cosas irrefutables además del hecho de que era un verdadero hijo de puta.

Tanta muerte, tanta desolación, cuanto sufrimiento causado por su mano. Jamás volvió a dormir una noche después de terminada la guerra. Ese era el problema de ser un criminal con consciencia. Nunca se consideró un cobarde, pero ¿quién diablos en su sano juicio podía permanecer indiferente? Nadie y menos cuando se es perpetrador al mismo tiempo que víctima.

Su padre y todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron moritifagos, no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, solo que sabían ocultarlo mejor. O era simplemente que a Draco Malfoy ya no le importaba ya nada. Ni siquiera su prestigio. Era un alcohólico y no hacia ningún intento por ocultarlo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo un hombre que ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol? Se suponía que era práctico y lógico, que por sus venas no corría sangre sino hielo. Y requirió toda su frialdad para hacer lo que hizo, una y otra vez. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente.

Empezó a beber en ese entonces, para sobrellevarlo. Para tomar fuerzas e irse a ese maldito calabozo para acostarse con Hermione Granger sabiendo que podía ser el último día de alguno de los dos. Fingió indolencia, se cubrió de despreocupación, mostró seguridad…pero en el fondo…en su interior, fue otra cosa.

Draco sonrió levemente. No, él no ahogaba penas…sino recuerdos…lo que él intentaba acallar eran los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo me he convertido en un una caricatura de ser humano?

Era esclavo de sus propias decisiones, constructor de la vida que tenia. El mismo diseño el plan y lo ejecutó. No servía de nada quejarse y llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo que jamás se imaginó fue que firmó su propia sentencia.

Hizo lo que tenía que hacerse, así de simple. No le tembló la mano esa vez y si se repetía la situación probablemente lo haría de nuevo. Fue una mera cuestión de supervivencia.

Ahora que le quedaba, una vida de contemplación en la lejanía y el anonimato. Rumiando su interior intentando deshacerse del tacto de su piel, del sabor de sus labios. Estaba enfermo, perdido en una obsesión que no llegaría a consumar de nuevo jamás.

Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar. Que irónico….condenó a uno para que el otro fuese feliz.

Si ella lo supiese…si tan solo lo supiese. Draco se mordió el labio. En todos esos años, la tentación estuvo allí, devolverle sus memorias, esos recuerdos donde ella se lo entregó todo. Lo odiaría…eso sería lo que pasaría lo odiaría al punto de querer matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero al menos eso sería un consuelo, un consuelo ante tanta indiferencia.

Ansiaba era ver de nuevo esa expresión de odio y deseo en su cara. Emociones tan poderosas que estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza una vez. Fue tarea de titanes el control que se autoimpuso todos esos años, la primera vez que la vio después de todo aquello, el deseo se confundió con la furia y estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, allí frente a todos en el ministerio. Qué extraño sentir tanto que prefieres verla muerta que antes que verla con otro.

Poco a poco, todo desapareció y solo quedó una extraña melancolía. Doce años más y seguro que no sentiría absolutamente nada.

Él le había quitado sus recuerdos…le quitó su pasado….se lo quitó todo. Fue su jugada maestra, conveniente para todos. Nadie absolutamente nadie tenía que saber lo que había sucedido en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

¡Ojala pudiese desmemoriarse a si mismo! y no era que no lo hubiese intentado.

Ahora Hermione Granger era una mujer feliz, ignorante de su pasado, de las barbaridades que cometieron con ella. De la salvajada de la que fue víctima.

Un plan conveniente para todos y cada uno de los involucrados. La manera perfecta de corregir ese error. Solo que él se había convertido en un miserable debido a eso.

Percibió como abrían la puerta de su despacho. Se giró en su silla y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Lucius Malfoy. Draco se tomó un trago a pecho, y una sensación de profundo malestar lo inundó. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, Lucius era el culpable de todo, como se repetía una y otra vez. Su tendencia a cambiar de bando había desencadenado una serie de desgraciados acontecimientos. Primero lo obligó a yacer con ella, luego le impuso traerle su cabeza y la del nonato que procrearon, finalmente hasta la escogió la esposa. Y él obedeció porque era un chico miedoso, un imbécil. Que diferente hubiese sido si se hubiese imaginado las consecuencias de todo aquello.

"Un día de estos….voy a matarte" se dijo Draco a sí mismo, mientras con odio clavaba sus ojos gris acero en su padre.

Lucius no se percató del gesto de su hijo o fingió no hacerlo, con tranquilidad cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. No había cambiando gran cosa en los últimos años, su cara seguía teniendo forma de halcón con esa expresión de asco permanente, quizás su cabello empezara a tornarse gris, pero de resto, estaba en plena posesión de facultades, todavía era un formidable contrincante, un mortifago con todas las de la ley, un hombre temible que construía planes sobre planes con la única intensión de que su familia sobreviviese a cualquier costo.

Draco no se levantó para recibirlo como correspondía, después de todo y aunque renegase de ello, Lucius era el jefe de la familia. Pero Draco Malfoy ese día se había levantado con un humor pésimo.

Lucius Malfoy caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de su hijo. No le sorprendió ver la mirada vidriosa de Draco, como siempre, estaba ebrio, a cada año que pasaba estaba peor, alma y cuerpo fracturados, vacio completamente. Le preocupaba pero ya estaba resignado. Draco ya había engendrado al heredero y debía ser suficiente. Si todo iba bien, serio Scorpius quien se encargaría de los negocios familiares, cuando creciese. De Draco no podía esperar más nada. Marcado y destruido por esa guerra, se había convertido en un completo inservible, un inútil que ni siquiera pudo hacer bien el último trabajo que le encomendaron.

Ahora estaba plenamente consciente de las dimensiones del fracaso de su hijo. Y como siempre sucedía, era Lucius Malfoy el encargado de limpiar el desastre.

Por años siguió buscando, por todo el mundo, hasta por debajo de las piedras. Todos los involucrados debían morir. Y ahora resultaba que dos de ellos seguían vivos. Lucius Malfoy nunca creyó en la palabra de Draco.

Draco estuvo en su búsqueda por meses, encontrándola y desmemoriándola, pero la pregunta principal persistía ¿Quién ayudo a escapar a Hermione Granger y Theo Nott en primer lugar? La respuesta era demasiado obvia para él, Lucius estuvo seguro de que su hijo mintió, pero no tenia como comprobarlo, su hijo, a pesar del alcohol, era demasiado bueno en oclumancia. Por eso lo envió en su busca en primer lugar, para darle una lección.

-Theo Nott está vivo- dijo Lucius sentándose frente a Draco.

Draco pareció estar sinceramente sorprendido.

-Eso sí es novedad- Draco sonrió levemente. Así que él bastardo había sobrevivido después de todo…al parecer el Polo Norte ya no era lo que fue alguna vez, un sitio en donde la gente se perdía para siempre….bien por Nott si logró ganarle la partida al frio norte…pero maldita fuese su propia fuese, como deseo su muerte…como la deseaba todos los días de su vida- supongo que ahora me pedirás que vaya tras de él.

Lucius bufó disgustado.

-¿A qué juegas Draco?- dijo Lucius- me ha costado demasiado…...

-Nos ha costado- le interrumpió Draco.

-Nos ha costado demasiado tiempo y dinero limpiar nuestra reputación- dijo Lucius- Todos los involucrados en ese penoso incidente deberian estar muertos…. ¡muertos y enterrados!

-¿Incluso yo padre?- preguntó Draco con desgana.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero no respondió. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

-Ese hombre debió morir, así como debió morir Granger- dijo Lucius- eres un inepto…incapaz de hacer las cosas bien. Condenado imbécil, tu torpeza nos va a costar caro.

-"Y la verdad nos hará libres"-comentó Draco sin importarle un comino que su padre estuviese furioso delante de él insultándolo. De hecho levantó su vaso delante de él como si fuese a brindar.

-¡Maldito seas!- exclamó Lucius- tu debilidad será nuestra ruina. No has debido perdonarle la vida a Hermione Granger.

Draco apretó los labios. No, nunca debió haberlo hecho…pero lo hizo. Y un juramento de por medio impedía que le hiciese daño…más daño del que le hizo.

-Entiendo que de tanto follartela…hubieses llegado a sentir algo- dijo Lucius profundamente decepcionado, meneando la cabeza una y otra vez- era comprensible, eras demasiado joven, demasiado imbécil ….pero somos humanos…esas cosas suceden. Era parte del riesgo que corríamos, pero era una orden del Señor Tenebroso, incuestionable desde todo punto de vista, estaba seguro de que Astoria supondría una distracción, que la olvidarías…pero no…no…tú estabas empeñado con ella.

-No presumas tanto padre- dijo Draco echándose a reír con frialdad- A diferencia de ti, yo barajé mis opciones y prioridades. Que Granger permaneciese viva al final no era el asunto crucial.

Lucius Malfoy se mordió la lengua, sabía lo que quería decir Draco. En el fondo, lo único que importaba era el maldito niño, un niño que jamás debió existir ni siquiera como posibilidad.

-Ella no recuerda nada- dijo Draco- ni lo hará nunca.

-Ahora vas a decirme que el hecho de que esté viva fue un movimiento genial- comentó Lucius.

-Para nadie es un secreto que estuvo prisionera en nuestra casa-respondió Draco- su muerte hubiese sido incomodo para nosotros. En cambio Hermione Granger aparece viva y sin daño, en apariencia no fue maltratada. Eso nos hace ver como clementes o simplemente como una familia que no pudo evitar que su hogar se convirtiese en una prisión. Si padre, fue una jugada maestra de mi parte.

Lucius, nunca estuvo convencido totalmente, pero tuvo que conceder que su hijo hablaba con lógica. Lamentablemente, estaba seguro de lo que le impulsó a salvarla no fue un beneficio para todos los Malfoy´s sino un beneficio personal. Estaba prendado de ella, quizás enamorado de la sangre sucia, por eso le salvó la vida. Y si la desmemorió fue porque no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que está muerto?- preguntó de pronto Lucius Malfoy.

Nunca hablaban de ese detalle, con una sola vez bastó para toda la vida.

-Nació muerto, ella no pudo ocultármelo- mintió Draco mirando fijamente a su padre, de nuevo con sus ojos inexpresivos, totalmente vidriosos.

-¿Cómo sabes que era tuyo?-preguntó Lucius.

-Ella me lo dijo…que se parecía físicamente a mi- dijo Draco con un tono de voz tenso- el mismo color de cabello, mis facciones…tenía mi sangre. Pero a la final, no hubiese importado.

-¿Hubieses sido capaz de matar a tu propio hijo?- preguntó de nuevo Lucius

Draco tuvo ganas de ahorcar a su padre. El principal culpable de todo.

- Eso no era mío- dijo Draco en apariencia tranquilo, pero sus manos se contraían en puño sobre su regazo- no de la manera en que Scorpius lo es. Ese niño fue engendrado producto de la magia negra. Era más hijo del Lord Tenebroso que mío… un verdadero monstruo ¿Tú crees que hubiese dejado caminar por el mundo a un ser con ese poder? ¿Con la capacidad de destruirnos a todos? Ni yo puedo ser tan estúpido. Lord Voldemort lo planeó cuidadosamente, su manera de perpetuarse en el tiempo, la forma de esclavizarnos porque su esencia iba a continuar en ese bebé aunque él muriese. Caímos en esa trampa porque no lo supimos sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el daño estaba hecho. Si hubiésemos estado al corriente de sus propósitos, jamás hubiese accedido. Es la única cosa en la que he estado de acuerdo contigo en mi vida. Respondiendo a tu pregunta padre: Si, lo hubiese asesinado con mis propias manos. Pero esta vez, Dios no quiso jugar a los dados y lo mató justo al nacer.

Lucius asintió.

-Lo de Nott es un incordio- comentó Draco.

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Nott decide contar su versión de la historia? ¿Si Potter se entera que vive y los aurores lo atrapan?- Lucius estaba furioso- si decide contarle al ministerio todo lo que tú y él le hicieron a esa sangre sucia, por orden de Voldemort.

-Tú estuviste de acuerdo- respondió Draco.

-Estuve de acuerdo porque era una orden y porque no sabía la finalidad con la que fue dictada- dijo Lucius-procrearle un engendro al señor tenebroso…con una sangre sucia…una deshonra.

-¿Dónde está Nott?- preguntó Draco.

- En el norte de Noruega- dijo Lucius.

-¿Cómo lo localizaron?- preguntó Draco. Un sudor frio le corría la espalda. No fue Hermione Granger quien le dijo que el niño había muerto. Fue Nott, en una reunión que sostuvieron hacia 11 años exactamente. Obviamente su padre no lo sabía, que recorrió medio mundo buscando a su hijo. Al niño que no debió nacer.

-Lo vieron en Rusia- dijo Lucius- sabes que tengo espías por todo el mundo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Debe ser eliminado.

-Entiendo- dijo Draco.

-Ella te mintió- dijo de pronto Lucius hirviendo de rabia.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco.

-Granger….te mintió… ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?…no lo entiendo…pero no quiero pensar que fuiste tú quien no dijo la verdad- dijo Lucius- porque nadie en su sano juicio protegería la vida de una abominación como esa.

-Por supuesto que no mentí. Explícate padre- dijo Draco.

-Nott fue visto en compañía de una chica de 12 años- dijo Lucius- al parecer es su hija.

Draco se levantó de improviso. Sus manos temblaban y tenía un dolor en el pecho. Rabia, indignación, todo junto en una confluencia de emociones.

-Debe ser una equivocación- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos como platos- un malentendido.

-La edad coincide- dijo Lucius- mi informante dice que es bruja y que lo llama padre.

Draco no hablaba, no tenia gran cosa que decir de todos modos.

-Ni siquiera era un varón, era una niña, Granger te mintió descaradamente en tus narices- dijo Lucius- he debido encargarme de esto desde el principio, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-¿Qué te propones?-preguntó Draco.

-Voy a atraparla- dijo Lucius- veremos como es y de que es capaz… luego la mataremos. Como debió ser desde un principio. En cuanto a Nott, también será eliminado.

-Te conozco- dijo draco de pronto si ocultar sus temores- si vez que puedes encontrarle un beneficio, la dejarías vivir, eso sería nuestra perdición.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no dudo- dijo Lucius- no voy a arriesgarme….morirá aunque sea lo último que haga.

Lucius se retiró de la habitación. Draco se quedó de pie, inmóvil como una estatua.

Una niña….no un niño como ella dijo, Granger le mintió para despistarlo, para que al final si decidía buscarlo, no lo encontrase. El jodido amor de una madre a su hijo, Draco sentía una mezcla de orgullo ajeno y estupefacción, ella se comportó como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro, ningún argumento valió para que ella dijese la verdad, era su bebé, que mas diablos podía esperarse. Tuvo que usar la oclumancia, no fue lo bastante rápida para ocultarle el nacimiento o el hecho de que estaba vivo, tampoco su aspecto físico, pero si le alcanzó para confundirlo respecto al sexo, aun agonizando Hermione Granger luchó hasta con las uñas contra su intrusión mental. Quizás tampoco él era el padre, muchos bebés eran rubios al nacer y con el tiempo se revelaba su verdadera herencia, pero a esas alturas, poco podría importar.

Viva…estaba viva. ¡Maldita sea! Ella estaba viva, como fue tan estúpido por dejarse engañar de esa forma.

Después de desmemoriar a Hermione Granger y ponerla a salvo. Draco se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en una búsqueda implacable para conseguir a Theo Nott y a su hijo. Finalmente lo encontró en un lugar llamado Trömse. Hace once años, Theo Nott le había mentido descaradamente. Le dijo que mató al bebé con sus propias manos y no lo hizo.

La razón era la obvia, los mismos motivos que habían impulsado esa cacería en primer lugar. Independientemente de quien fuese el padre, el bastardo era poderoso, quien lo controlase, quien lo criase y se ganase su afecto, tendría en sus manos todo la magia del Señor Tenebroso. Un verdadero peligro. Por eso se hizo insistencia en su desaparición física, esas fueron las razones. Draco creyó convencido a Theo Nott cuando le explicó sus argumentos, Draco sabía que él había huido con el niño recién nacido y cuando lo encontró, intentó convencerlo, pero él le dijo que el niño ya había muerto, que era deforme y por eso lo mató. Y Draco le creyó, porque quiso creerlo porque era más fácil pensar que estaba muerto. Pero Nott al parecer decidió, no eliminarlo sino usarlo a su favor.

Draco maldijo entre dientes. Asesinar a un bebé indefenso era una cosa, pero intentarlo con una niña mayor seguramente había tenido ya su destello de magia, era algo totalmente distinto. Y sabiendo de donde provenía ese poder mágico, seguramente nada fácil.

Pero Draco Malfoy no permaneció ocioso todos esos años. Siempre sintió curiosidad por el encantamiento que usó Voldemort contra Hermione Granger y las consecuencias que tuvo. Asombrado, exploraba un nuevo camino de la magia. Algo increíble e insólito, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador. Iba a terminar enloqueciendo, ninguna mente podía quedarse sin mancha después de saber todo aquello.

Respecto a la niña. Su padre no tendría ninguna oportunidad, eso era obvio, sería como enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy estaba subestimándola y eso sería su perdición. Draco tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas solo de pensar en la posibilidad que Lucius Malfoy desaparecería del mapa por obra y gracia de una mocosa de doce años, quizás su propia nieta. No, no sería Lucius quien le pusiese las manos encima, seria Draco Malfoy el encargado de solucionar el asunto.

Ahora era una cuestión de honor.

0o0

MALFOY MANOR

Trece años antes

Theo dudo antes de abrir la puerta, no quería entrar allí de ninguna manera, no deseaba verla. El asco que tenia debido a toda esa bizarra situación era inaguantable. Pero tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

Hermione Granger estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la celda, con su túnica apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, miraba al vacio, sus ojos castaños estaba abiertos, mas grandes que nunca, su cara estaba surcada de lagrimas.

Un olor acre inundaba la habitación, una mezcla de sudor, sangre y vomitó. De pronto, el agua comenzó a caer desde el techo, como si fuese una especie de lluvia, llevándose los restos de la podredumbre por el desagüe que había en el centro de la habitación. Theo supuso que de esa manera la torturaban, no bastaba tenerla encerrada todo el tiempo o medio matarla de hambre, sino que el agua servía para empaparla completamente y luego que se calará hasta los huesos esperando que la ropa se le secara sobre el cuerpo. Estaba indignado, pero no se permitió tenerle lastima, eso era lo último que sentiría por un ser humano…lastima.

Theo esperó que terminara esa especie de ducha, para acercarse. Se movió dentro de la habitación en silencio y con cautela. Quiso acercarse a ella pero Hermione se estremeció y se pegó mas a la pared, emitiendo un gemido de miedo.

Theo maldijo dentro de sí. Ella parecía un animal aterrorizado.

-No voy a hacerte daño- dijo él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-Vete- la voz de Hermione estaba enronquecida de tanto que había gritado, sus labios temblaban cuando los abrió, de hecho todo su cuerpo temblaba, Theo estiró la mano y ella gritó- ¡No me toques!

-Está bien…no te tocaré- dijo Theo guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, estuvo de pie ante ella unos minutos, Hermione trató de no mirarlo más de lo necesario, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Todavía no podía creerse que Draco Malfoy la hubiese violado salvajemente, hubiese preferido morir antes que la mancillaran de esa forma. Sometida contra su voluntad.

Tenía miedo y tenia rabia, dos emociones tan intensas que no podía manejarla. Deseaba llorar y también gritar, pero no lo hacía porque temía que la golpearan de nuevo.

-Vete de aquí, déjame sola- dijo ella.

-No puedo- contestó Theo, sentándose a su lado. Él notó que tenía una pequeña herida en la frente, por impulso se acercó de nuevo y trato de apartarle el cabello para examinársela mejor, pero ella le manoteó la mano.

-No me toques- sollozó Hermione- no me toques…no me toques….nunca.

-Cálmate- dijo Theo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Hermione empezó a hablar como una maniática- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Lamento mucho lo que te hizo- dijo Theo, sus penetrantes ojos azules no dejaban de mirarla. Hermione se encogió aun más y de pronto abrió la boca y expulsó un gemido. En una fracción de segundo ella obtuvo su respuesta. Theo Nott venía a completar el trabajo de Malfoy.

-¡No!- ella se arrastró por el piso y logró levantarse, ni siquiera le importó quedar totalmente desnuda, se fue a la puerta y empezó a golpearla con fuerza- ¡No! No voy a dejarte hacerlo…. ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Ella cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar enloquecida. Theo escuchaba los gritos y sentía como algo se fracturaba dentro de él. Que distinta era esa Hermione en pánico a la chica que él había conocido.

La habían convertido en una piltrafa humana.

Nunca supo cuando le empezó a gustar, quizás en tercer o cuarto año. Lo cierto es que de pronto, cada vez que la veía, estudiando en la biblioteca del colegio o caminado en los pasillos con sus inseparables amigos, Theo sentía un revoleteó en su estomago. Le parecía linda, muy bonita, con esos grandes ojos castaños que brillaban como brasas cuando estaba contenta o cuando recibía una buena puntuación. Theo sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, ella era Gryffindor, él Slytherin y aparte de eso, era malo para sociabilizar, sobre todo con las chicas, poco importaba que tuviese una apariencia agradable, no era bueno con las palabras y además, sus intereses diferían bastantes de los otros chicos de su edad. Le gustaba la literatura, apreciaba el arte. No tenia temas de conversación con la mayoría de sus allegados y se resignó a ser una paria dentro de su casa. Nadie se metía con él, era alto, fuerte y tenía fama de ser muy buen mago, pero tampoco lo incluían en sus grupos. La excepción era Draco, quien apreciaba algo de conversación inteligente y por eso lo buscaba, para discutir temas de altura con alguien a quien veía a su mismo nivel. Se hicieron amigos a fuerza de charlas, tenían personalidades muy diferentes e ideas distintas también, pero compartían el hecho de ser hijos de mortifagos. Podría decirse que tomó la marca solo para que Draco no sufriera ese martirio solo, era su único amigo y en las peores circunstancias es que se demuestra la lealtad.

Theo escaló rápido posiciones entre los mortifagos, era demasiado diestro en combate, no le gustaba esa guerra, pero no tuvo opción, su padre era Theodore Nott, quisiese o no, estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto. Pero nunca dejó de pensar en ella, su amor platónico de la adolescencia, aun cuando ser un soldado de Voldemort le abrió muchas oportunidades, mejor dicho le abrió las piernas de unas cuantas mujeres sangrelimpia que querían ganarse su favor. Pero Theo inexplicablemente no llegó a sentir afecto por ninguna. Él había entregado su corazón hacia tiempo.

Siempre estuvo atento a las noticias respecto a Hermione Granger, no deseaba que la capturasen o la matasen, pero tampoco lo evitó, quizás fue cobardía, quizás fue prudencia, no sabría como explicarlo, quizás era que él nunca fue un hombre de grandes decisiones, iba por la vida al son que le tocaran, resignado, cumplía la mayoría de las cosas que se esperaban de él. Cuando supo que la atraparon, cundió en pánico y empezó a preguntarse, si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Luego, inexplicablemente fue escogido por Lord Voldemort para darle una lección de sumisión a la sangre sucia, junto con Draco, desde el momento que lo supo, no pudo pegar un ojo.

Theo levantó a Hermione jalándola por un brazo y le puso la andrajosa túnica que era la única ropa que tenia la chica. Ella peleó mucho, dio patadas e intentó morderlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella. Hermione tardó un rato en darse cuenta que él en lugar de aprovecharse de su desnudez, intentaba vestirla, confusa y con miedo, finalmente dejó que Theo terminase de cubrirla.

La arrastró para sentarla en una silla y luego se sentó frente a ella.

-No voy a violarte- dijo él. Hermione lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. No podía creérselo, no podía creer que él no abusase de ella.

-No lo haré porque me parece indignante…porque yo no tomo mujeres a la fuerza- dijo él- aunque me lo ordene el mismísimo Lord Oscuro.

Hermione abrió la boca y dudó un instante pero finalmente preguntó.

- ¿Lord Voldemort te lo ordenó?- Hermione estaba incrédula, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de encontrarle el sentido a las palabras de Theo Nott y a las de Draco Malfoy.

-A Malfoy y a mi….para humillarte- dijo Theo.

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, sus manos empezaron a temblar. En la guerra las mujeres siempre eran las que más perdían, eso era un hecho histórico conocido y repetido hasta la saciedad, pero ahora que estaba sufriendo en carne propia ese destino, maldecía una y otra vez su suerte. Trató de no llorar, podían quitárselo todo, menos su orgullo. Poco a poco, mientras respiraba profundamente, fue calmándose.

-Y tú no vas a hacerlo ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella en voz baja- eres un mortifago, se supone que cumples las ordenes de Voldemort.

-Soy un mortifago, pero también soy un hombre…un hombre de honor….respecto a esta orden…. ¡no!- exclamó él con vehemencia- No te tocaré…no sin tu consentimiento…no si no lo deseas y sé que no lo deseas. No me conoces y apestas a miedo.

-No voy a abusar de ti- terminó Theo-te lo prometo.

Ella miró el suelo. Eran tan inesperado que alguien le ofreciera un gesto de caridad, pero al parece así era. No recordaba gran cosa de Theo Nott, solo que durante su estancia en Hogwarts ganó muchos puntos para su casa por sus buenas calificaciones y que era un sujeto bastante callado. Pero también había oído los rumores, en esa guerra, pocos eran los mortifagos que mostraban tanto poder mágico como Nott, él era absolutamente letal. No lo conocía y no sabía si confiar en él. Pero decidió tomar el riesgo, después de todo, que mas podía hacerle… ¿violarla? ¿Torturarla? …¿matarla?

-Gracias- dijo Hermione abrazándose a sí misma.

-No me agradezcas nada- dijo Theo hosco- esto no ha terminado para ti….Malfoy volverá por mas.

-Lo sé…él me lo dijo-dijo ella con voz ausente, estremeciéndose de horror ante la perspectiva de que Draco Malfoy volviese a tocarla, miró a Theo fijamente y de pronto le dijo- Mátame….por favor…mátame…por piedad , hazlo... no dejes que se me acerque otra vez.

Ella lucia desesperada y completamente fuera de sus cabales. Theo vio que empezaban a formársele moretones en la cara y en las piernas. Draco había sido un salvaje con ella.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Theo bruscamente- no seas imbécil…la muerte es el final de todo. Tú no vas a morir…Lord Voldemort ha prohibido que te maten, solo tienes que aguantar un poco…quizás Potter gane esta guerra y venga a rescatarte.

Pero Hermione había perdido toda esperanza y empezó a llorar otra vez, sus gemidos eran amplificados por la acústica de la habitación. Theo rodó su silla y dudando un poco le abrió los brazos y le ofreció un hombro para llorar. Ella apoyó su frente en su pecho.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó ella, se sentía incomoda con él, todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran sus intensiones. Pero estaba siendo amable con ella, poco a poco, y no sin dificultad, Hermione dejo de temerle, parecía un hombre justo.

-Porque quiero- respondió él bruscamente – No preguntes más Granger.

- Si Malfoy vuelve a tocarme lo mato- dijo ella meneando la cabeza una y otra vez- lo odio… lo odio….lo odio.

Otra vez empezó a balbucear y a llorar a ratos. Theo la tomó por los hombros y la agitó antes de que se pusiera histérica.

-Óyeme bien Granger….estas indefensa….no tienes ningún arma y él es más fuerte que tú- dijo Theo clavando sus ojos azules en ella- Malfoy va seguir golpeándote si te resistes, él…como todos nosotros…tiene como prioridad sobrevivir. No se está acostando contigo por gusto, te lo aseguro, te detesta tanto como lo detestas tú a él. Pero vas a tener que tragarte el orgullo y dejar que te lo haga.

-¿No puedes convencerlo de que haga lo mismo que tú?- preguntó Hermione.

-Él no tomará ese riesgo….menos por ti….lo siento- dijo Theo- es mejor que te hagas la idea. No te estoy pidiendo que colabores, pero si quieres sobrevivir, no lo provoques, estate quieta mientras él hace lo suyo.

Hermione no respondió nada, se mordía el labio de nuevo hasta hacerse sangre.

Theo la volvió a zarandear. Ella tenía que entenderlo, era la única forma que sobreviviese, Hermione Granger tendría que aguantarse eso y mas, Theo Nott prefería verla violada que muerta. Ya buscaría la forma de sacarla de allí, pero mientras tanto no tenía otra salida.

-Entendiste- gritó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

0o0

LONDRES

13 años después

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, intentando leer un libro, de pronto sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza y el libro cayó hasta sus pies. Cerró los ojos, sentía un punzazo intenso en medio de su cerebro, parecia que su cráneo se estaba abriendo en dos. Empezó a jadear y a tientas fue hasta la cocina, a ciegas encontró un vaso de agua y sus pildoras. Se tomó una, pero el dolor no remitía. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y respirar profundo tal como el médico le había enseñado.

Imágenes inconexas empezaron a correr por su cabeza. Alguien besándola con pasión al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuello con las manos, apretando hasta dejarla si oxigeno, tratando de hacerle daño. Luego otra persona, acariciándola con lentitud, como si tuviese temor de tocarla, para luego meterse dentro de ella y hacerla sentir como nunca se sintió en su vida, solo vislumbró en el rostro del desconocido un par de brillantes ojos azules, su olor era distinto a quien quiera muy hacerle daño, era un aroma masculino que le daba sensación de seguridad. Luego oyó el llanto agudo de un bebé, el olor penetrante de la sangre, y luego la sensación de estar enferma, agonizante, sentía como llamas en todo su cuerpo y mucho dolor.

De pronto despertó, con dificultad se incorporó del suelo, ya no sentía el dolor de cabeza, ella miró su reloj y se percató de que había pasado una hora sin sentido.

Sufría migraña compleja, con alucinaciones visuales, ese fue el diagnostico del neurólogo, no tenía ningún tumor cerebral ni estaba volviéndose loca, eran simplemente ataques de migraña. Los había estado sufriendo desde que fue rescatada, desde que perdió la memoria, incluso durante el embarazo de Rose y de Hugo, de hecho el parto de Hugo se precipitó por una de esos pseudorecuerdos provocados por la migraña. Ella veía imágenes, y sentía que eran cosas que ella había visto o vivido.

Sobretodo…vivido.

No llegó virgen al matrimonio. Eso fue algo que los trastornó tanto a ella como Ron, como perdió la virtud, no lo sabía, suponía que la violaron alguna vez, pero no lograba recordar nada. Solo a ese sujeto de ojos azules, ella sabía que estaban teniendo relaciones, pero él no la forzaba, de hecho, ella sentía algo por él. Pero no sabía quién era, al principio no podía identificarlo.

Eso se convirtió en una obsesión. Ese recuerdo fue parte de una situación muy escabrosa dentro de su matrimonio, nunca las relaciones sexuales entre ella y Ron Weasley fueron satisfactorias. La primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta, ella insistió en que no recordaba nada, excepto a ese hombre y aseguraba que él no la violó, entonces el ego masculino de Ron se vio seriamente afectado. Si no fue forzada, eso significaba que ella había dado su consentimiento y estado con otro hombre. Lógicamente se sintió traicionado, ellos habían sido novios antes de que Hermione fuese capturada. Ella le dijo la verdad porque no quería ocultarle cosas a su marido, tarde se dio cuenta que cometió la peor equivocación posible. Ron jamás se lo perdonó.

¿Quién? Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones. La sensación de no poder recordar su cara, pero al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de su piel la atormentaba. Tarde se dio cuenta que su matrimonio con Ron Weasley fue un error, nunca pudo amarlo y a la final solo sentía compasión por él, solo estuvieron cinco años juntos y ella le dio dos niños. Después de eso, tuvieron un amargo divorcio y ella se quedó absolutamente sola con sus memorias o sin ellas más bien.

Su teléfono celular sonó, ella no recordaba donde lo tenía y revolvió la cocina buscándolo, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo tenía en la mano. Su memoria estaba cada día peor.

-Alo- dijo ella.

-Hermione- era Harry- ha llegado hoy a la oficina de aurores una noticia importante.

Ella se sentó, era la jefa del departamento de legislación mágica. En general no tenía contacto con los aurores, ellos enviaban sus informes a coordinación mágica y de allí llegaban a su oficina. Harry y ella seguían siendo los mejores amigos y en general se comunicaban para darse noticias de sus respectivas familias. El hecho de que la llamase a medianoche por un asunto de trabajo, solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo su corazón palpitar frenéticamente.

-Theodore Nott está vivo- dijo Harry- y hemos preparado toda una operación para sacarlo de Noruega. Por lo que sabemos, al parecer hay un grupo de exmortifagos dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su ubicación para atraparlo. Ellos también están detrás de su pista, lo consideran un traidor.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevó el teléfono al pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente. Después de casi trece años, un día revisando el viejo anuario del quinto curso en Hogwarts, por fin pudo identificar los ojos y la cara de quien invadía sus sueños. Era Theo Nott, una persona que ella no recordaba haber conocido, ni siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna vez, pero que en sus memorias confusa tenía sexo con ella como si fuese su amante.

-¡Hermione! ¡Estás ahí!- inquirió Harry preocupado, quizás no fue buena idea contárselo- ¡respóndeme!

Hermione respiró profundo y se llevó el teléfono de nuevo al oído.

-No quiero que le hagan daño- dijo Hermione- necesito hablar con él.

-Es un mortifago- dijo Harry- veo difícil que no nos enfrentemos. Va a ser duro.

-Quizás si yo voy contigo- dijo Hermione mordiéndose la uña del pulgar- Quizás si él me ve.

-Hermione- la voz de Harry sonó dura y cortante desde el otro lado de la línea- yo se que tú crees que él tiene la clave para recuperar tus recuerdos. Pero estamos hablando de un hombre que fue mortifago, un asesino, sus crímenes están bien recogidos y argumentados, aun después de la caída de Voldemort, mató personas, muggles. Se lo que piensas, que él y tu fueron algo parecido a unos amantes. Pero piénsalo bien, él fue un fanático de la pureza de sangre, el solo hecho de que estuviese a las órdenes de Voldemort así lo confirma, jamás se hubiese fijado en ti. Y en todo caso, ¿tú crees que te hubieses enamorado de una persona así? La Hermione que yo conozco jamás hubiese tolerado que se le acercase si quiera un tipo de esa calaña.

-Tú no lo entiendes- los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron- Yo no recuerdo a nadie, solo a él. Eso tiene que significar algo. No sé qué fue lo que pasó ni cuáles fueron las circunstancias. Nott es el único que puede ofrecerme respuestas….tengo que ir.

Harry estuvo pensándolo por una fracción de segundo. No le gustaba, pero quizás que Hermione fuese, sería la única forma de ponerle punto final a ese desagradable asunto.

-Prepárate- dijo Harry- iré por ti en una hora.

0o0

INGLATERRA, MALFOY MANOR

13 años antes.

Rato después de hablar con Hermione, Theo entró en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana viendo hacia el exterior. Estaba bebiendo, intentando hacer desaparecer esa sensación de agobio que tenia.

Todavía no podía creerse lo que hizo….no podía creérselo.

"No soy un animal"…."Yo no soy un animal" pero sin embargo, sus actos contradecían sus palabras. La imagen que tenia sobre sí mismo, la que intentó cultivar, había desaparecido completamente.

Ella no sabía lo cerca que estuvo de matarla, no tenía la más remota idea.

"Malfoy….¿De que otras cosas serias capaz para sobrevivir?" Esa pregunta lo atormentaba.

Theo lo vio y se fue hasta él, jalándolo por las solapas de su abrigo, lo levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Draco cayó aparatosamente en el piso, se tocó el labio que se había partido por el golpe y se giró para enfrentar a su amigo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó Draco, en general Theo Nott era un sujeto bastante tranquilo, por eso estaba tan sorprendido.

-¿Tenias que golpearla de esa forma?- preguntó Theo visiblemente molesto.

-Ah eso….te aseguro que no fue fácil dominarla- dijo Draco saboreando su sangre. Allí estaba su amigo, intentando obtener respuestas…. "Theo Nott, vas a quedarte con las ganas, yo nunca digo lo que pienso…lo que siento …menos le doy explicaciones a nadie"

-Si la golpeas de nuevo…haré de ti mi saco particular de boxeo- dijo THeo.

-Me estas amenazando Nott- dijo Draco burlón.

-Freiré tus huevos en aceite - dijo Theo furioso.

-Ah …ya veo….te gusta- dijo Draco levantándose con dificultad del piso, el golpe había sido bastante fuerte, casi le partió la mandíbula. Theo iba a responderle pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callase. "Así que por eso estaba tan renuente" Draco era demasiado suspicaz y pronto comprendió la angustia de su amigo por la suerte de la sangre sucia- Interesante, ahora entiendo…tantas miradas en Hogwarts….te gusta la sangre sucia.

-Cállate…cállate- dijo Theo alarmado. Nadie podía saber lo que sentía por ella, porque lo usarían en su contra. Draco era su amigo, o al menos así lo declaraba públicamente, pero Theo había aprendido en dos años de mortifago que no podía confiar en nadie.

-Supongo entonces que disfrutaste tirándotela- dijo Draco echándose en la cama - bien por ti, al menos alguien saldrá beneficiado de toda esta mierda.

-Cállate- Theo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

De pronto ambos se miraron, Draco perdió la sonrisa burlona.

-Van a casarme- dijo de pronto, la expresión de su cara era agria.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Theo, eso no lo vio venir.

-Me acaban de informar- dijo Draco- mis padres hicieron un contrato matrimonial con los Greengrass.

-¿Daphne?- preguntó Theo asombrado, no podía ser Daphne, ella iba a casarse con él, lo habían hablado hacia meses, solo esperaban la autorización de los padres. Eran buenos amigos y si había que casarse por conveniencia, pues mejor que lo hicieran entre ellos para evitarse disgustos. Se acostaron una vez y fue decepcionante, para ambos, no sintieron nada de nada, pero decidieron seguir adelante con los planes matrimoniales. No habría amor, pero si amistad y confianza. Eso era lo único que aspiraba Theo de su futura mujer, confianza y que le pariese niños sanos. Esperarían a que terminase la guerra.

-No…Daphne es para ti, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, me tocó Astoria- dijo Draco-apenas si he cruzado dos palabras con ella en mi vida.

-Y supongo que tu prometida estará muy contenta con el trato- dijo él.

-Debería estarlo….pudieron casarla con Goyle- observó Draco, al parecer de ninguna manera complacido con su elección de novia. A él nadie le imponía nada, ese era su mantra, pero en los últimos días su ego había sido pisoteado una y otra vez- espero que no resulte tan insípida como Granger. Aunque con un poco de práctica, quien sabe si al final la sangre sucia aprende y termina moviéndose como una perra en celo. Dime Theo ¿La obligaste a que te chupara la polla?

Theo le dio otro puñetazo y Draco le respondió….estuvieron golpeándose un buen rato. De alguna forma lo necesitaban, la tensión de las últimas horas era demasiada. Ambos se sentían ofendidos y utilizados. Además, para colmo eran dos hombres dominantes y orgullosos, que en el fondo no aguantaban saber que compartían a la misma mujer. Celos de un lado y amargura por el otro, una combinación explosiva.

-Basta…deja de golpearme que así no arreglas nada- dijo Draco- no es mi culpa…entiendes…no es mi culpa.

-La gente puede elegir- dijo Theo mientras lo golpeaba con furia.

-Si….y yo elegí follarmela- le gritó Draco.

Draco empujó a Theo con fuerza hasta que lo clavó en la pared.

-Esto es una cuestión de supervivencia- dijo Draco- Y Granger está bien jodida…en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por lo visto tú estás más jodido que ella. ¿Cómo demonios te puede gustar? Piensa en Daphne, que diría ella si se entera.

Theo no contestó. Draco empezó a andar de un lado a otro en la habitación. De vez en cuando le daba una mirada de reojo a su amigo, no podía creer que fuese tan imbécil, ¿es que no sabía que estaban caminando en la cuerda floja? un solo error que disgustase al Señor Tenebroso y estaban muertos.

-No quiero que la toques- dijo Theo en un gruñido.

Draco se agarró la cabeza con las manos y caminó de un lado a otro. En ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por complacerlo, después de todo, Nott era su amigo y Hermione Granger no significaba nada para él. Pero no podía…no podía.

-Te dejaré mas noches….si eso te place- dijo Draco- espero que no hagan preguntas.

-Esto no es un juego ni ninguna de tus estúpidas bromas pesadas- dijo Theo- escúchame bien Draco, no quiero que la toques y es en serio.

Draco perdió la paciencia y le dio otro puñetazo. Theo cayó sentado en el piso.

-Y tú crees que me lo tomo como un juego…que es fácil para mí ¡maldita sea!-le gritó Draco exasperado- tengo la espada de Damocles encima….si no puedo cumplir una misión tan sencilla como tirarme a una mujer, como diablos voy a ganar respeto entre los mortifagos. Toma lo que te propongo o déjalo.

-No voy a darte las gracias- dijo Theo.

-Me debes un favor Nott- dijo Draco- y yo haré que lo pagues…a su debido momento y cuando me convenga.

0o0

NORUEGA, CIRCULO POLAR ARTICO

13 años después

Theo compartía una botella de licor con los lapones, estaban en medio del bosque, era de noche pero no había oscuridad, en el cielo bailaban las auroras boreales y además habían prendido miles de hogueras celebrando la entrada de la primavera. Como todos los años, se trasladó con Hanna a la fiesta que tenia la tribu lapona, no tenían muchas diversiones, así que no iban a desaaprovechar la ocasión.

Observaba a Hanna jugando con otras niñas, todas con guirnaldas de flores invernales en la cabeza. Eran las niñas que les había venido la primera sangre ese año, todas consideradas ya mujeres hechas y derechas en la tribu. Theo esperaba que a su nena no se le subiese a la cabeza y empezara a pedirle brasierres y ropa interior de encaje. ¡Hanna con un brasierre! eso sí sería un chiste. Aunque para ser sinceros, estaba muy alta, quizás dentro de poco empezase a adquirir formas femeninas, pero como todo los padres, él se negaba en redondo a dejarla de considerar su niña pequeña. Theo veía a Hanna y no podía creer aun que estuviese creciendo tan rápido, si solo era un bebé en sus brazos hacia tan poco. Recordaba que era tan pequeña que podía levantarla con una sola mano.

Ahora era una niña independiente, para su desgracia, extremadamente inteligente, preguntona y astuta. Quería ver el mundo con desesperación y tuvo que llevársela a Musmark finalmente porque temió que lo persiguiese hasta Rusia, ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo y él jamás se hubiese enterado, era demasiado sigilosa. Theo la entendía, ella se sentía prisionera aunque viviesen en campo abierto. Estaba desplegando las alas y quizás, estaban entrando en la fase peligrosa de su crecimiento. Su magia era poderosa y fuerte, la controlaba muy bien, porque Theo le enseñó desde el principio, pero Hanna no era una bruja ordinaria y en unos años, llegaría a superarlo plenamente. Entonces él no podría oponerse si ella decidía marcharse. Y si se iba, existía la posibilidad de que, tarde o temprano, ella descubriese la verdad.

Y no sabía si ella lo entendería o en cambio lo odiaría por ocultárselo. Y Theo Nott había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, pero se le hacía inconcebible perder también a Hanna.

Hanna era suya, su hija, él la crió, la protegió. Draco Malfoy quiso destruirla y él no lo permitió. Ella era su niña preciada, lo único que le quedó de Hermione. A juicio de todos los magos, ella sería un monstruo, pero nadie mejor que Theo conocía a Hanna, no importaban las circunstancias de su nacimiento ni el hecho de que su aura mágica era la misma de Lord Voldemort. No, ella no era ninguna aberración de la naturaleza, solo era una niña que no tuvo la culpa de nacer y su poderosa magia era un don no una maldición. Pero nadie la vería con esos ojos, de eso estaba seguro, todos sentirían que ella era una amenaza e intentarían destruirla a como de lugar, ya había sucedido, aun recordaba como tuvo que huir por media Europa con un bebé recién nacido y los mortifagos pisándole los talones.

Temiendo el momento en que ella decidiese irrumpir en la civilización o algún nuevo ataque, puesto que era natural y lógico, Theo la entrenó como un mortifago. Ella se defendería bien, eso le constaba. Pero como reaccionaria al saber que ella era el producto de un experimento, esa era la gran incógnita.

Quizás había llegado la hora de contarle a Hanna para que fuera engendrada. Pero lo haría poco a poco, a su manera.

Hanna giraba y bailaba y le hacía señas a su padre para que diese vueltas alrededor de la hoguera. Theo meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, él no bailaba, jamás. Ella se rió a carcajadas cuando notó su cara de consternación, y él vio la sombra de la cara de Hermione en su risa, los gestos de Hanna eran los de su madre, una punzada de dolor le recordó que jamás volvería a verla en su vida.

De pronto, el chamán de la tribu llegó a la celebración, todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. Las niñas dejaron de bailar y se colocaron en fila. Iban a ser bendecidas. El chaman, un hombre viejo, con una larga barba gris que le llegaba a la cintura, fue examinando a cada una de las chicas, les tomaba la cara y les abría la boca, se fijaba en sus ojos y luego, sacaba de una bolsita de piel, el tótem que le correspondía a cada una de ellas, en general eran animales u objetos celestes. Todos estaban emocionados, era una ocasión importante. Ya Theo le había hecho su regalo, le talló una varita de madera de fresno, utilizó como nucleó un pelo de unicornio, la combinación de esos materiales, daba como resultado una varita de buen temperamento y flexible, le pareció un buen contraste tomando en cuenta la personalidad enérgica de Hanna, la varita ayudaría a que su magia no estallase incontrolable . Como supuso, la varita le vino muy bien a su hija.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Hanna, el chamán clavó su dubitativa mirada en ella. El anciano no le sorprendió darse cuenta que ella tenía magia, después de todo, para nadie era un secreto, que la niña y su padre eran brujos al igual que él. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la intensidad del poder de la niña, algo que jamás había sentido en su presencia y la conocía desde que era un bebé de pecho, quizás su desarrollo normal desencadenó algo oculto, además ella tenía un aroma distintivo y diferente, no olía como una mujer joven, sino a algo decadente y viejo, ella olía a muerte. El chamán no se dejó amilanar, valientemente luchó con la energía maléfica que provenía de la chica. Hanna sonreía pero de pronto vio algo en los ojos del chamán que la hizo retroceder con alarma, algo dentro de su profundo interior se sintió escrutado y descubierto y no le gustó. Hanna empezó a temblar, pero el Chamán le puso una mano en el hombro y le habló.

-Calma….no deseo alterarte- dijo el anciano- eres poderosa y eres buena….recuerda eso niña…tú eres buena, pero las sombras andan detrás de ti, algo de tu pasado te persigue.

-¿Mi pasado?- preguntó Hanna inocentemente.

-Se revelará en su momento- dijo el chamán- vas a tener que luchar duro….pero vas a ganar, lo veo en tu futuro…tú vas a ganar. No debe temblarte la mano, decisiones difíciles te esperan. Se sensata.

Entonces rebuscó en su bolsa y le entregó a Hanna una pieza de madera donde estaba grabado su tótem.

-Esto es parte de ti….eres tú- le explicó el chamán- no lo pierdas, cuídalo, algún día puedes necesitarlo.

Hanna le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para agradecer las palabras del chamán, aunque lo que le dijo la confundió. Ya le preguntaría a su padre, su padre siempre lo sabía todo. Vio su tótem y trató de descifrar la figura, poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma. Enseguida sonrió, le gustó lo que vio, inmediatamente se sintió conectada.

La ceremonia de bendición terminó y ella corrió dando saltitos hasta donde estaba su padre, parecía un animalito salvaje, con todo su largo cabello rubio enredado. Theo la recibió de pie con una sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de su nena.

-Y entonces ¿qué te tocó?- preguntó Theo curioso- debes ser una ardilla, eres tan desordenada e inquieta que no me imagino que otro animal para ti.

-No papá, no soy una ardilla, aunque no me hubiese disgustado- dijo Hanna enseñándole el pedazo de madera- mira.

Theo Nott tomó la pieza que ella le daba y se dedicó a mirarla. De alguna manera fue una sorpresa, sin duda no se lo esperaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes. Tendría que analizarlo con calma. El tótem era símbolo de protección, ese pedazo de madera que tenia ahora en sus manos, ofrecido y designado por el chaman, un brujo poderoso conocedor de la magia antigua, tendría que tener algún significado.

El tótem de Hanna….era un dragón.

0o0

MALFOY MANOR

TRECE AÑOS ANTES

Esa noche era su turno y ya sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Fiel a su conducta hedonista, decidió que si tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con ella, al menos iba a disfrutarlo, eso sin duda joderia a Voldemort y a su padre, lástima que no fuesen a enterarse jamás.

Granger era una sangresucia, pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer, una con todo bien puesto por lo que pudo apreciar, esa vez lo disfrutó casi sobre el final, Draco pretendía convertir esa situación en algo medianamente aceptable. Era imprescindible hacerla entender, en el mejor de los casos seducirla, engañarla, cualquier cosa. Y por supuesto, si al final se negaba no tendría más remedio que utilizar la fuerza. No le gustó golpearla la primera vez, Draco a veces no era consciente de su capacidad de hacer daño, por eso rara vez se permitía perder el control, una vez que empezaba no terminaba hasta ver correr la sangre, temía que se le pasase la mano con ella y herirla en serio incluso hasta matarla si lo atacaba. Draco Malfoy no fue elegido Mortifago por su cara bonita, él fue escogido por su destreza a la hora de asesinar. El Señor Tenebroso se lo advirtió, no debía dañarla más de lo necesario.

Se la encontró sentada en la esquina de su celda. Draco dejó un fardo de ropa limpia en la mesa y tomó unas correas que había llevado.

-¿Ahora qué pretendes hacerme? - preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio con las correas. Ella intentó patearlo cuando él se acercó pero Draco fue más rápido y pronto la tenia sometida, con las correas le amarró las manos por sobre la cabeza y la amordazó. Estuvo a punto de volverse loco cuando la escuchó gritar cuando la violó, no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia, todavía la escuchaba en sueños. La levantó de un tiró y ajustó la correa a una argolla atada a una cadena, que estaba pegada en la pared, luego de eso arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Está bien claro que eres prisionera aquí- dijo Draco- fuiste capturada y ahora el Señor Tenebroso es quien decide si vives o mueres.

Hermione lo miraba sin pestañear, respiró profundo, no lloraría de nuevo frente a ese maldito otra vez.

-No sé cómo diablos dejaste que te capturaran- comentó Draco despectivamente- habías hecho muy buen trabajo todo este tiempo sangresucia eludiéndonos. Esa escapada de Gringgotts, me duele decirlo, pero fue apoteósica. No esperaba menos de ti y de Potter.

-Nunca te he subestimado- dijo Draco- por eso estás amarrada, no correré más riesgos contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Estaba halagándola! Imposible. Pero no detecto burla en él. Mecánicamente estaba exponiendo los hechos, en un discurso que parecía ensayado.

-Has tenido suerte- siguió Draco, el tono de su voz era seco y cortante, parecía enojado aun así sus gestos eran inexpresivos, sus facciones eran de piedra, totalmente inmóviles- el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido que vivas. Al parecer le parece muy gracioso el hecho de humillarte.

-Supongo que Theo te ha contado que nos ordenaron abusar de ti- continuó Draco dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Hermione. Ella asintió.

-A mi honestamente me importa un carajo si vives o mueres….eres mi enemiga…siempre lo fuiste….pero hubiese querido derrotarte en un duelo mágico, varita contra varita, magia contra magia….no utilizar mi fuerza de hombre para doblegarte, eso es ….salvajismo y yo no soy ninguna bestia- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, sus pupilas oscurecieron visiblemente. Frente a ella hablaba con frialdad pero Hermione supo detectar algo debajo de esa impasibilidad que le heló la sangre. El Draco Malfoy que tenia frente a ella, no era el niño estúpido que conoció, era un hombre cuya violencia contenida parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Ella empezó a temerle en serio- No soy una persona que le agrade la tortura, me parece denigrante, es una falta de respeto. Yo mató rápido, con el menor dolor posible. Pero el Señor Tenebroso al parecer no comparte mis ideas. Me ordenaron violarte, todos los días si es posible y lo voy a hacer, porque ante todas las cosas, yo aprecio demasiado mi pellejo. Desafiarlo a él, es una condena de muerte.

-Esta situación obviamente no es del agrado de ninguna de las dos partes involucradas, no solamente tú has perdido el honor, yo también- dijo Draco- soy orgulloso, pensé que iba a tener una carrera como mortifago, ahora resulta que mi polla es lo único que es útil para el Señor Tenebroso en este momento . Irónico no….triste también. Pero al parecer, debo cumplir órdenes.

Hermione no podía hablar puesto que estaba amordazada, pero mantenía sus ojos clavados en él brillantes de pura furia asesina.

-Me odias…..yo te odio- dijo Draco- las razones anteriores no importan. Basta con lo que sucedió.

-Sabes Granger….puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi- dijo Draco con desprecio- pero yo…no violaba mujeres…hasta ahora. Es tu culpa, tu mera existencia hizo esto posible. Has debido dejarte matar cuando te capturaron. Que fácil hubiese sido todo, para mí y para ti.

Si, ella había desatado una bestia en su interior. Algo oscuro y siniestro que él intentó acallar toda su vida. No era un criminal, no era un psicópata, no era un ser despreciable como los demás mortifagos que apenas se comportaban como humanos. Lo que pasó lo dejó a un nivel más bajo que Grayback, que Mulciber, que Rosier, todos ellos detestables a su punto de vista.

-He prometido no golpearte, pero tú no colaboras- dijo Draco- Y no tengo otro remedio más que follarte hasta desgastarme. Esa es mi misión por así decirlo. Eso me pone en un dilema.

-Me preguntó- Draco entonces tiró de la túnica de ella hasta dejarla desnuda, su mano le apretó un seno y con su dedo pulgar le acarició un pezón- Si estarías más dispuesta, si yo hiciese el intento por agradarte….aunque sea un poco.

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza, no quería nada de él, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Calma...solo tienes que dejarte tocar….el resto vendrá solo- dijo Draco levantándose de su silla y pegándose al cuerpo de ella- No eres tan repulsiva como creí en un principio, tu piel es suave, tu cuerpo es hermoso, tu coño es caliente y apretado. Ves…yo hago el intento, no me agradas para nada, pero trato de enfocarme en lo importante. Hazlo tú también y no te haré daño. No tienes más nada que perder, ya me llevé tu honra. No te queda nada.

Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, ella sintió su lengua dibujando un contorno sobre su clavícula y luego sus labios cerrándose sobre uno de sus pezones, succionándolo con intensidad, mientras tanto su mano viajaba lento por su vientre, hasta llegar hasta su monte de Venus, allí sus dedos se abrieron en abanico y con el índice tocó su clítoris con movimientos circulares, ella dio un sobresalto y trató de apartarle las caderas, pero detrás de ella solo estaba una pared.

-Estás seca, eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí- dijo Draco con la voz enronquecida, tanto toqueteo y ella restregándose contra su cuerpo intentando escapar estaban excitándolo aun contra su criterio. Mejor así, se repetía una y otra vez, vamos a olvidar que esto es una violación y pensemos que estoy seduciéndola-. Esta va a hacer mi primera lección Granger, luego lo recordaras y te mojaras sola…te lo aseguro.

Entonces se puso de cuclillas y separándole las piernas con las manos, acercó su cara a su sexo, aspiró su olor, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamerla, con movimientos largos y amplios. Hermione estaba angustiada, sentía su lengua allí abajo saboreándola, revoloteando por todo su sexo, violentando sus lugares más íntimos, era una sensación extraña, pero poco a poco, empezó a sentir como un ardor se concentraba en su bajo vientre y allí donde él estaba chupándola con fuerza. Hermione empezó a jadear, a respirar con esfuerzo contra la correa que cubría su boca, gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo y un flujo de humedad empezó a salir de sus partes privadas hasta correr por el interior de sus muslos, confundida con la saliva de Draco. Él arreció los movimientos de su boca, parecía estarla devorando y ella inconscientemente empezó a mover las caderas hacia él. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, era muy rara esa percepción, ese dolor sordo que tenia , empezó a moverse más y de pronto ….se le durmieron las piernas y todo estalló en su sexo.

Avergonzada, con ganas de llorar y de gritar de pura desesperación, ella supo inmediatamente lo que había sucedido, tuvo un orgasmo, un orgasmo provocado por ese maldito.

Draco salió de sus profundidades cuando la sintió correrse. Ya estaba suficiente húmeda para él.

La desató de la argolla y todavía con las manos atadas, la sujetó por la cintura, y caminó con ella hasta que llegaron a una silla. Se desabrochó los pantalones rápidamente y estos cayeron hasta sus rodillas, su pene estaba tan duro que le dolía y no iba a perder tiempo desvistiéndose completamente. Draco se sentó en la silla y con las manos en su cintura, la colocó sobre su erección, empujó sus caderas hacia abajo hasta penetrarla. Esta vez fue más fácil, ella lo acogió estrecha y caliente, tan mojada que él mismo se sorprendió de la ligereza como se deslizó en su vagina, él apretó los dientes cuando la sintió rodeándolo. Empezó a embestirla un poco, suavemente al principio para luego apresurar el ritmo, ella tenía apoyada la cabeza contra su hombro, gemía y jadeaba perceptiblemente.

-Móntame- dijo Draco con esfuerzo, mientas la agarraba de las caderas, le masajeaba las nalgas y la clavaba mas en él- móntame-ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a moverse, pero luchaba contra el instinto, contra la sensación placentera de plenitud que tenia, sus caderas se movían solas, pero ella las detenía al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No iba a darle placer a ese imbécil.

Draco no se dio por vencido y siguió follandosela, cada vez más duro, tomaba sus caderas y la levantaba y bajaba con fuerza. Pero no, no deseaba eso, Draco quería que ella participase, así nunca jamás podría llamarlo violador en su cara.

-Escúchame Granger…no tienes salida…vas a hacerlo…porque tienes que hacerlo…que más te queda sino aceptar tu destino…o cambiarlo- dijo él hablando entrecortadamente- Lord Voldemort pretende que tú sufras con esto. Entonces, véngate, dale la vuelta, fóllame tú a mí, escúpele en la cara, demuéstrale que eres fuerte, que no te dejaras doblegar…Fóllame….móntame duro….hazlo.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de rabia, Malfoy…no dejaba de tener razón. Lord Voldemort deseaba humillarla de esa forma y la única manera que ella tenía para desafiarlo, era convertir esa tortura en otra cosa. ¿Qué más que fuese Malfoy? No importaba, lo utilizaría a él como la estaban utilizando a ella, así de simple. Él tenía razón…ya no le quedaba nada.

Ella empezó a moverse duro, sus caderas chocaban violentamente contra las de él. Al principió le costó agarrar el ritmo, su inexperiencia era evidente, pero él la guió y ella como buena alumna le tomó el truco, pronto se adaptó, el asunto era bajar y subir con fuerza y apretar sus caderas hasta hacerlo gemir. Draco empezó a gruñir como un animal, era bueno…era muy bueno lo que la sangre sucia le estaba haciendo….tan bueno que se olvidó con quien estaba y él mismo empezó a embestirla como si no hubiese un mañana. Sentía el placer golpeando su cuerpo como un tren a toda velocidad, cerraba los ojos y veía todo en rojo. Su erección iba a explotar y él también. La besó por encima de la correa y cuando vio que le era molesta, se la quitó de un tirón. Ella lo mordió, en los labios, pero él empezó a devorar su boca hasta que Hermione se rindió completamente.

Cuando se echó encima de ella en el piso, le quitó las amarras, ya liberada, ella lo abofeteó y él la embistió con fuerza, Hermione volvió a pegarle y él siguió penetrándola con violencia. Le pegó dos veces más y él respondió de la misma manera, clavándose a la fuerza en su interior. Todo entre los dos fue una competencia, desde se conocieron, al parecer incluso durante el sexo, ella lo desafiaba y él tomaba la afrenta. Ya verían cual de los dos aguantaba más. Y ella perdió y él lo supo cuando Hermione se vino ruidosamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A Draco le agradó verla en esa situación, temblando de placer, con los labios hinchados y los ojos cerrados. Ahora estaban fuera de toda lógica y explicación, el violador que se convirtió en seductor, la victima que se hizo parte activa, nunca podrían explicárselo y seguramente se torturarían con ello el resto de sus vidas, pero ya estaba hecho. Draco encontró lo que vino a buscar, para bien o para mal, una justificación para no sentirse un miserable. Él posó su boca en sus labios y de nuevo la besó hasta perder el aliento.

Después de esa noche, la dinámica de esa tortura cambió.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	3. La semilla del mal

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus estupendos reviews, no los contesto por falta de tiempo pero los guardo en mi corazón. No dejen de comentarme, me encanta leer todas sus teorías.

Banda Sonora: Cyanide de Metallica.

Capitulo 3 La semilla del mal

0o0

ESCOCIA

Trece años después

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería recibió un visitante inusual ese fin de semana. Llegó en el tren desde Londres ya que era consciente (como todos) de que no existía ninguna posibilidad de aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio, prohibición que incluyó a Hogsmade después de los acontecimientos de la última guerra. Otra opción pudo ser trasladarse vía polvos flu a la oficina del director, pero ese particular privilegio estaba reservado a algunos pocos que eran íntimos de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, entre los cuales, por supuesto, no se contaban los Malfoy´s.

Draco bajó del tren, su vagón como era de esperarse estaba solitario, estaban casi al terminar el año escolar y de todas formas, las visitas al colegio en época escolar no eran muy frecuentes, de hecho solo se quedaron tres personas en la estación de Hogsmade y él era el único que iba a Hogwarts. Tenía más de 13 años que no pisaba ese lugar, no después de la batalla final, una extraña sensación de nostalgia combinada con repulsión lo invadió.

Cuando se suponía iba a ser la época más feliz y despreocupada de su vida, Hogwarts literalmente fue su puerta de entrada al infierno.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Pensaba una y otra vez Draco al recordar la época donde caminaba por los pasillos del castillo creyéndose el rey del mundo cuando a la final solo era un idiota mas del montón. Como muchos, fue engañado y manipulado por la esperanza de una gloria que poco a poco se le escurrió de las manos.

¿Cuántas personas murieron aquí por mi culpa? ¿Cuántas más tendrán que morir por mi insensatez?

Draco lo pensó bastante cuando le tocó decidir el colegio donde asistiría Scorpius, Durmstrang parecía la mejor opción o incluso ese sitio para afeminados llamado Beaxbattons, hasta consideró la posibilidad de asignarle un tutor privado, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no podría esconder a su hijo eternamente de los demás, Scorpius se daría cuenta tarde o temprano el papel que su familia, específicamente su padre y su abuelo, tuvieron en la segunda guerra mágica, como la llamaban en los periódicos y los libros. Draco nunca entendió la manía de los historiadores de ponerles números a los acontecimientos bélicos, era como si estuviesen esperando que continuase la lista, en todo caso Draco esperaba sinceramente estar tres metros bajo tierra cuando estallase la tercera guerra mágica, en el improbable caso de que algo así fuese a suceder de nuevo.

Y era improbable, porque él sería el encargado de exterminar personalmente el peligro. No era hombre de grandes gestas y en general se consideraba un perfecto cobarde, los hechos hablaban por si solos. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de redimirse. Era eso o morir en el intento.

Estudio por años la magia más secreta, antigua y oscura, aquella que fue el desencadenante de todo. Al principio lo motivó la existencia de "Eso" como llamó por mucho tiempo, al fruto del vientre de Hermione Granger, luego al saber que no existía, por alguna extraña razón, continuó con sus estudios. De pronto nunca estuvo seguro de las palabras de Nott y su sexto sentido le indicó que continuase sus investigaciones o simplemente fue su insaciable curiosidad lo que lo impulsó. Lo cierto es que al parecer, no fue tiempo perdido, ahora Draco creía tener la manera de eliminar de la faz de la tierra el ser que Lord Voldemort había creado. No tenía importancia si era suya o no. De hecho, ante las circunstancias y la enormidad de los acontecimientos por venir, ese era el detalle de menor importancia. De todas maneras no quería pensar mucho en eso. Necesitaba alejarlo de su mente, esta vez Lucius Malfoy tenía razón, no podía temblarle la mano.

Aunque pensándolo bien, los arcanos textos eran claros "El mal debe ser destruido por quien lo ha engendrado". Si por suerte ella era suya, el éxito estaba asegurado.

"Estoy tentando al destino". Una corriente de fiera excitación corrió por sus venas. Era algo en su interior que bullía con la expectativa de una buena pelea. Nunca lo consideraron bueno ni en los estudios ni en los negocios, pero fue un buen mortifago, matar se le daba de manera natural, le disgustaba, no lo disfrutaba, a diferencia de muchos, sentía remordimientos, pero era un implacable contendiente, algo se despertaba dentro de él en plena batalla, simplemente perdía el sentido, eso estuvo también a punto de hacerle perder la vida más de una vez, como por ejemplo, la mala decisión de invocar el fuego maldito en la Sala de los Menesteres. La madurez hizo de él un hombre que controlaba mejor sus acciones, siempre seguro de lo que era y lo que decididamente no era, jamás se vanaglorió del hecho de ser un asesino, en el fondo de su alma le parecía repugnante. Pero ahora, precisamente esa habilidad innata que tenia y la frialdad con la que la ejecutaba, quizás sería la clave de su éxito.

Nadie lo esperaba en la estación. Draco tuvo un deja vú y de pronto se vio de pie frente al andén, esperando la gran figura de Hagrid conduciendo a los de primer año y el torrente de chicos de los años superiores apeándose a los carruajes tirados con Trhesthals. Mientras estuvo en el colegio, nunca fue capaz de ver uno de esos caballos fantasmales….ahora estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

Draco empezó a andar a pie la senda que lo conduciría a las puertas del colegio. Su visita había sido anunciada a las autoridades de Hogwarts, por lo que suponía que no habría ningún inconveniente con los profesores. Su hijo lo estaba esperando en uno de los jardines interiores del colegio. Draco cuando lo vio respiró hondo e intentó poner la mejor de las sonrisas.

Todos esos años atrapado en un matrimonio infernal fue un buen precio a pagar por un hijo como Scorpius. El chico había heredado todas sus virtudes y ninguno de sus defectos. Lo más importante, Scor era un niño normal, con aficiones como las de un chico de su edad y una conducta intachable, no un aspirante a pendenciero. Jamás dio problemas y aguantó estoicamente todos los insultos que le dirigieron al entrar al colegio solo por apellidarse Malfoy. El niño confuso, se escapó a su casa llorando el primer fin de semana, pidiendo explicaciones, había escuchado muchas cosas y quería saber la verdad. Draco fue lo más sincero posible, teniendo en cuenta la edad de su hijo y trató de hacerle entender lo inexplicable, que ellos habían sido casi el equivalente a unos criminales de guerra y que solo fueron absueltos porque Narcissa Malfoy a último momento cambió de bando salvándole la vida a Harry Potter.

No fue una conversación agradable de ninguna forma, pero el chico se tranquilizó. Por supuesto, había muchos otros secretos que su familia guardaba bajo siete llaves, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a ser sincero y decirle toda la verdad a su hijo, pero poco a poco. Lo aconsejó y sus palabras le sorprendieron hasta a sí mismo, en lugar de exigirle que los mandase a todos a la mierda (cosa que él hubiese hecho a esa edad) o liarse a golpes con cualquiera que lo insultase, le aconsejó tolerancia y paciencia, la novedad del nieto e hijo de mortifagos pronto pasaría, entre otras cosas, porque no era el único en esa posición, solo que su apellido era importante. Sus primeros actos definirían su historia en el colegio, debía ser cuidadoso y debía ser desconfiado, al mismo tiempo dejarse guiar por el instinto y escoger bien a sus amistades.

Que nadie dudase del temple de Scorpius, además era condenadamente inteligente, inmediatamente tomó el consejo de su padre, porque se dio cuenta que la única manera de enfrentar aquello era restándole importancia a los ojos de los demás y sociabilizar, con los de su casa y con los de las demás casas. Scorpius era agradable de una manera en que jamás Draco o Lucius lo fueron, no fue difícil que al final consiguiese amigos, De alguna forma, limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy´s se convirtió en su meta, demostrar que era diferente a su abuelo y a su padre. Tanta premeditación y alevosía eran sorprendentes en un niño de once años, pero Scorpius era un Malfoy después de todo y Draco lo había criado para que hacerle frente a la vida como fuese y salir victorioso. Draco se comportaba como su padre, su mejor amigo, su consejero y hasta como su cómplice. Ocho meses más tardes, sus compañeros se habían olvidado completamente de su apellido y la historia de su familia y decidieron tratarlo como uno más.

Draco también le enseñó a Scorpius a respetar a su madre, a pesar de cualquier barbaridad que escuchase de su boca respecto a ella. Astoria era una buena madre aunque odiase a muerte a su padre. Y por último, le enseñó lo más importante, jamás, nunca, confiar en Lucius Malfoy. Scorpius le tenía un temor reverencial a su abuelo, el hombre fuerte de la familia, pero se cuidó en extremo de desairarlo. Si Lucius se percató de la actitud cautelosa de su nieto, jamás lo mencionó. Para él, era suficiente que no fuese un inútil como Draco.

Era un juego difícil el que jugaba ese niño desde su más tierna edad, pero lo hacía impecablemente. Scorpius no era tonto y sabia que se movía en el filo del abismo respecto a sus padres y su abuelo. De la habilidad que mostrase dependía no caer en las profundidades. Draco estaba seguro, que detrás de esa actitud relajada y ese rostro sonriente, se escondida una personalidad férrea y decidida, con una lealtad absoluta hacia el padre que jamás le falló, Scorpius complacía a su abuelo, pero jamás le dio su afecto. Draco había ganado la primera partida, en esa guerra particular que sostenía con Lucius Malfoy, en donde no escatimaba ningún esfuerzo y donde utilizaba cualquier arma que tuviese a su alcance, aunque fuese su propio hijo, de todas formas, él podría ser una mierda de ser humano, pero en lo referente a su hijo, trató de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo, preveía un gran futuro para Scorpius, la reivindicación total de los Malfoy´s por la mano de ese chico, pero para eso, tendría que tener paciencia si deseaba declararse triunfador en ese juego infernal.

Scorpius estaba de pie, vestido con su túnica de colegio, cuando vio a su padre, inmediatamente sonrió y corrió a echarse a sus brazos. Draco le devolvió el abrazo y le revolvió el cabello para luego dedicarle una tensa sonrisa.

Los motivos que lo habían impulsado a ir hasta el colegio para hablar con su hijo, no eran agradables, pero tenía que hacerse. Tenía el tiempo en contra y lo que tenía preparado para decir en los próximos veinte años, tendría que confesarlo de una buena vez y por todas. Lucius Malfoy iba a ir a Noruega a cazar a Nott y a la chica, Draco Malfoy no se quedaría atrás e iría con su padre. Teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba, las posibilidades de no sobrevivir o que todo se descubriese finalmente y él fuese a Azkaban eran altas. Y no quería que Scorpius se enterara por otra gente y menos por boca de Astoria sobre los detalles de ese espinoso asunto.

Saldría a la luz pública, cualquiera que fuese el desenlace y su familia de nuevo seria señalada y acusada, con toda la justa razón. Pero no tomaría de sorpresa a Scorpius, eso jamás, él lo sabría todo, por intermedio de su padre.

Draco que su hijo sobreviviese el vendaval que se le vendría encima. Nunca quiso que fuese de esa forma, pero no había otra manera.

"Dios….protege al inocente" esa era su plegaria todas las noches desde que tenía memoria.

Scorpius parpadeó cuando vio el rostro demacrado y pálido de su padre, lucia enfermo. Se fijó en sus manos, el habitual temblor había desaparecido momentáneamente, pero él suponía que su padre había bebido antes de reunirse con él, su aliento a alcohol lo delataba. No le gustaba para nada que tomase, pero estaba consciente de que poco podía hacer para evitarlo. Jamás lo había visto ebrio, mucho menos perdiendo el control, pero era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que sucedía con Draco Malfoy. Era un alcohólico.

Intuía las razones que lo llevaron a eso. Aun a esa temprana edad, Scorpius sabía que su padre era miserablemente infeliz. Y así había sido desde que recordaba. Hablaba poco y rara vez sonreía, de hecho solo lo hacía con él, no tenía amigos, permanencia encerrado la mayoría del tiempo en su biblioteca estudiando libros viejos o en las mazmorras fabricando pociones que después tiraba por el desagüe sin miramientos, su vida era la de un excéntrico, nunca se ocupó de los negocios familiares y su madre comentaba sin que él lo oyese que estaba completamente loco. Scorpius no dudaba de la sanidad mental de su padre ni de su lucidez, a él su padre le parecía bastante coherente solo era una persona reservada. Era una justificación floja, Scorpius lo sabía pero le bastaba por el momento.

No se la llevaba bien con su madre aunque la trataba con fría cortesía, Scorpius nunca había visto que compartieran ni siquiera una comida, en cuanto a su abuelo Lucius, las veces que se veían, terminaba discutiendo a puertas cerradas. Scorpius simpatizaba con su padre, después de todo, era el único de su familia que lo trataba con un adulto e intentaba ponerle los pies en la tierra, su madre lo trataba como un bebé y su abuelo intentaba inculcarle su delirio de grandeza.

No entendía de que iba el rechazo que todos tenian por su padre, era como si nunca cumpliese las expectativas depositadas en él, por otro lado su padre no ayudaba para nada, parecía que Draco Malfoy existía y respiraba para joder la existencia de quienes lo rodeaban, excepto Scorpius. No lo comprendía, pero le gustaría ser lo suficientemente mayor para saber porque Draco Malfoy estaba permanentemente triste y con la cabeza en las nubes, porque daba la impresión que algo se había fracturado en su interior irremediablemente. Con miedo, un día se descubrió pensando con certeza de que si su padre todavía permanecía vivo, era solo por él, su único hijo. No quiso ir a Hogwarts y dejarlo solo en esa casa, donde era no era querido por nadie, Scorpius se había erigido como defensor incondicional de su padre desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero Draco, perspicaz, le aseguró que no tenía nada porque temer, que siempre estaría para él.

-Podemos hablar un momento ¿O tienes una excursión a Hogsmade hoy?- preguntó Draco sentándose en un banco de piedra frente a una fuente.

-He renunciado a la excursión cuando supe que venias a verme papá- dijo Scorpius, inquieto e hiperactivo como era, tomó una piedra y la echó en la fuente. Padre e hijo eran muy parecidos físicamente, el mismo porte, el mismo color de cabello, solo que Scorpius tenía los ojos azules (herencia de su madre) y Draco los tenia grises. De resto parecía un clon de su padre.

-Cuando estudiaba aquí, me gustaba este sitio….solo que por lo general, estaba ocupado- comentó Draco, recordando con amargura la infinidad de veces que había peleado con el trió dorado en ese lugar- He recibido notas del profesor Sloughorm, tu jefe de casa, al parecer está muy satisfecho contigo, llevas buenas notas y no te metes en problemas.

-Eso fue lo que me sugeriste, yo solo sigo el plan- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros- Ya nadie me molesta por cierto.

-Supuse que te dejarían en paz tarde o temprano- respondió Draco- ¿tienes amigos?

Scorpius dudó un poco en responder, pero finalmente habló.

-Los gemelos Zabinni me siguen a todos lados- dijo Scorpius- se llaman Anna y Mathias, ando con ellos la mayoría del tiempo, pero Anna es muy latosa, piensa que se casará conmigo algún día y no para de decírmelo en mi cara cada vez que puede. De otras casas hay dos chicos, se llaman Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, de primer año y están conmigo en el club de gobstones.

-Los hijos de Lovegood- dijo Draco-Luna Lovegood acudía un curso menos que yo cuando estudiaba aquí. Extraña y bastante rara, pero una buena chica. Lástima que estuviese prisionera en Malfoy Manor, supongo que no debe tener gratos recuerdos de mi.

Si Scorpius se escandalizaba de la brutal sinceridad de su padre, tenia cuidado en no demostrarlo.

-Esos dos son escalofriantes, dicen unas cosas que me dejan atónito, a veces me parece que tienen un tornillo flojo- dijo Scorpius- pero me gustan. Ambos están en Ravenclaw.

-Los Potter´s y Weasley´s ¿Qué tal con ellos?- preguntó Draco.

-Albus y James Potter son los hijos de Harry Potter, son dos alborotadores de Gryffindor, pero no se meten conmigo. Albus juega en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa y nos hemos enfrentado en varios partidos. Es buen buscador….pero le hace falta una buena escoba….una como la mía- dijo Scorpius guiñándole el ojo a Draco, quien soltó una carcajada- está Victoire Weasley en cuarto año, que es algo así como la reina de belleza del colegio. Muy guapa, pero muy creída.

Draco estuvo tentado a sonreír. Scorpius era extremadamente observador, se fijaba en todo, hasta en cosas que un chico de su edad no tendría porque importarle, como por ejemplo, el ejemplar femenino que era Victoire Weasely. Ni modo, algunas noticias llegaban a sus oídos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Y el hecho de que la hija de Bill Weasley era una calienta huevos, era una de esas.

-Luego está Roxanne y Lucy Weasley, Dominique Weasley – dijo Scorpius rascándose la cabeza- vaya, no puedo recordarlas a todas, son un montón de niñas pelirrojas.

-¿Conoces a Rose Weasley?- preguntó Draco. La otra hija de Hermione cursaba primer año en Hogwarts con Scorpius, tenía un hermano menor que se llamaba Hugo, por lo que sabía, tenía nueve años. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la diferencia de edades de los niños, pero ahora lo hacía. La bastarda tenia doce años y medio aproximadamente, era cuatro meses mayor que Scorpius, si resultaba que era suya, Draco tendría el dudoso honor de haber engendrado dos hijos en menos de seis meses, todo un maldito semental. La chica era quince meses mayor que Rose Weasley. Hermione Granger no perdió el tiempo en casarse con Ron Weasley, obviamente no era su culpa, ella no recordaba nada más que al imbécil que tuvo de novio los últimos años. Pero si lo hubiese sabido todo ¿ lo habría hecho? No, Draco estaba seguro que no, si él no la hubiese desmemoriado ella se hubiese ido corriendo a los brazos de Theo Nott .

Después de todo, Hermione estaba enamorada de Nott o al menos eso fue lo que le escupió en la cara. ¡Maldita mujer! Mientras follaba con él, se enamoraba del otro. Al parecer ella tenía muy clara la diferencia entre una lujuria enfermiza y el verdadero amor. Bien por ella, se dijo Draco, por lo menos alguien lo tuvo claro y en perspectiva.

Scorpius asumió una posición defensiva. Por supuesto que conocía a Rose y no quería que su padre lo supiese, le dolía ocultarle cosas, pero no quería molestarlo. Pero Draco conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para no interpretar sus reacciones.

-Puedo asumir por tu silencio que la conoces- dijo Draco. Scorpius asintió- y que no quieres que yo lo sepa por alguna circunstancia que todavía no entiendo o si la entiendo, pero no sé por qué rayos todavía te preocupa. Sabes bien cuál es mi opinión al respecto.

Scorpius gruñó.

-Si quieres construirte tu propio infierno personal- dijo Draco- ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo? Yo solo aconsejo y advierto…el resto lo dejo de tu cuenta…."libre albedrio" o eso dicen por ahí.

Scorpius suspiró. Ciertamente, su padre le hablaba como un igual.

-Rosie y yo somos amigos- confesó Scorpius- nos juntaron como equipo en clases de pociones y somos los mejores del colegio. A ella no le importa quién soy yo y a mí no me importa quién es ella. Me gusta…es buena persona. No quería que te enterases para no provocarte malos recuerdos.

"_Desafortunado…muy desafortunado. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Los dos mocosos se amigaron y quien sabe que mas" _pensó Draco_ " el destino es cruel. Pero no hay forma de detenerlo. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, espero que Scorpius sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar lo que se le viene encima. Lo crie para esto, para que fuese abierto de mente y no cerrase ninguna puerta, para que siguiese su corazón a donde quiera que este lo llevara y no se traicionase a sí mismo como lo hice yo. Pero es un camino duro, puedes ser feliz pero al mismo tiempo tienes la posibilidad de ser miserable. Él es un chico inteligente y maduro y quizás le ha llegado la hora de demostrarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, es una carga tan difícil de soportar para un niño, tener a sus espaldas los pecados de su padre. Pero no tengo otra opción…perdóname hijo…y por favor…no me odies"_

-No me molesta- dijo Draco- Scorpius, no te prohibiré ninguna amistad. Pero lo de esa chica y tú no tiene mucho futuro. A sus padres no vas a gustarles por muy buen chico que seas. Aunque de pronto, se dan cuenta que tú no eres lo que aparentas y terminan aceptando tu amistad con esa chica. Cuando menos uno lo piensa, Scorpius Malfoy siempre termina sorprendiendo y obteniendo lo que quiere. Tienes suerte, mucha suerte hijo mío, de ser como eres. Que lastima que yo nunca fui como tú, pude ahorrarme un montón de problemas en la vida.

Scorpus le sonrió tímidamente a su padre.

-¿Quieres conocerla?- preguntó Scorpius.

-No ….todavía no- dijo Draco horrorizándose internamente de esa posibilidad- dale tiempo al tiempo. Si sientes que esa amistad prospera, yo haré el esfuerzo.

-Ella no quiere presentarme a sus padres- dijo Scorpius- teme su reacción.

-Es lógico- dijo Draco-Era demasiado esperar que fuese de otra manera. Lamentablemente, siento decirlo, tu suerte se esfumó hoy Scorpius, después de esta conversación, dudo que quieras tener algo que ver con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Scorpius tenso-Nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar mi opinión sobre Rose, ella es mi amiga.

-No es tu opinión sobre ella la que cambiará- dijo Draco- es la vergüenza lo que no dejará que te atrevas a mirarla a los ojos.

-No entiendo de que va todo esto – dijo Scorpius inquieto- jamás me habías hablado así. Intentas hacerme sentir mal. Me asustas padre ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Lo siento mucho….La vida es dura Scor- dijo Draco- y mientras más pronto lo entiendas, mejor será para ti. La gente tiende a ser víctima de sus propias decisiones. Y la mayoría de las veces, sufrimos por las acciones de los demás. Tú no estás exento de eso, lamentablemente vas a pagar por cosas que yo hice cuando ni siquiera habías nacido.

-La guerra terminó- afirmó Scorpius.

-No…en la mente de quienes estuvimos allí y perdimos todo…aun no ha terminado- contestó Draco.

Scorpius caminó de un lado a otro, para luego colocarse frente a frente a su padre. Draco supo que el momento había llegado.

-Su madre y yo nos detestábamos en el colegio- dijo Draco de pronto con el rostro endurecido- De hecho, Ron Weasley todavía no puede verme a la cara. Me odia.

-¿Por las cosas del pasado?- preguntó cautelosamente Scorpius. Draco asintió.

-Y aun hay mas- dijo Draco- más por lo cual ellos deberían odiarme. Aunque ellos no lo sepan.

-No me gusta hablar de esto- dijo de pronto Scorpius, mirando fijamente a su padre- cuando lo hacemos, tú….no eres tú.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo cometí un acto imperdonable contra Hermione Granger….la madre de tu amiga Rose- dijo Draco con la mirada perdida. Su voz había enronquecido y sus manos habían vuelto a temblar. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-Y las consecuencias de ese acto deben ser remediadas- dijo Draco y entonces miró a su hijo. Scorpius se echó para atrás instintivamente. La mirada de su padre era fría y despiadada. Jamás lo había visto así.

-Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Draco- sin mirar atrás, sin remordimientos. Por el bien mayor.

-No entiendo- dijo Scorpius.

-Sabes quién fui…quien soy- dijo Draco.

-Fuiste un mortifago al servicio del Lord Tenebroso- dijo Scorpius- lo sé, eso me lo has dicho. Y también eres mi padre y te respeto.

-Fui un asesino a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort- dijo Draco- y ahora tengo que convertirme en un asesino bajo mi propio mandato…para evitar un desastre de proporciones abismales. Y si, también soy tu padre y te amo.

-Nada de lo que digas o lo que hagas destruirá la imagen que tengo de ti papá- dijo Scorpius- tuviste…tienes tus razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste. Yo confió en ti…con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sintió como su corazón dio un salto. ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse el amor incondicional de ese chico?

-Cambiaras de opinión respecto a mi después que te lo diga…se que lo harás- dijo Draco-tienes que hacerlo….porque sino …no hice bien el trabajo contigo.

-Escuchó- dijo Scorpius.

-Una vez quise a una mujer, la única que he querido sinceramente en mi vida…pero curiosamente, primero la odié con toda mi alma. Le hice daño….mucho daño….aunque ella no lo sepa, daño que voy a seguir haciéndole, porque así es y así está escrito en el libro de nuestras vidas. Destruí su futuro y su pasado y soy culpable de los mas horrorosos crímenes en su contra…lo hice a consciencia, sin importarme las consecuencias…la culpa vino después, y lo más triste es que yo nunca…nunca acepte que la quería hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya era no era mía…era mi vergüenza y también mi secreta obsesión, me volví un demente por ella, perdí toda razón y lógica. Hice lo que hice motivado por los celos, el odio, el amor y el miedo….mala combinación…. todavía después de tanto tiempo me pregunto cuál de esas emociones predominó, pudo haber sido cualquiera. En el fondo, estaba aterrorizado. También estabas tú, no habías nacido pero yo sabía que venias en camino, igual que el otro…..el otro niño…el niño que nunca debió existir ni siquiera como una posibilidad- Draco tragó grueso- yo estaba tan confundido y era tan imbécil – Scorpius contenía la respiración. Draco seguía mirándolo fijamente-Pero eso no es lo peor, un poder maligno estaba detrás de todo, dirigiendo los hilos de nuestras vidas, revelarse equivalía a morir.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó Scorpius asustado.

-Voldemort- confirmó Draco- resulta ser que al final, ella y yo…no fuimos más que unas piezas de ajedrez en las maquinaciones del Señor Tenebroso. Unos meros peones en un plan maligno. Situación que persiste hasta ahora y que yo tengo que resolver, no por mi bien, sino por el tuyo y el de ella.

-Cuando dices ella ¿Te refieres a la Sra. Granger?- preguntó Scorpius, asombrado y estupefacto. Hizo la pregunta tanteando, siguiendo una corazonada, por la cara que puso su padre, al parecer había acertado a la primera. La madre de Rose…la madre de Rose y su padre. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿De qué niño hablaba?

Draco no respondió a la pregunta, siguió mirando a Scorpius enfebrecido.

- He venido hasta a ti para revelarte el más oscuro de mis secretos y el más cruel de mis propósitos, he venido para pedirte perdón….por destruir tu inocencia. Scor, es necesario que lo sepas…todo. De eso depende el futuro que pretendo construir…tu futuro.

Scorpius sintió como el calor se le iba del cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento…uno muy malo.

Minerva McGonagall estaba mirando por la ventana la escena. No era su costumbre estar expiando las visitas privadas de sus alumnos, pero vio llegar a Draco Malfoy y la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Tenía muchos años que no se encontraba con él y se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre alto, delgado, con el rostro lleno de sombras que venía a visitar a Scorpius era Draco, por un momento lo había confundido con Lucius Malfoy. No parecía tener treinta años, sino cincuenta, pero no porque tuviese arrugas sino por su aspecto cansado y decrepito. El rostro se le iluminó solo cuando vio el chico. Minerva había visto con asombro que Scorpius Malfoy era un chico muy normal, no supo que esperar de él a su ingreso, excepto que sería Slytherin, eso era obvio. Lo cierto es que el chico poseía una viva inteligencia y era uno de sus mejores alumnos. Además de que al parecer no poseía ningún prejuicio a la hora de relacionarse con la gente. Increíblemente, parecía que Draco Malfoy había aprendido de sus errores y crió a un niño muy diferente de lo esperado.

Los observó hablando un rato, pero de pronto, Scorpius se levantó con brusquedad del banco donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, parecía muy alterado. Minerva no lo podía asegurar, puesto que estaba a una distancia considerable, pero podía jurar, por la expresión del rostro del chico, que estaba llorando. Hacía preguntas, y su padre le respondía, luego al parecer luego le hacía más preguntas y su padre negaba con la cabeza. De pronto Draco Malfoy se levantó e intento abrazarlo, pero el chico se apartó bruscamente de él, rechazando cualquier acercamiento, lucia confundido y herido.

Malfoy se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza, mientras tanto sus labios se movían, al parecer estaba diciendo algo. Minerva estaba segura de que discutían amargamente, Scorpius permanecía alejado, temblando, escuchando y negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. De pronto, el chico se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y Draco terminó abrazándolo con fuerza. Así permanecieron mucho rato.

0o0

INGLATERRA

Trece años antes

Draco estaba jugueteando con un rizo del cabello de Hermione que le rozaba la espalda. Ella estaba boca abajo, completamente desnuda y él yacía a su lado. Lo habían hecho dos veces esa noche y ambos estaban cansados. Draco generalmente no se quedaba a dormir después de hacer lo suyo, pero últimamente alargaba la hora de irse. Tenía casi dos meses acostándose con ella de manera regular y de alguna forma Hermione Granger se había constituido en una especie de droga de la cual se le hacía difícil prescindir. Le gustaba follarla, ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para negárselo, le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo acostándose con alguien o con tanta frecuencia, era extraña esa intimidad física cuando en contraste apenas si hablaban. Raro pero de alguna forma excitante. Ella se negaba en redondo en iniciar una conversación con él. Draco le tenía que sacar las palabras con cucharillas. Ya no lucia asustada, de hecho, se entregaba de buena gana, si los gemidos y suspiros de cuando estaban juntos significaban algo. Irónicamente, ella detestaba su situación pero disfrutaba del acto. Draco podía comprenderla completamente porque él mismo se hallaba en esa situación.

El Lord Tenebroso parecía haberse olvidado completamente de ella y Draco daba gracias a Dios por ello. No sabía que intensiones finales tenia Lord Voldemort con ella pero ahora estaba seguro de que le disgustaría muchísimo si la mataba. Había desarrollado un sentimiento de posesión por ella, el cual se agrandó de manera considerable cuando Nott le confesó que no la había tocado. A Draco le pareció insólito, tomando en cuenta de que Nott estaba evidentemente prendado de Hermione Granger. No podía creerse su suerte, él fue el primero y era el único.

Estaba dispuesto que se casaría en dos semanas. Ella no lo sabía. No había mencionado el tema con Hermione Granger porque en primer lugar, no hablaban de nada personal, en segundo lugar no era su problema y en tercero, porque él mismo se ponía de mal humor solo al pensar de que lo atarían de por vida a una chica insípida que no le gustaba para nada. Tuvo que sacar a Astoria Greengrass en dos o tres citas, en una de esas se besaron y fue como hacerlo con un pescado, ella era desagradable, era hermosa, pero Draco no podía entender porque no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Si fuese al menos un poco como Granger, eso estaría bien, pero al final para ser honestos, Astoria era una belleza, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso lleno de curvas, muy diferente al menudo y escuálido cuerpo de Hermione Granger, pero Draco estaba seguro de que ninguna mujer tenía ese fuego interior del que era poseedor la sangre sucia. Se entregaba a él con rabia, con furia, con todo lo que tenía y eso hacia sus sesiones de sexo algo de otro mundo. Draco se acostó con dos chicas en esos dos meses, con la intensión de probarse a sí mismo que lo que tenía con Granger no era otra cosa que sexo duro, un calentón fuera de serie porque ella era una fiera en la cama que se le resistía hasta el último momento. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones sintió más que un efímero placer físico y con ninguna de las otras experimentó ese deseo infernal de repetirlo una y otra vez hasta desgastarse, solo le pasaba con la sangresucia. Para prueba un botón, Draco Malfoy solo tenía que entrar a esa celda y verla para que su pene se pusiese duro como un garrote.

Luego, un día cualquiera, empezó a pensar seriamente en la situación de la muchacha. Su vida corría peligro, a mediano plazo, por ahora era su juguete sexual por orden del Señor Tenebroso pero su destino era que la matasen tarde o temprano y por supuesto, a Draco no le agradaría en lo absoluto que eso sucediese, de hecho, le costaba hacerse la idea y de seguro no lo soportaría. Estaba obsesionado con la sangre sucia, bastante encandilado y no deseaba que la dañasen bajo ningún concepto. No era estúpido y sabia que Theo Nott pensaba lo mismo que él, tenían que sacarla de Malfoy Manor. El dilema es que Draco no estaba seguro de querer que ella se fuese de su lado, puesto que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que se fueran juntos. Eso era una idea romántica y estúpida, nunca serian una pareja, jamás volvería a tocarla en toda su vida, volverían a ser enemigos en lugar de compañeros de cama, ella lo detestaba, jamás hubiese consentido esa relación en otras circunstancias, lo hacía por obligación. Sacarla de allí equivalía a perderla para siempre.

Sin embargo, Draco sentía que el tiempo se agotaba, la guerra continuaba y Voldemort intentaba conseguir nuevas formas de presionar a Potter y sacarlo de su escondrijo. Amenazar directamente la vida de Hermione era una buena manera de hacer que Potter corriese directo a las fauces del lobo buscándola.

Draco resolvió su dilema. Ella no podía morir…de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué tienes de especial?- Draco dejó suelto el rizo y luego empezó a acariciar con suavidad la espalda de Hermione, lentamente- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Las caricias lograron despertarla, ella se giró para quedar acostada de medio lado frente a él. Lo veía fijamente con esos ojos oscuros que ahora ocupaban los sueños eróticos de Draco. No era posible describir todo lo que hicieron en esos dos meses, la manera salvaje en la que tuvieron sexo, lo probó todo con ella, cualquier posición, la penetró por todos los lugares posibles y todavía quería mas…todo el tiempo….estaba enfermo de pasión por ella.

El duelo de miradas duró solo unos instantes, él tomó su cara con ambas manos y luego se fundió con ella en un beso desesperado. Hermione se pegaba a su cuerpo, él podía sentir sus pezones puntiagudos rozándole el pecho e inmediatamente se encendió, un calor abrazador se instaló en su bajo vientre, haciendo que su erección se recuperase, levantándose como un asta entre los dos. Ella pronto se subió a horcajadas por encima de su cuerpo. Draco cerró los ojos y todo iba muy bien, se disponía a penetrarla, hasta que de pronto sintió algo frio presionándole el cuello.

Hermione Granger lo amenazaba con un objeto filoso, un cuchillo quizás. Draco en un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Dónde demonios había conseguido ella un cuchillo?

Hermone tenía los labios fruncidos y los apretaba tanto que un musculo facial se contraía en su mentón. Estaba mortalmente seria y la expresión de su rostro era de pura furia contenida.

Ella estuvo acostándose con él todo ese tiempo de manera voluntaria y se maldijo una y otra vez por ser tan estúpida y caer en el juego de Draco Malfoy. No podía explicarse y mucho menos perdonárselo. Había caído a lo más bajo, al permitirse disfrutar esa vejación.

Bien, de acuerdo, al parecer a Lord Voldemort le parecía divertido que sus esbirros disfrutasen de ella mientras le preparaba un destino peor a la muerte. Ni Draco ni Theo Nott tenían ninguna opción al parecer. Theo había escurrido el bulto con bastante dificultad, no se acostaba con ella, pero permanecía toda la noche encerrado con Hermione para despistarlo a todos. En general hablaban, o por lo menos él era el que intentaba sostener una conversación, ella estaba tan deprimida, temerosa de que en cualquier momento ese estúpido juego acabase y terminasen de matarla de una buena vez y por todas, que apenas pronunciaba palabra. No comía, dormía mucho y sus días se redujeron solo al momento en que Draco Malfoy se acostara con ella y le hiciese sentir esa especie de liberación. Cuando follaba con él y se le venía un orgasmo, era como si le creciesen alas y se echase a volar, lejos de él, lejos de todo. Era tan distinto, una emoción que ella jamás había experimentado, de alguna manera se hizo adicta a eso. De alguna forma empezó a ansiarlo.

Inexplicablemente, de un tiempo a la fecha Hermione Granger encontraba una especie de paz en los brazos de su peor enemigo. Malfoy se portaba bien con ella ahora, no volvió a agredirla físicamente, aun cuando sus relaciones sexuales eran muy intensas y podía ser algo brusco, él se cuidaba bien de no provocarle dolor. Es más, últimamente, al parecer se desvivía porque ella experimentase todo el tiempo un intenso placer.

Ella seguía detestándolo, pero le gustaba bastante lo que le hacía. Quizás era su inexperiencia con los hombres o quizás se había convertido en masoquista, lo que la hacía ansiarlo desmedidamente. Se sintió muy angustiada por tener aquellos sentimientos, pero con el pasar de los días, dejó de importarle.

Theo Nott la sacó de su ensimismamiento, la obligó a escucharlo y le puso los pies en la tierra. Era una prisionera especial, Voldemort no permitía por los momentos que fuese torturada o asesinada. La razón de ello era un completo misterio, eso intrigaba mucho a Nott y por supuesto, cuando Hermione aterrizó de la nube en la que se hallaba metida, se puso a pensar más en el asunto ¿Qué era realmente lo que Voldemort quería con ella? Por otro lado Nott le explicó o al menos trató de justificar la conducta de Draco hacia ella, al parecer el único propósito del rubio era cumplir órdenes y no morir en el intento, ella apreció el gesto de Theo de correr un riesgo y no tocarla a pesar de lo que dijese Voldemort.

Hermione se percató del hecho de que Nott ardía en furia por el hecho de que Malfoy se estaba acostando con ella. De pronto, sorprendida, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Theo Nott estaba celoso. Él era un hombre muy atractivo, también inteligente, era amable con ella y caballeroso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que gustaba de ella, eran algunos detalles como la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando accidentalmente le tocaba las manos o cuando la miraba de esa forma tan anhelante. Eso subió algunos puntos a su favor, él pudo tenerla y no lo hizo, a pesar de que seguramente deseaba ardientemente acostarse con ella. Eso a Hermione le pareció muy honorable. Le gustaba Nott, en otras circunstancias, pudieron ser amigos. Era un mortifago, cierto, pero Hermione había empezado a ver el mundo en gris y no en blanco y negro, todos luchaban por lo que creían, todos tenían un motivo para hacer las cosas que hacían, Nott y ella eran muy diferentes, pero eran leales, no jugaban sucio.

Muy distinto al bastardo que tenía entre sus piernas justo en ese momento. Ella escondió una de las cucharas de metal de los cubiertos que acompañaban sus comidas, y luego, en secreto fue afilándola hasta convertirla en una especie de puñal. Necesitaba tener algo con que defenderse, por ahora eran Malfoy y Nott, ella no quería pensar en la posibilidad que Lord Voldemort enviase a otro mortifago con ella.

Estaba cansada de todo, tenía miedo y necesitaba salir de allí, basta de juegos sexuales, tenía que huir de ese lugar, salvar su vida y sacarse de la cabeza a Draco Malfoy antes de que empezara a enloquecer. Odiaba lo que hizo con ella, detestaba todos esos extraños sentimientos que tenia por él. Tenía que alejarse y olvidarlo, olvidarse de todo. Lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo, lo deseaba con una desesperación que la aturdía.

En ese momento, pensando en todas las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos, la bilis subió a su garganta y la indignación le nubló en cerebro. Sentía tanta rabia…quería terminarlo todo allí y ahora.

Apretó mas el cuchillo contra su cuello, haciéndole una cortada poco profunda, la sangre empezó a correr, un delgado hilo que caía hasta la almohada.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó, sintiendo el inminente peligro, pero no se movió, decidido no hacer un movimiento en falso que la provocase. Entendía porque Granger lo estaba amenazando, quizás él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, se sentía acorralada y se sabía en peligro. Lo comprendía y de alguna manera, lo enfurecía y le dolía. Ella lo había atrapado completamente desprotegido, como pudo ser tan idiota y creerse el cuento de hadas que se había estado formado en su cabeza, de que Hermione Granger estaba tan loca por él como él de ella, al parecer lo que la mujer verdaderamente deseaba era cortarle la cabeza. Estableció contacto visual con la chica, sus ojos grises se tornaron duros y fríos.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó secamente.

-Debería hacerlo- respondió ella.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-preguntó Draco. Hermione apretó mas el cuchillo por una fracción de segundo, pero luego su agarré aflojó, no lo suficiente para dejarle de hacer daño, pero por lo menos no estaba a punto de degollarlo. Draco percibió el conflicto en su mirada y la duda. Y no solo era por el hecho de que quizás ella no había matado nunca a nadie, era que decididamente, ella tenía un dilema.

-Contéstame….en el fondo ¿Me matarías?- preguntó él de nuevo. Quizás era suicida hablarle de aquella manera, mientras intentaba degollarlo, pero estaba furioso.

-Lo que quiero es salir de aquí- dijo ella con amargura- no puedo…no podemos estar así eternamente. Por otro lado, Voldemort se aburrirá y podría decidir matarme de una buena vez por todas. Tengo que escapar.

Por supuesto, eso era quizás lo único en lo que Draco estaba de acuerdo con Granger, decididamente ella tenía que salir de esa casa de locos.

-Yo no te dejaría morir- dijo Draco- antes de eso, te sacaría de aquí.

-No te creo- dijo ella desconcertada por sus palabras- solo lo dices porque te estoy amenazando.

-He estado dándole vueltas al asunto- dijo de pronto Draco en un sorprendente giro de la conversación. Allí estaba, en cueros y amenazado, intentado razonar con ella- la razón por la cual Voldemort insiste en que Nott y yo tengamos…hagamos….esto contigo.

-Nott opina lo mismo- dijo Hermione.

-Nott no se acuesta contigo- dijo Draco bruscamente- así que solo es mi problema y el tuyo.

-Sino tienes cuidado …voy a embarazarme- dijo Hermione con furia, eso era algo que la tenia preocupada y muy trastornada- te lo he dicho una y otra vez, que no termines dentro de mí.

-Y yo te he dicho que es imposible que eso suceda- dijo Draco- te dan una poción contraceptiva en la comida, me lo han asegurado. No se te ha parado la regla, no estás preñada, así que te ha funcionado. Nadie quiere que te embaraces de un mestizo…créeme yo soy el más interesado de que eso no suceda. Lord Voldemort tampoco, todo esto es para torturarte.

-Podrías pegarme una enfermedad mortal- dijo Hermione angustiada.

-¿Y que si lo hago?- dijo Draco secamente- no dices que tu destino es morir…de alguna u otra forma parece que lo harás.

-Maldito seas- gritó ella.

-No, maldita tú- dijo Draco y en un movimiento osado pero rápido, le quitó el cuchillo de las manos y se le tiró encima. La tomó de las manos y empezaron a forcejear hasta que ella se dio cuenta que la mano de él estaba sangrando, también el cuello y detuvo la lucha.

Hermione parpadeó al ver la sangre y un gemido surgió desde el fondo de su garganta. No sabía si hubiese sido capaz de matarlo, pero tenía tanta rabia….

Draco se ablandó cuando observo que ella gimoteaba e intentaba no llorar, el orgullo no la dejaba. La recordaba altiva y fuerte en el colegio, al principio le gustó doblegarla, ahora ya no más, en ese momento, cuando lo amenazó con el cuchillo y su verdadero espíritu regreso a ella, la encontró tan hermosa, al mismo tiempo, tan desesperada, que no pudo más que conmoverse. Hermione Granger despertaba tantas cosas dentro de él, emociones peligrosas, que nunca había sentido por nadie. Finalmente la abrazó y la sostuvo un rato contra sí. No sabía porque intentaba consolarla, pero allí estaba, acariciando su espalda y enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

-Nott quiere sacarte de aquí- susurró Draco a su oído- al parecer le gustas mucho al imbécil- antes se burlaba de ese hecho, de que Nott estuviese prendado de ella, últimamente sentía la punzada de los celos. Era bueno cosa que Theo no estuviese acostándose con ella también, eso sin duda lo haría perder la cabeza.

Hermione se tragó las lágrimas, no le gustaba que Malfoy insultase a Theo.

-Yo he estado pensando- dijo Draco- en realidad creo que lo pensé desde el principio. Que sería buena cosa que tú no estuvieses aquí. Tu presencia se ha convertido en un problema difícil de manejar.

-Esto está pasando muy rápido y no me gusta…no me agrada….imagino el final y no estoy conforme- continuó Draco- pero no voy a permitir que te maten o que dispongan que tú seas de otro. No puedo borrar lo que pasó, probablemente me odiaras el resto de tu vida y con razón. Puedo llevar esa carga conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione.

-Te sacaré de aquí- dijo Draco- no sé cómo ni cuándo pero lo haré. Te lo prometo. Espero que Theo me ayude, estoy corriendo un gran riesgo con esto, si el Lord Tenebroso se entera de lo que planeo estoy muerto.

-¿Por qué vas a ayudarme?- preguntó Hermione dudosa, se olía una trampa. No podía…no debía confiar en él. Pero que más coño le quedaba.

-Te debo algo- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente- Y un Malfoy siempre paga sus deudas.

0o0

INGLATERRA

Trece años después

Draco estaba preparándose para salir. Llevaba una armadura de cuero negro debajo de su túnica de mortifago, se estaba ajustando las botas y metiendo varios cuchillos dentro de ellas. Con ojo experto valoraba el filo de las hojas metálicas antes de colocarlas en sus fundas. Sus movimientos eran metódicos y precisos, impresos de una tensa elegancia, hacía muchos años que no realizaba ese ritual antes de la batalla, pero como siempre ejecutó toda su preparación impecablemente.

La expresión de su cara reflejaba su concentración, tenía el cabello cayéndole, ocultándole los ojos, eventualmente fruncía el ceño si algo le disgustaba o si algún detalle estaba fuera de lugar. Se ajustó los protectores de brazos y una gorgera de plata, la máscara le cubría parte de la cara pero dejaba la columna cervical descubierta, nunca le gustó llevar el cuello expuesto, ahora ponía especial atención en protegerlo, un golpe o un hechizo en ese lugar y estaba muerto. No confiaba en sus reflejos, sus vicios se habían encargado de dejarlo más lento de lo que solía ser, intuía lo que le esperaba, una lucha encarnizada, de la cual tendría que salir ganador, así que no dejaría ninguna parte de su cuerpo expuesta. Finalmente se puso sus guantes de cuero, con los nudillos reforzados de metal. Su figura seguía siendo estilizada aun a pesar de la especie de armadura que llevaba encima, su estatura sin embargo le daba un porte imponente. Algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban mientras se colocaba sus atavíos de guerra. Ninguno de ellos tenía tanta paciencia para gastar tanto tiempo colocándose las decenas de partes de una armadura de cuero y acero. Solo Draco lo hacía, a la vieja usanza, y había tenido sus frutos, debido a su precaución jamás fue sido herido en combate.

Lucius Malfoy seguía su ejemplo, varios elfos domésticos le colocaban la máscara de mortifago. No le quitaba de encima la mirada a Draco, le sorprendió cuando le pidió acompañarlo, en realidad nunca había pensado que su hijo tenía los cojones suficientes para lo que se proponían hacer, así que fue bienvenido, esperaba que demostrase finalmente del material del que estaba hecho y tomase el liderazgo de la situación. Lucius se preguntaba constantemente porque el destino le ofreció un hijo que era un buen luchador pero que carecía completamente de ambición. Y se lamentaba en voz alta con cualquiera que quisiese escucharlo. Draco era una decepción.

En la sala donde estaban alistándose, había armas por todos lados, muchas de estas medievales, espadas de diversas longitudes, sables, arcos, ballestas, otras más modernas como diferentes tipos de rifles de asalto y armas de fuego cortas. El lugar estaba lleno de gente a rebozar, la mayoría caras conocidas y algunos pocos mercenarios que su padre había buscado. Los más renombrados seguidores de Lord Voldemort estaba reunidos allí, aquellos que lograron escapar de la justicia mágica al caer el Señor tenebroso, jubilosos, se preparaban para la batalla. Hablaban en susurros entre ellos, esta sería quizás la última misión, después de todo un nuevo orden había sido impuesto y sus ideas racistas por lo visto estaban en proceso de desaparecer del ideario popular, pronto serian tan solo un mal recuerdo en la comunidad mágica. Pero ansiaban las viejas glorias, así que cuando fueron convocados, se apresuraron a acudir al llamado de Lucius Malfoy. Nadie preguntó las razones, en realidad poco importaba, Lucius Malfoy era el comandante de los antiguos mortifagos después de la caída de Voldemort, él se encargó de que la mayoría lograse huir y evitase la cárcel, así que le debían un favor. Cuando les propuso el plan, ninguno se negó, después de todo, peores cosas habían hecho bajo las órdenes del Lord Oscuro.

El objetivo de la misión era desaparecer del mapa a un renegado y a una chiquilla de doce años, su hija. Mulciber y McNair bromeaban entre ellos, les parecía insólito que todo un batallón de mortifagos y carroñeros fueran requeridos para algo tan simple ¿Qué problema podría suponer eliminar a esos dos? Nott era un contendiente de cuidado, pero era un hombre solo ante una hueste, en cuanto a la chica, solo era una mocosa. Lucius sin duda estaba exagerando. Fenrir Grayback permanecía en una esquina observándolos a todos. Le habían pagado buen dinero para unirse a esa aventura. Había más de cincuenta hombres en el lugar, todos ellos asesinos despiadados.

Lucius Malfoy se cuidó de revelar la razón de esa persecución, entre menos personas lo supieran, mucho mejor. Lo hizo ver como una venganza personal. La relación que sostuvo Draco y Theo Nott con Hermione Granger fue del conocimiento de pocos, solo el círculo interno de Lord Voldemort. La existencia de esa niña, totalmente desconocida.

-Deben atrapar a la niña y esperar que yo la examine- dijo Lucius girando instrucciones cuando todos estuvieron listos- con Nott tómense las libertades que quieran.

Mulciber y McNair sonrieron de manera maquiavélica. Se la tenían jurada al hijo de Nott desde que lo conocieron. A los antiguos mortifagos nunca les gustó un novato en sus filas que tuvo el mal gusto de destacarse entre los demás.

-Maldita escoria-Carrow escupió en el piso.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa bastarda?- pregunto Rossier a quien no le había escapado el detalle que Draco y Lucius Malfoy estaban armados hasta los dientes.

-Lo suficiente para saber que no debes dar un paso en falso- dijo Lucius-No la subestimen. No sabemos lo que el padre ha podido enseñarle. Ya saben lo que dicen de los Nott´s, son jodidamente buenos peleando.

-Y están jodidamente locos también- comentó McNair y unos cuantos soltaron una carcajada recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sigue siendo una maldita mocosa insignificante- dijo Mulciber- es tan fácil que ya empiezo a aburrirme. Me imagino que si la atrapo podre divertirme con ella un rato.

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina a Mulciber , sus ojos destellaron llenos de veneno, se puso tan tenso que todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta del cambio en la atmosfera del lugar. Draco Malfoy parecía estar a punto de estallar.

"_Tócala y te sacaré las entrañas_" Draco se adelantó hacia Mulciber tomando su varita con fuerza, pero Lucius lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que provocase una pelea. Ambos hombres se miraron y un entendimiento sin palabras surgió entre ellos. Independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia la niña y de lo que pretendían hacer con ella, de lo único que estaban seguro era que no iba a permitir que la violaran esos animales. Suficiente con lo que le pasó a la madre. Y por último, existía la posibilidad de que fuese una Malfoy. Draco no sabia la razón, pero estaba seguro de que esa niña era suya, lo sentia en cada fibra de su ser.

-No se abusará sexualmente de la menor, eso es inconcebible, no lo permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia-ordenó Lucius serio.-Morirá, pero primero tengo que examinarla. Luego Draco se encargará de darle el tiro de gracia, al parecer literalmente- Lucius miraba con atención a su hijo.

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Alguna razón en especial?- preguntó Rossier mirando inquisitivamente a los dos rubios y oliendo la peste aunque no supiese exactamente de donde venia. Tenía una mala espina acerca de todo aquello.

-Porque de alguna forma, él es el culpable de todo este asunto- respondió crípticamente Lucius Malfoy. Si…esa pequeña excursión serviría para varios propósitos, además de eliminar a esa aberración que los ponía en peligro a todos, corroborar la lealtad de Draco.

Draco en esos momentos maniobraba un rifle, probando su peso, enseguida se dispuso a cargarlo. Era un buen cazador, su puntería era legendaria, todos allí lo sabían, pero pensaban que se lo tomaba mas como deporte. Soportó las miradas de burla de los otros, les parecía un acto despreciable recurrir a un arma muggle. Lucius no comentó nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su hijo. Draco metódicamente guardó las municiones. También llevaba otro tipo de balas, pero eso era un secreto.

-Ninguna precaución esta de mas- dijo Draco ofreciendo una explicación. Lucius asintió, no sabían que iban a encontrarse y cualquier arma, mágica o no, sería necesaria.

-Nos iremos de inmediato. Esto debe permanecer en absoluto secreto- dijo Lucius. Todos asintieron.

Salieron de la sala, todos y cada uno, derrochando poder físico y malevolencia en su máxima expresión, un contingente de hombres temibles cuyo único propósito era asesinar sin contemplaciones. Draco fue el último, con el fusil sobre el hombro y el alma en vilo.

0o0

INGLATERRA

Trece años antes

La relación o ese experimento de relación, empezó a prosperar de forma insólita, no pelearon mas y se dedicaron de nuevo a tener sexo, después de todo, tenían que guardar las apariencias o esa fue la excusa que se dieron, en realidad, en el fondo, ninguno de los dos podía dejarlo. Su tiempo juntos se acaba y para bien o para mal, estaban seguros de que lo que les estaba pasando había dejado una huella indeleble en su interior.

El día que Draco Malfoy se casaba con Astoria Greengrass, él acudió a la celda de Hermione antes de la ceremonia. Tenía que darle la noticia, así de simple, perfectamente pudo quedarse callado, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía decírselo.

Hermione estaba sentada intentando comer la cena, estaba inquieta. Todos los días, cuando alguno de los dos llegaba, pensaba que finalmente habrían encontrado la manera de liberarla, pero al parecer, era muy difícil, Malfoy Manor estaba bien custodiada. Mientras ella estuviese allí cautiva, deberían seguir en lo mismo, Theo fingiendo que se acostaba con ella, Draco acostándose con ella y sembrándole mil y unos sentimientos ajenos y completamente opuestos.

Hermione se levantó de la silla cuando lo sintió entrar. Él estaba muy bien vestido, con una túnica de gala, a ella le extraño verlo tan acicalado.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente. Estaban conversando un poco más, en general de cosas sin importancia, pero por lo menos no se insultaban. Desde hacía varias noches, él no se iba al terminar sino que dormía con ella. Hermione lo permitió sin dar ninguna explicación. Las palabras entre los dos estaban de más y eran completamente innecesarias. De todas formas ¿Qué podrían decirse acerca de lo que les sucedía que sonase coherente?

-Voy a casarme….esta noche…con Astoria Greengrass- dijo él de pronto- pensé que debías saberlo.

Hermione se paralizó, sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. No entendía bien lo que escuchó o si lo entendía, pero…no podía creérselo. ¿Él estaba acostándose con ella mientras cortejaba a otra? Pensándolo bien, no sería extraño…se suponía que no eran nada, no tenían ninguna relación, ella solo era la mujer con la que él se acostaba, al principio obligados, luego…ya ni siquiera había que preguntarse el motivo, era evidente. Ella estaba confusa ¿si él quería a otra porque le decía aquellas cosas en el oído cuando estaban juntos, porque le juraba que no se sintió nunca así con nadie, porque le aseguraba que la extrañaría cuando finalmente se fuese de su lado? Y ella dejando que todas esas palabras llegaran a su corazón. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Malfoy había jugado con ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione estaba segura de algo. La gente….la gente siente, aunque Hermione pensó alguna vez que Malfoy tenía una piedra en el corazón y que ella era inconmovible después de todo lo que había sufrido, resultaba que no era así…ellos dos eran dos seres humanos que sentían y padecían. Y dos personas que se involucraban de la manera en que ellos lo hicieron, tenían derecho a sentir, era natural. Aunque no lo quisiesen, aunque se odiasen mutuamente, algo especial había nacido entre los dos. Parecía sincero, parecía genuino y aunque estuviese maldito y fuese increíble, parecía de verdad. Y ella se había dejado llevar, se lo creyó, quiso creerlo. Y al final era mentira…todas esas sensaciones…eran basura.

Hermione había sentido todas esas cosas extrañas y era plenamente consciente de que no tenían ningún futuro ¿Qué futuro podría haber entre los dos? Pero los momentos vividos, los buenos y los malos, los terribles, eso era de los dos. Se imaginó que estaba sufriendo una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero si era locura temporal, que el diablo se la llevase, ella no podía luchar contra eso.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, contenía las lágrimas a duras penas. Draco se maldijo una y otra vez, quizás no debió decírselo, pero que otra cosa podría hacer.

-Se que pensaste que existe algo entre nosotros dos- dijo Draco- de mi parte, yo también pensé lo mismo y es un completo desafuero. Aquí no hay nada de romance…nada …porque no debe haber nada. Nunca debí involucrarme…nunca debiste involucrarte, esto no va a durar para siempre y yo…yo tengo una responsabilidad con mi familia.

-¿Tú la quieres?- preguntó Hermione con la voz desvaída. Se sentía desilusionada de alguna forma.

-¿Y eso que demonios importa?- dijo Draco bruscamente, con impaciencia- me casaré, porque así está dispuesto.

-Eres un maldito cobarde- dijo Hermione con desprecio- no luchas ni siquiera por ti mismo.

-¿Y tú que eres entonces?- le respondió Draco ofuscado- no te he visto luchando por ti, de hecho acudes de buena gana a mi cama, me follas como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Qué eres Hermione Granger? Víctima o puta.

Ella no lo aguantó más y lo abofeteó. Draco la tomó por los hombros, la pegó en una pared y arrinconándola, la besó a la fuerza. Hermione lo apartó y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Estaba despeinada y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando la vio, desafiante y furiosa, tanto que literalmente brillaba, estaba tan hermosa.

Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que inexplicablemente… estaba enamorado de ella.

-Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie- dijo Draco aturdido por su descubrimiento- te sacaré de aquí.

-Vete al infierno- contestó ella.

Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, cayó sentada sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar desesperada.

Después de la boda, Draco Malfoy hizo lo insólito, rechazó a su esposa en la noche de bodas. Ni siquiera habló con Astoria, la dejó esperando en su habitación como una tonta, sentada sobre un lecho cubierto de rosas. No pudo hacerlo, así de simple, sentía de alguna forma que estaba traicionando algo. No entendía que rayos le pasaba y porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía, pero lo sentía en el alma, sus pies caminaban solos hasta ella. Recorrió los largos pasadizos hasta llegar a la celda de Hermione. Cuando entró, ella estaba durmiendo de espaldas a él, evidentemente desnuda, la piel de su espalda brillaba a la luz de una vela. Draco iba a acceder por completo dentro de la habitación, pero la alta figura de Theo Nott le salió al encuentro desde una esquina, estaba lavándose cuando oyó que abrían la puerta, iba tan desnudo como ella.

Draco sintió una oleada de furia corriendo por sus venas. No tenía que ser ni sabio ni adivino para saber lo que sucedió entre esos dos. Theo le clavaba su mirada azul incandescente. Odio, rabia y celos se podían respirar en el ambiente. La atmosfera estaba electrificada.

-Vete de aquí- dijo Theo Nott bruscamente, tenía unas heridas en su espalda y le dolían horrores, ver a Draco Malfoy allí, no le mejoró el humor- deberías estar con tu esposa.

-Te mataré por esto- gruñó Draco loco de furia y celos, no entendía que había sucedido, no lograba comprenderlo, no después que vio a Hermione tan desgraciada cuando supo que se casaba con otra- los mataré a ambos- intentó irse a las manos con Theo pero este le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara. Agarrándolo por un brazo, lo empujó hasta que salieron de la habitación. Theo cerró la puerta, no necesitaba que Hermione se diese cuenta que Malfoy estaba allí, tampoco necesitaba escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

Draco se limpió la sangre que le salía de la boca. Sus ojos brillaban asesinos.

-Así que finalmente la sedujiste- dijo Draco- que poco hombre eres, aprovechándote de una mujer despechada.

-¿Eso crees?-Theo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- No pretendo saber lo que pasa entre ustedes, así que no intentes explicar lo que sucedió entre ella y yo. Simplemente pasó. Por si acaso, no tuve que forzarla como tú.

-Eres hombre muerto- dijo Draco- lo juró. Respecto a ella, cualquier acuerdo queda olvidado y enterrado para siempre. Te mataré a ti y convenceré a Voldemort para que me la entregue como esclava.

-Atrapado en tu propio juego Malfoy- dijo Nott de forma amenazante- ahora sabes perfectamente como es. Lo que sientes cuando sabes que la persona que deseas….está con otro.

Y Theo no estaba hablando ni por él ni por Malfoy. Con amargura, Theo era perfectamente consciente de que estaba hablando por los tres.

0o0

NORUEGA

Trece años después

La primavera finalmente había llegado, los arboles nuevamente se vestían de verde. Aunque el clima era ligeramente cálido, todavía había frio en las noches, así que recoger leña para avivar el fuego de la chimenea estaba entre las actividades del día. El sol igual no duraba mucho y apenas se levantaba en el horizonte. El bosque ese día estaba particularmente silencioso y a Theo eso no le gustaba para nada.

Cortaba leña con un hacha, mientras tanto Hanna le pasaba los tocones con expresión aburrida. Después de la fiesta con los lapones, no hubieron más reuniones. Se pasaba el día estudiando o practicando, haciendo ejercicio al aire libre puesto que había que aprovechar el buen tiempo. Estaba vestida de jeans, una camiseta y un ligero abrigo, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado como siempre, recogido en una trenza mal hecha.

-Hanna ¿Dime cual es el fundamento del estatuto del secreto mágico?- esa noche tocaba leyes. Theo hablaba forzadamente mientras partía los leños.

Hanna rodó los ojos y suspiró. Su padre estaba particularmente necio ese día. Se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza en actitud pensativa. Por supuesto que conocía la respuesta, pero no había nada de diversión sino dejaba a su padre a la expectativa.

Finalmente se cansó.

-El secreto mágico fue instituido en el año 1564, después de varios lamentables episodios donde doscientas brujas fueron quemadas en toda Europa- dijo Hanna- La inquisición, una institución de la Iglesia Católica Romana, estaba sospechando de nuestra existencia….en ese entonces los magos no éramos tan discretos.

-Los comentarios apreciativos después….limítate a los hechos- dijo Theo- ¿Qué más?

-La idea vino del magistrado Thomas Smithson, quien en ese entonces era miembro del parlamento ingles y al mismo tiempo un reconocido mago, líder de nuestra comunidad. Se decretó que la existencia del mundo mágico debía ser ocultada de los muggles, para protegernos y se crearon los instrumentos mágicos vinculantes para llevarlo a cabo. Solo el soberano (en el caso especifico de Inglaterra) y algunas autoridades estarían en conocimiento , juraron proteger a los magos contra las persecuciones siempre y cuando nosotros no interviniésemos entre los humanos no mágicos. Inglaterra se convirtió entonces en el oasis de los magos perseguidos de Europa. Aproximadamente un siglo después, el resto de los países del mundo siguieron el ejemplo. Desde entonces, los muggles son incapaces de reconocer la magia, ni aunque la tuviese frente a sus narices.

Theo sonrió por el descaro de Hanna. De pronto, su sonrisa se congeló y los vellos se le erizaron. Hanna debió sentir algo similar, porque dejó su libro de texto en el piso y enseguida se puso de pie.

En fracciones de segundo, decenas de figuras compuestas de niebla negra, aterrizaron uno a uno, rodeándolos por completo. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, Theo pudo ver perfectamente de que se trataba de sujetos encapuchados con mascaras.

Mortifagos… ¡Demonios! Tomó su varita y con la otra mano, apretó bien el hacha.

-Hanna….la varita- gritó Theo. Hanna sacó su varita y se colocó detrás de su padre, espalda contra espalda.

Draco llegó junto a los otros, Lucius Malfoy intercambió una mirada con él. Ambos vieron el cabello rubio platinado de la niña y observaron fugazmente las facciones de su cara. Si tuvieron alguna duda, esta fue despejada por completo. Era suya.

Draco sacó su varita inmediatamente y apuntó. De hechos…..todos los mortifagos lo hicieron.

Hanna se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía. Su padre se lo advirtió muchas veces y la había preparado por años para ese enfrentamiento. No conocia sus identidades, pero sabía lo que eran, mortifagos, asesinos y habían venido por ella.

La adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, lo sentía hasta la garganta como si fuese a salirsele. Aferraba con tanta fuerza su varita, que la mano había empezado a dormírsele.

Theo gruñó al ver que lo estaban amenazando. Se ahorró cualquier intento de razonar con ellos, sabia a lo que venían y nada los disuadiría. Con agilidad lanzó la primera maldición imperdonable y se deshizo limpiamente del que tenía enfrente. De pronto los hechizos empezaron a llover de todos lados. Los dos separaron en direcciones contrarias. Theo se acercó a uno de los mortifagos y lo decapitó de un hachazo. Hanna corría de un lado a otro, intentando evadir los hechizos. Intentó ir a ayudar a su padre, pero Theo cuando la vio le gritó.

- !Hanna!….corre….ponte a salvo-Hanna no le hizo caso y seguía corriendo hasta él.

Theo mientras tanto luchaba y esquivaba maldiciones. Volvió a enfocar su vista en dirección a la niña.

- !Hanna!- Theo le dedicó una mirada furiosa- ¡Ahora! …al bosque.

Hanna no quería obedecer órdenes, su respiración estaba agitada. Siguió corriendo hacia su padre con la intensión de defenderlo, pero entonces dos hombres la bloquearon, ella se detuvo y se echó para atrás.

Lucia tan indefensa…tan desesperada…el miedo impregnando su cara. Mulciber rió a carcajadas, fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

-¿Adonde piensas que vas pequeña?- dijo uno de ellos mientras le lanzaba un cruciatus, Hanna rodó por el piso, esquivando la maldición con agilidad increíble. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr a dirección al bosque. Los dos hombres la siguieron. Ella iba lo más rápido posible, mientras corría, vio una estaca de madera en el suelo y la tomó. Estaba tan asustada…tan confundida, temerosa del destino de su padre, pero algo en su profundo interior le hablaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo dejase tomar el control, Hanna había escuchado esa voz con anterioridad, en sueños, inmediatamente se sintió reconfortada.

Otro mortifago salió a su encuentro emboscándola y ella dio un saltó para caer sobre él y con habilidad, clavarle la estaca en el cuello. Fue tan rápido, que al principio los perseguidores no supieron que había sucedido, solo vieron a su compañero caer de rodillas, agarrándose del cuello y ahogándose en un mar de sangre, segundos después estaba muerto. Hanna se detuvo de insofacto y luego se giró poco a poco para hacer frente a los atacantes.

Los dos hombres detuvieron la carrera y de pronto retrocedieron atemorizados. No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, como esa criatura tan pequeña acabó con un mortifago de manera tan precisa, ahora un halo siniestro y oscuro rodeaba a la niña como un manto, rizos de una sustancia informe que parecía niebla se retorcían alrededor de su cuerpo. La expresión de su cara había mutado, no lucia como un animalito asustado, sino que una expresión maléfica se había apoderado de su rostro, Hanna les dedicó una torva sonrisa. Ella caminó lentamente hacia los mortifagos, con la varita en una mano y la estaca ensangrentada en la otra. La inyección de adrenalina había pasado y ahora la sangre corría fría por su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas habían cambiado de forma, ahora eran dos rendijas.

-Hombres muertos caminando….eso es lo que ustedes son- la voz de Hanna era ronca y espeluznante. Sus palabras resonaron por todo el bosque.

Los hombres tuvieron ninguna oportunidad para huir, la chica hizo una especie de hechizo no verbal, agitó la varita en su dirección y una ola de fuego envolvió a los dos mortifagos hasta reducirlos a cenizas.

Draco con horror vio lo que la niña hizo, todos sus mas oscuros temores estaban confirmados, se fue detrás de los mortifagos cuando se dio cuenta de que la perseguían. Lucius Malfoy estaban muy ocupando peleando con Nott.

Draco tomó el rifle que tenia atado en su espalda, tenía unas fracciones de segundo antes de que Hanna se diese cuenta que él estaba allí. Corrió hacia ella con velocidad vertiginosa, la sorprendió por detrás, Hanna volteó al percibirlo y entonces, Draco tomó el rifle con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte golpe a Hanna en la cabeza con la culata del arma, dejándola inconsciente.

Draco se detuvo respirando forzadamente, apoyó las manos en las rodillas, la carrera que había pegado lo dejó sin aire, literalmente. Hanna estaba tirada bocaabajo en el suelo, en su cabeza tenía una herida que sangraba profusamente, había caído un poco de nieve y se estaba tiñendo de rojo debajo del cuerpo de la niña. Draco se inclinó sobre ella,con cuidado le levantó la cabeza, le revisó las pupilas y le palpó el pulso de la carótida. Al parecer todavía estaba viva. Agarró el cuello de su abrigo y la arrastró por el piso, luego de un rato se dio cuenta que iban demasiado lento, la tomó en sus brazos y se la cargó al hombro como un fardo, caminó hasta finalmente desaparecer entre los arboles del bosque.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	4. El ocaso de una mentira

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Lamento haberme retrasado, gracias por todos sus reviews, de nuevo espero que me los sigan enviando, ya que disfruto mucho sus teorías. Este minific tendrá algunos capítulos mas pero dudo que lleguen a ser mas de 8 capitulos en total, quizás menos, y es porque esta tensión no puede sostenerse por mucho tiempo y esta historia es autoconcluyente, no se si me entienden….je je je… WANTED pronto.

Espero lo disfruten.

Banda Sonora: Chris Cornell en "Be yourself" me encanta esa canción, siempre la repito….

Capitulo 4 El ocaso de una mentira

NORUEGA

13 años después

Hanna se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que observó fue la lumbre de una pequeña fogata, las llamas danzaban frente a ella, brindándole todo su calor, miró a su alrededor todavía confusa y desvió sus ojos hacia arriba, solo vio un techo de piedra, era irregular, al parecer estaba metida en una cueva. Intentó incorporarse, cuando una mano grande la agarró del hombro y la obligó a echarse de nuevo en el piso con brusquedad. Ella intentó luchar, pero se dio cuenta que tenía las manos y los pies atados. Su desconcierto inicial se tornó en verdadero pánico.

-!Quieta!- la orden fue precisa y seca. Hanna se detuvo de insofacto, el tono fue lo suficientemente amenazante como para intimidarla. Era una voz masculina ronca, con acento ingles. Le había hablado en un noruego bastante precario, así que ella notó el acento.

-Si te mueves, no tendré más remedió que aturdirte- el hombre entonces se colocó en su campo visual.

Estaba oscuro, pero ella pudo ver que su cabello era bastante rubio, puesto que reflejaba las llamas, el rostro permanecía oculto para ella, era un hombre, bastante alto al parecer, pero más delgado que su padre. Hanna seguía inmóvil, estaba bastante asustada, no sabía lo que ese hombre pretendía con ella, su padre le había advertido contra los extraños, como si fuera poco, lo último que recordaba era que unos sujetos con capuchas los habían atacado en su cabaña. Hanna empezó a preocuparse ¿Dónde estaba su papá? ¿Qué hacia ella con un desconocido que la mantenía amarrada? Fiel a su instinto de supervivencia, Hanna empezó a examinar el lugar, analizando posibles rutas de huida, el único problema era que estaba atada. De alguna manera tendría que liberarse, decidió calmarse, en esas circunstancias no le serviría para nada ser un atajo de nervios. Rato después el hombre volvió con un cuenco en las manos y se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Hanna retrocedió y se hizo un ovillo, el hombre se aproximó, le tomó el cráneo con ambas manos, aplicándole alguna sustancia pegajosa a su cabeza, ella notó que su dolor de cabeza disminuyó.

Draco le estaba curando la herida, aun cuando ya estaba completamente cerrada, sin embargo el moretón del golpe todavía destacaba en su cráneo, así que cualquier cuidado no estaba de más. Siempre llevaba una provisión de hierbas, emplastos y pociones curativas para esos casos.

-Así es….quédate quieta…..eres una buena chica- dijo en ingles al ver que la niña aceptaba dócilmente que la tocaran. Ella lo entendió perfectamente. Y se molestó bastante porque el tono era condescendiente, le hablaba como si tuviese cinco años o fuese una mascota. Hanna quería sacárselo de encima, pero pronto comprendió que solo la estaba curando así que se dejó hacer, las manos del hombre estaban húmedas por el unguento, era una sensación….desagradable.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hanna.

El hombre se apartó y se colocó del otro lado de la fogata, limpiándose las manos con un lienzo, por un instante la miró, entonces Hanna pudo verlo perfectamente. Vestía un elegante abrigo negro, pero ella podía ver debajo que estaba cubierto con una especie de armadura de cuero negro, era rubio, eso ya lo sabía, sus facciones eran duras pero elegantes, su porte aristocrático, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, de un gris metálico que parecía casi plateado…unos ojos iguales que los suyos. Hanna nunca había visto a nadie con un color de ojos igual a los de ella, pero tampoco era que hubiese tenido contacto con mucha gente en la vida ¿cierto? Le resultaba demasiado curiosa esa similitud.

-¿Hablas mi idioma?- preguntó él.

-Mi padre me enseñó ingles- contestó ella en voz baja, casi inaudible, estaba completamente intimidada, lo cual era bastante decir para alguien del caracter de Hanna- también hablo alemán, fines, algo de griego.

-Pensé que serias una salvaje, criada en medio de la nada- Draco hizo una larga pausa- Al menos él tuvo la consideración de educarte…bien por Nott…me pregunto que más te ha enseñado…aparte de los idiomas por supuesto-comentó Draco , en su voz había un tono ligero de disgusto, mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo una botella de licor , enseguida se la empinó hasta el fondo, cuando terminó el trago, simplemente se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hanna atropelladamente, ahora si su ansiedad superó a su temor, no sabía exactamente lo que pasó, ella estaba huyendo de unos hombres por ordenes de su padre, luego todo era borroso en su mente, sabía que había logrado matar al menos a uno de sus perseguidores, pero lo último que recordaba era ver una marea de fuego que se cernía sobre su cuerpo.

-Fuiste emboscada por un grupo de mortifagos que buscan matarte a ti y a Theo Nott- dijo Draco secamente. Intentaba que sus ojos no se desviaran constantemente hacia la niña, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez en su vida que la veía y estaba simplemente fascinado. Eran su cabello, sus ojos, su constitución delgada, aquellas facciones finas en su cara, sus manos….en cada preciso detalle fisico parecía la hermana gemela de Scorpius, que también era muy parecido físicamente a él, pero en cada gesto, en cada mohín que hacía con la boca, cuando fruncía el ceño, de alguna manera, veía a Hermione en ella. La chica que tenia frente a si era la mezcla perfecta de las características de los dos, era la hija que juntos habían concebido, el bebé que nunca debió existir…pero que al mismo tiempo….Draco sintió como su corazón se detenia en su pecho, dió un largo y sentido suspiro.

-Mi padre ¿está muerto?- preguntó Hanna con temor.

Draco la miró intensamente, por una fracción de segundo pareció furioso, pero luego su rostro se relajó.

-Te puedo asegurar sin duda alguna que tu padre está vivo- contestó Draco con toda la ironía de la que fue capaz. Obviamente ella no entendió el juego de palabras.

Para ser honestos, Draco no sabía si Theo había sobrevivido la emboscada o no. En su fuero interno desearía que estuviese bien muerto y enterrado, seria un problema menos de que ocuparse. Pero….él no tenía tanta suerte. Al final, que diablos importaba, él tenía la mocosa en su poder finalmente.

Hanna suspiró aliviada. Si su padre estaba vivo, él de seguro vendría a rescatarla. Luego no se le escapó el detalle que estaba amarrada a la merced de un perfecto desconocido.

-¿Soy tu rehén?- preguntó ella.

-Obviamente, lo eres- contestó él.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Hanna sorprendiendo a Draco. La pregunta fue bastante directa, ella ahora no lucia asustada. Le asombró el temple que mostraba la niña, pero al final al cabo, tenía sus genes, los de Hermione, parte de la esencia mágica de Voldemort y la crió el impasible de Theo Nott, que mas podía esperarse.

-Estoy pensando que hacer contigo- dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-pero no….no voy a matarte….todavía.

No había más verdad que esa, se dijo mentalmente Draco, de seguro que no la había.

Hanna notó una verdadera amenaza en sus palabras. No la dañaría…por los momentos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado quiénes son sus enemigos?- dijo Draco- o quizás él no habla mucho de mí…realmente no lo culpo, no debo ser un recuerdo agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hanna- respondió ella.

-Interesante elección de nombre….de seguro no hubiese sido la mía- dijo Draco preguntándose quién había escogido el nombre, él o ella. Contra sus deseos, le gustó…..de alguna manera, a la chica le calaba el nombre.

-Hanna viene de Anna….es un antiguo nombre hebreo- dijo Draco haciendo uso de su cultura y su memoria enciclopedica- significa "Bendecida por Dios"

-Eso ya lo sé- replicó Hanna con autosuficiencia. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella era prepotente, orgullosa y un poco malcriada. Eso sin duda era herencia Malfoy. Y lo respondona por supuesto que lo sacó de Hermione.

-Parece que sabes muchas cosas …..pequeña Anna- le dijo Draco utilizando todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

-Es Hanna- contestó ella sin ceder ni un ápice- en realidad me llamo Hermione como mi madre, pero yo decidí llamarme Hanna y papá estuvo de acuerdo, mi madre está muerta, él se pone triste cuando escucha su nombre- ella de pronto se calló abruptamente, había empezado a parlotear como siempre y no estaba segura que ese sujeto fuese amigo o enemigo, y esta última posibilidad ganaba por una cabeza.

Draco asimilaba la información. Así que Theo le dijo que Hermione estaba muerta. Definitivamente, los dos al parecer podían competir en cuál de ellos era el mentiroso más miserable.

-Me imagino que si….que él la extraña- dijo Draco en voz baja. Habían pasado demasiados años, pero su tormenta interior no amainaba, eran celos, furia, desazón, angustia y sobre todo culpa, todo revuelto en su mente ahogándolo perpetuamente. Allí tenia frente a él, la consecuencia de tanta irracionalidad, de perder toda lógica y compostura, de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por los buenos, por los malos y por los innombrables, una niña que creció alejada de ambos padres, ignorante de todo su pasado, marcada por uno de los magos más tenebrosos que habían existido, la conclusión del experimento mas monstruoso jamás concebido, una asesina comprobada por sus propios ojos, poseedora de manera innata de la magia más oscura y en el fondo….tan solo una niña.

"_Ella no tiene la culpa…..el culpable soy yo"_, los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, _"aun así, al parecer Hanna, estás destinada a pagar por los pecados de tus padres….de tu padre"_. Tendría que ser capaz….tendría que tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, ahora más que nunca no podía flaquear.

-¿Por qué me tienes amarrada?- preguntó ella.

-Porque no confió en ti- dijo Draco clavando su dura mirada en ella- te vi matar a tres hombres a sangre fría. Ninguna precaución está de más, no quiero que me ataques.

Hanna abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no lo recordaba bien. Poco a poco las imágenes fueron formándose en su cabeza, ella se horrorizó al principio un poco por sus acciones pero luego lo internalizó. Estaban atacándola, iban a matarla, ella solo se defendió. Tal como su padre le había enseñado, ella utilizó su entrenamiento para sobrevivir.

Draco observó el asombro en los ojos de la niña, la palidez de su cara, como le temblaron las manos y luego ella se sumió en una tensa calma, asumiendo el hecho automáticamente y con naturalidad actitud habitual de las personas entrenadas como guerreros, no temerle a la muerte, ya sea la que viene de tu mano o la tuya. No tuvo ninguna duda, esa chica era una fría asesina. Tal como él, tal como Nott, tal como Voldemort. La observó moverse con agilidad durante el enfrentamiento, vio como desviaba los hechizos, reconoció las tácticas de los mortifagos en todos sus movimientos. Theo la entrenó bien y ella era poderosa, muy fuerte en la magia. Ese fuego maldito que convocó no era poca cosa. Sin contar su fuerza física, para nada la de una niña de su edad, sin duda efecto del maleficio de Voldemort. Draco sabía que debia ganarse su confianza para que fuese mas facil lo que se proponia hacer, pero al mismo tiempo, era plenamente consciente que seria tarea de titanes. Lo más seguro es que Nott la hubiese advertido contra él ¿que mas podía esperarse? era lo mas lógico. No solo el otro hombre lo odiaba, sino es que Draco demostró una vez ser una amenaza vital para Hanna cuando fue a buscarla hacia tantos años. Nott pensaba, con toda la razón del caso, que Draco Malfoy intentaría desaparecerla del mapa, solo la protegió. Draco no sabía si darle las gracias o escupirle la cara por lo que hizo, ocultársela.

-No quiero que escapes- dijo él- hay gente buscándote de seguro, buscándonos.

-Mi padre me encontrará- dijo ella.

-No lo dudo- contestó Draco mirando al vacio- estoy seguro de que él movería cielo y tierra para encontrarte.

-Lo conoces….se llama Theo Nott- dijo ella desafiante- fue mortifago.

-Yo también fui un mortifago….de los peores- contestó Draco y luego agregó- conozco a tu padre de toda mi vida, aunque desde hace bastantes años desearía que jamás nos hubiésemos cruzado. Soy su enemigo declarado.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hanna de nuevo.

-Mírame-de pronto Draco la obligó a sentarse y se puso frente a frente a la niña, sus caras estaban a poca distancia. Hanna estableció contacto visual- dime que es lo que ves…..mira mi cara…detállala….¿quién crees que soy?

-No lo sé…jamás te he visto en mi vida- respondió ella atemorizada, ese hombre ahora la miraba con una intensidad sazonada por un rastro de locura. Parecía fuera de sí por un momento y calmado en el otro. Inestable totalmente, peligroso.

-Toda tu vida ha sido una mentira- dijo Draco de pronto, con su voz teñida de una fría furia- Tu madre vive….Hermione Granger, ella no sabe ni siquiera que existes, justo cuando naciste le borraron sus recuerdos. Un maldito hombre que no merece vivir le robó sus memorias.

Hanna temblaba de pies a cabeza, su cabeza empezó a menarse de un lado a otro negando todo, quería taparse los oídos para no seguir escuchando, pero no podia, tenia las manos atadas.

-!Mientes!- exclamó ella- mi madre está muerta. Mi padre me dijo….

-Nada de lo que te dijo Nott es verdad, tu madre está viva, pero no sabe que existes siquiera, yo mas que nadie puedo asegurarlo - dijo Draco, la niña cerró los ojos. Draco le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo- Soy Draco Malfoy y fui yo quien le borró a tu madre el recuerdo de tu existencia Hanna.

Hanna empezó a gritar….de pronto las llamas de la fogata se levantaron a una altura considerable. Draco que estaba esperando alguna reacción parecida, llevaba su varita en la mano y logró apagar el fuego antes de que se hiciese incontenible…la oscuridad envolvió la cueva.

0o0

INGLATERRA

13 años antes.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, tenia juntas las manos y miraba el suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Se sentía humillada y al mismo tiempo sentía celos. No tenía un reloj que le indicase cual era la hora exacta, pero el tiempo corría. En ese momento Draco Malfoy estaba uniendo su vida de por vida a otra mujer.

Ella estaba molesta consigo misma por su estupidez. Era una tonta sentimental. Lo que tenían o tuvieron, en realidad no significaba nada o por lo menos no debía significar nada a nivel emocional. Ella era la víctima, fue violada por órdenes de Voldemort y él fue su verdugo, así de simple. No importaban todos los sentimientos que fue desarrollando, conflictivos y dolorosos sentimientos que desgarraban su corazón y su alma. Sentía pasión por él, lujuria, en ese momento estaba muerta de celos solo al imaginar que él estaría con otra, haciéndole el amor como se lo hacía a ella. Por otro lado, lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas, por hacerle sentir aquello prohibido y profano, por la desesperación que tenia, por su orgullo de mujer herido….por todo.

¡Dios! ¡Qué voy a hacer! Su situación seguiría, Malfoy de nuevo vendría a declararse dueño de su cuerpo, porque así estaba establecido, porque ese maldito cobarde no iba a contradecir las órdenes de Voldemort. Él vendría a su cama oliendo a otra mujer, con el sabor de otra en sus labios. Y ella tendría que luchar o rendirse de nuevo. No tenia escapatoria o si la tenia y eso significaría su muerte.

¿Sería capaz Draco Malfoy de forzarla de nuevo? ¿Sería capaz de matarla si ella se negaba? Hermione no quería pensar en esas posibilidades, pero, después de todo, al parecer ella se había confundido en redondo con él y sus motivos, no la quería, solo se la follaba y disfrutaba con eso, porque ella se lo había permitido, en el momento en que se negase de nuevo, la violaría otra vez. Porque así estaba dispuesto, porque lo que le llevó a ella en primer lugar no fue amor ni fue atracción, solo el miedo.

Hermione se mordió la mano para no gritar. No…de nuevo eso no. Hubiese podido perdonarlo la primera vez, la segunda, después en honor a la verdad se limitó a seducirla, pero otra vez, que la forzara otra vez, eso no podría aguantarlo.

"_Es mi inexperiencia lo que está jugando en mi contra. Nunca había tenido relaciones íntimas con nadie, jamás había sentido esto y eso ha jugado en mi contra"_

"_Yo en realidad no puedo quererlo" "no puedo quererlo_" ella se atormentaba continuamente con eso, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar las ordenes que su mente se empeñaba en imponerle. Estaba infatuada y quizás que más por Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, al menos eso aun no había cambiado.

_Somos enemigos y un día de estos solo seremos tú y yo….quien viva o quien muera, eso lo decidirá el destino. _

Ella intentó no echarse a llorar de nuevo. Todavía tenía esperanzas de salir de allí, solo que la espera se le estaba haciendo amarga.

"_No voy a dejar de luchar_" Hermione trató de no ahogarse en sus propias emociones _"esto terminara y será como un mal sueño" "yo olvidaré, lo juro, lo olvidaré"._

"_Te odiare por siempre, extirparé este sentimiento dentro de mi, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida"_

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de nuevo y ella levantó la mirada para ver quién era.

Nott entró al calabozo, tenía el rostro pálido. Hermione se levantó de inmediato al ver que estaba tambaleante y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Nott respiraba con dificultad.

Hermione palpó su cara, estaba frio, pero no veía ninguna herida ni nada anormal, cuando tocó su espalda, Theo aulló debido al dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-No es nada-contestó él bruscamente-se me pasará al rato.

-Parece que te hubiesen torturado- comentó ella y él la miró penetrantemente. Hermione ahogó un gemido llevándose la mano en la boca y pronto empezó a quitarle el abrigo y la camisa a Theo Nott. Cuando vio su espalda abrió los ojos como platos, estaba llena de verdugones y hematomas.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó Hermione.

-Fue Bellatrix Lestrange, con una vara- dijo Theo mirando al suelo, sentía tanta indignación que apretaba los puños con fuerza por encima de la mesa- después me cruciaron. Fue orden de Voldemort.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué hiciste?

Theo la miró penetrantemente de una forma que no necesitaba ser adivino para interpretarlo, así que ella intuyó inmediatamente la respuesta. Habían descubierto el engaño. De alguna forma, el Lord Tenebroso sabía que ellos no se acostaban. Theo miró a su alrededor, fijó la vista en las paredes y el techo, parecía que estaba buscando algo. Habían ojos observándolos y oídos escuchándolos ¿donde? ¿como? no tenía la más mínima idea, algún maldito hechizo de Voldemort o quizás, algo más. Hermione estaba más pálida que él. Theo la obligó a sentarse frente a él, para que se acercara, si había alguien escuchando, no necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas, le dijo a Voldemort que se había acostado con Hermione, jamás cedió su punto, solo que el Señor Tenebroso le dijo que no le creía, Theo pensaba y una y otra vez en ese detalle ¿Cómo lo sabía?. Él se inclinó hasta casi tocar la frente de ella.

-Voldemort está al tanto de que no te he tocado- dijo Theo en voz baja casi susurrante- alguien nos espía.

Hermione empezó a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza. No solo era el horror de saber que alguien había invadido su intimidad, que había visto y escuchado todo lo que hizo con Malfoy, sino el terror de saber que estaban descubiertos.

-Van a matarnos…van a matarnos- gimió ella.

-No…no…tranquila…baja la voz…no sé si nos están escuchando en este momento- dijo Theo-a ti no te harán nada, es conmigo con quien está molesto. Me dio un ultimátum.

-¡No!- gimió Hermione entrecortadamente, mientras tanto cerraba los ojos con fuerzas. Ella había temido ese momento.

- Si no lo hago, escogerá a otro- dijo Theo, pero al ver la cara de desconsuelo de ella, algo se rompió en su interior, tragó grueso y agregó- pero yo pienso arriesgarme, una semana, Hermione una semana es todo lo que pido, una semana y saldremos de aquí.

Hermione apoyó su frente en el hombro de Theo, respiró profundo, estaba aterrada. Una semana pero ¿podrían seguir guardando las apariencias por una semana? El riesgo era demasiado alto, que torturasen o incluso matasen a Theo por desobedecer, ella jamás podría llevar algo así en su conciencia, la otra posibilidad era que Voldemort enviase a otra persona para hacer el trabajo que Nott no quiso hacer. Ella empezó a temblar ante la perspectiva de una nueva violación. Que un perfecto desconocido la tocase. No….no podría pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Una semana es demasiado tiempo- dijo ella, negando con su cabeza una y otra vez. Hermione sabía cuál era la única salida, y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Ella sentía que quería a otra persona, no se lo merecía, pero eso es lo que pasaba, se sentía sucia y traicionera. Pero que otra opción tenía.

-No te tocare si tú no quieres- dijo Theo al darse cuenta de su desesperación- no lo haré sin tu consentimiento.

Hermione cerró los ojos y un gemido largo como un lamento salió de su garganta. Ella de alguna manera, se sentía mujer de Draco Malfoy, era suya, él era el único que la había tocado, que le había hecho el amor. En ese momento, él estaba acostándose con otra, y ella estaba con un hombre que estaba dispuesto a morir por no humillarla. Su fantasía romántica murió esa noche definitivamente. Muerta y enterrada para siempre.

Ya lo había perdido todo...todo…acostarse con Nott solo sería un trámite. Él era bueno con ella, no tendría que ser horroroso ni humillante. Y de pronto…en sus brazos….ella viviría otra experiencia y lograría olvidarse de todo lo que le sucedió.

-Estabas llorando- dijo de pronto Theo, ella lo miró, no entendía que quería decirle, Theo se apresuró a aclarar- Cuando llegue…llorabas, tienes los ojos hinchados….Draco…¿él te ha hecho daño de nuevo?

La mirada de Theo de pronto se torno oscura y desafiante. Si ese imbécil de nuevo la había golpeado, lo mataría.

-No me ha golpeado- contestó Hermione- solo con palabras…nada más.

-Hum- gruñó Theo. Desde hacía semanas, consumido y muerto de celos, él se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no matar a Draco Malfoy con sus propias manos. Y eso lo atormentaba, Malfoy había sido su amigo, su confidente y ahora era su antagonista….todo por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

El amor y la locura….a veces son la misma cosa. Nadie sabe lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por amor….incluso ser un perfecto cabrón. Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Theo una y otra vez.

-Malfoy se casa esta noche- dijo ella de pronto.

-No quería decírtelo-dijo Theo en voz baja entendiendo el punto donde quería llegar ella- No deseaba que te sintieras mal. No soy tonto, te he observado y lo he mirado a él. Desde hace un tiempo, el odio que se tienen parece haber desaparecido.

Le dolió decir aquello, pero él no era idiota, no se podía ocultar el sol con un dedo. Draco estaba loco por ella y ella…quizás….tenia sentimientos por él

Hermione le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

-No…no desapareció- dijo ella- simplemente otros sentimientos nacieron. Algo diferente, un lazo.

Debía sincerarse con Nott, ella no lo quería, no de esa forma y Theo…Theo sentía algo por ella. Debían estar claros. No quería dañarlo ni ilusionarlo como lo hicieron con ella.

-¿Tú lo quieres?- preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé- respondió ella. Y era la verdad, sentía lujuria por él….pero amor….¿Como amar a alguien que le había hecho tanto daño?

-Creo…que de alguna forma le empezaste a importar- dijo Theo.

-No soy más que un juguete en sus manos- dijo Hermione con tristeza- cuando le deje de gustar, mi vida y mi honor no valdrán nada. Una persona que le importa otra, no acepta una situación así, donde no le ofrece ninguna solución para salvarle la vida, sino que se dedica a usarla una y otra vez, una persona que siente por otra no se aleja de ella, no se casa con otra.

-Hablas como una mujer despechada- dijo Theo corroído por la rabia y los celos.

-No, no estoy despechada, solo soy realista- dijo Hermione- no hubiese funcionado de todas formas. Me dejé llevar por mi sentimentalismo, eso es todo.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto- dijo Theo- escaparemos dentro de una semana, lo prometo. Luego te llevaré con Potter y con…Weasley.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y de nuevo estuvo a punto de llorar. Ron…el novio que había tenido desde hacía un año. ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle lo que le sucedió? Sobre todo la parte en donde ella había colaborado. Estando con Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo que tuvo con Ron, fue simplemente un enamoramiento estúpido e infantil, jamás habían pasado de los besos y con Draco Malfoy lo vivió todo. Ron no lo aceptaría, la rechazaría, sobre todo porque ella no podría mentirle sobre el hecho de que terminó acostándose con él por su propia voluntad.

-¿Tú que harás?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Cuándo nos vayamos?

-Después de que te deje segura y a salvo, me dispondré a huir…al fin del mundo si es preciso- dijo Theo- no tengo ahora lealtades con los mortifagos, mucho menos con la resistencia. Estoy solo y seguiré solo.

Hermione se apartó de él y luego lo miró fijamente. En los minutos que habían hablado, él lucia mejor físicamente, su piel adquiría el tono bronceado que la caracterizaba y sus ojos despejados de angustia, eran amables y cándidos. Nott quizás era un hombre que tomó decisiones equivocadas, pero era integro, fiel a sus principios. No una marioneta a las órdenes de Voldemort. Hermione estaba conmovida la verlo herido por defenderla. Eso le tocó en el corazón.

-Hazlo- dijo ella de pronto. Theo frunció el ceño. No entendía lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nott.

-Hazlo…tómame- dijo Hermione, sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente.

-No es fácil…yo no saldré indemne de aquí….soy humano…siento…te he deseado en la distancia…siempre lo hizo….en Hogwarts no podía dejar de mirarte….para mi eras….eres inalcanzable- dijo Nott. El sonrojo de Hermione aumentó furiosamente. Saber que él gustaba de ella, la halagaba a un nivel que se sorprendió a sí misma.

-No soy trigo limpio- dijo Theo sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad-se que piensas que soy un buen hombre, pero la verdad….es que no lo soy…..he asesinado gente, he hecho cosas innombrables y soy un hombre…no un niño…lo que considero mío….lo es para siempre y mataría por defenderlo. Se me revuelve el estomago solo de pensar que tú y él …que tú y yo.

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano. No necesitaba oírlo, no en ese momento, porque sino perdería el poco coraje que había reunido.

-¿Me tienes asco por haberme acostado con Malfoy? ¿Por eso no me tocas nunca?-preguntó ella. A Theo lo tomó desprevenido esa pregunta, pero en el fondo era comprensible que ella pensara eso.

-Eso es una estupidez- Theo negó con la cabeza un par de veces- ¡No te das cuentas que lo que me pasa es que estoy muerto de celos! Si no te he tocado, es porque quiero que tú seas la que dé el primer paso. Que sea tu desición.

-Ninguno de nosotros es dueño de nuestras decisiones- dijo ella- No es lo que yo quiera o lo que tú quieras o lo que quiera Draco Malfoy. Es que ahora es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Ella lucia tranquila, su cara estaba relajada, pero el miedo que tenía en sus ojos logró conmoverlo

-Hay Hermione- suspiró Nott.

-No quiero que te hagan daño…que te vuelvan a torturar. Tú lo dijiste, nos vigilan….no correré ningún riesgo- dijo ella.

Theo sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, latía frenéticamente, su cuerpo se estremecía con la expectativa de tenerla. Ella….era lo último que pensaba al dormir y lo primero al despertar, estaba fascinado con Hermione Granger, ahora que la conocía, que la había visto actuar con fortaleza en los peores momentos, su valentía, la admiraba por eso y mucho mas. Supuso un golpe saber que Malfoy se la había ganado, inexplicablemente ella sentía algo por el rubio y el rubio por ella. Desechó por completo de su mente la esperanza de tenerla y ahora, ella, era ella la que le dejaba las puertas abiertas.

-Se que estás herida por lo de Malfoy- dijo Nott- no deseo que tomes decisiones apresuradas. No quiero que te arrepientas.

-Esto no es por Malfoy- dijo ella, en parte se mentía a sí misma y lo sabía, pero por otro lado, Theo Nott se había sacrificado por ella y ella no tendría jamás como pagarla que no la violase cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo- esto es por ti.

Ambos se levantaron y se colocaron frente a frente.

Hermione tomó las manos de Nott y las juntó con las suyas llevándole a los botones frontales del vestido que llevaba puesto. Nott entendió la indirecta, desabotonó los dos primeros botones y vio la piel tersa por debajo de la clavícula, con un dedo la rozó, ella se estremeció. Nott intentó desabotonar los otros botones inferiores, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no pudo hacerlo. Hermione le apartó la mano y terminó ella de abrir su vestido, luego tomó una mano de Nott colocándola sobre uno de sus senos. Theo no dejaba de mirarla, intensa y profundamente, el azul de sus ojos había oscurecido. Sintió la turgencia del pecho de Hermione y se atrevió a apretarlo un poco y luego acariciar el pezón con una mano. Era delicado, el tacto a ella se le hizo extraño, las manos de Draco eran suaves, las de Theo eran calientes y ásperas, pero no se sintió incomoda ni asqueada, al contrario su cuerpo reaccionó como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Eso desató una ola de culpabilidad dentro de Hermione, al percibirse respondiendo a las caricias de otro hombre. Theo, estiró el brazo, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

"_Esto es una locura"_ se decía una y otra vez Hermione, pero ya lo había decidido y al diablo con todo.

-Supongo que debo besarte- la voz de Nott estaba enronquecida por el deseo. En ese momento poco le importó que lo estuviesen observando. De todas maneras, seria cuidadoso, se taparían completamente con una manta, nadie seria testigo de eso. .

Hermione asintió tímidamente, Theo se acercó a su boca, pero en un movimiento inesperado, le besó cerca de la oreja, para luego repartir besos por su cara hasta finalmente capturar sus labios. Su beso al principio fue rudo, feroz, lleno de ansia, luego se hizo lento, pausado, como si estuviese saboreándola, poco a poco la obligó a corresponderle, Hermione jadeó contra su boca, eso le dio luz verde a Theo para continuar besándola hasta quedarse sin aire. Mientras tanto, le bajaba el vestido a Hermione por los hombros. Nott besó su cuello y luego pasó su lengua por la clavícula, después bajó lentamente dejando un rastro con su lengua y lamió cada uno de los pezones de Hermione, que inmediatamente se erizaron. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido….justo cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies.

Theo se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Voy a hacerte el amor Hermione- ella lo escuchó en la lejanía, sumergida en los recuerdos de otro tiempo, en otro lugar, con otra persona.

0o0

NORUEGA

13 años después

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger llegaron justo a tiempo al sitio junto con el cuerpo de aurores. Al parecer ocurría una verdadera batalla en el lugar. Harry al ver que habían mortifagos involucrados tal como supuso, procedió a dar órdenes a viva voz.

-No los dejen escapar- gritaba Harry , mientras tanto Hermione miraba a su alrededor. Estaba buscándolo….a Nott….la información que tenían era que él vivía en ese lugar y que estaba en la mira de los antiguos mortifagos, sus antiguos colegas que buscaban deshacerse de él. Los Malfoy´s estaban metidos hasta el cuello en turbios asuntos, ella no poseia pruebas, pero en el fondo lo intuia, asuntos oscuros que tenía relación con Nott. Porque….esa era la única razón lógica para que se tomaran tantas molestias en buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Y por supuesto, si los Malfoy´s lo querían atrapar, Harry y sus aurores también, por las mismas razones.

La lucha se prolongó otra hora, mientras hacían retroceder al grupo de mortifagos. Mas aurores fueron llegando pero al final, los otros lograron escaparse. Hermioné luchó junto a Harry, demostrando de nuevo que era una bruja hábil y poderosa. Cuando el lugar quedó libre de enemigos, ella empezó a explorar. Estaba ansiosa, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hubiesen capturado o asesinado. Le sudaban las manos, era un desasosiego inexplicable el que tenia, sus manos temblaban. Ella sentía…sentía un miedo atronador…..un pánico inexplicable. Era como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo…algo importante.

Finalmente lo vio, en un descampado, rodeado por cuatro aurores que lo apuntaban su varita, él iba desarmado, pero al parecer no iba a dejar que lo atrapasen tan fácilmente, su rostro sangraba y tenía el cabello largo revuelto. Usaba barba y como ropa, un montón de pieles, pero ella lo hubiese reconocido en cualquier sitio y era bastante curioso porque ella no recordaba siquiera haber hablado con él en su vida. Hermione empezó a caminar rápido y finalmente terminó corriendo, su corazón palpitaba con violencia. En el momento en que ella llegaba, Theo Nott se giró y al mirar a la mujer que venía hacia él, la reconoció de inmediato también, ella no había cambiado nada en todos esos años.

Draco Malfoy le dijo que la había desmemoriado, que ella jamás los recordaría, ni a ella ni a la niña. Theo estaba atrapado en Noruega, no podia buscarla en Inglaterra porque eso supondría poner en peligro a Hanna. Y cuando pasaron los años y ella no regresaba, cuando se enteró de que se había casado con otro hombre y tenido otros hijos, Nott supo que Malfoy le dijo la verdad, porque la Hermione que él conoció y amó, jamás hubiese abandonado a Hanna. Se obligó a resignarse, intentó apartarla de su mente y de su vida, le mintió a Hanna porque no tenía sentido herirla con esa historia. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión extraña, como si…..

-Theo- Hermione se detuvo, estaba jadeante por el esfuerzo, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta de la cual se salían algunos mechones, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Theo se quedó mudo…..de nuevo todos aquellas emociones que él creía dormidas despertaron….!Dios! como la amaba todavía….como si fuese a partírsele el alma.

-Theo…..eres tú…..eres tú- dijo ella sorprendida hasta de sí misma. Su nombre se deslizó de sus labios con tanta familiaridad, incluso lo saboreaba, se sentia inexplicablemente feliz, como si algo de pronto encajase en el rompecabezas de su vida.

-¿Me recuerdas?- preguntó Theo cauteloso, pensando cualquier cosa….si ella estaba desmemoriada ¿Cómo era que lo recordaba?- en serio me recuerdas.

Hermione asintió, los aurores seguían amenazando a Theo, él se movió hacia ella, y los otros hombres achicaron el circulo, Hermione les hizo una señal para que no atacaran, ella sabía que él no le haría daño, en el fondo de su ser lo sentía de esa forma.

-Recuerdas a la niña- dijo Theo- recuerdas a la bebé.

La expresión de Hermione se hizo confusa.

-¿Qué niña?- preguntó ella.

Theo tragó profundo y haciendo caso omiso a los aurores, se acercó a ella, Hermione le permitió la aproximación, él le tendió los brazos y ella se tiró contra su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, fue una conducta instintiva, buscando su calor, su protección . Theo la abrazó y entonces habló a su oído.

-Sé que no lo sabes….que no lo recuerdas- Theo fue directo y preciso, no tenían tiempo que perder- Tienes una hija de doce años, se llama Hanna y está en peligro.

Theo solo sintió el gemido de Hermione y luego como todo su cuerpo se relajó en sus brazos. Ella se había desmayado.

0o0

"_-Se lo que hiciste con él- le dijo Draco a Hermione- sé lo que haces todas las noches con él_

_La vio palidecer cuando hizo irrupción en su habitación, la observó mas pálida aun cuando lanzó su acusación, él tenía dos semanas que no iba al calabozo a encontrarse con Hermione. Después que supo que Nott estuvo con ella, sintió tanta rabia, tanto dolor, que no se atrevió a enfrentarla de nuevo, temía matarla con sus propias manos de puros celos. Draco no pudo dormir en todo ese tiempo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione junto al de Nott, exactamente nunca los vió de esa forma, pero se torturaba a si mismo imaginandolo. No entendía porque ella se había acostado con otro, o si lo comprendía pero todavía no lo internalizaba. Su vida corría peligro, Voldemort estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, les había puesto espías y de alguna forma el Lord Oscuro estaba al tanto del extraño arreglo al que llegaron, obviamente se enteró y Nott fue torturado por ello, de allí a que ella aceptase acostarse con él, para evitar que lo matasen. Esa fue la versión oficial de parte de Theo para explicar el hecho que ahora era él quien se la follaba todas las noches. Lo que no dijo ni diría nunca, fue que acostarse con ella fue casi que un sueño hecho realidad. El bastardo la deseaba…tanto como la deseaba Draco. _

_¿Y quien podía culparla? Si hacerlo con Nott fue lo lógico, después de todo, Theo estaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí, era la llave de salida más obvia que Hermione tenía, Draco estaba seguro de que en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero su corazón aullaba herido todavía, porque para su parte irracional, aquella controlada por sus más salvajes emociones, no existía excusa que valiese. No quería pensar en lo que le sucedía, pero la palabra con "A" rondaba su pensamiento todo el tiempo. No podía pasar, de ninguna forma, él no podía estar enamorado de ella, no en esa situación, no compartiéndola con otro._

_Su situación era difícil, estaba casado, no le gustaba su esposa pero había hecho un juramento, por otro lado, en la incertidumbre que era el futuro de esa guerra, donde todavía no se avistaba un ganador, no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de escapar, ser perseguido y quizás asesinado. No por ella, no por una mujer que se acostaba con otro, ya fuese obligada por las circunstancias o no._

_Por otro lado, según Nott, fue ella la que acudió a su lecho, no tuvo que obligarla y pensar en eso le provocaba a Draco que por sus venas corriera acido en lugar de sangre. La amaba, la odiaba y no podía vivir ni sin ella ni con ella._

_La única manera era alejarla, romper con esa descabellada situación, para que todos volvieran a respirar en paz._

_Voldemort se pondría furioso de seguro, pero Draco haría todo lo posible para alejar las sospechas de su cabeza. Que un prisionero escapase era una situación que podría ocurrir en cualquier sitio. _

_La olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro, movería cielo y tierra para olvidarla. Si Nott la quería con él, que se la llevase. _

_-Nos espían- dijo Draco-alguien intentó chantajearme, acerca del hecho de que yo no había venido durante todo este tiempo por ti. Amenazó con denunciarme a Voldemort. _

_Hermione se levantó de su silla._

_-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Hermione, su rostro reveló su preocupación._

_-Resolví el problema…a mi manera…nunca encontraran el cuerpo, eso sí puedo asegurarlo- explicó Draco fríamente- Ahora estoy en un dilema, no quiero tocarte, me das asco solo saber que Nott ha puesto tus manos en ti y que tú lo permitiste, pero al mismo tiempo…..._

_-Eso no es tu problema- dijo Hermione bruscamente._

_-Si es mi problema- Draco estalló finalmente apartando toda su frialdad, la rabia le salía por los cuatro costados- después de todas las cosas que te dije….las cosas que tú me dijiste. Quisiste volverme loco de lujuria….lo hiciste….quisiste volverme loco de celos, también lo hiciese….te entregaste a otro porque yo me casé con otra….por supuesto que lo hiciste. Felicitaciones, obtuviste la mejor de las venganzas. _

_Los dos estaban cerca, mirándose intensamente uno al otro. Los ojos de Hermione estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, los de Draco despedían odio. _

_-Yo no me estoy vengando de ti- dijo ella sin evitar sonar sarcástica-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Me violaste…acaso lo olvidas…_

_-Lo hablamos….lo hablamos mucho…yo te explique las razones….incluso…he pedido tu perdón….tú sabes que tuve que hacerlo de esa manera- dijo Draco sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada de remordimiento- pero luego te seduje, trate de complacerte…. ¡no! ¡Diablos! No traté….lo hice….maldita sea….me desgaste intentando darte placer. _

_-Porque te convenía tenerme dócil- replicó Hermione- porque era más fácil para ti si no tenias que obligarme. Porque mas allá de cualquier cosa, estás asustado de lo que Voldemort pueda hacerte si no cumples sus órdenes. Solo trataste de acomodar la situación a tu conveniencia. Te aprovechaste de que no tenía experiencia, jugaste conmigo, me dijiste cosas…._

_-Tú me lo dijiste…. me dijiste que me querías- dijo Draco entre dientes con los puños apretados-y yo te creí._

_-Y yo te mentí- dijo Hermione- alguien en mi situación diría lo que fuese por salvarse._

_Eso era lo que mentalmente se repetía ella una y otra vez para justificar sus actos, para olvidar aquellas palabras que había dicho y que había escuchado. _

_-Maldita seas por siempre- dijo Draco lleno de rabia y decepción- pagaras…en esta vida o en la otra. Yo pude haberlo dejado todo por ti._

_-Tus palabras son vacías- contestó Hermione abrazándose a sí misma, sin establecer contacto visual con él - no puedo creerte, porque tú jamás hiciste ningún intento por sacarme de aquí o por no violarme._

_-Yo te prometí….lo hice- dijo Draco._

_-Tus promesas no significan nada- respondió ella._

_-Te acostaste con él- dijo Draco_

_Hermione se adelantó unos pasos hacia Draco y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho lo empujó. _

_-¡Tú te acuestas con tu esposa y yo no tengo derecho a decir nada!- gritó ella._

_-No es lo mismo- dijo Draco- yo no la quiero._

_-Y yo no te quiero a ti- dijo Hermione con rabia-¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_Draco la miró con desprecio, estaba dolido._

_-No he debido venir aquí- dijo él._

_-De hecho, si ya eliminaste a quien te iba a denunciar y puesto que me tienes tanto asco….no veo el motivo de que vengas aquí- dijo Hermione, estaba profundamente herida por sus palabras. _

_-He decidido que la única manera de librarme de ti- dijo Draco-y acabar con este martirio de una buena vez, es ayudarte a escapar._

_-Creí que querías convertirme en tu esclava personal- dijo Hermione. Eso fue sorpresivo, sin duda ella no se esperaba que él la ayudase a salir de Malfoy Manor. _

_Draco frunció el ceño._

_-Así que él te lo dijo- Draco estaba furioso._

_-Si…él me lo contó…todo- contestó Hermione en voz baja._

_-Y también te dijo que te encontré desnuda con él- Draco caminaba de un lado a otro- Me traicionaste_

_Una furia irracional era lo que destellaba por los cuatro costados de Draco Malfoy._

_-¿Quién traicionó a quien?- preguntó ella._

_-Tú ibas a ser solo mía….me lo juraste….en esa maldita cama mientras te hacía el amor….me lo juraste- gritó él._

_-Tú te casaste con otra- respondió Hermione._

_-¿Eso era lo que querías? ¿Qué te ofreciese matrimonio?- dijo Draco con desdén- Eres una ilusa, ibas a ser mi amante, eso tenía que ser suficiente para ti y para mí, era la salida lógica, yo iba a convencer al Lord Oscuro de que era inútil seguir jugando contigo, que no sacaría nada de provecho con eso….pero de allí a unirme en matrimonio contigo…eso es imposible…Yo jamás me casaría con alguien como tú….una impura, mi linaje es sagrado. _

_-¿Cómo pude sentir algo por ti?- dijo Hermione sin ocultar lo asqueada que estaba por la situación- eres despreciable. _

_-Entonces si sentiste…que bueno saberlo…. ¿Cómo pude sentir yo por ti?- escupió Draco- Mentirosa…..!Puta! …no eres más que una vulgar puta._

_-Y tú un maldito cobarde- dijo ella- desde el principio, todo es tu culpa, pudiste negarte._

_-Así como se negó Theo- dijo Draco sarcásticamente- hasta donde sé, también se acostó contigo. Dime Hermione, también a Theo le dices al oído que lo quieres mientras te folla_

_Hermione abrió la boca como si no supiese que contestar. Él estaba cada vez mas furioso, viéndola ante él ….calmada, sin inmutarse ante todas las barbaridades que se decían. _

_-Vete de aquí- dijo Hermione alejándose de él - déjame ir y olvidemos que todo esto sucedió._

_-Si…te dejaré ir y ruego jamás ver tu cara de nuevo- dijo Draco- pero primero…antes de eso, voy a tener lo que vine a buscar._

_Hermione se quedó lívida, su cara se quedo de piedra, sin ninguna expresión. _

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento he dejado de pensar en ti- dijo Draco taladrándola con la mirada- soy un maldito cabrón por tu culpa. Pero juro que me libraré de esta enfermedad, aquí y ahora, tú me odiaras y yo te odiare, como siempre debió ser._

_Hermione se pegó a la pared intentando infructuosamente huir, alejarse de él. Draco llegó hasta ella y con fuerza la giró. Le apretó las manos sobre su cabeza, ella no opuso resistencia y en su mente solo deseaba que fuese rápido, él le levantó las faldas, le desgarró su ropa interior y con una mano se desabotonó el botón de su pantalón, sacó su miembro, se lo frotó repetidamente hasta que logro una erección y la embistió cruelmente._

_Fue muy rápido, él estaba demasiado furioso para alargarlo, ella aguantó cada uno de sus empujes mordiéndose los labios hasta sacarse sangre. Draco respiraba agitadamente, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, envuelto en una nube de placer, lujuria y furia. Luego que terminó la soltó, ella todavía estaba pegada a la pared, en estado catatónico. Ni un solo sonido salía de su boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos, las lágrimas salían silenciosamente y cubrían su rostro. _

_Draco se subió la cremallera del pantalón, luego bajó las faldas de ella, la tomó por la cintura y se pegó con ella a la pared. Hermione no se movía, Draco uso sus dos manos para abrazarla, su cuerpo cubría el suyo, abarcaba todos los espacios de ella, la apretaba tanto contra sí que parecía que iba a asfixiarla._

_-Te odio…te odio…te odio- murmuró él en voz baja, no se cansaba de repetirlo, quizás si lo decía un montón de veces, terminaría de creérselo- te odio como nunca he odiado a nadie. Hoy saldrás de aquí, yo me encargaré de eso, te irás con Nott y si se van directo al infierno...mucho mejor. Granger, hazte un favor y no te cruces en mi camino, la próxima vez que vea tu cara…te mataré. Lo juro. "_

-Sr. Malfoy- Draco quien salió de su adormilamiento, cuando abrió los ojos, tenía el rostro de la niña sobre el suyo. Draco se llevó un buen susto y se apartó de Hanna, quien volvió arrastrándose a su rincón de la cueva. Todavía permanecía atada, pero más o menos terminó adaptandose a la situación.

-Me asustaste- dijo Draco jadeante, con la respiración agitada. Al parecer se quedó dormido, el cansancio estaba pasándole factura.

-Usted estaba haciendo ruidos extraños mientras dormía- dijo Hanna- estaba maldiciendo a alguien.

-Fue un mal sueño- dijo Draco- o mejor dicho…un mal recuerdo. Y tú ¿ ya se te quitó el ataque de histeria?

Hanna le dedicó una mirada rencorosa. Si bien estuvo aproximadamente dos horas con su magia un poco descontrolada, tampoco era para llamarla histérica. Obviamente no todos los días una se enteraba que su madre vivía, pero luego de apagar las llamas, Draco trató de calmarla contándole historias de su madre en el colegio. El hombre se relajó y contó cosas bastante graciosas o por lo menos resultaba medianamente graciosas teniendo en cuenta que al parecer la vena humorística de Draco Malfoy era menos que cero. Por un momento no fueron captor y cautiva. Al parecer funcionó, después de todo, Hanna era una chiquilla. Ella se mostró curiosa, quería saber más de su madre, quería verla, quería saber también porque Theo Nott le había mentido, alguna buena razón tuvo que haber para que su padre le ocultase la existencia de su mamá, todavía Hanna confiaba incondicionalmente en Nott, otro detalle que le provocaba curiosidad era la razón por la cual Draco Malfoy la desmemorió. Lo único que estaba claro era que él se odiaba por ello.

-Usted no es buena persona- dijo Hanna enfurruñada- la gente no anda quitándole los recuerdos a otros por gusto.

-Puedo vivir con eso- dijo Draco mientras volvía a su botella de alcohol- y llámame Draco, después de todo, tú y yo estamos empezando a intimar.

-Maldito seas- exclamó ella.

-Cuida esa boca niña….si no te la lavaré con jabón-respondió Draco echándose a reír a carcajadas. Que ella lo insultase por supuesto que estaba en el guion, se merecía eso y más, pero fue algo bizarro escuchar a esa pequeña y escuálida niña maldiciéndolo como un marinero.

-Atrévase- contestó Hanna.

-Tienes doce años, deberías empezar a comportarte como una dama- dijo Draco.

-Y me supongo que usted en todo caso es el experto- respondió ella.

-En cuanto a las damas, creo que se mucho más que tú….mocosa malcriada- dijo Draco. De alguna forma eso fue suficiente para hacer callar a Hanna, a ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas, había entendido completamente el doble significado de sus palabras.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ambos. Draco suspiró profundo, aunque ella estaba bastante delgada, bajo su ropa se adivinaban unas discretas curvas, cualquier jovencita en su situación estaría temerosa ante la posibilidad de algunas cosas, después de todo, él era un hombre, estaban solos y la tenia cautiva. Era hora de aclarar un asunto bastante espinoso.

-No voy propasarme contigo de ninguna manera deshonrosa, ni tocarte de forma indecorosa, si algo te incomoda solo dímelo- dijo Draco- eres todavía una niña, pero obviamente estás madurando. No sé si sabes de lo que estoy hablando o si ya te explicaron ciertos asuntos, pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intensión de ese particular contigo, digamos que sería algo así como una aberración ¿Está claro?

Hanna asintió ya mas aliviada.

-Creo que quieres algunas explicaciones- dijo Draco- puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, yo trataré de responderte lo mas sinceramente posible.

- Mi padre dijo que los Malfoy´s habían matado a mi madre, que intentaron hacerlo conmigo.

-No puedo negar el hecho de que tu nacimiento molestó a bastante gente…incluyéndome… me tomó por sorpresa- Draco meneó la cabeza una y otra vez- Y si…mi familia, específicamente mi padre, busca desaparecerte del mapa a como de lugar…digamos que tu existencia pone en peligro la credibilidad de la familia Malfoy- dijo Draco quien a último minuto se mordió la lengua, por un momento se olvidaba con quien hablaba, pudiese ser que fuese inteligente y su modo de hablar contradijese su edad, pero la chica…era solo un infante.

-Entonces supongo que usted quiere matarnos- aseguró Hanna.

-A tu padre lo mataría mil veces si fuese necesario….solo por gusto-dijo Draco olvidándose de sus reticencia anterior, solo bastaba pensar en Theo para olvidarse de con quien hablaba- en cuanto a ti-Draco bajó la cara, ocultándole el rostro a la niña- ¡Oh Hanna! ¿Siempre preguntas tantas cosas?

-Tú no quieres matarme- Hanna abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Si fuese así, ya lo habrías hecho y no estarías intentando explicarme….quien sabe que.

Draco suspiró y se sentó, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, miró largamente a Hanna.

-No Hanna….no quiero matarte….te juro que no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Draco sin apartar su intensa mirada de la niña.

_No quiero matarte Hanna, Dios sabe que no…pero ese no es el problema al cual nos enfrentamos. No eres tú….es lo que llevas adentro. _

No debería hablar con ella, sino hacer lo que vino hacer, sin que le temblase la mano, pero Draco no pudo resistir la curiosidad, quería conocerla, quería saber cómo era, quizás seria su única oportunidad, después….quien sabe lo que sucedería.

-¿Por qué odiabas a mi mamá?- preguntó Hanna, para ella esa era la única razón posible para que Draco Malfoy la desmemoriase.

-No la odiaba…o quizás si -dijo Draco- lo cierto es que estaba enamorado de ella.

No le costó nada decirlo en voz alta finalmente después de trece años. Deshacerse de esa carga, confesarle sus más íntimos secretos a la consecuencia final de ese tortuoso amor, de alguna manera era liberador. De alguna forma, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

-¿Y ella de ti?- preguntó Hanna asombrada.

-Ella quería a otro...a Nott- dijo Draco- tan simple como eso, los dos la queríamos, pero fue él quien se la ganó. Obviamente….lo odié con toda mi alma por quitármela.

Poco a poco Hanna iba entendiendo, comprendiendo esa historia y sus implicaciones. Cuando fue consciente más o menos de todo, fue quedándose callada, estaba triste y confusa.

Draco dejó la botella en su lugar y se acercó a Hanna con un cuchillo. Ella se encogió a la pared. Draco con brusquedad le tomó las manos y empezó a cortar la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta.

-Te voy a soltar pero no quiero que escapes- dijo Draco – No quiero hacerte daño, en serio que no quiero….así que no me provoques.

Su voz se suavizó al decirle aquello, Hanna esta vez se sintió cómoda con Draco, al mismo tiempo sentía que a él le costaba confesarse con ella, por supuesto era difícil estar hablando de sus secretos….porque eso que le estaba contando eran secretos, pero al mismo tiempo era la historia de su nacimiento, su origen como persona. No escaparía, no al menos hasta escuchar la historia completa. Le molestaba que su papá le hubiese ocultado tantas cosas, pero en el fondo debió tener una buena razón, de pronto su madre era mala persona o algo así.

-Supongo que cuando supo que mi mamá iba a tenerme la odió- dijo Hanna haciendo una deducción un poco avanzada para su edad- le quitó sus recuerdos para castigarla por haberme tenido.

-No fue por eso- dijo Draco cortante. A veces quería retroceder el tiempo y no haber dicho y hecho tantas cosas….pero eso era el pasado…ahora lo que contaba era asegurar la existencia de un futuro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hanna- ¿Por qué nos mintieron a ella y a mí? ¿Por qué nos separaron?

-Tu madre fue prisionera en mi casa durante la guerra con Voldemort, tu padre y yo éramos mortifagos ¿Sabes quien fue Voldemort?- dijo Draco, Hanna asintió- allí fue donde me enamoré de ella, me creía correspondido…pero no fue así. Pasaron unos meses, su vida corría peligro, yo la ayudé a escapar de allí, Hermione se fue con Nott. Yo me quedé, ya estaba casado y mi familia esperaba grandes cosas de mí, seguí fiel a Voldemort, irme con tu madre implicaba ganar nada y perderlo todo en ese momento. Ella me detestaba.

Hanna lo miraba con atención.

-Voldemort no estuvo muy contento con su huida, al parecer, tenía grandes planes para ella, planes que yo desconocía por completo…porque si lo hubiese sabido…si hubiese sido consciente de lo que se proponía el Señor Oscuro…yo…yo…..- dijo Draco y luego meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- No sé qué palabras usar, no sé cómo decírtelo, no sé si me entenderías. Traté de explicárselo a mi hijo y no pude hacerlo del todo, no sé si lo lograré contigo

-Lo escucho- dijo Hanna mortalmente seria. No le gustaba ver implicado a Lord Voldemort en ese cuento, nunca le gustó escuchar de él, siempre sentía una especie de frio interno que no la abandonaba cuando su padre tocaba el tema. Supuestamente Hanna era una niña que no le temía a nada, pero inexplicablemente y sin aparente lógica, Voldemort era el coco de sus sueños.

-Voldemort le hizo algo a tu madre, le dio a beber una poción, con parte de su esencia mágica- dijo Draco-de tal forma que si ella se embarazaba, el niño tuviese parte del poder del Señor Oscuro. Él pretendía perpetuarse de esa forma y además, debido a los genes de la madre, una bruja poderosa y con el linaje puro del padre, convertir en ese niño en el hechicero perfecto. Ella era prisionera, así que solo era cuestión de buscar a quien sería el padre de su hijo.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a dar todos los detalles, estaba suavizándolo para Hanna lo más que podía.

-¿La obligaron?- preguntó Hanna espantada, sus manos empezaron a temblar descontroladas. Eso significaba que ella…que ella…..

-Lo hicieron- dijo Draco- solo que la persona que escogieron para preñarla….se enamoró sinceramente, al punto de dejarla ir con otro, con el que supuestamente ella quería. Cuando Hermione se fue, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Hanna se mordió un labio.

-Nadie lo sabia- dijo Draco mirando al suelo- Cuando yo la encontré, acababa de parirte…..pero tú no estabas con ella, Theo te había tomado para llevarte lejos y protegerte, Hermione estaba muy mal, muy enferma….aun así discutimos amargamente…..debido a ti….peleamos….por ti…ella me sacó de mis casillas y la desmemorié….fue una estupidez.

Hanna no sabía que decir sobre eso, a ese punto estaba confundida.

-Vine a Trömse para buscarte cuando solo eras un bebé y Nott me dijo que estabas muerta-dijo Draco- y eso fue lo que creí por doce años, que tú estabas muerta.

-¿Por qué me buscaba?- preguntó Hanna- ¿Qué derecho tenia sobre mí para buscarme?

Draco no le contestó.

-¿Por qué me buscó esa vez….porque también ahora? ¿Por qué me tiene aquí?- Hanna estaba tan impactada con la historia que sentía escalofríos, sus manos temblaban incontroladamente, tenía un dolor sordo en el pecho. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y enrojecidos, aun así las lágrimas no terminaban de aparecer.

"Tu vida es una mentira" esos fueron las palabras de Draco Malfoy y ella se lo repetía una y otra vez. De pronto empezó a sentir la rabia que debió haber nacido desde el primer momento en que supo que Theo Nott le había mentido sobre su madre. Pero ahora era algo más espeso, era la sensación de una perdida, de algo que jamás recuperaría, y aceptar otra cosa como un hecho, como algo que no puede deshacerse. Theo Nott siempre le dijo que era especial, ahora Draco Malfoy le confirmaba el hecho, ella era una hechicera poderosa porque de alguna forma era una especie de experimento de Lord Voldemort.

"Por eso papá me protegía, por eso vivimos aislados en el norte, por eso quieren matarlo y ponerme las manos encima a mi…..porque el señor oscuro dejó algo de él en mi….porque desean usar mi poder en su beneficio"…Hanna poco a poco…comprendía…y el horror de esa comprensión la hizo tambalearse sobre sus propios pies. Ella era una especie de….monstruo.

"Theo Nott me ha protegido toda su vida, por amor….amor a mi madre….amor a mí, me ha mentido para ahorrarme este dolor….Oh papá…papá ¿Dónde estás?" Hanna de nuevo se mordió el labio inferior, en ese momento tenía ganas de gritar. Su mirada se dirigió a Draco.

-Lo primero que me enseñaron fue a matar a un Malfoy en cuanto lo viera- gruñó Hanna aferrándose a su última esperanza, que todo fuese un invento, una cruel mentira del rubio- porque ellos intentarían confundirme, porque ellos desean mi poder, porque acabarían conmigo si les doy una oportunidad.

Draco se levantó y fue hasta la entrada de la cueva, le dio la espalda a Hanna que seguía sentada, mirando hacia todos lados, todavía incrédula. Su mente rápida, unía piezas y las volvía a desarmar, solo duró unos minutos para llegar a la conclusión correcta.

-Mátame si quieres o puedes- dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada gélida a Hanna- pero la verdad…..tu verdad…nuestra verdad…..siempre estará allí persiguiéndote. No puedes escapar.

-Sr. Malfoy- la voz de ella temblaba- ¿Usted….usted es mi padre?

Draco giró el rostro un poco y la miró. Había tanta pena en su mirada y fue tan chocante para Hanna que ella empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Lamentablemente para ti….yo soy tu padre.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	5. I Want it all

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling. Crossover de la película HANNA

Hola a todas, como están, se que han esperado muchísimo tiempo una actualización, les pido mil disculpas (así como no contestar los reviews) pero es que tengo una situación un poco complicada con un familiar que tiene un cáncer en fase terminal y lo tengo viviendo en mi casa, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo de ponerme a escribir ninguno de los dos fics. Hoy finalmente tuve la concentración necesaria para terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste.

¿Cuándo vuelvo a actualizar? Pues ahora le toca el turno a WANTED, mi otro fic, que lo tengo un poco abandonado también, miren no les daré una fecha concreta, puede ser en un mes o en una semana, no se, todo depende si logro arreglar mis asuntos, lo cierto es que YO NUNCA ABANDONO UN FIC, así que pueden estar seguros que lo terminaré….Gracias a todos por su apoyo y su comprensión.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, se que todos tienen teorías sobre esta historia y me gustaría leer sus comentarios.

Banda Sonora: I want it all de QUEEN

Capitulo 5 I Want It All

Hanna trataba de comerse una pata de conejo asada, mientras masticaba con lentitud, no dejaba de despejar sus ojos del hombre que tenia frente a ella, quien también estaba comiendo, ella apreció la fluidez y elegancia de sus movimientos, puede ser que comiese con las manos, pero se veía a leguas que era un hombre de maneras aristocráticas. Aunque al parecer eso no le impedía ser un buen cazador, aparentemente mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, se había hecho de una liebre por sus propios medios.

Increíblemente, Draco Malfoy era su padre o por lo menos eso era lo que él afirmaba, un sujeto poderoso con mucho dinero, un descendiente de una ancestral familia sangrepura, que forzó a su madre hasta embarazarla por órdenes de Voldemort, pero que también declaró que estaba enamorada de ella, Hermione Granger, una impura, la persona más improbable para él. Hanna estaba muy confusa, su mente infantil no podía asimilar de ninguna forma esa dualidad amor-odio, por mucho que él a duras penas intentaba explicársela. Lo que si entendió fue que Draco Malfoy era un sujeto de pocas palabras y que no le agradaba en lo absoluto estar conversando de su vida intima, pero al parecer hizo una excepción, porque ella era su hija y se lo debía. No fue de ninguna manera amable, de hecho fue duro y seco, su cara estaba contorsionada de rabia al explicarle que él era su padre. Tanta furia no podía ser gratuita, así que Hanna le creyó de inmediato, su intuición le dijo que le estaba confesando la verdad, al mismo tiempo su sexto sentido le indicaba que el peligro seguía amenazante sobre su cabeza como una espada de Damocles.

Al parecer, a Draco Malfoy no le producía ninguna alegría estar cara a cara con su propia hija y ella lo percibía en cada fibra de su ser.

Lo que Hanna no sabía era que no era odio lo que ella le producía al rubio sino culpa.

Draco Malfoy se sentía profundamente culpable por haberle dado la vida.

Estaba decepcionada, Theo Nott le mintió, aun así, ella comprendía que lo hizo para protegerla. Ese hombre la cuido y la crio como si fuese su hija, cuando era la hija de quien consideraba su peor enemigo. Hanna sabía que los sentimientos de Theo Nott por ella eran sinceros así que lo perdonó de inmediato, quizás no era su padre biológico, pero era el único padre que conocía, el hombre rubio que tenia al frente era un desconocido y lo más importante de todo, un completo enigma.

Confiar en él o no hacerlo. Hanna clavó sus claros ojos en la humanidad de Draco Malfoy. _"Él no confía en mí, ¿porque yo tendría que hacer lo mismo?"_

Hanna intentaba comprender, sin éxito, las razones por las cuales, su madre, que supuestamente amaba a su padre Theo, había terminado teniendo un hijo con Draco Malfoy. Pudo interrumpir el embarazo, Hanna era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que era un aborto, las mujeres que no querían tener un hijo, se lo arrebataban del vientre, con hierbas y pócimas. Cierto que ella entendía que en su concepción, intervinieron factores externos y que por lo menos en principio, su padre biológico y su madre, no tuvieron más opción que obedecer. Pero su madre huyó y aun así, siguió adelante con el embarazo. Hanna no sabía si agradecérselo o no, después de todo, al parecer, ella era el producto de un experimento genético ordenado por Lord Voldemort. Ahora entendía muy bien los motivos por los cuales Nott la mantuvo oculta, ella era el equivalente mágico a una bomba nuclear.

"_Voy a tener que huir toda mi vida" _Ella miró sus pequeñas manos con atención… _¿Qué soy capaz de hacer? ¿Hasta dónde llega el límite de mi magia?_ Si había escuchado atentamente a Draco Malfoy, ella era una bruja poderosa, capaz de inclinar el frágil equilibrio en el cual vivía el mundo mágico desde la desaparición de Lord Voldmemort, la infantil mente de Hanna se debatía en la pregunta crucial _¿Seré buena? ¿Seré mala? Mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis pensamientos….¿son míos? o ¿son de Él? En el fondo ¿Quién soy? _ La curiosidad mezclada con el horror de lo que dormía en su interior, hicieron que se alejase de esa corriente de pensamiento. Aun así, algo dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que el momento para ponerse a prueba estaba cerca.

Hanna siempre tuvo sueños extraños, donde ella se sentía desplazada por otro, una presencia que controlaba sus acciones, de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba a un peligro potencial, hacía gala de aparición en todo su esplendor, ofreciéndole fuerza, agilidad y gran poder mágico. Nunca prestó atención a eso y nunca la incomodó, jamás se lo dijo a su padre, en primer lugar porque no sabía cómo explicarlo y segundo, porque ella sentía que Theo lo sabía aun sin decírselo. Lo cierto, es que algo palpitaba en su interior, una sustancia con vida y consciencia propia, en perfecta simbiosis con Hanna. Y ella sabia ahora de quien se trataba. Y no le temía, no le temía porque siempre había estado a su lado desde que tuvo consciencia, era familiar, tan familiar como el propio Theo Nott y jamás le haría daño.

Hanna abrió los ojos como platos al llegar a esa inesperada pero lógica conclusión, sea quien fuese Lord Voldemort y lo que hubiese hecho, jamás, nunca, la dañaría. Ella era su vehículo, su recipiente humano. No era Lord Voldemort a quien ella debía temer…..era a todos los demás.

Hanna no despegaba la vista de Draco Malfoy, atenta a todos sus movimientos, sus ojos plateados lo seguían por toda la cueva, si el hombre sentía su mirada clavada en él, no prestaba gran atención.

"_Me quitaste a mi madre, me has separado de mi padre ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"_ Hanna tenía ahora verdaderas razones para odiar a Malfoy, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo por completo, más bien deseaba conocer sus razones, los motivos, más allá de los aparentes, que lo habían llevado a cometer toda una serie de actos insensatos a su juicio. Hanna poseía una lógica implacable, Malfoy confesó su amor, su odio, su miedo y su irracionalidad, decía que la buscó, que la creyó muerta por largo tiempo pero al saberla viva y en peligro, fue a buscarla de nuevo, pero Hanna todavía presentía algo más.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" _Theo Nott siempre le enseñó que nadie da nada a cambio de nada. Ser desinteresado y altruista, es solo para los tontos. Y Draco Malfoy, no parecía ser ningún estúpido. Que se le hubiese despertado de pronto el instinto paternal no era algo que convenciese a Hanna

El frio hombre que estaba frente a ella no parecía ser un sujeto que se dejase dominar por sus emociones_ .¿Donde está el truco?_ Se preguntaba Hanna una y otra vez.

Otro asunto era su madre, al parecer estaba viva pero sin memoria de que tuvo un bebé. A Hanna le inquietaba mucho que su madre no la recordase, de hecho, eso era lo único que le oprimía el corazón en esos momentos. Quería ver a su madre, quería escuchar su voz, lo había imaginado tanto tiempo, que ahora al saber la verdad, no podía permanecer un rato quieta sin dejar volar su imaginación y pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía de verla.

Draco terminó de comer y tomó un trago de whiskey de fuego, no apartaba su mirada de la rubia niña que tenia frente a sí. Hanna estaba muy callada y tranquila, pero él no se iba a dejar engañar por esa aparente docilidad. De seguro estaba pensando la manera de escapar, situación intolerable desde todo punto de vista. Ella ya no se iría de su lado….nunca más

-Tienes un hermano- dijo Draco de pronto.

-Eso ya lo sé….tú mismo lo comentaste- respondió secamente Hanna, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-También tienes dos hermanos de parte de Hermione, un niño y una niña- dijo Draco- tu madre se casó con un sujeto llamado Ronald Weasley.

Hanna prestó atención esta vez, asimilando la información, si llegaba a escapar de allí, esos nombres servirían para algo sin duda. Le provocó inquietud la manera tranquila y calma con la que Draco Malfoy le explicaba sus relaciones familiares, lo hacía con una formalidad escalofriante. A Hanna le parecía que honestamente, no le importaba que la mujer que supuestamente amaba, se hubiese casado con otro.

-¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?- preguntó ella de pronto.

-Soportar ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco.

-Verla todos estos años, con una nueva familia….sabiendo que usted….que habían tenido una historia pasada- preguntó Hanna, ella se negaba en redondo pronunciar la palabra amor en voz alta, porque todavía no se creía que él estuviese enamorado de su madre, porque después de todo la gente que se ama no se hace daño o ¿sí?

-Ella no recordaba nada- dijo Draco en voz baja mientras apuraba otro trago de whiskey y miraba al vacio.

-Pero usted si- insistió Hanna. Draco sonrió de lado por un momento, pero su sonrisa parecía una mueca de disgusto.

-Supongo que al principio fue una tortura pero acabé acostumbrándome….como todo en esta vida…lo que no te mata te fortalece- dijo él con poco convencimiento, pero que rayos iba a decirle, que cada vez que la vio en esos maldito doce años, su corazón palpitaba como loco de anticipación, deseando al mismo tiempo que ella lo recordase y al mismo tiempo que su memoria permaneciese en las tinieblas.

-Ella estaba casada con otro, ¿es que no se sentía celoso?-preguntó Hanna.

-No- dijo bruscamente Draco para no responder de la manera en que quería: _"Después que vi a tu madre revolcándose con Nott, poco ya me podría importar que se acostara con cien hombres más" _pero eso también era mentira. Cuando vio el anuncio del matrimonio en el periódico, se encerró en su despacho por una semana, rumiando su rabia, solo imaginarse que otro la tocaba, que la hacia su mujer, era revivir la pesadilla de Nott mil veces más. En ese entonces fue que descubrió que el alcohol anestesiaba todas esas malditas e inconvenientes emociones.

Desmemoriar a Hermione Granger, a su juicio, pese a sus arrepentimientos, fue la mejor salida posible de ese embrollo….estaba Scorpius…su otro hijo se merecía tener a su padre libre y no en Azkaban.

-Pero….- insistió Hanna.

-No creo que esta conversación esté llegando a ninguna parte. Podría darte los detalles pero dudo que lo comprendieras, en el caso de que efectivamente lo entendieses, es desagradable- dijo Draco- y al final, no tiene ninguna importancia, eso es agua pasada, lo que pasó, pasó. Si ella terminó casándose con otro, fue porque de alguna manera, yo quitándole la memoria propicie eso. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva no fue tan malo. Ella hizo una familia, yo ya tenía la mía y tú estabas muerta. Nuestras vidas….simplemente siguieron….como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Eso…quizás en el fondo era lo que yo quería- luego pensativo agregó- es curioso….después de quererlo todo…a la final no deseaba más que olvidar. Tu madre….fue la afortunada que no recordaba nada.

Hanna volvió a abrazarse a sí misma. De pronto tuvo plena consciencia de que ella, Hanna Nott no fue ni siquiera un fantasma en la vida de su madre y de su padre, ella simplemente no existía.

_Al único que le importo es a Theo Nott, él es mi padre_, se repetía Hanna una y otra vez.

-Usted está molesto del hecho de que yo esté viva- dijo Hanna.

Draco la miró con sorpresa por un momento y se negó a responder.

-Supongo que desea de vuelta su vida perfecta para así…

-Mi vida no es perfecta- interrumpió bruscamente Draco.

-Me imagino que desearía estar de vuelta en su casa con su hijo sin necesidad de preocuparse de mí- dijo Hanna.

-Siempre he pensado en ti, aun cuando te pensaba muerta- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-No tiene que mentirme, probablemente usted no quería que yo naciese- afirmó Hanna.

-De hecho, no estuve contento con que nacieras, pero estás aquí….¿no? así que no hay que darle más vueltas a ese asunto- dijo Draco un poco impaciente- Odio lo que Voldemort le hizo a tu madre, lo que nos hizo, tu concepción no fue natural, no fue un maldito accidente, naciste con un propósito, uno muy distinto del que hubiese querido para cualquier hijo mío.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, no es su sangre la que llevo en las venas- dijo mordaz Hanna.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Tú no eres hija del Señor Tenebroso- esta vez Draco fue tajante

-Eso no fue lo que entendí- dijo Hanna.

-No tienes ni una gota de su sangre en ti- explicó Draco- solo transfirió parte de su poder mágico en tu madre para que fuese depositada en el fruto de la concepción en el momento en que sucediese. No sé si sabes lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer cuando engendran un niño, pero créelo, el Lord Tenebroso no estuvo allí.

Hanna se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Fue con una poción o fue un hechizo?- preguntó Hanna.

-Por lo que tengo entendido….fue una poción- respondió Draco- Hanna, tú eres un arma letal. Algunos te buscaran para usarte a su favor y otros para destruirte. En resumidas cuentas niña…lamento decírtelo pero es la cruda verdad: estás completamente jodida.

-Yo puedo ganarles a todos- respondió ella.

-No…no puedes- dijo Draco bruscamente, acercándose a la niña- tienes parte del poder del Señor tenebroso, pero no eres Lord Voldemort y ni siquiera él fue infalible. Fue destruido por Harry Potter.

-Aun así- dijo Hanna desafiante.

-Quizás si fueses mayor y mas experimentada- dijo Draco – pero por los momentos solo eres una niña pequeña, con un gran poder mágico, cierto, pero todavía inmadura. Ganarías a unos pocos quizás, pero no podrías luchar con todos. Eso es un hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que usted desea de mi? ¿Usarme o destruirme?- preguntó Hanna, dejando a Draco lívido por un instante.

Draco le dedico una mirada penetrante a Hanna y tomó otro trago de whiskey, luego de un rato habló.

-Esta noche es Luna Llena- dijo él de pronto, Hanna miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, poco a poco oscurecía.

-No me ha respondido-insistió Hanna.

Draco la miró detenidamente por una fracción de segundo.

-Hay algunas cosas que no tienes porque saberlas….hasta que sucedan-dijo Draco y luego sacó un puñal de su gabardina y lo contempló. El fuego se reflejaba en la hoja del arma.

Hanna miraba con temor el arma, mientras alternativamente veía como Draco Malfoy contemplaba con fascinación el cuchillo. Sus vellos se pusieron de punta inmediatamente, todos sus músculos se tensaron.

-Va a matarme- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Hanna temblaba.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la niña, hasta ponerse frente a frente a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban. Hanna aprovechó para tomarlo de los brazos y clavarle los dedos y las uñas, quería moverlo, apartarlo, su fuerza era considerable, pero él no se movió un centímetro. Las siluetas de sus rostros quedaban recortadas por la luz de las llamas de las fogatas. El mercurio de los ojos de Draco Malfoy brillaba y daba vueltas, eran los ojos de un demente, de alguien enfebrecido, con un solo propósito por cumplir.

De lo que Hanna no se percató, era que sus propios ojos brillaban rojos y sus pupilas se convirtieron en rendijas. Una oleada de rabia corrió por sus venas, de pronto sentía las manos hormigueándole. Quería matar, una sed de sangre increíble se apoderó de su mente. Debía matar al hombre que tenia frente a ella, era una amenaza, su otro yo le exigía que eliminase el peligro como fuese. Entonces ella dio un grito espeluznante y se fue contra él.

Draco empujó a la niña con fuerza sobre su espalda y se colocó sobre ella blandiendo el puñal, Hanna peleaba con las manos, con los pies y con los dientes. A Draco le costó con todas sus fuerzas someterla, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le agarró el cuello con ambas manos, con toda la intensión de ahorcarlo, Draco sentía la falta de oxigeno, pero se negó a perder el conocimiento, tenía que actuar rápido. Vio la cara de Hanna, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, rojizos y con una hendidura, los mismos ojos de serpiente del Señor Tenebroso. Ella había adivinado parte de sus intensiones y a él el alcohol le nublaba el pensamiento y enlentecía sus movimientos. Si no se apuraba, él iba a terminar siendo una víctima más.

Draco agarró el puñal y levantó el brazo, con todas sus fuerzas, logró clavárselo en el pecho a Hanna, justo en un hombro. La niña aflojó las manos de la sorpresa, inmediatamente las llevó hasta el puñal, bajó el rostro y vio como la sangre salía a borbotones. Pero no era la herida lo que la sorprendió, era la magia contenida en el puñal, magia blanca que corría y anulaba lo oscuro en su interior. Ella abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero sus labios no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, sino un gemido de dolor, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, inmediatamente los cerró y cayó de lado. Draco seguía boca arriba, respirando con dificultad, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la niña yaciendo sobre un charco de sangre que se agrandaba cada vez más, su garganta estaba seca y los ojos le picaban.

No se atrevía a acercarse demasiado, suspiró aliviado al ver que ella estaba viva, su pecho ascendía y descendía acompasado, no había tocado ningún órgano vital y con los cuidados apropiados, sanaría de inmediato, pero la culpa no se la podía sacar del pecho, después de apuñalarla, se sentía miserable.

De pronto alguien hizo irrupción en la cueva. Iba cubierto de un anorak de pieles, al acercarse al fuego, su tez cetrina y sus rasgos orientales fueron visibles. Draco se incorporó del suelo de inmediato, totalmente alerta, al reconocer al sujeto, se relajó un poco, lo miró penetrantemente.

El chamán lapón examinó el cuerpo de la niña, Hanna no se movía.

-Nunca debió desatarla- dijo el chamán- usted ha estado en un gran peligro.

-Es una niña….no un animal- contestó Draco.

-Ella no es una niña cualquiera, usted lo sabe mejor que yo- respondió el chaman lapón que había visto a Hanna crecer desde su más tierna infancia. El sabio hombre se inclinó y revisó a la niña concienzudamente, incluso examinó sus ojos, abriendo sus parpados cerrados. No había ningún signo externo de posesión, aun así, debían ser cuidadosos.

-El puñal la anulará por unas horas- dijo el chamán- pero si es tan fuerte como tememos, no durará mucho, debemos realizar el ritual.

-No tenia intensiones de apuñalarla….pero se puso difícil….esa cosa de nuevo tomó el control.

-Bien hecho- dijo el lapón- ahora levanta el cuerpo y sígueme.

Draco se levantó y tomó su abrigo para ponérselo, fue a sacar el puñal del pecho de Hanna, pero el chamán se lo impidió negando con la cabeza. Draco no discutió pero miró al otro hombre con reproche.

-Mientras tenga el arma clavada, no supondrá daño para nosotros- dijo el chamán- quítasela y el infierno descenderá sobre ti. Quizás sea lo mejor que dejemos que se desangre….hasta el final.

-Me arriesgaré- dijo Draco acercándose y quitándole el puñal a Hanna del hombre de un tirón, el chamán aguantaba la respiración, con báculo en mano, la niña dio un largo suspiro de alivio cuando su el arma fue retirada de su cuerpo. Draco cogió su varita y murmuró un encantamiento para cerrar la herida. El chaman lo observaba disgustado.

-Eso no fue una gran idea de su parte Malfoy- dijo el hombre meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- No veo otra forma de arreglar esto, quizás lo mejor es que muera. Una vez salvé su vida….en ese entonces pensé…que quizás…- el lapón bajó la cara apenado.

-No se pierde nada intentándolo….se lo debó a ella…se lo debo a su madre- respondió Draco en voz baja mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Hanna. La rubia cabeza de la niña cayó sobre el hueco de su hombro, Draco podía sentir su corazón palpitando justo encima del suyo. De nuevo tomó plena consciencia, de que esa pequeña niña que sostenía era su hija, carne de su carne, no la crió, jamás estuvo con ella cuando creció, no conocía absolutamente nada de ella, pero la sangre llamaba, lo llamaba a gritos aunque él quisiese hacerse el sordo. Draco sintió calor y frio al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, una especie de alegría triste lo que sentía dentro del pecho.

La misma extraña emoción que sentía cuando abrazaba a Scorpius.

-Está retrasando lo inevitable- dijo el chamán clavando sus ojos oscuros en Draco.

-Una vez me convenciste de que su desaparición física sería lo mejor para todos- la voz de Draco no ocultaba su resentimiento- los motivos eran los lógicos, había que borrar de la faz de la tierra todo rastro de Lord Voldemort. Yo te busque en el norte porque me dijeron que tú tenias el poder para destruirla. Me dijiste que matarla sería lo más fácil, lo sensato…entonces tú la salvaste….la salvaste de Nott y me engañaste al igual que él lo hizo, y yo….. yo creí que había muerto, pero aun así, algo me empujó a seguir investigando. Dediqué mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en averiguar cómo fue procreada, quería saber si era posible…si existía alguna forma…...

La voz de Draco se fue diluyendo sin terminar la frase. De todas formas, no estaba diciendo nada que el chamán no supiese. Lo había discutido tantas veces que no podía contarlas.

Los dos hombres establecieron un duelo de miradas y de voluntades. Para el chamán, Hanna era una abominación que debía ser destruida, por mucho que quisiese a la chica, después de todo, la conocía de toda la vida. Para Draco, quien jamás había visto a la niña hasta hacia dos noches, solamente se trataba de su hija inocente. No sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que se proponía, solo sabía que era lo justo.

-Usted Malfoy, hace tiempo que eligió su camino- contestó el chamán- y no fue ni el más fácil ni el más sensato. Quien engendró el mal debe destruirlo o se enfrentara a la condena eterna.

-Que así sea- replico Draco.

-Todavía está a tiempo, déjela morir, lo hecho ….hecho está. Su otro hijo lo necesita, ya no puede hacerse nada con esta.

-Usted me debe una promesa- dijo Draco con rabia- Y yo juró que cumplirá.

0o0

_INGLATERRA, 12 años antes_

Corrieron en medio de la noche hasta salir de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, internándose en un bosque cercano, porque en medio de la campiña, al aire libre, estaban muy expuestos. Theo Nott esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione hasta pasada una buena cantidad de horas, también confiaba en que Malfoy no los delataría. No estaba seguro de él, de ninguna manera, la mirada asesina que le dirigió cuando les abrió la puerta de uno de los pasadizos secretos que conducían al exterior de su casa fue bastante reveladora, ni siquiera reparó en Hermione, de hecho la ignoró, tanto como ella hizo con él. Se odiaban, eso era evidente y Theo no podía dejar de sentir satisfacción por eso porque después de todo le abría una oportunidad con la joven pero al mismo tiempo estaba inquieto, conocía lo suficiente a Draco Malfoy para saber que en algún momento tomaría su revancha, que esperaría como una buena serpiente para concretar su venganza, después de todo ese es un plato que sabe mejor frio. Nott no temía por su vida, sino por Hermione. Se le helaba la sangre al recordar la promesa implícita en esos ojos grises la última vez que los vio. Por otro lado, si la odiaba tanto ¿Por qué la dejo ir? ¿Quizás verdaderamente Draco estaba enamorado de ella? Theo no quería ni plantearse esa posibilidad, porque no quería pensar en que Hermione estuviese sopesando el mismo motivo.

Era suya…..lo era o fue suya….y sin embargo, los celos lo corroían como la primera vez.

Caminaron por dos días, evitando caminos y senderos conocidos. Theo llevaba una mochila con lo imprescindible para sobrevivir, Hermione se cambión su túnica de prisionera a algo más práctico para caminar, algo de ropa que le prestó Daphne Greengrass, recordó Theo, la bruja que hasta hacia poco había sido su prometida oficial, ella lo ayudó en lo que pudo, fue la que les proporcionó vestimenta para Hermione, comida y algunos útiles necesarios, Daphne era una buena chica, lástima que jamás pudo enamorarse de ella, se haber sido así, sin duda su vida hubiese sido menos complicada. Obviamente, jamás concretarían su matrimonio de conveniencia, Theo escapando con Hermione Granger, sellaba su destino….era un traidor.

Ahora se hallaba huyendo, en medio del bosque en una Inglaterra arrasada por una terrible guerra mágica, protegiendo a una mujer, una mujer que en esos momentos caminaba como zombie. No le pasó por alto la circunspección de Hermione, casi no hablaba y preguntaba muy pocas cosas, era como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar. Theo tenía planteado subirse al primer transporte muggle que los llevase a Escocia, donde suponía estaba escondida la resistencia. La entregaría a Potter y a Weasley tal como le prometió. Ella necesitaba estar con los suyos para recuperar su alegría y olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

En la noche llegaron a un claro cerca de un rio, Theo se dispuso a acomodar la tienda de campaña, mientras ella con su varita de repuesto, conjuraba las protecciones. Él de pronto se dedicó a observarla, Hermione tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza, vestía jeans, camiseta, una bufanda y un abrigo, lucia concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, ajena del mundo, con la expresión de su rostro seria y pensativa. A Theo le encantaba mirarla, de hecho lo hacía todo el tiempo, recordando una y otra vez cuando le hizo el amor, cuando la tocó, cuando estuvo dentro de ella. No fueron muchas veces las que tuvieron sexo en Malfoy Manor, pero si las suficientes para tenerla impregnada en su piel. Obviamente después de salir de Malfoy Manor ni siquiera se atrevió a acercársele de esa forma, él estaba claro en su situación, en los motivos que los habían llevado a yacer juntos. Ahora habían escapado, no existía ninguna razón por la cual seguir en eso, pero el calor que tenía en su bajo vientre constantemente le recordaba que él seguía sintiendo esa pasión furiosa por ella, una pasión aparentemente no correspondida.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo descubrió mirándola, Theo estaba absolutamente inmóvil, de pie frente a la entrada de la cabaña, clavándole esos hermosos ojos azules y diciéndole mil cosas con esa mirada. Ella sintió como su interior se estremecía e inmediatamente cortó el contacto visual.

Ella estaba mucho más tranquila desde que salieron de Malfoy Manor, no sentir que cada momento iba a ser el último simplemente fue liberador. Aun así, su corazón estaba destrozado, seguía pensando en Draco Malfoy en cada segundo y seguía maldiciéndose por eso. En esos dos días, analizando en profundidad sus sentimientos, llegó a la conclusión correcta, se había enamorado como una tonta. Seguía sufriendo por él y por sus actos, cuando debería odiarlo a morir, y quizás si lo hacía, pero también lo amaba. Esas emociones eran demasiado contrastantes y antagónicas entre sí, ella se preguntaba constantemente, es posible amar y odiar a la misma persona ¿Cómo puedo perdonar todas esas malditas palabras que salieron de sus labios…lo que le hizo?

Cada vez que recordaba la manera en que la violó la ultima vez, como le juró que si volvía a verla la mataría, todo eso se clavaba en el pecho de Hermione de una forma que no la dejaba respirar, era una herida abierta que no dejaba de sangrar, como una maldita enfermedad que afectaba su corazón y su mente. Estaba volviéndose loca.

Y no era solo eso…inesperadamente, en la ecuación….entró Theodore.

Theo Nott , una persona diametralmente opuesta a Draco Malfoy, por lo menos en su comportamiento con ella. Hermione sentía sinceridad en cada uno de sus gestos y sus palabras y estaba verdaderamente agradecida por todos los riesgos que él tomó huyendo con ella. Era su amigo…pero al mismo tiempo…también fue su amante.

El hecho era que ella de manera voluntaria se acostó con ambos.

A Hermione de nuevo se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo furioso. Se acostó con Nott y lejos de ser humillante e incomodo, fue sin duda una experiencia agradable, lejos de sentirse sucia o usada la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma. Ella, que solo experimentó la manera salvaje de hacer el amor de Draco Malfoy, que acudía a ella con una explosiva mezcla de rabia, pasión y lujuria, se vio sorprendentemente halagada por las atenciones de Theo, un hombre de los que se tomaba su tiempo, sin precipitaciones la había llevado exactamente hacia donde ambos querían. Hermione no quería comparar pero terminaba haciéndolo. El principal objetivo de Malfoy fue dominarla, someterla, que ella terminara sintiendo placer fue una consecuencia secundaria, hecho que por supuesto complació el ego masculino de Malfoy y solo lo llevó a querer explorar los limites. La penetró atada, amordazada, de pie, contra la pared, la golpeó, ella lo golpeó a él, fue demasiado intenso porque existían demasiada rabia y confusión entre los dos. Fue enfermo lo que hicieron, quizás excitante, pero intrínsecamente enfermo.

Hermione terminó apreciando la diferencia, mientras Draco Malfoy se la follaba duro…Theo Nott le hacía el amor tiernamente.

En su mente, a Hermione le gustó de las dos formas: la atormentada lujuria de Draco Malfoy y el sensual amor de Theo Nott. Y cuando nunca se planteó escoger, en algún momento en esas dos semanas supo que tendría que elegir, y lo hizo, tratando de acallar su corazón y haciéndole caso al poco razonamiento del que aun era capaz.

Y la elección fue la lógica. Escogió al hombre que prácticamente lo dejó todo por ella y que arriesgaba el cuello para llevarla a un sitio seguro.

Y ahora ella, deseaba tener otra vez sus manos callosas sobre su cuerpo y sus labios frescos sobre su piel. Lo deseaba, pero se sentía mal por eso, en primer lugar porque se sentía enamorada de otro y no podía concebir que desease a otra persona, o mejor dicho que los desease a los dos. Ese era el comportamiento de una puta o de una ninfómana, y ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Estar en una situación como la que vivió, no fue era ninguna excusa. Ella no se estaba comportando apropiadamente y lo sabía, mejor dicho, no estaba pensando coherentemente. Años de educación y formalidades se estaban yendo al caño, cuando Theo Nott la miraba con esa hambre impresa esos ojos y ella empezaba a humedecerse porque lo que su cuerpo quería era volverse a unir al de él al mismo tiempo que extrañaba el de Malfoy.

Por último, no era justo con Theo, Hermione sabía que los sentimientos del joven hacia ella eran fuertes y eran sinceros. No quería comprometerse cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que quería. Pero después de tanto sufrimiento, de la decepción que sufrió con Malfoy, ella solo deseaba refugiarse en sus brazos y pensar que todo estaría bien de nuevo. Hermione deseaba que Theo le sacase a la fuerza el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy. Hermione terminó de convocar los hechizos y se giró, de nuevo él estaba allí, a una distancia razonable, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿Todo está listo?- preguntó Theo.

-La burbuja de protección alcanza un kilometro a la redonda- dijo ella- no podrán penetrarla.

-Perfecto- dijo Theo- descansaremos esta noche aquí, mañana llegaremos a Liverpool, allí nos haremos pasar como muggles y tomaremos el primer transbordador a la isla de Mann, después de allí….directo a Escocia.

-Escocia- repitió Hermione quedamente, ese era el lugar donde debían estar Ron y Harry, tratando de llegar al castillo de Hogwarts y a lo que quedaba de la orden del Fénix. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que la batalla final seria allí y deseaba llegar justo a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos. Voldemort no ganaría, ese era el juramento que había hecho. Ella fugazmente pensó en Malfoy y en las consecuencias que esa derrota traería para él, su corazón se apretó pero ella se obligó a pensar coherentemente. Él escogió su destino, y debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, así de simple, ella no podía salvarlo, no podía, ni haría tampoco el intento.

"Me has hecho tanto daño" pensó Hermione y sus labios temblaron de rabia e indignación, pero dentro de sí, también se anidaba una incómoda nostalgia. Rondaba en su cabeza otra trágica consecuencia de su encarcelamiento y posterior tortura sexual, según Theo y Malfoy, Voldemort se había encargado de esterilizarla con un hechizo, nunca tendría niños….ella volvería a quien fue su primer amor, Ron Weasley, y no podría ofrecerle nada, ni su inocencia, ni la oportunidad de tener una familia y muchos menos su amor, no tenía ya mas nada para él. Otra razón más para unirse a Theo Nott, él la querría como fuese, era consciente de la situación, de todo lo vivido y no la despreciaba. Ron la rechazaría cuando lo supiese, que se acostó no con uno, sino con dos, porque jamás podría mentirle y ella no podría soportar que Ron la rechazase, que la odiase con toda su alma. Ella empalideció y Theo se dio cuenta, de un tiempo a la fecha era capaz de adivinar todos sus gestos y miradas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Theo. La estabilidad mental de Hermione era algo que le preocupaba mucho, después de todo, cualquier mujer en su situación hubiese enloquecido. Ella había demostrado un temple increíble aguantando toda su vejación, pero todo ser humano tenía un límite.

-Nada- dijo ella menando su cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro, evitando mencionar lo que le pasaba en la cabeza en esos momentos- voy a tomar un baño en el estanque del riachuelo.

-Bien….no te alejes mucho- respondió él sin dejar de observar su semblante. Se sentía tan desgraciado por ella, si solo pudiese….hacerla feliz.

Hermione desapareció en el bosque, Theo se cruzó de brazos y luego maldijo en voz baja, fue detrás de ella, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Cuando llegó al estanque, ella empezó a quitarse la ropa metódicamente, lo hacía con lentitud y doblaba las piezas meticulosamente para colocarlas sobre la hierba, cuando llegó el turno de sus bragas se las quitó sacudiendo un poco sus caderas, un movimiento innatamente sensual y femenino. Theo la contemplaba entre unos arbustos, ella estaba de espaldas, no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de deseo en su entrepierna, cuando la vio desnuda, con esa piel blanca e inmaculada brillando a la luz del día como si fuese alabastro. Se deleitó mirando su cuerpo menudo y perfecto, el cuerpo que hacía dos noches apenas había poseído completamente y que ahora le estaba negado para siempre.

Hermione sintió su presencia casi desde el principio, pero no dijo nada, de alguna forma le gustaba que la mirase. Colocó sus manos sobre sus pechos y se giró levemente.

-Se que estás allí- dijo ella, su voz estaba calmada, pero sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y lo deseaba y lo temía al mismo tiempo.

Theo no contestó y ella se metió poco a poco en el estante, no era muy profundo y quedó sumergida hasta las caderas, recogió un poco de agua y se la echó en el cuerpo, tomando de nuevo sus pechos con las manos, lentamente acariciándose sus pezones, bajando una mano hasta su vientre y deteniéndose para cubrir su monte de Venus. Theo jadeó cuando la vio hacer eso. Ella miró en su dirección. Theo poco a poco fue saliendo de los matorrales.

-¿Te gusta expiarme?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eres hermosa- dijo él.

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de expectativa.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó de pronto ella.

-No entiendo- contestó él.

-Metete en el agua….conmigo- ofreció ella tímidamente.

Un momento de incomodo silencio se presentó entre los dos. Theo no sabía la intensión del ofrecimiento, él estaba desesperado por ir allí, pero no quería malinterpretar las cosas.

Hermione lo entendió así y caminó hasta una roca lisa que sobresalía en el estanque. Llego allí y se echó de espaldas, completamente desnuda y con los ojos cerrados.

-Theo…ven aquí- susurró ella y llevo su mano otra vez hasta su sexo para después flexionar las rodillas y abrir las piernas en una clara invitación, en esa posición, él podía ver absolutamente todo de ella. Theo sintió como la boca se le secaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocadamente.

Theo empezó a quitarse la ropa como un desesperado, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se lanzó en el estanque y nadó donde ella estaba acostada, se subió a la piedra, y ella abrió los ojos, allí estaba, él desnudo frente a ella, con una imponente erección que crecía dura entre sus piernas y el cuerpo cubierto de gotas de agua, ella se incorporó y lamió una de esas gotas que caía sobre su pecho. Theo gimió, Hermione acarició con sus manos su abdomen, mientras tanto se miraban intensamente.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él.

-Si- respondió ella mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y con una mano tocaba su miembro erecto y se lo apretaba con fuerza, él era grande, muy grande, tanto que su mano no llegaba a abarcar la circunferencia, eso la hizo sentir de alguna forma expectante y hambrienta, ella misma se sorprendió de su audacia cuando se percató de que lo estaba masturbando con todas las de la ley, pero la cara de satisfacción que tenia Theo la animó a seguir acariciándolo en ese preciso lugar. Cuando él supo que tendría que obligarla a parar o se correría allí mismo en sus manos, Theo la abrazó y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas encima de él. Hermione apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, pegó sus pezones puntiagudos en su musculoso pecho. Theo la sostuvo de ambas caderas y la bajó lentamente sobre su eje, hasta que estuvo clavado en ella, ella estaba húmeda y resbalosa, así que se enfundó con facilidad en su vagina. Hermione jadeó en el mismo momento en que se sintió penetrada, en esa posición, lo percibía muy profundo dentro de ella.

-Te sientes tan apretada….tan caliente…..te sientes tan bien- susurró Theo en su oído mientras con sus labios rozaba su cuello y su hombro. Ella solo gemía, y sus gemidos de placer aumentaron de volumen, cuando él empezó a embestir suavemente y a desplazarla arriba y abajo sobre su erección mientras le apretaba las nalgas.

Poco a poco la acostó sobre la piedra, y de nuevo empezó ese vaivén de caderas que la tenia enloquecida de placer. Ella levantaba su pelvis para encontrar cada empuje y suplicaba por más. De pronto, Theo le subió las piernas y la colocó de tal forma que sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en sus hombros, y su sexo completamente expuesto, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, cuando lo sintió metido hasta el fondo en su interior, llenándola de una forma exquisita, entonces él empezó a moverse duro, bombeando con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, aporreándola y machacándola, ella estalló fragmentándose en miles de pedazos y él también.

Theo se separó de ella y ambos quedaron acostados en la loza del estanque, estuvieron sin hablar por aproximadamente diez minutos. Fue una experiencia increíble y los dos estaban satisfechos, él asunto crucial era que esta vez no existía ningún motivo para hacer lo que hicieron, más que la atracción mutua. Para Theo, fue una sorpresa que ella lo desease, para Hermione también lo fue.

-No sé qué decirte….me siento…apenada- dijo ella.

-Yo me siento feliz- respondió él.

-Debes pensar que estoy loca o que soy una zorra- comentó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba conmovida, confundida también, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada.

-No….no pienso eso ¿solo me gustaría saber? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Theo.

-Porque quería, porque te deseaba, porque lo necesitaba- dijo ella clavando su mirada en la de él.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- preguntó Theo luego de unos segundos, donde se dejó sumergir en las profundidades de los oscuros ojos de Hermione.

Hermione se negó a responder y se coloco de medio lado. Theo maldijo su falta de tacto y la abrazó.

-Lamento preguntarlo…..pero tienes que entender- dijo él.

-Malfoy y tú son asuntos completamente diferentes- dijo Hermione- no quiero hablar de eso…..de él….nunca más….para mí está muerto y enterrado.

-Lo olvidaremos….- dijo Theo- olvidaremos todo lo que paso. Yo te haré olvidarlo….te lo juro.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferró a los brazos con lo rodeaban, solo quería estar consciente de lo la respiración caliente de Nott y sus labios tibios en su nuca.

0o0

Noruega, 12 años después

Lucius Malfoy estaba fuera de sí, fue derrotado cuando menos se lo esperó, lo que quedaba de sus hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata dentro del espeso bosque, sus esbirros cuchicheaban entre ellos. Había pedido refuerzos y estos poco a poco llegaban, mas mortifagos sedientos de sangres y de recuperar viejas glorias.

Avery se le acercó.

-Parece que no éramos los únicos detrás de ellos- dijo el viejo mortifago.

-Maldito Potter- dijo Malfoy.

-Tienen a Nott…eso puede ser un inconveniente- dijo Avery.

-Nott esta jodido de cualquier punto en que lo veas….créelo- dijo Lucius Malfoy- ahora nuestro objetivo es conseguir a esa niña.

-Tengo la sensación de que ella es el motivo de todo esto- dijo Avery quien como bien zorro viejo no se le escapaba nada- la vi escapando, tres de nosotros fueron tras de ella y nunca volvieron.

-Fue Draco- Lucius estaba a punto de estallar de la furia. Su jodido hijo había tenido los cojones de desafiarlo. De ninguna manera era idiota, Draco lo engañó completamente, haciéndole creer que deseaba destruir ese engendro y cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad lo traicionó.

-Como estás tan seguro de que tu hijo la tiene- dijo Avery.

-Digamos que solo es un presentimiento- respondió Lucius. La desaparición de su hijo no era gratuita, de seguro Draco había visto la forma sino de atrapar a la niña, por lo menos seguirla. No, no la mataría, porque era la hija de su preciosa Hermione Granger y él jamás pondría una mano encima al fruto de ese condenado amor, las tuvo en sus manos alguna vez, a ambas, y no las mató y tampoco lo haría ahora. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, resulta que Draco ahora era un jodido romántico ¡Maldito imbécil!

El asunto se complicaba cada vez más, ahora eran tres facciones siguiendo a la niña. Lucius Malfoy no tenía ninguna duda de que Theo Nott soltaría la lengua, atrapado como un perro, vendería su libertad por información valiosa que lo podría joder todo, ahora era una incógnita si Potter le creería o no, después de todo, Granger no recordaba nada. Su única esperanza era encontrar a la niña antes que ellos y desaparecerla del mapa. Sin cadáver no hay crimen ¿cierto? Theo Nott quedaría como un loco delante de un juzgado, nadie le creería esa fantasía de que Hermione Granger fue violada en Malfoy Manor por orden de Lord Voldemort para crear un super mago. Por otro lado, si bien el prestigio de su familia era importante, la prioridad era matar a esa aberración de la naturaleza. A Lucius Malfoy se le corroían las entrañas de solo pensar en ser nuevamente esclavizado por algo parecido a Lord Voldemort, a quien juró lealtad más allá de la muerte. Ella no lo sabía, no podría usar eso como arma a su favor y esa ….era su ventaja. .

Entonces de pronto Rossier se apareció. Lucius sonrió al ver que al menos uno de sus órdenes había sido cumplida al pie de la letra. Detrás del mortifago, un tembloroso chico de 11 años lo miraba fijamente.

-Scorpius…..¿no saludas a tu abuelo?- Scorpius bajó la cara y musito un hola que casi no fue escuchado por nadie.

Por un momento, Lucius pensó que su nieto estaba cagado de miedo, pero entonces él niño aspiró hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, lucia enojado, al parecer su temperamento había hecho acto de presencia….finalmente

"De que valía ser un Malfoy sino te podías cabrear como dios manda" pensó Lucius, la actitud contemplativa de su único nieto lo sacaba de quicio. Draco era un perfecto inútil, pero el nieto que le dio apenas superaba las expectativas. Scorpius tenía la astucia de un Malfoy, pero adolecía de cualquier ambición. Quizás era hora de buscarse otra mujer e intentar engendrar un heredero como dios mandaba.

Ya no importaban Scorpius, tampoco Draco, a Lucius solo le interesaba sobrevivir él y después vería como diablos organizaba su legado familiar, después de todo, Narcissa también era prescindible. Ahora lo único que importaba era salvar el propio pellejo. Si tenía que poner en riesgo la vida de su nieto por el bien mayor, lo haría. Draco iba a recibir la lección de su vida.

-Scorpius….has sido traído aquí porque lamentablemente el honor de nuestra familia está en juego- dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a su nieto. El niño no se movió de su sitio.

Lucius sonrió muy satisfecho de sí mismo. si Draco creía que había hecho la última jugada, estaba muy equivocado. No sabía a ciencia cierta que intensiones tenía su hijo con la chica, pero sin duda no arriesgaría a su hijo, por nada ni por nadie, menos por la bastarda que jamás conoció.

0o0

NORUEGA 12 años después

Hermione recupero el conocimiento y estaba recostada sobre un muro, sus piernas extendidas en el suelo. Se despertó desorientada y con la vista borrosa, cuando sus ojos se aclararon se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Harry sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno. Hermione iba a responder, cuando el recuerdo de todo los acontecimientos anteriores a su desvanecimiento irrumpieron en su mente. Su corazón empezó a latir frenético y apartó a Harry para levantarse.

-¿Dónde está?- Hermione miraba a todos lados sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien buscaba- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es la cabaña de Nott- dijo Harry echando un vistazo- es bastante rustico. No puedo creer que estuviese escondido aquí todos estos años.

-Necesito verlo- dijo Hermione tomándose la cabeza y jalándose los cabellos, de pronto se sentía frenética, angustiada, sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en Harry - me habló de una niña.

Harry ensombreció la mirada.

-No vas a creer esa estupidez- dijo Harry y tomándola por los hombres y agitándoselos- Ese hombre te está mintiendo, solo desea confundirte. Tú no tienes ninguna hija además de Rose y Hugo.

Hermione le echó una mirada interrogadora a Harry y luego su atención se vio enfocada en una fotografía en la pared. Ella fue hasta la foto y la desprendió. Sus manos temblaban mientras examinaba la foto, en ella, estaba Theo Nott, mucho más joven y un bebé rubio de unos dos años de edad. Theo tenía al pequeño sobre sus rodillas, lucia sonriente en la fotografía. Inmediatamente sintió la conexión….una certeza instintiva nació desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Era suya….era ella….era ella , para colmo de males, no le pasó desapercibido el color de sus ojos y su cabello, y el temor profundo de una posibilidad ensombreció su pensamiento. Hermione guardó la foto en su abrigo y luego se dirigió a Harry.

-Deseo hablar con él.

-Está mintiendo- insistió Harry.

-Eso lo decidiré yo- contestó ella enérgicamente

-Tú no pudiste ser su amante y haber concebido un hijo con él- dijo Harry- porque entonces ¿Por qué rayos no recuerdas nada? Es una trampa.

-Él estaba aquí con una chica, una niña de doce años- dijo Hermione y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- Una niña que se parece….- ella se detuvo, fragmentos de imágenes de pronto acudieron de su cabeza. Era Malfoy….Draco Malfoy forzándola….Draco Malfoy violándola como un animal.

Hermione gimió con los ojos cerrados y se colocó una mano empuñada en el pecho, que le dolía como si estuviesen clavándole un puñal. Era tan vividos ahora sus recuerdos, sentía la misma rabia que sintió esa vez, una furia que la corroía desde lo más profundo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que dolía, al mismo tiempo algo mas se metía en ese sentimiento y la hacía sentir aun más miserable de lo que era. Ella se apoyó en la pared y respiró con la boca abierta, las lágrimas le salían incontenibles de los ojos. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Abusaron de ella, eso lo temió por muchos años, pero su violador, fue Draco Malfoy, el mismo sujeto que la miraba inexpresivamente cada vez que se la encontró por los últimos diez años.

Ese maldito…él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y aun así, se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada. Ella no dudaba que Draco Malfoy no sentía una pizca de arrepentimiento sobre lo que le hizo, de hecho, su lógica le indicaba que debía estar aliviado de que ella no recordase nada. Sin duda, él algo tendría que ver con su amnesia. Después de todo, la familia Malfoy no habría quedado libre de cargos si se descubría que su hijo dorado había abusado de una sangre sucia héroe de guerra.

Eso fue lo que pasó en Malfoy Manor y que ella no podía recordar, lo que atormentó su cabeza por años. La salvaje vejación a la cual fue sometida tenía finalmente un culpable.

Pero ¿Por qué recordarlo justo ahora? Solo vio la cara de la niña en esa foto para que su mente se abriese.

En esa fracción de segundo, mas preguntas agolparon el cerebro de Hermione ¿Por qué Theo Nott tenía a su hija? ¿Cómo y porque se la arrebataron? ¿En qué circunstancias?

-Esa niña no es tuya- dijo Harry- no puede ser.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry.

-Estuve más de dos años desaparecida- dijo Hermione- perfectamente pudo suceder, tener un bebé, aunque no lo recuerdo. Necesito respuestas y ese hombre que tienes como prisionero es el único que puede dármelas.

Hermione caminó hasta fuera de la cabaña, una nevada primaveral había caído, todo estaba cubierto de blanco, ella se apretujó en su abrigo y salió hasta donde Nott se encontraba sentado rodeado por los guardias. Él cuando la vio, se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza como gesto de saludo.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad- exigió Hermione bastante seria- La niña con la que vives ¿es mía?

-Es tuya- dijo Theo.

-¿Fuimos amantes?-Hermione vaciló cuando lo preguntó.

-Lo fuimos…durante meses- dijo Theo- mientras huíamos de Malfoy Manor. Yo te saqué de allí.

-¿Eres tú su padre?- preguntó Hermione para luego menear la cabeza de un lado a otro- Se que tú no lo eres.

A Theo le sorprendió de sobremanera la seguridad con la que ella lo dijo.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Theo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo empujó unas cuantas veces.

-Te recuerdo a ti conmigo….haciendo el amor, fuimos amantes, lo sé - dijo ella en voz baja- y recuerdo a Draco Malfoy violándome. Es lo único que recuerdo- a Theo no se le pasó desapercibido que los ojos de Hermione brillaban de indignación- Ahora resulta que tengo una hija, lo sé, lo siento en cada fibra de mi ser, me has dicho la verdad respecto a eso, una niña que es la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy. No recuerdo más nada, pero no soy tonta, la niña es de él y mía ¿Por qué me la quitaste? Porque estoy seguro de que me la quitaste- Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó al cuello de Theo, quien no se sobresaltó.

-No te la quite, tú me diste a la niña cuando nació para que la protegiese- explicó Theo- te fue mal en el parto, estabas muriendo. Te dejé en una aldea en Alemania, temía que no sobrevivieras. Me hiciste jurar que me iría con la niña.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Le pusimos Hermione...pero ella decidió a los seis años llamarse Hanna, por un cuento de hadas que le gustaba- dijo Theo, Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Hanna?-preguntó Hermione y enseguida acarició el nombre en su mente, ella se llamaba Hanna...su pequeña nena, estaba desesperada por verla, por tenerla en sus brazos, por oler sus cabellos, por confesarla que no la conocia pero que ya la amaba.

Theo estaba tentado a reir- ¿Que querias que hiciera?, es tan terca como tú, si le gustaba Hanna, pues Hanna seria.

Ese comentario, relajó un poco a Hermione.

Harry iba acercándose para escuchar la conversación. Con una señal le dijo a los aurores que se retiraran.

-¿Cómo es que tú y yo terminamos…juntos?- preguntó ella contrariada- nunca nos hablamos en el colegio, eso lo sé, mi falta de memoria se resume solo a la guerra. No te conocía de nada, jamás había hablado contigo, no te trataba ¿Cómo pudimos…

-Estuviste prisionera en Malfoy Manor, allí nos conocimos- dijo Theo clavando sus ojos azules en ella- pero yo te quise…desde siempre.

La cara de Hermione estaba pálida, su mano tembló cuando lo escuchó diciendo eso.

-No puedo recordar lo que sentía por ti…si sentí amor o fue alguna otra cosa- ella se acercó y le habló en su oído- solo te recuerdo haciéndome el amor y recuerdo a Malfoy violándome. Quiero toda la verdad…¡ahora!

Ella se apartó de Nott, un fugaz vahído de su perfume fue perceptible para él, haciendo que a la fuerza los recuerdos y la nostalgia lo invadieran.

Theo habló por espacio de media hora sin interrupciones, lo referente a su captura y la situación política imperante en esa época, algunas cosas las sabia pero otras no… Hermione estaba lívida escuchándolo, no podía creer ninguna de sus palabras. Harry la tomaba de los hombros.

-Sabia que algo así debió suceder- comentó él.

-Luego…- Theo miró a Harry- no creo que quieras que Potter escuche esto. Es algo….privado.

Hermione se volteó hacia Harry, él bufó pero termino apartándose.

-Malfoy te violó siguiendo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, creo que al final estuvo contigo por otras razones muy diferentes- dijo Theo sin ocultar su molestia.

-¿Qué razones?- preguntó Hermione.

-No importa- dijo Theo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado- Lo cierto es que también yo tenía órdenes de forzarte- Hermione se tensó inmediatamente y Nott procedió a explicarse- Yo no te toque hasta que tú me lo permitiste, lo hiciste porque si no te hubiesen obligado a yacer con otro hombre- las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron furiosamente- Decidimos escapar. Huimos y fuimos perseguidos como presas, intente llevarte con los tuyos, pero descubriste que estabas embarazada, en ese momento, no teníamos forma de saber….- Nott tragó grueso- quien de los dos era el padre, Malfoy o yo- Hermione sentía tanta vergüenza que quería esconder su cabeza debajo de la tierra- Yo decidí hacerme cargo de ti y del bebé, no me importaba al final quien fuese el padre, solo me importabas tú.

La mirada de anhelo que le dirigió Theo hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. Había tanta intensidad en esa mirada, tantos recuerdos….recuerdos no compartidos por ella. Hermione no recordaba nada, no recordaba su amor y eso fue un triste descubrimiento, para ella, pero sobre todo, para Theo Nott.

-Yo te amaba- dijo él en voz baja, estaban sentados frente a frente, Theo se inclinó y le habló en el oído- Te amaba tanto que hubiese destruido el mundo por ti.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella desesperada, sin atreverse a mirada a los ojos, se sentía culpable con Nott, no por no recordar, sino por otra cosa que ella no podía precisar- no puedo recordarlo. Me modificaron los recuerdos o me los quitaron, no sé bien como, pero no existen, no están allí en mi memoria.

-Malfoy te encontró, después que te dejé- dijo Theo- Te desmemorió y fue tras de mí para encontrar al bebé. Creía que era suya, supongo que tú se lo dijiste.

-Me desmemorió- dijo ella para sí misma y luego se preguntó ¿Por qué diablos no me mató? Hubiese sido una salida más fácil o ¿no? Hermione dio un largo suspiro, no podía estar haciendo elucubraciones sobre los motivos que tuvo Malfoy en dejarla con vida, de pronto le divertía la perspectiva de tenerla ignorante toda su vida, reírse en su cara cuando la viese, siendo consciente de lo que él sabia y ella no. Hermione no podía concebir tanta crueldad.

"Maldito seas Draco Malfoy" murmuró Hermione en su mente. Y cuando lo dijo, su corazón se estrujo para luego romperse en mil pedazos. La rabia que sentía era casi sobrenatural.

-Yo le mentí- dijo Theo- no iba a dejar que matase a la niña.

-Supongo que no le agradaba la perspectiva de tener una hija mestiza- dijo Hermione molesta.

-No fue por eso- dijo Theo tragando saliva, era el momento decisivo- Hermione, hay muchos motivos por los cuales Malfoy podría desear la desaparición de su hija, el hecho de que sea tuya podría ser uno, pero honestamente lo dudo.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Theo Nott?- los ojos de Hermione estaban más oscuros que nunca, inquisitivos, interrogantes, heridos….totalmente ignorantes. Theo deseaba gritarle en la cara "Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti y tú de él, no soy estúpido, siempre lo supe" pero el odio y el resentimiento pudieron más. Ella no lo recordaba, no recordaba haber sentido por ninguno de los dos y maldita sea si él le iba a decir que el hombre que la violó terminó amándola tanto como él mismo.

-Los Malfoy´s no vinieron por ti, vinieron por ella- dijo Theo- están cazando a Hanna, desean ponerle las manos encima a como de lugar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Voldemort hizo algo contigo, te dio a beber algo, una poción. Según lo que me dijo Malfoy, traspasó alguno de sus poderes a Hanna.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Se levantó de su silla y dio unas vueltas caminando, mordiéndose las uñas descontroladamente.

-Eso no puede ser verdad….no puede ser cierto…es una niña…¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce?- Hermione ahora si estaba asustada, aterrada, ella sabía muy bien las consecuencias de que la gente supiese eso. Si, Theo había tenido muy buenas razones para mantener esa conversación en privado.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a creer que fue de esa forma, Hanna es poderosa, tiene una magia muy potente para su edad. La enseñé a controlarse.

-Nadie debe saberlo- asintió Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry. Empezó a sentir miedo y pánico. Theo le estaba describiendo algo muy parecido a un horrocrux, pero diablos, la niña era suya, fuese lo que fuese, no permitiría que le hiciesen daño- ¿Qué tan poderosa es?

-Mucho- dijo Theo – esa magia en malas manos y con malos motivos puede ser desastroso.

-¿Por eso fue?- preguntó ella, Theo levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la dolida de ella.

-No entiendo- dijo Theo.

-Por eso fue que te quedaste con la niña- dijo Hermione- porque era poderosa, porque podías utilizarla a tu favor.

-Estás loca- dijo Theo con rabia, sus manos se contrajeron en puño- Quiero a Hanna como si fuese de mi sangre y carne, de hecho, es mas mía que tuya o de Malfoy. Si no me dejas salir por las buenas de aquí, lo haré por las malas estés tú en medio o no Hermione Granger- esta vez el tono de voz de Theo era amenazante- No me interesa que me creas o no, pero yo voy a buscar a mi hija.

A Hermione le sorprendió tanta vehemencia y supo leer la preocupación en su mirada. Ella inmediatamente creyó en sus palabras, porque la cara de Theo era la misma que ella pondría si Hugo o Rose estuviesen perdidos en peligro. Ella empezó desatar las ataduras de Theo.

-¿Vas a dejarme libre?- preguntó él.

-Lucius Malfoy esta allá fuera cazándola, tenemos que encontrarla primero, no sé si quieren atraparla o matarla, pero te juro que no lo lograran - contestó Hermione decidida, luego lo miró atentamente- confiaré en ti, pero si me traicionas, te mataré, no importa lo que haya sucedido o no entre nosotros. Con mi hija nadie se mete.

Theo estuvo tentando a sonreír, esa era la Hermione que conocía, de la cual se había enamorado, no la cautelosa mujer que lo interrogó, ella de nuevo era la valiente leona que defendería su cachorro de lo que fuese.

-Yo te amaba….aun siento por ti….no soy capaz de traicionarte….nunca lo hice- dijo Theo apretándola la muñeca con fuerza, Hermione lo miró de nuevo.

-Me casé con Ron Weasley, tuve dos hijos con él, hice una familia, porque lo amaba o al menos eso creía- dijo ella con las lagrimas atragantándole la garganta- ahora resulta que todo fue una mentira, mi vida ha sido una gran farsa – y luego agregó- ¿En cuál verdad debo creer? Si solo hubieses tenido los cojones de irme a buscar Theo Nott y arrastrarme contigo y con la niña, a la fuerza, desmemoriada o no.

Ella se deshizo del agarre de su mano con brusquedad y se fue dándole órdenes a los aurores.

Harry miraba desde la distancia. Hermione fue a su encuentro con él.

-¿Le creíste?- preguntó él, ella asintió.

-Entonces es verdad- dijo Harry poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirando al suelo. Se sentía profundamente ofendido y confuso, ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? Y ella no recordaba nada. Todo ese círculo de mentiras, lo sentía profundamente, por Hermione, por su familia, por todos ellos y por una niña que creció alejada de su madre.

-Nott quedará libre, él conoce mejor estos parajes que nosotros- dijo Hermione- Lucius Malfoy sigue aquí con sus secuaces, por lo cual supongo que todavía no han encontrado lo que buscaban.

-Nott es peligroso- dijo Harry echándole un vistazo al hombre que en la lejanía caminaba a la choza, quizás para armarse hasta los dientes- tenemos que estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

-No representara ninguna amenaza contra nosotros- dijo Hermione- esta vez nuestro objetivo es el mismo, luchará a nuestro lado.

Hermione seguía la mirada de Harry. Nott era un hombre imponente, de gran estatura, con los cabellos largos ondeando con el viento y esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con una intensidad que la hacía arder por dentro. Era hermoso, cualquier mujer hubiese enloquecido de lujuria por él, aunque fuese el enemigo, pero no, ella no era mujer de dejarse cegar por la pasión, si lo amó, fue por otra cosa, otras circunstancias. Ella se dio cuenta o simplemente lo recordaba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, que él era enérgico, serio y brusco, seco y conciso en esa conversación, pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable. Ella recordaba esa suavidad, esa ternura, recordaba estar placida entre sus brazos, pero maldita sea, no recordaba nada más. Pero su instinto la llevaba a confiar en él, después de todo, algo noble en su corazón tenía que tener un hombre que crió a una hija que no era suya.

-Sabes que me debes una gran explicación Hermione- dijo Harry- No puedo creer que tú y Nott tengan una hija juntos. Es increíble.

Hermione asintió, no se sentía con fuerzas en ese momento para develarle a Harry quien era el verdadero padre de Hanna, lo haría al rato, mientras buscaban, mientras tanto….

-Te lo contaré todo….absolutamente todo, pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a mi hija y salvarla- dijo Hermione- salvarla de lo que sea.

0o0

Trömse Noruega, 11 años antes.

No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo seguían, sus años de adiestramiento como mortifago así se lo confirmaba. Theo Nott había ido al centro de la ciudad para abastecerse de gas, el invierno era crudo ese año, tenía que asegurarse que no les faltase combustible para la calefacción porque sino la pasarían muy mal. Nunca vivió como un muggle, pero en esos tres meses que tenia sobreviviendo como uno aprendió bastante, estaba viviendo con una mujer norteña de unos treinta años, la conoció un día en el supermercado, cuando intentaba comprar algo de leche para la pequeña. Ella le sacó conversación y él se hizo pasar por un viudo reciente, la mujer le ofreció alquilarle una pieza en su casa por unas pocas monedas, y también se ofreció para ser la nodriza de la niña, ella misma tenía un bebé de seis meses que todavía mamaba, era madre soltera. Theo jamás había confiado en un muggle, pero algo en esa mujer le dijo que no corrían peligro con ella, era como si les hubiese caído del cielo, la beba no toleraba bien las formulas lácteas y leche materna era precisamente lo que necesitaba la niña, además era agradable hablar con alguien otra vez, aunque fuese una perfecta desconocida.

Le preocupaba Hermione, no tenía noticias de ella y temía que hubiese muerto, había pasado mucho tiempo. Estaba demasiado mal de salud cuando la dejó, pero no tuvo otra salida, era huir o dejar que los capturasen. Theo se dirigió a Trömse porque era la ciudad más al norte de Europa, una ciudad que no tenía cerca una comunidad mágica en un radio de 500 kilómetros, un lugar casi inaccesible y Hermione sabía que él la esperaría, cuanto fuese necesario. Estuvo tentado a ir a buscarla, pero no podía dejar sola a Hanna, estaba demasiado pequeña.

Theo se lo prometió, que cuidaría a la niña con su vida, pero después de un tiempo, cuando los rasgos de Hanna empezaron a formarse, veía las facciones de Draco en ella y sentía muchísima rabia. Debía amarla incondicionalmente, porque lo prometió, pero los sentimientos no le salían y se sentía demasiado culpable por eso. Hanna era como una obligación, el peso que llevaba a sus espaldas por el amor de una mujer.

Más de una vez se había asomado a su cunita y al verla se había preguntado una y otra vez ¿Por qué no puedo quererte? Y la respuesta era fácil, no podía quererla, porque mirarla era recordar que su mujer había sido también la mujer de otro, que ella lo quiso al igual que proclamaba quererlo a él. Theo nunca se engaño a sí mismo, Hermione estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Theo sintió de nuevo esa sensación de ser observado y seguido y unas irreprimibles ganas de correr, desechó ir por el combustible esa noche y se giró para devolverse a su casa, cuando de pronto, tuvo enfrente a quien menos se esperaba.

Draco Malfoy lo estaba apuntando con la varita justo en el rostro. Theo levantó las manos casi automáticamente.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Draco bruscamente.

Theo no contestó, entre otras cosas porque no sabía que diablos le estaba preguntando, todo se resumía en pensar que si Draco estaba allí, los otros que lo seguían seguramente llegarían más temprano que tarde, Theo miraba a su alrededor de reojo, la calle estaba vacía. Tenía su varita guardada en el pantalón, pero estaba seguro que si se movía, Draco lo mataría sin pestañear.

-Respóndeme…. ¿dónde está el bebé?- Draco parecía un lunático, su rostro estaba desfigurado en una extraña mueca de angustia, sus cabellos revueltos, su abrigo estaba mal abotonado y profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos. Había una urgencia en el tono de sus palabras, una desesperación que enseguida tensó a Theo y lo puso alerta, él jamás había visto a Draco perder la compostura de esa manera.

¿Cómo rayos sabe que Hermione tuvo un bebé? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Hacían menos veinte grados bajo cero pero Theo empezó a sudar como un animal.

-No entiendo de que me hablas- dijo Theo. Draco bufó y entonces lo volteó, le clavó la varita en la espalda y lo hizo caminar hasta un callejón.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Nott, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, ella me lo dijo- aclaró Draco.

A Theo un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Vive?

Draco le dio un empujón contra una pared y luego volvió a apuntarlo en la cara.

-Encontré a tu puta moribunda en esa cabaña en medio de la Selva Negra- dijo Draco, sus ojos llameaban de furia- la muy perra no quiso decirme nada, de hecho se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final logré usar la legeremencia. Tuvo un niño, mi hijo y sé que tú lo tienes, dámelo.

Theo miró la cara de Malfoy y miró la varita, de pronto, en una fracción de segundo, logró levantar una pierna y barrer las de Malfoy quien perdió el equilibrio. Theo sacó su varita y le disparó un _Avada _que Draco esquivo por milímetros.

-_Experliamus-_ dijo Draco y la varita de Theo saltó por los aires. Sin embargo Theo logró levantar una pierna y patearle a Malfoy la mano, por lo cual también perdió la varita. Draco le dio un puñetazo, la cara de Theo se giró hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto pero logró devolverle el golpe.

Estuvieron peleandose por espacio de unos minutos, Draco lo tomó del cuello y Theo hizo lo mismo

-¿Dónde está el bebé? ¿Dímelo?- decía Draco con la voz ahogada.

-¿Qué sucedió con Hermione? ¿la mataste?- preguntó Theo apretando el cuello de Draco hasta lo imposible hasta que Draco logró patearlo y alejarlo.

-Está muriéndose…la abandoné para que terminara de morirse….no sé lo que le pasó….ni me importa- dijo Draco escupiendo el piso mientras se movía en círculos en torno a Theo quien estaba de pie en posición de combate, con los puños delante de su cara y las piernas separadas. Las varitas habían quedado olvidadas en el piso.

-Maldito seas- la rabia de Theo no tenia paragón, deseaba golpear a Draco hasta matarlo.

-¿Dónde está el bebé?- preguntó de nuevo Draco.

-Si la odias tanto, no sé para qué diablos quieres saber el paradero del niño- dijo Theo.

Draco se le fue encima de nuevo y lo clavó en la pared, empujándolo una y otra vez.

-Nos mintieron- Draco estaba enfurecido golpeando a Theo- a todos. ¿Sabes porque el Lord Tenebroso quería que no las follaramos? Quería que se embarazara, ese era el propósito, que ella se embarazara, porque la hechizo….ese niño…ese niño es de él…tiene sus poderes….ese niño está maldito- gritó Draco fuera de sí.

Theo sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta, eso era….era una atrocidad, no lo podía creer, pero ahora conectaba los hechos y todo tenía sentido. Voldemort jamás maltrató a Hermione, y lo torturó a él por no violarla cuando la orden había sido precisamente eso, violarla, él y Malfoy, los dos al mismo tiempo, eso aumentaba las posibilidades, la poción anticonceptiva no era para eso, siempre se preguntó cómo diablos Hermione se había embarazado si supuestamente estaba estéril.

La niña….la pequeña…Theo maldijo entre dientes.

-¿Dónde está? Dime donde está….tenemos que hacer algo…es un peligro…..Voldemort….te imaginas….él hizo todo esto para asegurarse más tiempo de vida, porque no lo podrían destruir por completo mientras su esencia estuviese en un ser vivo – Draco tenía los ojos inconmensurablemente abiertos, parecía un loco enajenado. Allí Theo vio su oportunidad y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al piso.

-El niño está muerto, no soportó el viaje….murió- Theo sabia que Malfoy era bueno con legeremancia, así que se apuró en pensar como verdad la mentira que estaba diciendo, cuando Draco se metió en su mente, lo que vio fue el cadáver de un bebe recién nacido- ahora dime ¿Dónde dejaste a Hermione?- Theo estaba de pie frente a Draco quien daba vueltas en el piso cubierto de nieve y fango.

Draco respiraba con dificultad, con el rostro pegado en el suelo. Estaba muerto….el engendro del Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, empezó a sentir algo de calma, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas horribles de ponerse a gritar ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el niño? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué demonios todo lo que tocaba lo destruía?

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Theo pateó a Draco justo en una costilla, este se puso en posición fetal debido el dolor.

-No te lo diré- dijo Draco escupiendo sangre. No….de ninguna forma….Hermione ya no era de Nott….tampoco de él si a eso vamos, pero no sería de ninguno…así de simple- de todas formas, de nada te serviría. Me cuide de borrarle la memoria, toda la memoria. No te recuerda ni a ti….ni a mi….ni nada de lo que sucedió.

Theo no dudo ni un solo instante que le decía la verdad, y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, jamás, nunca podría acercarse de nuevo a ella, todo lo que vivieron, lo que sintieron, ya no existía. Enfurecido y completamente enloquecido de dolor empezó a patearlo una y otra vez, su cara y sus ropas se cubrieron de la sangre de Draco que salpicaba por todos lados, sentía sus huesos crujir cada vez que lo pateaba. Después de unos minutos, cuando vio que estaba inconsciente, dejó de golpearlo. Theo fue a tomar su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzarle la maldición asesina. Pero a último minuto se detuvo, no podía asesinarlo con magia, porque quedaría su rastro y seria fácilmente identificado, por otro lado, si Malfoy estaba allí, de seguro que los otros mortifagos también, así que tenía que huir de inmediato.

Miró a su alrededor, estaban en un callejón bastante lejos de la vía principal, pasarían horas antes de que alguien lo encontrase. Bien podría dejarlo allí, medio muerto, hasta que se desangrase por completo.

Theo observó el rostro de Malfoy, quizás por última vez en su vida y ni un destello de compasión cruzó por su cabeza, fue su mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas confió en la vida y ahora era su verdugo, todo por el amor de una mujer, pero que mas daba, Draco se ganó su odio, sino por lo que hizo antes por el hecho de quitarle sus recuerdos a Hermione, lo pateó por última vez y observó con fascinación como la nieve se teñía de sangre.

Se fue caminando hasta su casa, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Malfoy había dicho, de Hermione y sobre todo de la bebé.

Cuando llegó a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su mochila y agarrar al bebé, cuando lo tomó en sus brazos, la pequeña abrió los ojos y Theo casi se desmaya de la impresión, los ojos de la niña eran completamente rojos, intentó dejarla en la cuna, pero la niña le agarró la mano, con una fuerza increíble para ser un humano tan pequeño. Theo empezó a temblar, estaba horrorizado, pero se repuso de inmediato y sin mirar mucho al bebé, lo tomó en sus brazos, salió sin hacer ruido de la casa, caminó hacia la salida del pueblo y se internó en la tundra, estuvo caminado por horas. El bebé dormía plácidamente contra su pecho. Theo la miraba y no dejaba de pensar en que esa niña era una especie de monstruo, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos esa noche, Draco sin duda fue allí con el propósito de destruirla y no sin razón.

¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Theo casi corría en medio de la noche, miraba alrededor y los arboles se fundían en siluetas extrañas y amenazadoras. Su respiración se hizo agitada, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba aterrado, en pánico, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, un pánico que era irracional y totalmente extraño a él, algo o alguien estaba jugando con su cabeza, se sentía raro. Theo meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de despojarse de la sensación de terror y peligro inminente que lo atosigaba.

Theo caminaba y maldecía, llegó a un claro del bosque y colocó al bebé sobre una piedra, la miraba, veía ese horrible rostro en lugar de la cara de la niña y luego cerraba los ojos, pero el rostro no desaparecia de su mente, Theo daba vueltas una y otra vez. No se atrevía a mirar a la pequeña a la cara, no quería ver de nuevo esos infernales ojos de serpiente. Theo se jaló los cabellos con una mano.

_Quizás es lo mejor, quizás Malfoy tenía razón, quizás ella debe morir_…Entonces agarró su mochila y empezó a caminar, alejándose lo más posible, dejando a la niña en la intemperie de esa cruda noche invernal. Caminó y mientras caminaba las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos, Hermione estaba quizás perdida para siempre, la niña no tenia madre, su padre estaba visiblemente horrorizado de su existencia y él…. ¿él qué diablos pintaba en todo eso? Theo sintió algo raro con esa niña esa noche, de hecho no solo lo percibió sino que lo vio con sus propios ojos, a Theo sabía ya lo que era, era Él, el Señor Tenebroso. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, quizás era mejor que muriese, mejor para todos, un bebé no podía estar condenado a esa existencia, llevando a cuestas el poder del Señor Tenebroso, algo así no podía existir.

Cuanto más se alejaba, Theo se sentía más infeliz y mas culpable pero con la cabeza más clara, poco a poco el miedo iba pasando. Era una niña, una inocente niña y era humana, ella hacia todas las cosas que los bebes normales hacia, hasta había empezado a sonreírle y lloraba si él no la sostenía en sus brazos. Quizás se sintiese incomodo, pero …era un bebé….le había prometido a Hermione cuidarla y estaba seguro que aun sabiendo lo que sabían, a ella no le hubiese importado …

Theo se detuvo de pronto, dejó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a correr desesperado hasta donde había dejado a la niña para que muriese de frio…..mientras más se acercaba, mas rápido corría, esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…..

¡Como pude hacerlo! ¡Dios mío, como pude hacerlo!

Theo llegó al claro y se encontró a un hombre, un viejo lapón sosteniendo a la bebé y haciéndole carantoñas, la niña sonreía y gimoteaba, lucia perfectamente normal, no tenía esos ojos rojos, y Theo empezó a pensar que todo había estado en su imaginación y no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal con la cara del bebé o fue que simplemente sucumbió a la histeria. La nena estaba bien cubierta y al parecer estaba perfectamente bien. Una oleada de alivio inundó a Theo.

-Creo que esto es suyo- dijo el lapón en un precario ingles señalándole a la niña

-Lo siento….tanto- dijo Theo bajando la cabeza- no lo culpo si desea denunciarme o matarme aquí mismo, soy una mala persona. ¿Está herida?

-Está perfectamente- dijo el lapón- los dioses protegen a los inocentes.

-Fue un error….lo siento- dijo Theo, él que nunca había llorado en su puta vida, estaba a punto de sucumbir a las lagrimas de pura desesperación.

-Todos cometemos errores joven Nott- dijo el lapón mirando a Theo directamente a los ojos y él sintió como si le estuviesen atravesando el alma. Si se sorprendió al escuchar al otro hombre llamándolo por su nombre, no lo preguntó.

-Me encontré a un joven agonizando en una calle en Trömse más temprano, alguien lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo- dijo el lapón- usualmente no voy a la ciudad, pero esta noche, sentía algo diferente en el aire y fui…ya sabía yo que algo interesante me iba a encontrar.

-Un joven mago…..malherido , delirante- continuó el lapón.- me hablo de un bebé maldito….de un mago tenebroso que dejó su esencia maligna en un niño. Me pareció interesante, una historia fascinante así que decidí salvarle la vida y regresarlo de donde vino. Entonces me devuelvo al bosque y me encuentro un bebé abandonado, si no me equivoco, probablemente el bebé maldito del que me hablaron.

-Estoy avergonzado de mis actos- dijo Theo todavía con la cabeza baja- pero yo vi…en su cara….

-¿Qué viste?-preguntó el lapón muy curioso.

-Su cara….era como una serpiente- masculló Theo.

El lapón de nuevo miró a la rubia bebé y le sonrió.

-Eres una niña muy bonita….¿lo sabías?- la bebé gorgoteó en respuesta, luego de nuevo se dirigió a Nott- Tonterías, esta niña está perfectamente normal.

-Sus ojos…eran rojos- vaciló Theo.

El lapón lo miró penetrantemente.

-A los magos no les gusta el norte….las luces allá arriba provocan sucesos extraños- el hombre señalo al cielo, a la aurora boreal-y estas tierras siempre han sido dominio de los dioses y no de los hombres, a los dioses le gusta jugar con los humanos que tienen magia- el lapón suspiro- Sé perfectamente lo que viste….vislumbraste un futuro posible y has estado en el filo del abismo de la locura debido a eso. Fuiste sometido a una prueba, al parecer…la pasaste….puesto que regresaste por ella luego de abandonarla…te arrepentiste…eso es bueno- dijo el lapón- y yo ya estaba aquí, así que no corrió verdadero peligro….Los poderes benévolos no quieren que esta niña muera….por algo debe ser.

-Yo sé lo que vi…no estoy loco- dijo Theo asomándose de nuevo cauteloso para revisar el rostro de la bebé quien le hizo un simpático puchero. Sin quererlo, ese gesto le llegó al corazón.

-Tiene razón….esta niña está maldita….siento una mano oscura con mucho poder sobre ella….muchos hubiesen hecho lo mismo que tú…abandonarla en el bosque….de hecho…..aun lo hacen….supersticiones….como si eso fuese acabar verdaderamente con la maldad del mundo- dijo el lapón y luego puso su mano sobre la bebé- pero al mismo tiempo, es solo un infante y por lo que veo no tiene nadie que vele por ella…que tristeza.

-Dámela- dijo Theo tendiendo sus brazos, el lapón le devolvió a la niña y Theo la apretó contra su pecho protectoramente, sus labios rozaron la pequeña cabeza. Se sentía tan mal, tan arrepentido, tan culpable y al mismo tiempo tan aliviado de que ella estuviese sana y salva.

-Amaba a su madre con todas mis fuerzas, era el amor de mi vida- dijo Theo- yo le prometí cuidarla y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Te deseo suerte con eso- dijo el lapón- vas a necesitarla.

-Usted parece saber mucho de este asunto- dijo Theo- y no sé porque me da la impresión de que aun se guarda más cosas.

-Soy un mago….como tú….solo que mi magia….es diferente- susurró el hombre a Nott inclinándose sobre él apoyando en un largo báculo-y te equivocas respecto a quien es el amor de tu vida, sobre la persona que amaras más que a ti mismo y que a nadie. Tú corazón ya te lo dijo, falta que tu mente lo comprenda, pero entenderás, con los años vas a entenderlo.

-Hay esperanzas…..digo….para ella- preguntó Theo mientras miraba la cara de la bebé que en esos momentos dormía. No entendía que fue lo que le pasó, de donde surgió todo ese miedo y ese pánico que lo obligó a dejarla tirada como un fardo ni tampoco comprendía cómo surgió dentro de su corazón la valentía necesaria para irla a buscar nuevamente. Sin duda Theo supo que ese día había peleado contra sus propios demonios internos. .

-La semilla de la maldad existe, pero como todo árbol, hay que regarlo para que crezca- dijo el hombre y luego dando un profundo suspiro agregó- alejada de toda mala influencia, puede ser que tenga una oportunidad. Porque….joven Nott….la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.


	6. NO HOPE

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Disculpen la tardanza, no los he abandonado (ni pensarlo xDios) solo que la vida normal, mi vida no mágica, se ha complicado mucho últimamente, la principal causa, demasiado trabajo.

Antes de que se acabe el mundo mañana (si es que los Mayas están en lo cierto) por favor lean el antepenúltimo capitulo de Hanna. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ha encantado leerlos, si no he respondido ha sido por falta de tiempo, pero he leído con cuidado uno y cada uno de ellos.

Capitulo 6 NO HOPE

Noruega, 12 años después.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione no dejaba de maravillarse del juego de colores proveniente del cielo, empezaba la primavera, pero aun el sol estaba muy bajo en el horizonte describiendo una trayectoria paralela a su marcha mientras transcurría el día, era como si estuviese persiguiéndolos, no se elevaba al cenit, no a esa latitud. Las sombras se alargaban, ya que los rayos solares incidían sobre las cosas de una manera distinta al sur, haciendo de objetos comunes visiones extrañas.

El viento arreciaba, por lo que Hermione se acomodó en su cabeza la capucha del abrigo que tenia puesto. La tarde dio pasó a la noche, la temperatura bajaba a ritmo constante. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto frio, a pesar de los guantes, tenía las manos entumecidas y era como si pequeñas agujas le estuviesen pinchando los dedos, Nott le advirtió, que aun en esa estación, la extraña y sobrecogedora primavera ártica, podía morir congelada si se exponía a los elementos.

Ella hizo tal cual se lo pidió, en ningún momento se atrevió a despojarse de sus gruesos guantes, aunque le era incomodo tomar las cosas (especialmente su varita) con ellos. Seguridad y confort, esa eran las emociones que le inspiraba Theo Nott, quien caminaba en medio del bosque a sus anchas, dando indicaciones para que ninguno se extraviase o alguien tropezase con alguna trampa para animales, después de aclarados los términos con Harry ahora en absoluto parecía un prisionero, inmediatamente se integró al grupo como uno más, algunos de los aurores, personas que conoció en Hogwarts incluso comentaban anécdotas con él. Era muy serio, pero amable, sin embargo, algo en ese hombre la inquietaba, quizás demasiado.

Era su forma de mirarla. O también, como ella lo miraba a él.

Theo caminaba a paso firme entre los abetos en el bosque, saltando los pequeños riachuelos que se formaban debido al descongelamiento de los grandes bloques de nieve mas allá en el norte, donde no importaba si fuese invierno o verano, los glaciares jamás se derretían. Norte, sitio al que se dirigían en estos momentos sin lugar a dudas, sus habilidades de rastreador le habían indicado el camino, primero vio las huellas inconfundiblemente de Hanna acompañada de un hombre, luego mas pisadas, un grupo grande de 20 o 30. No sabían precisar porque razón Hanna viajaba sola con un acompañante más adelantada que el resto o simplemente ellos dos también huían, era como una especie de acertijo. Lo único cierto era que Lucius Malfoy había conseguido su escondite e iba tras ella y Theo la recuperaría como fuese.

Hermione sentía sus ojos clavados en su nuca, de vez en cuando detenía su marcha y giraba para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Theo Nott, una combinación extraña de hambre, anhelo y rabia, al hacerlo la tercera vez, sintiéndose sorprendida de que él no desviase los ojos, se detuvo y esperó que él viniese hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- Nott , notó Hermione, era un hombre bien directo y de pocas palabras, de carácter hosco.

"Siempre fue así….una coraza dura con un corazón tierno" Esas palabras la golpearon al recordarlo, un fugaz destello acudió a su memoria para luego dejarla en negro de nuevo.

Hermione logró recobrar la compostura, pero volviendo a la personalidad de Nott, era bastante difícil intentar interpretarlo, aun cuando ella pudiese recordar que siempre se había conducido con seriedad, no dudaba que estar tanto tiempo aislado en el fin del mundo, alejado de la civilización endureciera sus modos, pero en ese momento se sorprendió al escuchar un leve indicio de preocupación en sus palabras.

Por supuesto, él había declarado su amor por ella, una situación incómoda en demasía, ella honestamente no sabía cómo responderle, porque no conocía la dimensión de sus verdaderos sentimientos, que era lo verdadero, que era lo falso, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que pensar de ella misma. Sus recuerdos, su amor por Nott fueron borrados de su memoria por Draco Malfoy.

Hermione clavó sus ojos oscuros en él. Theo le devolvió la mirada, clara y penetrante. Ella se estremeció de frio y él se acercó para ajustarle la capucha. Lo hizo mecánicamente, en apariencia concentrado, ella no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó ella. Esa pregunta le venía dando vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza a medida que pasaban las horas. Necesitaba saberlo, conocer acerca de su pequeña.

Theo alzó una ceja intrigado.

-¿Cómo fue…que?

-¿Cómo fue criarla? Aquí las condiciones son muy duras, debiste tener muchos problemas cuando era un bebé…- Hermione bajó la mirada, de pronto se sentía culpable, por no estar allí, por no estar con su hija, en los momentos en que mas la necesitó. Aunque ella sabía que no era su culpa, no podía despojarse del sentimiento. También se sentía culpable por otros asuntos, los cuales no podía precisar, asuntos que concernían exclusivamente a Nott.

-De alguna manera- Theo hizo una pausa- no fue tan difícil como me imaginé.

Hermione se mantuvo callada mirándolo atentamente, invitándolo a continuar.

Theo empezó a caminar y ella ajustó su paso para quedarse a su lado.

-Al principio, tuve problemas- dijo él- todos respectos a su alimentación, pero vi la manera de resolverlo- Theo no dio más detalles, Hermione no tenia porque saber que se revolcó con una mujer para asegurarle la lactancia materna a Hanna ni tampoco tenía que saber de todas las mujeres que vinieron después para paliar su soledad- Cuando estuvo fuerte y grande, decidí vivir en el bosque.

Hermione asintió.

-Todavía recuerdo a Hanna, de cuatro o cinco meses, abrigada acostada sobre la nieve, viéndome echar los cimientos de la casa, así de pequeña era muy observadora, me encontré mirándola más veces de lo necesario buscando su aprobación, en ese tiempo, ella hacia esos increíbles pucheros cuando algo no le gustaba- Hermione lo miró incrédula, Theo miraba a la lejanía, sin duda rememorando agradables recuerdos puesto que una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios- No tenía mucho contacto con adultos, solo éramos la nena y yo, así que me encontré pidiéndole opiniones y sosteniendo conversaciones con un bebé, de alguna forma, sabía que no me entendía, pero en el fondo quería creer que si…que en efecto lo hacía….ella aprendió a hablar rápido, quizás por esa razón, a los dos años era toda una pequeña parlanchina, luego jamás se calló la boca, se parece a ti, su carácter es demasiado parecido al tuyo- Theo se interrumpió cuando observó una máscara de dolor en el rostro de Hermione, obviamente, intentó consolarla de algún modo- Ella creció sana, nunca enfermó, de nada. Eventualmente algún moretón o raspadura, puesto que era muy inquieta, pero nada que no pudiese resolver.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, era bueno saberlo, que la niña no había presentado una emergencia médica que hubiese supuesto un peligro real para su vida y que ella no hubiese estado a su lado.

-Está creciendo, ya no es una niña-dijo Theo.

-Fueron 12 años- Hermione hacia todo el esfuerzo para que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos- ¿Por qué jamás me buscaste?- preguntó ella. Hermione intentaba por todos los medios recordar, pero solo sentía su cabeza llena de aire, como si no existiese verdaderamente ningún recuerdo, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-No veía la manera de presentarme en Inglaterra, frente a todos, en las narices del Ministerio Magico con un bebé….con ese bebé en especial….un niño potencialmente peligroso…una pequeña que todos buscaban, por buenas razones, por las malas y por las peores- dijo Theo- Sabia que no recordabas, que te habían quitado la memoria, le creí a Malfoy, porque yo se que de ninguna manera hubieses ido a Inglaterra a hacer tu vida sin llevártela. Puedes que de pronto no me quisieras a mi- el tono de voz de Theo se endureció, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus labios se apretaron al decirlo- pero a ella….era todo para ti….

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- la punzada de culpabilidad de Hermione se convirtió en algo parecido a una daga clavándosele en el pecho-¿Por qué?

-Eso….ya no importa- dijo Theo haciendo todo el esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y no decir más nada de lo necesario- La cuestión es que Malfoy me dijo lo que era, lo que Voldemort hizo en ella, yo tardé en aceptarlo pero mi prioridad era protegerla, te lo prometí, yo cumplo mis promesas.

Su mirada se clavó en Hermione, herida y desolada. Ella dio un respingo…de pronto se sintió juzgada de alguna manera por él. Ella no pudo dejar de preguntarse "_Que promesa deje de cumplirte Theo Nott"_

-¡Nunca le dijiste que yo existía!- reclamó Hermione.

-¡Para qué! Yo no iba a angustiar a mi nena ni siquiera por ti- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- quizás hubiese esperanzas, pero a mí no me quedaban ya ninguna. Sin embargo, si sucedía algo, como último recurso, yo te la enviaría, por intermedio de Potter.

-Hablas de ella como si fuese tuya- dijo Hermione con un leve tinte de reproche. No podía dejar de sentirse posesiva con Hanna, con su hija, una niña que jamás había visto.

-Padre no es quien engendra sino quien cría- contestó Theo secamente-Hanna es mía, mi hija a todos los efectos.

En todo caso, al parecer Theo Nott también reivindicaba sus derechos sobre Hanna. Hermione se dio cuenta, que no sería nada fácil….nada fácil negociar con Nott. Pero estaba decidida, la niña se iría con ella, a su casa, con sus hermanos….por las buenas o por las malas. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar por los momentos, la prioridad era encontrarla, en otro momento, hablarían de la custodia.

-No pretendo pasar por encima de ti- dijo Hermione.

-Ni te lo aconsejo- respondió Theo violentamente.

-Yo soy su madre y creo entender que no la abandoné voluntariamente- contestó Hermione.

-Si hubiese podido buscarte, lo hubiese hecho…..pero…-Theo se interrumpió, dio un suspiro y luego agregó-poco puede hacerse ya…Se que tienes tus derechos…eres su madre Hermione, no puedo negar ese hecho pero ten cuidado con ella, no quiero que salga herida.

-Trataré a Hanna con guante de seda- dijo Hanna- lo único que deseo es su bienestar.

-Tengo miedo- confesó Hermione. Theo la miró.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-preguntó Theo.

-De no quererla, por la manera en que fue concebida- Hermione suspiró desalentada- al mismo tiempo, estoy desesperada por verla, por tenerla entre mis brazos. Siento un hoyo en el pecho, siempre lo sentí´, como si algo hiciese falta en mi vida y no supiese que era. Cada vez que Rose o Hugo estaban de cumpleaños, me encerraba en el baño a llorar, era inexplicable, Ron se exasperaba. Pero yo lloraba a mares, sin razón alguna, cada vez que alguno de mis hijos celebraba su aniversario. Lloraba por algo que se perdió y no sabía que era….hasta ahora.

-Ese cabrón destrozó nuestras vidas- dijo Theo refiriéndose a su némesis, Draco Malfoy.

-También está lo de Voldemort- agregó temerosa Hermione.

-Su impronta está allí- dijo Theo- el chaman que es mi amigo me lo dijo…pero también me aclaró que la semilla de la maldad debe ser regada para florecer. Diferente hubiese sido si Voldemort o los Malfoys la hubiesen criado, te lo puedo asegurar. Yo he hecho todo lo posible, inculcarle valores, también la enseñé a defenderse, no a atacar, solo a luchar por su vida, sabía que nos perseguían, que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, Hanna sabía que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ella es consciente de su poder, aunque no sepa bien de donde viene. No va será fácil para quienes la tienen cautiva, eso puedo asegurarlo, me encargué de que así fuese.

-Estás orgulloso de ella- dijo Hermione.

-Esa niña….es mi mundo- respondió Theo.

-Nadie puede saber de ella….nadie- dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé…claro que lo sé- dijo Theo- por eso todos quienes saben ese secreto deben ser eliminados.

-Tengo que hablar con Malfoy, tengo que saber…..- Theo la interrumpió.

-¡No!- sus palabras salieron como un proyectil de su boca. La expresión de su cara se ensombreció y Hermione detectó un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Eso la hizo detenerse y enfrentarlo.

-Yo…yo fui la más afectada….necesito respuestas….todas las respuestas- dijo ella con firmeza.

-¡No te basta lo que te he dicho! ¡Todo lo que te conté, todo lo Malfoy que te hizo! ¿Para qué quieres torturarte hablando con él? No hay nada que hablar Hermione, mas nada que saber- Theo estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo, temía… temía el momento en que ella finalmente se encontrase con Malfoy, que ella recordase sus sentimientos con él, que descubriese que no le había contado toda la verdad sobre su pasado.

El viento arreció, confundido con agua y nieve. Ella sostuvo la mirada de Theo por unos buenos minutos, él no soportó y finalmente desvió sus ojos. Era difícil mentirle, lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida, pero no permitiría que Draco Malfoy, con sus artimañas, se la ganase otra vez.

-Yo creo….percibo…..-Hermione vaciló- creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

-Eso es una tontería- Theo escupió en la nieve. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Necesito que …

-Hermione, Nott- gritó Harry- están retrasándose de nuevo.

-Vamos- dijo Theo, echándose a caminar. Hermione lo observó mientras se alejaba.

Sus reacciones eran raras, casi con certeza, ella podía asegurar que él le estaba ocultando algo…algo importante.

0o0

Norte de Alemania, 12 años antes.

Draco estaba escondido detrás de unos matorrales, junto a Adrian Pucey y Blaise Zabinni. Estaban usando un hechizo desilusionador igualmente, aunque no encontraron el rastro de aurores en todo el camino. Seguir la pista fue difícil, habían recorrido todas las islas británicas y la mitad de Europa persiguiéndolos. Aun cuando el señor Tenebroso había caído y la mayoría de los mortifagos estaban en desbandada, intentado no ser atrapados, un pequeño núcleo de leales aun seguían fieles a las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy. De manera precaria, puesto que estaban siendo vigilados por el ministerio ingles, lograron ponerse de acuerdo para ejecutar esa pequeña misión, que a la vez era de vida o muerte.

¿Cómo lo supieron? Todo empezó a raíz del escape de Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, Malfoy recordaba haber estado nervioso todo ese día, caminando de un lado a otro, temeroso de que alguien hubiese descubierto su papel en la huida, después de todo, él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle los pasadizos secretos de su casa para que lograran escapar. Luego de transcurridas unas horas, decidió guardar las apariencias, acudió a la cena e incluso increíblemente para su estado de nervios, se acostó finalmente a su repudiada esposa, consumando su mal habido matrimonio. Todavía no podía creerse de que se le hubiese parado, pero obviamente, su pene no le hacía ascos a un coño caliente. Se la folló mucho esa noche, en muchas y variadas posiciones, con rabia animal, incluso logró que la niña mimada le hiciese una felación o dos. Le hubiese encantado tomar una foto, con ella chupándolo y enviársela de regalo de cumpleaños a sus circunspectos y honorables suegros.

Obviamente, ese matrimonio empezó de la peor forma. Draco descargó su rabia y su frustración con Astoria. Y ella jamás se lo perdonó.

Él la odió desde el primer momento, con todas sus entrañas, era un sentimiento tan visceral que lo mareaba y lo ponía fuera de control, era una emoción carente de toda razón. Tiempo después, se daría cuenta tristemente del hecho de que la odiaba porque Astoria no era Hermione Granger.

Tarde en la madrugada, después de su aplazada noche de bodas, su padre vino a buscarlo a su habitación. Draco se fijó que estaba mas pálido de lo usual, fueron a su despacho y Lucius Malfoy le contó todo lo que el Lord Tenebroso le dijo en un arrebato de ofuscación producido por la desaparición de su principal experimento mágico.

Tenían que encontrar a Hermione Granger, a como de lugar, entregársela al Señor Tenebroso y que hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana, esa era la misión encomendada en principio, fueron semanas…meses…donde Draco Malfoy se debatía entre el deber y el querer. Luego que el Lord Tenebroso fuera derrotado, el objetivo cambió, ahora tenían que eliminarla a ella y a su hijo (si lo había) de la faz de la tierra, su sola existencia ponía en peligro la precaria absolución que les ofreció el Ministerio Mágico. Como siempre, su familia jugaba al bando que más les convenía. Lucius Malfoy estaba insultado, usar a su hijo como animal de cría, manchar su descendencia uniéndolo a la de la sangresucia, despotricó una y otra vez. Draco en ese momento no supo que decir ni menos que sentir, el hecho era que, por lo que le decía su padre, ella bien podría estar embarazada….de él o de Nott.

No se permitió por un segundo pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese suyo, le horrorizaba pensar que un engendro de esa naturaleza, con todos los poderes del Lord Tenebroso, fuese suyo, en la mente de Draco Malfoy, la cría no era más que una abominación, una monstruosidad que tenía que ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra. No dejo que sus emociones interviniesen, se cerró a cualquier sentimiento de culpa o de generosidad, en ese momento, solo quería terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez…..Draco hizo muy bien su trabajo autoconvenciendose de que esa era la solución, matarla, así como la perfecta venganza, porque ella había elegido amar a otro sobre él. La peor ofensa dirigida a un hombre como Draco Malfoy.

Dejo que el odio y el orgullo consumieran su amor por ella. O al menos, eso fue lo que se obligó a creer.

Tenían dos días frente a esa pequeña cabaña en algún lugar perdido de Alemania, su red de informantes, precaria pero todavía segura, les había puesto sobre aviso de la existencia de un hombre joven acompañado de una chica embarazada, ambos magos, las descripciones coincidían con Nott y Hermione. Habían pasado exactamente siete meses desde su huida, a ella se le debería notar el embarazo, si es que realmente estaba preñada. Draco se sorprendió a si mismo rogando que ella no hubiese engendrado, así todo sería más fácil…mucho mas fácil. En esas 48 horas, sabiéndola tan cerca, casi en sus manos, Draco empezó a reflexionar, y de pronto, a dudar de todas sus resoluciones.

Probablemente, el hecho de que Astoria Malfoy le hubiese anunciado meses atrás de que estaban esperando su primer hijo, lo hubiese ablandado de alguna manera. Cuando finalmente encontraron el rastro, Draco saltó de júbilo, la casería estaba terminada, pronto la tendría en sus manos y después….después….ni el mismo estaba seguro de que iba a suceder.

La odiaba….Oh Merlin, como la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. De solo pensarlo sudaba frio, le temblaban las manos y el corazón le amenazaba con detenerse. Matarla sin duda era la solución más práctica, darle la estocada final a ese incidente en su vida, la olvidaría, seguro que lo haría, con el tiempo Hermione Granger no sería más que un sucio secreto. Debía morir, ella y al neonato que llevaba en el vientre. Draco nunca sabría, nunca lo sabría con certeza, si era suyo o de Nott.

Pero ¿Matar a un niño? ¿A un bebé indefenso?...eso era despreciable….hasta para él, quien se convirtió en una asesino con todas las de la ley. Se ganó el infierno solo por considerar la posibilidad. Dudas y más dudas, su cabeza iba a estallar. Lo cierto es que al cabo de todo, él sabía lo que iba a suceder, puesto que ninguna vez en su vida, jamás se había rebelado contra una orden de su padre, no importaba que perdiese lo poco que le quedaba de alma en el proceso.

Draco Malfoy, leal hasta la muerte o la insensatez. Se debía a su familia, al honor que le habían inculcado sus padres, se debía a su mujer mal amada y al hijo que iba a tener, el heredero de todo, su heredero. Las implicaciones eran muchas y variadas, pero al final todo llegaba a la misma conclusión.

El bastardo…tenía que dejar este mundo, de una forma u otra.

Nadie salió de esa casa durante los dos días que esperaron, fuertes encantamientos protectores estaban lanzados, por lo que no podían acercarse, hacia doce horas con sorpresa empezaron a notar que los hechizos se debilitaban, eso solo sucedía sino se potenciaban frecuentemente. O no había nadie en esa cabaña o los ocupantes no estaban en condiciones de hacer magia. Cualquier opción era posible. Probablemente estaban perdiendo el tiempo y tendrían que nuevamente empezar la persecución, pero Draco no se movió del lugar, haciéndole caso omiso a las protestas de Pucey y de Zabinni, de alguna forma inexplicable, él sabía que ella estaba allí, su cercanía la sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, era un estupidez razonar así y lo sabía, pero no podía negar el increíble magnetismo que lo ataba a ella, esa fuerza de origen desconocido que lo mantenía allí esperando el mejor momento para tenerla en sus manos.

Y el momento finalmente llegó, la protección se debilitó y ellos caminaron cautelosamente hasta la puerta de la cabaña, con las varitas desenfundadas, alertas a cualquier movimiento. Draco le dio una patada a la puerta, arrancándola desde sus goznes y entraron, un hechizo _Depulso _fue directo hacia él y apenas logró rozarlo. Zabini fue derribado por un _Experliamus_ y Pucey si pudo ir contra quienes los atacaban. Que al final resultó una sola persona.

Hermione Granger estaba armada. A Draco le entró de pronto una risa histérica. Por supuesto que estaba armada con una varita y peleando hasta con las uñas, esperar otra cosa de ella era imposible. Luchadora hasta el final.

El tiempo parecía correr a cámara lenta. Draco solo vio a Hermione arrinconada contra el muro de la cabaña, vestía un camisón blanco y la sangre se escurría de sus piernas, sus ojos miraban con sorpresa y pánico, su cara estaba tan blanca como el papel. Su varita se mantenía sostenida precariamente por una de sus manos, finalmente resbaló de sus manos, ella respiraba ruidosamente, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

-Así que aquí estás….puta- dijo Pucey levantando su varita con toda la intensión de lanzarle la maldición asesina.

Draco estaba detrás de Pucey , inmóvil y completamente paralizado, esperando…..aguardando …

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron vidriosos, la habían encontrado y no tenía ninguna escapatoria ya no le alcanzaban las fuerzas para sostenerse, bajó su mirada, esperando el final. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy, solo vio por un instante un reflejo dorado en su campo de visión periférico.

Verla allí, enferma e indefensa, esperando valientemente su final, finalmente rompió la coraza que se había autoimpuesto. Maldijo interiormente, no podía….no podía hacerlo. No se detuvo en pensar más nada, fue un impulso instintivo que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma, Draco fue rápidamente hasta Adrian Pucey, sacó un cuchillo y le rajó la garganta, el cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido seco. Hermione lo miraba aterrorizada, Draco se giró, recogió la varita de Hermione que yacía en el suelo, ahora menos que nunca nadie tenía que saber que él había sido el asesino, el traidor, por eso no lo hizo con su varita sino con la de ella. Draco lanzó un Avada Kedavra contra Blaise Zabinni que apenas estaba poniéndose en pie.

Hermione lo miró sin pestañear, aun sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote- dijo Draco girándose hacia ella, su voz estaba enronquecida. Los dos cuerpos yacían inertes en el piso, el cuello de Pucey salía un rio de sangre que ensuciaba el piso, sangre que se confundía con la de Hermione.

-Y me encontraste- susurró ella. Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas todo ese tiempo mientras huía que no fuese él precisamente quien le diera captura. Pero de alguna forma, quizás era justicia poética, morir de su mano, morir en sus brazos.

Tanto amor….tanto odio…..todo dirigido a la misma persona. ¿Por qué? Se lo había preguntado una y otra vez ¿Por qué? su único consuelo era que la niña estaba viva y lejos ….eso….eso reconfortaba sus últimos momentos.

Draco levantó su varita y fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido, que sentía que de algún momento a otro iba a salírsele del pecho.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó la cara, ella lo escupió, él la tocó, en el vientre, percatándose de que no estaba crecido, al menos no lo suficiente para una mujer embarazada, miró sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que ella sangraba de sus partes internas, sangraba mucho. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Por qué Nott no estaba con ella? Con una mano, apresó su cara y la obligó a mirarlo. Tenía tantas preguntas que no atinaba a decir ninguna, las palabras no salían de su boca, tenía una confusa mezcla de rabia y alegría. Alegría por verla de nuevo, rabia por verla de nuevo, ni su corazón ni su mente se decidían.

-Te dije que si encontraba alguna vez te mataría- dijo Draco con la voz ronca y amenazante, sus ojos grises convertidos en dos témpanos de hielo, seguidamente apuntó su varita directo a su cuello y Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-¿Y qué demonios estás esperando?- susurró ella en tono desafiante. Ya no tenía más nada que perder….así que lo mejor era morir, aunque fuese de su mano.

Draco tenía su cara transfigurada en odio y rabia, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una delgada línea. Sin dejar de apuntarle el cuello, usó toda su fuerza para obligarla a arrodillarse en el suelo, mientras que con una de las manos jalaba su cabello para extenderle el cuello y que le mantuviese la mirada. .

-Es increíble que todavía no me conozcas Hermione Granger-Draco casi escupió las palabras- Yo jamás he cumplido una promesa contigo

Fue entonces el momento en que Hermione perdió el conocimiento. Draco la sujetó para que no cayese al suelo y la levantó hasta ponérsela sobre su hombro. Salió de ese lugar con ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

0o0

Noruega, 12 años después.

Un rayo de sol dio completamente en sus ojos. Hanna empezó a despertar, lo primero que percibió fue un penetrante olor metálico, olor a sangre…muy fuerte. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, apenas podía moverse, incluso abrir los ojos le parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano, estaba tan cansada. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba acostada, su cuerpo yacía sentado, con la espalda apoyada a un árbol. No se escuchaba nada alrededor, ni siquiera los sonidos habituales del bosque, todo estaba en silencio, eso le resultaba extraño e inquietante. Además tenía frio, mucho frio, sentía las manos y la cara entumecida. Quizás eso fue lo que la obligó a moverse, Hanna no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente la temperatura estaba bajo cero, quizás cuanto tiempo había permanecido a la intemperie, si no se movía, podía morir congelada.

Con mucha dificultad, arrastró su cuerpo hasta ponerse de pie, finalmente abrió los ojos y estos tardaron un rato en enfocarse, su vista estaba borrosa, alzo una mano porque la sintió pegostosa y cuando la levantó frente a su cara, se percató de que estaba cubierta de sangre. Hanna reviso su cuerpo, sus ropas también estaban cubiertas de sangre, su cara y su boca, su boca también. Ella sintió arcadas y vomitó un líquido negruzco, muy parecido, quizás, a la sangre digerida. Hanna de solo pensarlo terminó de vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estomago.

¿Qué sucedió? Ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor, aparentemente estaba sola en el sitio. ¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy? Hanna empezó a caminar a trompicones, mirando a su alrededor, su cabello estaba enmarañado en su cabeza y lucia una apariencia dantesca, toda cubierta de sangre. Caminaba apoyándose en los arboles, dejando una huella sangrienta a su paso. Poco a poco, fue tomando rapidez, de pronto su cuerpo se sentía ligero, dejando atrás la somnolencia y debilidad anterior. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero algo la impelía a seguir adelante, un camino dictado por su subconsciente. Llegó a un claro en el bosque, justo al lado de un arroyo. Ella giró sobre sí misma, observando los rayos del sol penetrar entre las ramas. Todo era silencio, una extraña quietud permanecía en el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo…era tan hermoso.

Tan hermoso…que de pronto sintió una inexplicables ganas de llorar.

De pronto ….los vió.

Draco Malfoy permanecía de pie, sin camisa, con el largo cabello rubio suelto y enmarañado, su cabeza caía sobre su pecho. Su espalda pálida contrastaba con el verde y marrón a su alrededor. Estaba tan sucio y cubierto de sangre como ella. Hanna caminó esta vez más lento, con cautela. De pronto vio un cuerpo tirado al lado de Malfoy.

-Altha- Hanna llamó por su nombre al chamán lapón que había conocido toda su vida. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Nadie respondió. La niña no tardó en darse cuenta que el hombre estaba muerto.

Hanna se acercó cautelosamente a los dos hombres. Luego caminó en círculo para tenerlos frente a su vista. Entonces…cuando lo vio….ella abrió los ojos y retrocedió instintivamente presa del más profundo temor. El chamán yacía en el suelo de una forma extraña, depositado sobre un charco de sangre, de hecho había sangre por todos lados, la cara del hombre estaba contorsionada en una mueca de horror, su mano empuñada estaba sobre su pecho, o lo que quedaba de él, su abdomen rajado con sus vísceras saliendo de este y sus ojos….estaba abiertos…pero sus cuencas estaban vacías.

-¿Qué….que le pasó?- preguntó Hanna- ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Draco Malfoy levantó su rostro y la miró finalmente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Y su pecho…..estaba totalmente destrozado, un hueco negro se abría donde debería estar su corazón. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hanna.

-¿Le mataste?-preguntó Hanna, de pronto se sentía mareada

-No…no fui yo- contestó Draco con la voz enronquecida.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- Hanna dio un rodeo para apartarse del cuerpo.

-No necesitas saberlo- dijo Draco, respirando superficialmente, su pecho se levantaba y bajaba con rapidez, gotas de sudor brillaban en su cuerpo. En su mano tenía una daga, ensangrentada.

-No te creo- dijo Hanna.

-Pues es tu problema- respondió Draco.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti?- preguntó ella.

-Magia Negra- fue la sucinta contestación de Draco. No tenía intensiones de revelarle lo que allí había sucedido. En su repertorio de pesadillas, jamás pensó que algo así fuese posible. Habían conjurado el mal, en medio de la noche, aferrados a una esperanza, pero el mal había ido por ellos. Fuego y sombras en la noche más oscura de su vida. Era un milagro que él y ella hubiesen sobrevivido. Un milagro y una suerte….pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

Conjurar la maldad que había dentro de Hanna implicaba un sacrificio humano, solo que Draco Malfoy había cambiado el orden de los factores. El mal debía ser destruido por quien lo engendró, pero no necesariamente el que lo engendró debía pagar o en todo caso el cuerpo depositario del mal o ¿sí?

A último momento, su mano decidió….decidió quizás el destino del mundo mágico. Pero no fue debilidad ni sentimentalismos fatuos lo que decidió al final….sino más bien….fue el hecho de que habían subestimado por completo a Hanna, a la voluntad de Hanna, a su instinto de supervivencia, el de ella misma y el de la presencia que se hallaba en su interior. Draco había ideado su plan cuidadosamente, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que no fue el único que lo pensó.

El chamán estaba seguro de que él iba a matarla a cambió de su vida. Tenía que haber un sacrificado, que era Hanna y un depositario, que era el chamán. Solo que Draco giró la tuerca al sentido contrario. Que equivocado estaba, que equivocados estaban todos, Draco Malfoy no era un hombre carente de recursos después de todo, consiguió darle la vuelta al asunto a su favor, contando con un apoyo inesperado. La cuestión era….¿Había resultado? Y de todas formas ¿realmente importaba?

-Si no te cubres, vas a morirte congelado- dijo Hanna.

Draco Malfoy no sentía frio….en todo caso tampoco calor….no sentía absolutamente nada.

Hanna buscó el abrigo entre las ropas ensangrentadas de Draco que estaban en el piso y se lo ofreció. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo observar detenidamente su pecho, un verdugón oscuro cubría la mayor parte de este, ella suspiró aliviada, desde lejos había visto un hoyo en su pecho, como si no tuviese corazón o se lo hubiesen arrancado con las manos. Tonterías, solo fue una ilusión óptica. Nadie podía vivir sin corazón.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella.

-No más preguntas…..son secretos…secretos que me llevaré a la tumba- dijo Draco, luego tendiéndole un tarro a Hanna- ¡ahora! ayúdame a curarlo.

Hanna tomó un poco del ungüento que le ofrecieron. Se acercó a Malfoy y dudó en poner su mano sobre su pecho, sin duda debía doler mucho. Draco tomó la pequeña mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, un suspiro profundo salió de su garganta. Hanna esparció el ungüento, mientras Draco sostenía su mano, con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño. Cuando ella terminó, sostuvo un rato más su mano contra su pecho y la acarició levemente, era la primera vez que tocaba a su hija con ternura.

Hanna apenas podía ver la herida sin horrorizarse, él lucia tan atormentado, tan enfermo. Hanna, a quien no le simpatizaba ni un poco Draco Malfoy, empezó a tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a él, sentía pena, lastima, angustia por verlo así. Entendió poco o casi nada de lo que le dijo Draco pero al parecer, su padre había hecho algo muy malo, quizás relacionado con ella puesto que sus ropas estaban también llenas de sangre y Hanna sabía que no tenía herida alguna en su cuerpo.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó ella.

-Un poco- contestó él a duras penas. Mintió flagrantemente, Draco sentía su cuerpo ardiendo como si estuviera caminando los siete infiernos. Toda la maldad y la locura de Voldemort corrían ahora en sus venas, como lava ardiente y a la vez, sentía una oscuridad que le penetraba hasta el alma. Fuego y sombras, la ultima maldición. No sabía como ella lo había soportado toda su vida, tener esa presencia oscura tejiendo sus tentáculos poco a poco dentro de su organismo. Todas y cada una de sus células estaba siendo sometida a un salvaje ataque. Ahora era Draco quien luchaba por su vida, con todas sus fuerzas…y estaba dispuesto a ganar la partida, si es que eso todavía era posible.

El chaman quizás lo hubiese hecho, luchar contra esa oscuridad y ganar, era un hombre sabio y poderoso en la magia. Era su destino o al menos eso le dijo. Pero Draco Malfoy sin duda era especialista en torcer los destinos de la gente, incluyendo el suyo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hanna?- preguntó Draco cerrándose el abrigo.

-Bien- contestó ella- no me duele nada ni nada de eso. Solo que….estoy cubierta de sangre y no se la razón.

-No prestes atención a eso-dijo Draco . Ella no recordaba nada….felizmente todo lo acontecido en esa fatídica noche no fue grabado en su joven memoria. Aun así, vio en los ojos de la niña un reconocimiento, Hanna no recordaba, pero de alguna manera, de alguna forma que escapaba a su entendimiento….ella lo sabía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de nuevo con insistencia.

Draco la miró intensamente, a veces se sorprendía al mirarla, era su rostro, eran sus ojos, ella era su viva estampa. Él la engendro, la creó y en sus manos estuvo destruirla….pero….era suya…él no vendía ni regalaba ni mucho menos destruía lo que era suyo.

Draco le hizo una señal para que se acercase, ella caminó lentamente, paso a paso, muy inquieta. Draco la tomó de los hombros y acercó su boca a su oído, empezó a murmurar rápidamente. Hanna abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó, retrocediendo inmediatamente asustada. Draco la mantuvo quieta sujeta hacia él, tenía que decírselo, no todo, era imposible que él expresase con palabras el horror de lo que vivió, pero le dijo lo importante, ella tenía que entender. Hanna mantenía sus ojos abiertos, pero las lágrimas salían incontrolables de sus ojos, así como incontrolables eran los temblores que la sacudían. Draco terminó de hablar y de nuevo la miró, con esa mirada suya, penetrante y dolida.

Draco no pudo más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, ella cayó con él. Su respiración era estertorosa. Hanna tomó sus manos y las encontró heladas, superado su estupor empezó a frotárselas enérgicamente hasta que agarraron algo de calor. .

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Hanna mientras apretaba sus manos.

Entonces Draco levantó la cara y le ofreció una sonrisa de lado.

-Soy un Malfoy- dijo él- por supuesto que saldré de esta. No has escuchado el dicho de que mala hierba nunca muere.

Hanna se sorprendió, pero poco a poco…lentamente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo que perder, aquellos que los siguen están cerca- dijo Draco de pronto- debemos encontrar un lugar seguro y luego ver la forma de irnos de aquí.

-Podemos ir a la aldea del chamán- dijo ella, Draco lo miró intrigado- Nadie tiene que saber lo que ocurrió aquí….el cuerpo….-ella calló de pronto.

Draco entendió lo necesario. En ese sitió infestado de lobos y osos, probablemente en unas horas no quedaría nada del cuerpo, la sangre llamaría a los depredadores como la miel a las moscas. Bien, mejor así, algo menos de que preocuparse. Hanna demostraba una y otra vez el material del que estaba hecha, era dura, era sagaz, inteligente, tenia temple, no se asustaba fácilmente y tomaba decisiones sobre la marcha, acertadas decisiones. Draco no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Theo Nott la había criado bien. Era una superviviente nata.

-Allí estaremos seguros- dicho esto pasó un brazo de Malfoy sobre sus hombros y lo levantó. Draco se movía con dificultad, casi arrastrando los pies, pero poco a poco las fuerzas volvieron a él. Sin embargo todo su cuerpo sentía la carga que se había autoimpuesto. .

-No olvides mi varita- dijo Draco a Hanna. La niña la recogió y se la ofreció.

-Cárgala tú…no tengo ninguna duda de que sabes usarla mejor que yo. Ya sabes las reglas…cualquier cosa que se mueva hacia a ti, solo lanza un hechizo y averigua después- dijo Malfoy con la voz decaída.

-Mi padre debe estar buscándonos- dijo Hanna.

-Pues esperemos que sea él y no los otros quienes nos encuentren primero- contestó Draco secamente.

0o0

Escocia, 12 años antes.

-Alguien ha estado aquí hace menos de doce horas- dijo Theo revisando los restos de la fogata que aún estaban calientes. Entre las cosas que encontraron en el campamento, había unos folletos donde se llamaba a la insurrección al nuevo orden impuesto por Voldemort. Sin duda era la resistencia, finalmente después de semanas siguiéndolos, estaban cerca.

Hermione se sentó sobre un tronco. Miró los restos de la fogata y por un momento se sintió desesperada. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y un largo sollozo salió de su garganta. Se había resistido a llorar todo ese tiempo, pero ahora, cercana la hora de la libertad definitiva, no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir.

Theo se encontró en la incómoda posición de observarla sin poder darle consuelo. Ella tenía un tiempo rara, estaba más callada que nunca, algo deprimida y por supuesto, tenía razones para ello, al mismo tiempo estaba placida y tranquila, era raro el contraste, pero de todas formas, ella nunca había sido una mujer común y corriente. A pesar de su tristeza, ella no le negaba su cuerpo, habían hecho el amor todas las noches desde esa primera vez cuando escaparon. Él estaba completamente enamorado, no es que hubiese tenido sus dudas antes, pero ahora no podía negar ni aunque quisiera que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Theo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-No puedo regresar con ellos- dijo bruscamente Hermione.

-Puedes y lo harás…ir conmigo es muy peligroso…además…está el bebé- dijo él casi atragantándose.

El bebé…que extraño sonaba. Hace unos días, ella le había dicho que ya no eran ellos dos solamente, sino tres. Todavía Theo no se hacia la idea, mejor dicho, no quería pensar en el asunto. Hermione no tuvo ni que mencionarlo, puesto que estaba de más, obviamente ninguno podía afirmar con exactitud quien era el padre. Una situación al borde para cualquier hombre, pero Theo estaba hecho de una fibra más dura que cualquiera, practico hasta al final, entre decidir entre ella y el niño, pues había hecho lo que el corazón le dictó. Amaba a Hermione y con ella, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. ¿Que mas daba si el bebé era de Draco? También existían muchas posibilidades que fuese suyo. Theo no iba a desdeñar esa posibilidad, a medida que pasó el tiempo, fue más fácil olvidarse de la intervención de Malfoy en el asunto, por increíble que pareciese.

-No puedo dejarte solo…no con todo el mundo persiguiéndote- dijo ella.

-Hermione- Theo suspiró, sabía que tenía pocas o ninguna posibilidad de ganar esa discusión con ella, pues tenía razón, pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir tenia mientras los seguidores de Voldemort lo persiguieran por traidor y los de la resistencia lo buscaban por mortifago.

-Mi madre tiene familia en Alemania- dijo ella- quizás podemos escondernos allí por un tiempo, luego ir al este, a Rusia, a China, al fin del mundo si es necesario.

-Los tentáculos del Señor Tenebroso son largos- dijo Theo.

-Viajaremos como muggles, nos vestiremos y nos fundiremos con la gente no mágica….mi gente, tú solo jamás podrías lograrlo, pero conmigo….conmigo tendrías una oportunidad, yo me encargaría de hablar con la gente, pasaríamos desapercibidos. Podríamos ir a mi antigua casa, está abandonada, sin duda los mortifagos ya pasaron por allí y se fueron con las manos vacías, mis padres están en Australia, pero yo guardé dinero allí para alguna emergencia, dinero muggle, dinero que necesitamos- dijo ella, mirando a Theo con sus ojos oscuros llorosos. Theo la contempló y acarició su cara con los nudillos de su mano, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Podrían estar vigilando el lugar…es peligroso- dijo él.

-Pero tú podrías tomarlos de sorpresa- dijo ella, intentando convencerlo.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo él distraído admirando su rostro, no se cansaba de mirarla. Ella sonrió inmediatamente.

-Y tú tan guapo- contestó ella. Theo rió a carcajadas- tan guapo que es un problema, jamás pasarás desapercibido, todas las mujeres te miraran embobadas donde quieras que vayas.

-Puedo dejarme la barba- contestó Theo rascándose el mentón-Creo que luciré un poco mayor y un poco menos guapo quizás.

Ella se acercó y le ofreció un beso. Theo la tomó en sus brazos y se dejó embriagar por lo dulces de sus labios, por lo suave de su piel. Fue un beso lento, apasionado pero despacio. Cuando terminaron, ambos tenían sus frentes unidas y se miraban directamente.

-No…no iras conmigo- susurró él- no puedo permitir que corras peligro.

-Donde tú vayas iré contigo- contestó ella.

-El bebé….- dijo Theo. Él puso su mano en su pequeño abdomen, esperando ansioso que el bebé se moviera. Lo habían sentido la última noche, para Nott fue una sorpresa, la estaba acariciando, en un preludio amoroso bastante intenso y de pronto….sintió las pataditas. Estuvo toda la noche con la cara pegada al vientre de Hermione. Era raro, sentir sus movimientos, escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón, eso fue un golpe a su consciencia, era un ser vivo, estaba dentro de ella, pero ya jamás podría ignorarlo, entraría en su vida, tanto lo desease o no. Tenía muchos conflictos en relación con el niño, no sabía si quererlo o más bien aguantárselo por ella. Pero esa noche, se dejó llevar por las emociones, por lo que sentía por ella. Y espero, en su corazón, que verdaderamente fuera suyo.

-No señor Nott- dijo ella- ni una palabra más.

Theo suspiró de nuevo. Él tampoco quería dejarla, no deseaba abandonar esa felicidad recién encontrada, después de todo, tenían esperanzas, esperanzas que todos se olvidaran de ellos y formaran una nueva vida. Se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Lo que usted diga Señora Nott- dijo él- creo que por esta vez, me ha convencido.

0o0

Italia, 12 años antes.

Permaneció varios días inconsciente, Draco se la llevó a Italia, en una villa a orillas del Lago Como que había adquirido a escondidas de su padre. Era su refugio, su lugar oculto, jamás lo ubicaría alli. O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Encontró un medimago (al cual pagó generosamente para que mantuviese la boca cerrada) que confirmó que la paciente había estado efectivamente embarazada y había parido recientemente. Draco se paseaba una y otra vez por esa habitación que ya no olía a sangre y enfermedad como al principio, por lo que entendió, ella estaba séptica, una grave infección que ponía en riesgo su vida, tendría que haberla llevado a un hospital pero se negó en redondo. Allí la encontrarían los mortifagos o los aurores, no importaba quien fuese primero, se la quitarían de las manos y él no iba a permitirlo. No escatimó en recursos, su prioridad era salvarle la vida. Tenían que ajustar cuentas ….ellos dos.

Veló su sueño al pie de su cama por días. Ella no podía morirse, no ahora cuando la había encontrado.

Cuando la fiebre bajó, ella recuperó la consciencia. Pero se negó a comer, a hablar con él, lo miraba con pánico y con asco, todo junto y eso él no podía soportarlo. Todos los días empezaban y terminaban de la misma forma, con ellos dos cara a cara sosteniendo un duelo silencioso.

Finalmente él perdió la paciencia e intentó la legeremancia con ella, Hermione se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero todavía estaba convaleciente y no pudo defenderse contra la intromisión mental.

Fue todo una sucesión de confusas imágenes, al parecer se le había adelantado el parto y tuvieron que parar en la cabaña, ella sangraba mucho. Draco vió en la mente de Hermione, como Theo Nott se hacía cargo de todo y sacaba un bebé muy pequeño de cabello rubios, luego de eso, una imagen borrosa de Nott saliendo de la cabaña con un fardo en brazos, despidiéndose de ella con sus facciones contorsionadas por la pena de dejarla.

Finalmente Hermione logró cerrar su mente y cayó exhausta en la cama, se colocó de medio lado dándole la espalda, él se acostó con ella. Fue un impacto….ver el rostro del bebé, por primera vez en su vida Draco se dio cuenta verdaderamente de las consecuencias de toda esa historia. .

-Nació vivo- comentó él después de un rato. No era tonto, al momento en que la tuvo desmayada en sus manos, se dio cuenta que había parido o por lo menos abortado, toda esa sangre saliendo de sus partes internas, no había otra explicación sino la evidente. Tenía que ser idiota para no imaginárselo. Solo que ella se negó a hablar en redondo, no le gustó ver su mente, puesto que también vio fragmentos de cosas que jamás hubiese querido revivir, sentimientos que estaban dirigidos a él y otros a Nott. Y finalmente, la gran sorpresa, algo inesperado que verdaderamente lo sacó de sus casillas. Por supuesto, Nott hizo lo que él jamás se atrevió, bien por él. ¡Maldita sea¡ Debería matarla finalmente por puta, por jugar con el corazón y las almas dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía.

-Si- contestó ella débilmente.

-¿Por qué Nott te abandonó en la cabaña?- preguntó Draco.

-No podía seguir, estaba demasiado débil, le pedí que se llevase al bebé, sabía que nos perseguían- contestó ella.

-¿Es mío?- preguntó Draco.

-No ….no…-Hermione cerró los ojos, su primer instinto fue negarlo, como se había propuesto hacer por siempre, en su corazón, la niña era de Theo, pero ella pronto comprendió lo inútil que era ocultar esa verdad, si él había visto su mente, si vio la cara del bebé, era imposible negarle su paternidad- supongo que si, se parece a ti.

-¿Es niño o niña?- preguntó Draco.

Hermione se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

-Varón- dijo ella secamente. Algo para despistarlo. Hermione no quería a su hija cerca de Malfoy, de ninguna forma.

-Tengo que encontrarlos….es necesario- dijo Draco. No mencionó lo de la maldición de Voldemort porque no quería alterarla- puedo entrar en tu mente otra vez si es necesario, pero me gustaría que tú misma me lo dijeses.

-Por favor….no le hagas daño- gimió Hermione.

Malfoy se encontró conmovido por sus lágrimas, pero luchó contra esa emoción, ella quiso acercarse pero él lo evito alejándose. ¡Maldita sea! Todavía la quería, la amaba demasiado, pero se sentía traicionado, profundamente ofendido. Pero en el fondo, la verdad era que, deseaba furiosamente poder dejarlo todo….absolutamente todo….por ella.

-¿Dónde está Nott? – preguntó él.

-No lo sé- respondió ella rápidamente.

Draco se fue contra Hermione y la lanzó contra la cama, él se tiró encima de ella. Hermione trataba de sacárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, forcejearon un rato, y Draco logró capturarle sus manos y colocárselos encima de su cabeza. Sus caras estaban muy juntas, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus respectivos alientos se confundían.

-Mentirosa- gritó él- mil veces mentirosa, claro que lo sabes.

-Maldito seas por siempre- dijo ella-crees que no se tus intensiones, fuiste a esa cabaña a matarnos ….a todos…a mí….al bebé.

-No te maté ¿cierto?...pude hacerlo y no lo hice…entonces….vas a creerme por primera vez en tu puta vida-gritó Draco.

-No….no- gimió Hermione. Pero era cierto, ella fue testigo de cómo mató a dos hombres para salvarle la vida. Permanecía escondida, a salvo, él no iba a entregarla a quienes la perseguían. Él fue quien la ayudó a escapar.

-Te acostaste con él….follaste con él- Draco estaba fuera de sí, su cuerpo aplastaba al de Hermione- maldita sea…. ¡te casaste con él¡

Hermione dejó de moverse y se quedó laxa en sus brazos. Abrió su boca y sus labios temblaron. Por supuesto, él lo había visto en su mente. Y ella vio de vuelta, el profundo dolor y rabia que transmitían la mirada de Draco.

-Si…me casé con él- dijo ella, apartando sus ojos de Draco.

-Me traicionaste- Draco apretó sus manos con fuerza hasta dejarle moretones.

-¡Tú te fuiste con otra!- grito ella a su vez, Hermione tenía toda la cara enrojecida- yo solo iba a ser para ti un juguete, cuando te cansaras de mí, no te iba a importar mi suerte, si Lord Voldemort me mataba o no, porque para ti siempre fui menos que tú, inferior.

-Eso es mentira- dijo él- mentira…..te dije que te amaba, te lo dije Hermione, te lo dije mil veces, te prometí que te sacaría de allí.

-Y yo nunca te creí- dio ella.

-¿Te enamoraste de él?- preguntó Draco a gritos mientras trataba de sostenerla- ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas?

-Si….si…estoy enamorada de él…..lo amo….tanto como….maldita sea….tanto como te amo a ti…- gritó Hermione con la voz ronca y los ojos rebosantes de lagrimas. Se miraron a los ojos y fue como un choque de trenes, absolutamente cataclismico. Draco sintió como todo su corazón se desmoronaba para luego volverse a construir.

Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras, esa declaración a último momento. Lo que siempre quiso escuchar de ella y ella se lo negó. Ahora venían como una especie de réquiem.

Draco no podía ni respirar.

No se detuvo a pensar, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, él acercó su boca a la suya y la devoró, ella le respondió con intensidad, compartieron innumerables besos hambrientos, mientras él le sacaba la ropa casi rasgándola y ella hacía lo mismo. No separaron sus bocas ni un solo segundo, tratando de absorber la esencia del otro. Draco encontró rápido su camino dentro del cuerpo de Hermione, como olvidarlo, como olvidar lo bien que se sentía estar con ella, hacerle el amor, la magia que creaban juntos, miles de sensaciones desbordándose por todo su cuerpo: la lujuria enferma que le tenía, la rabia inmensa que al mismo tiempo sentía por ella.

Empujó fuertemente como un animal encabritado, ella lo recibió húmeda y caliente, abriendo sus piernas hasta lo imposible para darle espació, moviéndose contra él con locura, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda hasta sacarle sangre. Fue rápido y violento, después de varias embestidas eyaculó y se quedó dentro de ella, para sentir los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo. Nunca dejó de besarla y cuando la pasión se apagó, Draco se sintió más vacio que nunca al llegar a una fatídica conclusión, pese a todo, a todo el amor que le tenía, amor que sentía correspondido de alguna manera pero que también sabía que no merecía, pese al momento que acaban de compartir, no podía….no podía perdonarla…..aunque con todas sus fuerzas lo deseaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y las lagrimas salían a borbotones de ellos, de alguna forma ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Draco se salió finalmente de ella y se acostó a su lado mirando el techo, Hermione hizo lo mismo, no se atrevía a moverse mucho, le dolía entre las piernas, bastante, sentía la sangre mezclada con semen bajándole por el interior de los muslos, el medimago le había prohibido tener actividad sexual de ningún tipo por un mes, se había desgarrado en el parto, probablemente el desgarro se abrió otra vez. Pero eso solo era la punta del iceberg de sus preocupaciones, ella temía quedarse embarazada de nuevo de él, pero pronto apartó ese temor y se concentró en lo más importante. Su traición a Nott y lo peor, no sabía cómo explicarse a sí misma el hecho de que había sucumbido, de nuevo, al hombre que la violó, que la humilló de todas las maneras posibles, el hombre que todavía amaba, desafiando toda lógica.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él luego de un rato en donde se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios tormentos. La había herido al parecer, observó la sangre que manchaba la cama.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado pronto, yo apenas estoy recuperada del parto- dijo ella.

Draco sintió un poco de culpa, se le nubló la cabeza con la lujuria y no se detuvo a pensar que quizás le hacía daño, mental y físicamente. Ese al parecer era su sino, dañarla, herirla, maltratarla y al mismo tiempo amarla.

-Llamaré al medimago en un rato- dijo él- arreglará cualquier problema.

Ella se tocó a sí misma y no le dolió, al parecer no había sido gran cosa.

-Creo que no es necesario- ella no deseaba que otros supiesen que había estado con él.

-Se hará como yo digo- dijo Draco. No agregó que la deseaba en plenas condiciones, sana y dispuesta para él. Eso que había sucedido se repetiría las veces que él juzgase necesario, las veces que quisiese. Hermione era su suya, contra su voluntad o con ella, ya nada importaba. No había reclamación posible, ella le había confesado que lo amaba. Y él la haría pagar ese amor, hasta el último centavo.

Ella ni siquiera respondió. Solo quería que él terminara de irse para llorar y gritar de desesperación a sus anchas.

-Astoria va a tener a mi hijo en algunos meses- soltó Draco de pronto.

Hermione sintió como se le apretaba el corazón.

-No la quiero, nunca la he querido….pero pretendo asumir mis responsabilidades, cumplir mis deberes, hacer lo que tengo que hacer, con su hijo….y con el tuyo- dijo Draco y se repitió en su cabeza ¿el niño? ¿Ese niño? ¿Qué hacer con ese niño? Draco estaba muy consciente del peligro, de las implicaciones, debía ser destruido. Su padre tenía razón, no podían dejar que "eso" creciese, se desarrollase y adquiriese poder. Pero ¿Cómo decírselo a Hermione? Era la madre después de todo, no atendería razones. Pero ella no tendría porque saberlo….nunca se enteraría.

La posibilidad de matar a su propio hijo lo atormentaba. Sus pensamientos y emociones lo confundían. Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer.

-Tú entiendes que hay elecciones en la vida que son duras ¿cierto? Pero justas ….justas porque así debe ser…porque no existe otra solución. Justa reparación a la afrenta provocada. Eso… ¿Dónde nos deja Hermione? ¿Dónde?- dijo Draco, casi para sí mismo.

Hermione contenía la respiración, se le heló la sangre, enseguida adivinó sus intensiones.

-¿Vas a matarlo? A Nott…-Hermione sentía que el color abandonaba su cara.

-Tengo muchas cuentas que saldar con Nott- Draco ni la miraba, su tono era ausente. Draco aun recordaba….recordaba como era antes de que ella llegara a su vida. Rememoraba su amistad, el único verdadero amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, casi un hermano….de hecho, su propio hermano.

Irónico, que él, precisamente él, estuviese recordando eso después de todo lo que sucedió, pero al mismo tiempo, que mejor momento que ese. Era su hermano, ninguna verdad mas cierta que esa. Para la desgracia de todos, él era su sangre.

Lo descubrió, hacia tantos años atrás, escuchando una conversación privada de sus padres, donde Narcissa le reclamaba la existencia de un bastardo a Lucius Malfoy .

Draco no pudo creerlo cuando lo escuchó, había ansiado siempre tener un hermano, alguien con quien compartir su vida. En su mente infantil, no se detuvo en pensar las implicaciones de una infidelidad, no le importó que su padre hubiese tenido un hijo con otra, una dama sangre pura por lo que entendió, la esposa del temido mortifago Theodore Nott. Lo único que se grabó en su mente era que tenía un hermano, y que era un chico que conocía de toda la vida, puesto que habían acudido a la misma escuela primaria, compartido los mismos juegos, siempre se habían sentido atraídos el uno por el otro, era como si, sus mentes estuviesen conectadas o algo así, ideando las mismas travesuras, siendo cómplices. En medio de su alegría, pues si, nada lo había alegrado como saber que efectivamente ese quien sentía cercano estaba unido a él por la sangre, en medio de su euforia, no se atrevió decirle a Theo absolutamente nada del asunto, jamás lo haría, estaba encariñado con él lo suficiente para no molestarlo, quizás a él no le gustaría saber que era un bastardo, alguien que no tenía derecho a tener el apellido que poseía, a él mismo por cierto no le gustaría para nada ser un bastardo. Al final, se lo guardaría como un secreto, Draco era muy bueno guardando secretos, nadie tenía porque enterarse, entre menos personas lo supiesen mejor, afortunadamente Theo no se parecía a su padre ni a él, seguramente ni el señor Nott estaba enterado siquiera que no era su hijo, sería peligroso descubrir la verdad, el Sr. Nott era una persona muy peligrosa. No abriría la boca, jamás, pero Theo sería su hermano, su compañero, su mano derecha para siempre. Unidos por siempre.

Y fueron los mejores amigos…..hasta que ella apareció. Quizás de alguna forma ese era el motivo porque a veces odiaba a muerte a Hermione, porque odiaba a Theodore con toda su alma. Ellos no sabían la puñalada que le habían atravesado en el corazón, no tenían la más mínima idea. Rompieron, sin saberlo, fracturaron algo dentro de Draco Malfoy, algo que jamás volvería a repararse.

Draco se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella.

-No sabes todo lo que he perdido, todo lo que aposte por ti, lo que abandoné, lo que he traicionado, no tienes la menor idea….ni siquiera si lo supieras lo apreciarias- dijo Draco con voz ausente, luego se recompuso y la miró directamente- me amas, te amo, te odio, me odias… ¿Es posible vivir de esa forma?

-Fue la forma en que tú escogiste- dijo ella- No existe acto sin consecuencia. Tú pudiste negarte a forzarme, él lo hizo, tú tomaste la decisión y tienes que vivir con ello.

-Y tú también porque no solamente fui yo- dijo Draco- yo solo lancé la primera piedra- luego se giró y la miró fijamente, su tono de voz fue corrosivo- No eres la única que desearía alguna vez no haberte conocido.

Eso fue duro para Hermione, quizás más duro cuando se dio cuenta que ella pensaba exactamente igual. Quizás lo amara después de todo….pero aun así no era suficiente.

-Tú no comprendes el significado de la compasión….ni del perdón. Dices amarme pero nunca lo demostraste.

-Tú tampoco- replicó Draco.

-Lo que jamás voy a perdonarte- Hermione tragó grueso- es todo el esfuerzo deliberado o no que has puesto para herirme.

-Entonces- dijo Draco- es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Él se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas. Se colocó su pantalón. Ella seguía enrollada entre las sabanas.

- No seré tu amante.

Draco la ignoró. Si ella era tan estúpida para no ver las profundas implicaciones de lo que había pasado entre ellos minutos antes, no sería él quien lo aclararía. Pronto….el rio llegaría a su cauce. Y todo sería como debería haber sido, si él no hubiese sido un cobarde.

-Si les haces daño….te mataré con mis propias manos- dijo ella.

-Eso…está por verse- dijo ufano Draco saliendo de la habitación estrellando la puerta contra el marco.

Hermione se acurrucó en posición fetal y empezó a rezar.

"Por favor…por favor…que no los encuentre….nunca….nunca….salva a Nott, salva a mi pequeña…por favor….por favor"

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. Sangre y oro

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Buenos días, saludos para todos, espero que estén bien, se que me retrase un poco (bastante) pero últimamente andaba sin inspiración, problemas de la vida diaria, como les digo yo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya les habia dicho que el fic era corto. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen reviews.

Soundtrack: Fast horse de Tory Amos.

Capitulo 7 Sangre y oro

0o0

NORUEGA

12 AÑOS DESPUES

"_Sangre y oro….oro y sangre._

_La sangre es más preciada que el oro…mi propia sangre...sangre….sangre….sangre y oro. Siempre he sido un hombre codicioso, ansié: poder, dinero, posición, lo quise todo, prohibido o no. No me detuve ante nada, sin piedad, sin compasión, pero nunca me ha bastado, siempre lo quise todo…todo…sobre todo lo que no pude tener. Al final, pagaré con sangre y con oro"_

En su mente, él sabía que ya nada sería igual, nunca más, aunque estaba en sus manos dar un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos ¿Tendría el valor? Ahora más que nunca, el peligro era mayor, la tentación era demasiada, igual él lo pagaría, con sangre y oro.

La mente de Draco divagaba, pensamientos, algunos coherentes y otros no, entraban y salían de su mente mientras contemplaba a Hanna corriendo frente a él a toda velocidad en la planicie cubierta de nieve. Ella lucia familiarizada con el entorno, ese país del norte que conocía puesto que había crecido allí, Hanna sabía perfectamente como esconderse, conocía el nombre de cada colina, de cada bosquecillo, de cada riachuelo, cada accidente geográfico en la tundra de Noruega había sido su patio de juegos y ella parloteaba incesantemente sobre anécdotas, miles de sucesos de su niñez que él no tenía forma de saber mientras Draco trataba de seguirle el paso mentalmente. Fue un repaso sencillo y sucinto de su vida, como si ella quisiese recuperar el tiempo perdido entre los dos, Draco la escuchaba en silencio, nada devolvería esos años, pero no la sacó de su inocente actitud, más bien se distrajo tomando nota de su largo cabello rubio revuelto alrededor de su cabeza formando un halo dorado y la sangre seca pegada a su cara.

"_Sangre y oro"_

Hermione la concibió y la parió para él hacia doce años, sellando el destino funesto que le impusieron. Fue engendrada para convertirse en un instrumento de poder y era poderosa, en efecto, con maldición o sin ella, solo que el poder de Hanna era algo que Lord Voldemort no pudo haber imaginado. Hermione estuvo a punto de morir en ese parto, sufrió para que ella viera el mundo, un mundo que la quería ni la quiso nunca, Hanna empezó a luchar por su vida desde el principio, parte de la culpa, pensaba Draco, fue suya, su incomprensión, fue la guía conductora de su historia. De su parte, como hombre le era físicamente imposible sentir algo parecido a las contracciones del parto, sin embargo la noche pasada y ese nuevo amanecer fue como una especie de alumbramiento, con todas las dolorosas y emocionales implicaciones del caso, solo que Draco no había dado a luz a Hanna, sino que más bien le otorgó la luz, la luz física y luz en su propio pensamiento. Pero ¿a qué costo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

La respuesta…yacía dentro de su corazón.

Fue amor….tan simple como eso….amor.

El amor ….ese amor del que hablaban poetas y entendidos….el amor…era capaz de mostrarse en tantas formas y maneras. Amor puro como el que se siente por un hijo, lleno de ilusiones y satisfacciones, una emoción sencilla y placentera, un sentimiento que jamás era traicionado, porque era instantáneo e instintivo, nacía de lo más profundo.

"_Sellado a sangre y oro"_

Pero el amor también era complejo, incomprensible e impredecible como lo que sintió por Hermione, desesperado, amargo, desolador, un amor donde solo el contacto físico extremo, el sexo apasionado, ofrece solaz, de resto constituye una tortura, pero Draco lo saboreó…como lo saboreó, se envolvió en él y se dejó perder.

Después, mucho tiempo después, él, en su santa soberbia no quiso pensar en eso, no quiso darle un solo segundo de su tiempo. Lo consideró una debilidad y quiso expulsarlo de su cuerpo como si fuese una enfermedad. No se permitió un segundo de paz en su empeño. Y como todo, terminó enterrándolo en algún lugar profundo de su mente, como un sucio secreto, porque eso fue lo que siempre fue, un maldito sucio secreto.

Fue una verdadera tortura, verla, observarla en las sombras todos esos años, incapaz de acercarse, de tocarla nuevamente, de fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, de hacerla suya. Con fascinación mórbida la perseguía, compró y miró con atención los periódicos el día que se casó con Weasley, la vio preñada de él, no una, sino dos veces, dos hijos que pudieron haber sido tan suyos como el primero, pero que no lo fueron, porque Draco Malfoy era un experto en torcer la vida de los demás. Incluso las pocas veces que se encontraron, tuvo la sangre fría de fingir, ofreciéndole un saludo de cortesía cuando por casualidad se la encontraba en el ministerio, como si todavía fuesen estudiantes de Hogwarts, enemigos irreconciliables debido a la sangre (sangre que ahora los unia), como si jamás hubiesen sido amantes. Inclinaba la cabeza en una media señal de reconocimiento y sus labios emitían un mustio hola casi a la fuerza, mientras al mismo tiempo su mente repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que sucedió entre los dos, mientras al mismo tiempo, quería salir corriendo de allí, lejos de su presencia, para no enfrentarse a lo que hizo. ¡Cobarde! Ni una sola vez se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, no debía, no podía, el peligro de traicionarse a si mismo era demasiado. Finalmente, solo quedó el fantasma de una obsesión Y algo murió dentro de él, la llama se apagó, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una cascara vacía, una ahogada en alcohol. Solo Scorpius le dio alguna alegría.

Se volvió intranquilo, paranoico e inestable, un completo lunático, lo cierto es que secretamente, tenía miedo, pánico, de que ella lo supiese, estuvo doce años aterrado de llegar al día en que ella se enterase de todo porque al final, su vida era una mentira, él se lo quitó todo, hasta el más ínfimo recuerdo de una vida pasada que él menos que nadie quiso rememorar. Muerto y enterrado, porque le dijeron que el bebé había muerto, y sin su existencia, nada importaba. Ni él…ni ella. El remordimiento acabo carcomiéndolo, pero cuando en la soledad de sus noches, cuando las memorias se hacían insoportables, él justificaba todo porque fue por un bien mayor. Ella hizo una familia feliz, otra familia, ignorante de su pasado, él pudo criar a su hijo, con la tranquilidad de que jamás iría a Azkaban. Después de todo, borrar su mente, fue una buena acción, la mejor solución, la salida adecuada para todo ese enrollo, pero siempre se preguntó: ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan miserable?

¿Amar a alguien significaba no tener compasión? Draco no lo creía, no sabía mucho del amor, pero al menos estaba al tanto que las acciones desinteresadas eran la mejor demostración de amor. Él nunca tuvo piedad de ella, fue implacable, en todo momento y toda circunstancia. Y ninguno de sus actos contra Hermione Granger fue desinteresado, ninguno, aunque le gustara creer que si, realmente no lo fueron. La verdad, siempre hubo una razón, razones, algunas más poderosas que otras, pero siempre un motivo estuvo en medio, jamás el desinterés de dar algo por nada.

Draco nunca entendió a ciencia cierta porque ella continuó con ese embarazo, si estaba con otro, a pesar de lo dicho y lo hecho, la verdad era que las declaraciones de amor de Hermione nunca las creyó ¿Cómo entender a una mujer que decía que lo amaba y se revolcaba con otro hombre? La juzgó y la condenó por mentirosa, por jugar con él, por otro lado, Draco concedía que se portó miserablemente, se casó con otra, Hermione Granger simplemente le lanzó el guante de vuelta. Nunca pudo superar la rabia de verse suplantado por otro, para colmo, su propio hermano, pura justicia poética. Con los años supuso que toda ese revuelo emocional fue causado por su orgullo herido, ella podría gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos heridos y él jamás le creería de nuevo, la mente lógica de Draco puso cada cosa en su lugar o al menos eso intentó. Además, porque razón lo amaría ¿por forzarla?¿por despreciarla toda la vida? Hermione Granger pudo ser muchas cosas pero masoquista jamás. No dudaba de que ella hubiese sufrido un posible Síndrome de Estocolmo durante su encierro o a lo mejor fue engaño astuto de su parte, después de todo, ella misma se lo lanzó en la cara: era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, hasta acostarse con uno, incluso con los dos. Total, era una mujer desesperada y ellos la habían puesto contra las cuerdas. Muchas en su situación no hubiesen sido menos que una puta.

Pero ¿Por qué siguió con el embarazo? ¿Por qué razón le dio vida a Hanna? La hija de un hombre que le hizo lo más detestable que se le puede hacer a una mujer, un bebé que nada más representaría un obstáculo para su relación con Theo Nott. Paso a paso, minuto a minuto, mientras corría velozmente tras Hanna, Draco comprendía, entendía y se contrariaba por lo necio que fue, que era y que seguramente sería siendo hasta que muriese. Hasta que vio a Hanna por primera vez, todo constituyó para Draco un misterio… misterio que fue develado en un solo instante.

Ahora estaba segurísimo de las razones por las cuales Hermione arriesgó todo, hasta su vida, por darle el ser a la única cosa hermosa que hicieron juntos, un hijo. Y su corazón largamente dormido despertó, amándola y odiándola al mismo tiempo por ello, con los sentimientos renacidos y revueltos como si los sintiese por primera vez.

De nuevo, Draco Malfoy tenía un propósito. La llama vital largamente apagada volvía a encenderse.

"_Hanna…sangre y oro para mi"_

Ella, su hija, hacía gala de una vitalidad tal que lo empujaba a seguir aunque sus fuerzas estaban al límite, Draco no estaba acostumbrado a correr a campo traviesa como Hanna, su rapidez era asombrosa, él la seguía lo mejor que podía, intentando llegar a destino seguro lo más pronto posible, sin embargo la edad y el alcoholismo le pasaban factura, jadeaba como un perro y el pecho le dolía, pero se negaba a sucumbir, el fuego que le corría las venas era algo casi sobrenatural, su cuerpo ardía, ardía con todo el fuego del infierno. La llama dentro de su cuerpo ciertamente amenazaba con consumirlo.

En algún momento tropezó y cayó de rodillas, pero Hanna se devolvió sobre sus pasos tendiéndole la mano. Draco alzó la cabeza y vio la silueta de la niña, recortada a contraluz, con ese cabello dorado brillando a la luz del sol como si fuese una corona.

Era una imagen divina….su inmortalidad en las manos de un niño, _"sangre y oro"_ . Scorpius pronto vería a su única hermana y quizás sería la única persona en el mundo que lo comprendería… Porque su hijo era su único amigo y el depositario de sus pensamientos y secretos _…"Ella es sangre y oro"._

-Rápido- dijo Hanna con seriedad mientras contemplaba curiosa los ojos desenfocados de ese hombre tan extraño que de alguna manera se había ganado su confianza.

Draco aceptó la ayuda, tomó su mano apretando fuertemente y se incorporó. Hanna lo observó con mirada crítica, al asegurarse de que el hombre estaba bien, le sonrió y siguió su marcha. Mientras tanto, animaba a su compañero a gritos.

Esa jovencita, astuta y sagaz, poseedora de una lógica implacable, con sus modos altaneros, su soberbia, muy pagada de sí misma, bien pudo haber sido criada por él. Tenía esa maldita actitud, tan propia de los Malfoy´s. Definitivamente, existían cosas que se llevaban en la sangre.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Draco jadeando.

-Poco- contestó Hanna.

-Pudieras ser un poco mas especifica- inquirió él.

-50 kilómetros, más o menos, mas menos que mas- contestó ella con ese acento dulce que salpicaba su ingles. Ella hablaba como Nott cuando pequeño, construcciones gramaticales incomprensibles elaboradas con ingenio, con ese deje norteño y musical que seducía a quien lo escuchaba.

Theo…Theo….Theo…..Draco sintió sus ojos arder….¿Por qué Theo?

-¿Estás seguro que van a recibirnos?- Draco estaba preocupado acerca de ir a buscar ayuda en la aldea del Chamán, que él y ella….bueno en realidad no sabía muy bien cuál de los dos había sido el perpetrador, lo cierto era que el hombre estaba muerto y todavía no sabía el alcance de las repercusiones que tendría un hecho así. Le pidió a Hanna que guardase el secreto y fuese discreta, pero a Draco le inquietaba que les hicieran preguntas, después de todo, no sabía si el chamán había comunicado a los suyos su viaje y su propósito.

-A mi me recibirán bien….a usted ¿Quién sabe?- aclaró Hanna mirándolo de reojo.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo de pronto se sintió descolocado, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, que sus músculos faciales en algún momento se negaron a obedecer a su cerebro, pero sin embargo al final el gesto salió. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que terminaría sonriendo gracias a su hija? El bebé que despreció y que estuvo a punto de matar.

Quizás ella de alguna manera lo había perdonado, pero él nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo, demasiados errores, una montaña de equivocaciones, ese era el resumen de su vida. Y quien creyó su juez, nunca lo juzgó y se convirtió en su compañera. Draco pudo comprobar de primera línea el dicho de que las almas de los seres humanos se unen en la adversidad. Increíblemente, en esa situación de vida o muerte, habia formado un extraño vinculo con Hanna, uno que él sabía que se convertiría en indestructible. De alguna forma en las horas pasadas, ellos dos habían compartido sus más oscuros secretos.

Lo que sucedió la pasada noche, en presencia del chamán, Draco todavía no tenia palabras para describirlo.

Toda su vida fue un escéptico, pero después de tanto tiempo, su cinismo providencial estaba enfrentado a la verdad más absoluta. Era un mago, a pesar de ello, Draco siempre estuvo poco inclinado en creer en lo sobrenatural, aun así, casi a regañadientes le había ofrecido el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo lo que tuvo que experimentar esa noche, esa maldita noche que jamás podría apartar de sus recuerdos, le había dado una lección. La chica que caminaba frente a él era la prueba última para echar por tierra todas sus creencias y descreencias.

Draco Malfoy aprendió la lección de la manera más dura y nunca más, jamás volvería a perder las esperanzas.

Mientras más caminaba maldecía una y otra vez a Voldemort por haberle hecho eso a un pequeño bebé. Draco tenía una colección de culpas y remordimientos arrastrándose y reptando sobre su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que más se repetía ¿Por qué? Un ser inocente, corrompido desde su concepción. ¿Por qué? No habría respuestas suficientes a tantas preguntas. Lo cierto es que contra todo pronóstico ambos estaban vivos.

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

El bosque fue cerrándose a su alrededor, altas coníferas cuyos troncos emergían de la tierra casi hasta llegar al cielo, un sitio inhóspito y salvaje, no contaminado con la presencia del hombre. Draco veía los rayos del sol entrando entre el follaje, todo era verde y blanco, el blanco de la escasa nieve que aun permanecía al inicio de la primavera boreal. En el norte, lo más común era que imperase la tundra, pero bosques como en el que estaban aun podían encontrarse cercanos al círculo polar ártico, eran los sobrevivientes, la línea de retaguardia de la naturaleza, los últimos combatientes, más allá, cuando los arboles se convertían en arbustos y desaparecían hasta convertirse en un pasto de musgo y liquen, estaba la tundra del norte, todavía faltaban kilómetros y Draco estaba reacio a tomar ese camino, donde estarían expuestos a los elementos y quien sabe que mas, totalmente desprotegidos a la intemperie, bajo la atenta mirada de quienes los buscaban. No, era preferible permanecer en el bosque, resguardados por las montañas y los fiordos.

Pero al parecer, Hanna sabía lo que hacía, así que continuó dejándose llevar por ella.

0o0

Theo fue el primero en avistar el peligro, desde el este un grupo se acercaba a toda velocidad, dio la señal de alarma y sacó su varita, preparándose para lo peor. Hermione se detuvo para ver por unos binoculares, su cuerpo se estremeció. Harry se los quitó de las manos, luego de observar por ellos, su boca se contrajo en un rictus de amargura, maldijo en voz baja y seguidamente empezó a repartir órdenes a diestra y siniestra entre los aurores que le acompañaban.

Hermione estaba inquieta y lo siguió.

-Harry- ella lo llamó, Harry se giró.

-No podemos entrar en batalla, llevan un niño con ellos….podría resultar herido- dijo Hermione.

Harry le dio la espalda sin responderle para seguir su recorrido.

-Harry….escúchame….Harry- ella seguía caminando detrás de él- Tenemos que hacer algo…ese niño.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Harry deteniéndose de pronto, girando para enfrentarla.

Hermione asintió. Aun cuando no hubiese visto la cara del chico en el anuario de Hogwarts de sus hijos, enseguida habría reconocido el característico cabello rubio de los Malfoy.

-¿Entiendes el propósito por el cual está allí con ellos?- preguntó Harry.

-Es un escudo humano- contestó ella abrazándose a si misma- Harry, es un niño inocente, no podemos hacerle daño.

Harry continuó caminando. Ella apuró su paso para colocarse a su lado.

-Esto no es lugar para niños Hermione-dijo él, y luego exasperado agregó- no puedo creer que su padre o que su abuelo lo trajeran, los Malfoy son la peor clase de gente. No les importa arriesgar su propia sangre.

-A este punto no creo que les importe mas nada que salir de su atolladero- dijo ella- son unas fieras acorraladas y se comportan como tales. Es una medida desesperada. Saben que tú tienes ética y moral, que jamás te atreverías con un niño de por medio.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente exhalando un sentido suspiro. Hermione contempló el vaho de su respiración.

-Draco Malfoy no está con ellos, Lucius Malfoy está con varios mortifagos y ese niño- dijo Harry.

-Sabemos eso, solo comprueba que Theo ha tenido la razón- dijo Hermione- él huye en otra dirección con mi hija. Deberíamos dejar esto aquí , irnos y seguirlos, Hanna es lo más importante.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos creen que no atacaré solo por el mero hecho de….de que tengan a un menor con ellos.- dijo Harry- y están muy equivocados. Los llevaré a justicia, a todos, vivos o muertos. Después de lo que hicieron, de lo que hicieron contigo…no merecen ningún perdón.

-Harry- dijo Hermione- Harry…escúchame.

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo Harry- atacaremos, pase lo que pase.

-Tú tienes hijos….ese chico es compañero de colegio de nuestros hijos, es el hermano de mi hija, no puedo creer que hagas esto- gritó Hermione.

Harry la miró con ojos pétreos. Le tomó ambos hombros.

-Es ganar o morir. Si los dejamos ir ahora, sería un desperdicio, si solo uno de ellos sobrevive, ni tú ni tu hija tendrán paz mientras vivan, no cesaran en su empeño de matarlas, por lo que saben, por lo que pueden decir en su contra, porque la niña es la prueba de lo que te hicieron, un crimen que nunca fue juzgado. Es una batalla, cualquier cosa puede pasar Hermione.

-Harry- gimió Hermione- tenemos formas, podríamos seguirlos de nuevo.

-El enfrentamiento es inminente, seguro que nos han visto, no arriesgaré a mis hombres y sobre todas las cosas no voy a huir- dijo Harry- además ellos deben ser destruidos.

-Tú nunca te planteaste llevarlos a juicio ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione.

-Pude haberlo considerado con Nott, sin embargo, respecto a él, al parecer las circunstancias han cambiado- dijo Harry- pero después de saber…no, eso no puede salir a la luz, nunca….-Hermione abrió la boca- No fue tu culpa que te violaran, pero si el mundo se entera, tu reputación estaría manchada para siempre, vas a perder el respeto de mucho, quienes no van a entenderlo jamás. Basta con el dolor que sufrirá Ron y tus hijos al saberlo. Ellos, esos mortifagos….deben morir.

Hermione no sabía que responder.

-Yo seré tu vengador- dijo Harry- yo destruiré la amenaza que cierne sobre ti, como antes, como ahora, como siempre.

-Yo me vengaré a mi misma- dijo Hermione con voz sepulcral- no necesito que otros lo hagan. Pero me resisto a llevar el peso de la muerte de un inocente a mis espaldas. Eso…eso es precisamente lo que ellos hacen, no me rebajaré a su nivel.

- No voy a poder perdonarme a mí mismo si ese chico muere..no voy a perdonármelo nunca….pero viviré con ello- dijo Harry y luego agregó un poco apenado de si mismo- Si te sirve de algo, andaré con cuidado, pero no puedo prometerte nada y sobre todas las cosas no puedo aplazarlo.

Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio. Harry era un hombre justo pero al mismo tiempo era el jefe de aurores y tomaba decisiones por muy difíciles que fueran. No era por maldad, simplemente como buen soldado estaba siendo practico.

" _Con esta vara serás medido"_ esas palabras religiosas resonaron en su cabeza, Hermione se dio cuenta de la urgencia de la situación y al mismo tiempo, estuvo más segura que nunca de una inquietud que le daba vueltas en su cabeza: Harry, jamás podría saber lo que Voldemort le hizo a la niña. No la vería como víctima, sino como por lo que era: una especie de Horrocrux.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y fue a hablar con Theo, quien ahora limpiaba su rifle. Ambos se miraron.

-El hijo de Draco Malfoy está entre ellos, es un niño de 11 años.- dijo Hermione en voz baja, sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Theo quien de nuevo la observó fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Es una locura- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Harry no quiere escucharme, atacará de cualquier forma…yo….yo….

-Entiendo- dijo parcamente Theo , desviando su mirada de ella. Estaba aliviado porque al parecer Hanna todavía no había sido capturada y le molestaba el azoramiento de Hermione por la perspectiva de que el hijo de Draco estuviese allí.

¿Algún destello sentimental hacia Malfoy? ¿Habría ella logrado recordar algo? ¿O simplemente era el alma caritativa de Hermione manifestándose?

-No…no entiendes….dijo ella, mirando hacia el horizonte-no puedes entender porque ni siquiera yo comprendo….no sé que sentir ni que pensar….pero no puedo permitir que ese niño salga herido o muerto de aquí, independientemente de lo que su padre me hizo. Yo tomaré mi venganza de los Malfoy , lo juró, pero no será a costa de un inocente.

-Yo me encargaré del chico Malfoy- dijo Theo masticando las palabras, sacándolas casi a la fuerza. Varias eran ya las deudas que tenia Draco con él.

-Júrame que no le harás ningún daño- exigió Hermione.

-Ya dije lo último que quería decir al respecto- contestó Theo- tómalo como quieras.

-Júramelo….júramelo- gritó Hermione.

El hombre solamente la miró largamente negando una y otra vez con la cabeza para luego dejarla sola. Si quería alguna evidencia tangible de que ella no recordaba nada, ya la tenía, ella no confiaba en él.

Theo Nott apartó su tristeza, pues asuntos más importantes lo acuciaban, estaba confuso aun cuando las huellas eran claras, Hanna estaba con Draco Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro, estaban juntos, caminando hacia el norte, a un día de distancia de ellos. Por otro lado, él no vio al niño en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en su cabaña, por lo cual podía deducir sin lugar a dudas que no estuvo presente. Si su lógica era la correcta, Draco al parecer desertó de las filas de su padre, llevándose a Hanna con él, con algún propósito desconocido, Lucius los estaba siguiendo lo mismo que ellos, solo que el grupo de Lucius había dado mil rodeos, retrasándose en el camino, lo cual de alguna manera les daba ventaja, Potter tenía unos cuantos aurores con él, sería un enfrentamiento duro pero con expectativas de ganar.

Al menos ese cabo estaba atado, pero en cuanto a Draco Malfoy, Theo se temía lo peor, ya una vez la buscó para matarla cuando era una recién nacida por lo cual tenía serias razones para temer un mal desenlace. Y no confiaba en la estabilidad mental de Draco, no desde que lo había visto fuera de sus cabales hacia doce años, cuando le contó lo que Voldemort hizo con Hermione, Theo creía entender que Draco consideraba a su propia hija como un monstruo que debía ser destruido a como de lugar, confiaba en que Hanna usara todo lo que sabía para enfrentar el peligro que representaba Draco o por lo menos rezaba por ello.

Existía la posibilidad de que efectivamente Draco estuviese alejando a Hanna del peligro o a lo mejor simplemente quería deshacerse de ella en privado…esa era la cuestión que pendía de un hilo y lo que lo tenía maniático. Draco demostraba una vez más ser imprevisible, un factor desconocido en la ecuación, para muestra un botón: No mató a Hermione cuando pudo hacerlo, sino que le borró la memoria y fue él quien los ayudó a escapar de Malfoy Manor, hechos contradictorios, evidentemente jugaba su propio juego a su conveniencia y sin ningún orden lógico. De todas formas, el amor no obedece a razonamientos y si había algo de lo cual estaba Theo Nott convencido es que Draco amó alguna vez a Hermione en su especial y tortuosa manera, fue cruel, le hizo daño, la hirió y todo lo demás, pero estuvo enamorado y celoso, una muy mala combinación (lo sabía por experiencia propia), de todas forma, poco importaba si Draco estuvo enamorado o no de ella, esa no era la cuestión principal, para Theo lo fundamental eran los sentimientos de Hermione. Si es que alguna vez lograba recordarlos.

"_Y si algún día recuerda, espero que me perdone por haberle ocultado ahora tantas cosas…importantes"_

Miles de interrogantes azotaban su cabeza puesto algunas cosas no cuadraban.

La presencia del hijo de Malfoy allí era una cuestión de una importancia descomunal…nadie…nadie en su sano juicio, arriesgaría a su heredero en la pequeña guerra privada que tenían. Así que por descontado, Draco no lo había autorizado, en todo caso Lucius Malfoy tampoco se atreveria, a menos que la situación fuese desesperada, que algún acontecimiento hubiese desencadenado aquella reacción tan fuera de fundamento. Quizás la deserción de Draco quitándole a Hanna de las manos a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Por qué estaba ese niño ahora allí? ¿Qué se proponía Lucius Malfoy trayendo a ese chico? ¿Por qué Draco ocultaba a Hanna de su padre? La conclusión era increíble pero obvia, y Theo utilizando su proverbial inteligencia, había desatado ese nudo.

0o0

La llanura blanca que dominaba el lugar por todas direcciones, nieve por todos lados, al punto que los había desorientado. Lucius estaba malhumorado e impaciente. Por horas anduvieron en círculos y habían perdido el rastro, había sido mala idea enviar a Fenrir Greyback a seguir las huellas, el hombre lobo se había adelantado demasiado, y ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. Aun así Greyback tenía instrucciones precisas, Lucius sabía que cumpliría su cometido, todos ellos tenían la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza. Nadie podía saber lo que sucedió con Hermione Granger, la niña era la prueba viviente, tenía que ser destruida. Era eso o ir a parar con todos sus huesos a Azkaban, con el nombre de su familia arrastrado por el lodo.

-Nos han encontrado- dijo un mortifago viendo por unos binoculares- Potter y los suyos.

Lucius Malfoy le arrebató los binoculares, estuvo un rato examinando la fila de hombres que se encontraban a un kilometro de distancia. Cuando reconoció a Theo Nott maldijo en voz alta y le tendió el binocular a su esbirro.

Theo….otro error….su error. Narcissa lo perdonó en esa ocasión, esa infidelidad con la mujer de Nott. Lucius jamás fue un santo, mucho menos en relación con las mujeres, pero jamás consintió la existencia de un bastardo. Tenía maneras de encargarse de eso, pero a diferencia de sus otras amantes, la mujer de Theodore Nott fue un caso especial y Theo, sin dudarlo, fue una verdadera sorpresa. Por años se le escapó la verdad, el chico era moreno, de ojos azules, los mismos tonos de su madre y de su supuesto padre. No tuvo reparos en que su propio hijo y el de Nott jugaran juntos, después de todo, sus familias eran mortifagos, unidos por un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre o la amistad, las relaciones empezaban bien temprano, las alianzas se forjaban en la infancia. Un buen día, cuando ambos tenían cinco años, mientras corrían en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, Theo se cayó, golpeándose la cabeza. Draco llegó corriendo a la biblioteca mas pálido que nunca, le avisó del accidente y Lucius fue a ver que había pasado con el maldito chico, como lo llamaba en ese entonces. Desde pequeño, Theo tuvo una personalidad distintiva, sus ojos observadores inquietaban a cualquiera, Lucius se sentía escudriñado hasta lo más profundo cada vez que se veían, como si ese pequeño niño fuese capaz de descubrir hasta su más íntimos secretos. No le gustaba el hijo de Nott, así como guardaba las distancias con el padre. Pero naturaleza obliga, fue al jardín para controlar la situación, el heredero de una importante familia como los Nott no debía sufrir daño dentro de su casa, cualquier sospecha recaería sobre los Malfoy. Encontró al chico desmayado, con la frente cubierto de sangre, Lucius se cercioró de su respiración y empezó a revisar su cuerpo por si tenia algún hueso roto descubriendo una marca de nacimiento en la nuca cerca de su cuero cabelludo, exactamente igual y en el mismo sitio de la suya. La misma marca de nacimiento que tenía Draco. El sello de un Malfoy, más allá de su cabello u color de ojos.

¡Maldita fuese la madre que lo parió! Se lo ocultó y los engañó a todos. Lucius empezó a sacar cuentas y las fechas concordaban. Fue un tonto por pasarlo por alto, le mintieron frente a sus propias narices. El niño….era suyo. Draco miraba intrigado la escena y pronto Lucius lo mandó a volar. Tenía que pensar, pensar rápido, si alguien se enteraba, si Nott padre se enteraba, más le valdría estar muerto. Sin duda, todavía no era tarde para buscar una solución. Se quedó solo con Theo y tuvo la tentación…por un ínfimo instante, pensó que lo mejor….fue entonces cuando el chico abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

-¿Sr. Malfoy?-Theo poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia- ¿Qué sucedió?

Lucius Malfoy lo observó con frialdad.

-Te has caído- dijo Lucius ayudándolo a sentarte-Debes ser más cuidadoso.

Theo asintió y se levantó con sus propios medios.

-Ahora…a la casa. Que un elfo te revise- ordenó Lucius mientras se quedaba en el jardín, solo con sus sombríos pensamientos.

Lucius jamás lo consideró un hijo, su sangre corrupta y bastarda no era digna de llevar el nombre de los Malfoy. Theo solo fue un error, su error, pero jamás llegó a prever lo caro que le costaría con el tiempo.

-He debido matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad- susurró Lucius. El mortifago a su lado lo escuchó.

-Perdón….señor.

-Prepárense para la batalla, Potter trajo a esa puta Granger…..todos…deben morir- dijo Lucius.

Encontró a Scorpius apartado del resto de mortifagos. El chico lo miró inexpresivamente, pero aun así el miedo era una cosa difícil de ocultar. Lucius sacó una varita y se la dio, el niño la tomó vacilante.

-Es hora de que pongas en práctica lo que te he enseñado- dijo Lucius inclinándose colocando una mano en el hombro al chico.

-Si abuelo- respondió obedientemente Scorpius.

-El honor de nuestra familia esta pendiendo de un hilo- dijo Lucius- No me decepciones, eres mi única esperanza.

Scorpius agarró con tanta fuerza la varita que sus dedos se pusieron morados. Sabia el motivo por el cual fue llevado al Norte, ya se lo habían advertido. Draco hizo un trabajo magistral poniendo a su hijo sobreaviso, depositando su confianza en él contándole absolutamente todo, con las implicaciones del caso. Todo sucedió tal cual, de acuerdo a las suposiciones.

Scorpius sabía que el momento había llegado. En sus manos estaba en futuro de la familia Malfoy.

"_No te decepcionaré padre"_

0o0

Draco y Hanna llegaron finalmente al campamento lapón. Lo que encontraron fue una gran humareda, el fuego había destruido la mayoría de las tiendas de campaña. Hanna miraba a su alrededor inquieta. Cuando empezaron a encontrar los cuerpos, Hanna soltó un gemido. Draco se acercó hasta ella, le puso una mano en el hombro intentando confortarla, pero ella le rehuyó.

Hanna iba de un lado a otro, reconociendo caras amigas, compañeros de juegos, en algunos casos los cuerpos estaban tan destrozados que eran irreconocibles. Descubrió una pequeña figura de madera en el suelo, un águila, un tótem como el suyo.

Draco examinaba los cuerpos con actitud clínica. Gargantas desgarradas, miembros desmembrados, cadáveres parcialmente comidos. La escena era dantesca.

Hanna se sentó en la nieve dándole la espalda al campamento. Luego de dos horas, Draco fue a reunirse con ella. La niña lloraba a lágrima suelta sosteniendo dos pequeñas figuras de madera.

-Fueron lobos- dijo Draco analizando todavía sus conjeturas.

-Yo los conocía, me crie con ellos, ahora están todos muertos- sollozaba Hanna , luego se limpió las lagrimas de la cara- ¿Lobos? Los lobos no hacen esto.

-No fueron lobos normales, ni siquiera fueron muchos- dijo Draco- solo conozco a uno que sea capaz de algo así.

Hanna lo miró con interes.

-Un hombre – lobo que conozco bien, una criatura cruel y despiadada, se llama Fenrir Greyback- dijo Draco- esto no fue casualidad. Seguramente Lucius lo envió a rastrearnos. Estuviste aquí recientemente ¿Sueles acampar mucho con ellos?

Hanna asintió.

-Seguramente olió tu esencia en alguna ropa que dejaste aquí- dijo Draco- eso nos ha salvado hasta ahora, pero ya no más. Debemos devolvernos sobre nuestros pasos. Sus huellas van en sentido contrario.

-Si es un licántropo, poco tardará en encontrarnos- dijo Hanna, Draco asintió dándole la razón.

-Si nos escondemos en el bosque, el olor de los animales, cubrirá nuestro rastro- dijo Draco- o al menos lo retrasará un rato.

-¡Entonces estaríamos corriendo directamente hacia ellos!- argumentó Hanna.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a una tropa de mortifagos que a un hombre lobo, no contigo en medio- dijo Draco- en todo caso, existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos con tu padre en el camino.

Draco desconocía que también eran buscados por Potter y sus aurores, Hanna tampoco. Eran ignorantes del hecho y quizás si lo hubiesen sabido, sus elecciones serian distintas.

-Tenía entendido que usted era mi padre- dijo Hanna sarcástica.

-Y yo tengo entendido que al único que consideras padre es a quien te crió- contestó Draco.

-Esto de tener dos padres es algo difícil Sr. Malfoy- dijo Hanna encogiéndose de hombros- ni siquiera sé cómo debería llamarlos a uno u a otro. No quiero ocasionar otro conflicto. Yo…yo quiero mucho a mi padre…Theo Nott, aunque me debe muchas respuestas.

-Llámame Draco por ahora- dijo él- después, cuando estemos más cómodos, tú misma decidirás como quieres llamarme, sin presiones.

-No sé si su idea será la correcta. Mi padre Theo desea matarlo tanto como los mortifagos o el hombre-lobo- dijo Hanna- en la aldea hubiésemos estado más seguro, hasta hallar la forma de que usted saliese de aquí.

-Me conmueve tu interés- dijo Draco- pero ya yo estoy más allá del bien y del mal. En todo caso, tanto unos como otros vienen por ti también, y tú eres la damisela en apuros. Es a Nott a quien tenemos que encontrar, no te preocupes por mí, conozco a tu padre demasiado bien, no me mató una vez y no lo hará ahora.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?- dijo Hanna- él te odia.

-Y yo a él- dijo Draco- pero entre los dos, no todo está dicho y hecho.

-No entiendo- dijo Hanna.

Draco suspiró profundamente.

-Sabes que fue lo peor de pelearme con Nott por tu madre- dijo Draco- lo peor fue que yo sinceramente quería a tu padre…era mi mejor amigo.

Hanna escuchaba con atención.

-Fue el hermano que nunca tuve- dijo Draco, omitiendo el hecho de que efectivamente era su hermano, en realidad no estaba seguro que seria capaz de mencionarlo en voz alta alguna vez en su vida- me dolió su "traición" porque confiaba absolutamente en él. Fue muy desafortunado que ambos nos fijáramos en la misma mujer. Muy desafortunado.

-Entiendo- dijo ella.

-Lo ayudé a escaparse de Malfoy Manor con tu madre- dijo Draco- en honor a mis sentimientos hacia los dos. Soy un hijo de puta, pero en el fondo, solo soy un maldito sensiblero.

-¿Padre lo sabe?- preguntó Hanna.

-No tengo la más mínima idea-contestó él- en realidad, para lo que importa- Draco se sacó una pequeña botella de vodka del abrigo y dio un trago.

-Quizás esa acción haya salvado mi vida, creo suponer que mamá me llevaba dentro cuando escapó de su mansión- dijo Hanna.

-Estaba embarazada y no lo sabía- dijo Draco, limpiándose la boca con la manga del abrigo, le ofreció la botella a Hanna pero ella negó con la cabeza, Draco se encogió de hombros y bebió otro trago, el vodka era lo mejor para quitarse el frio a su manera de ver las cosas.

-No debería ofrecerme alcohol, eso es políticamente incorrecto- reclamó ella.

-Por un lado, hace frio y un pequeñísimo trago no te caería mal- dijo Draco- por otro lado, yo jamás he sido políticamente correcto. Bébelo, de seguro no heredaste mis genes alcohólicos. Eres físicamente igual a mí, tienes algunos rasgos de personalidad, pero de resto, eres igualita de pacata que tú madre cuando estaba en el colegio, tendrías que haberla visto, no se saltaba ninguna regla- luego le balanceó la botella frente a sus narices- ¿Quieres o no?

-Solo un sorbo, de la tapa- aceptó Hanna, ella había bebido anteriormente licores para calentarse el cuerpo, en pequeñas cantidades y bajo supervisión. Draco le dio el trago medido con precisión, Hanna lo bebió y se sintió más confortable.

-Usted tuvo una historia difícil con mi mamá ¿En serio fueron al colegio juntos?- preguntó Hanna.

-Sí, fue un dolor de cabeza de seis años de duración- dijo Draco- Yo era un sangrelimpia, ella era hija de muggles, más inteligente que yo por si acaso. Obviamente me lo tomé muy mal, ella era la mejor estudiante del colegio, yo la envidiaba, pero esos son solo cuentos de niños, rivalidades tontas. Lo peor estaba por venir.

-Ni que me lo explique mil veces, voy a entender como terminó enamorado de ella- afirmó Hanna- parecen cosas de locos.

-El amor es una especie de locura- dijo Draco.

-Prometo jamás enamorarme de nadie- agregó Hanna- parece un asunto bien complicado.

-No te lo recomiendo de ninguna manera- dijo Draco bebiendo de nuevo- Búscate un esposo rico y tonto, ese es mi consejo.

-Entonces, usted la ayudó a escapar- Hanna ya había escuchado la historia de boca de él, pero quería más detalles.

-Sí, fui el perfecto cabrón ayudándole a escapar con tu padre- confirmó Draco- quizás si lo hubiese sabido, que tú venias en camino, todo habría sido diferente probablemente me hubiese ido con ella. No lo sé, quizás no, yo era un cobarde y estaba casado en ese entonces. Aun estoy casado por cierto, y sigo siendo una especie de cobarde, pero creo que me hubiese tomado bien el embarazo. Yo la amaba. Estaba herido y celoso, a lo mejor hubiese dudado de la paternidad en un principio, puesto que soy un necio, seguro que lo enredaba más de lo que estaba, pero de seguro la hubiese ayudado más de lo que hice.

-Hubiese dudado de mi paternidad ¿Cómo puede ser eso?- preguntó inocentemente Hanna.

-Estás demente si crees que voy a explicártelo- advirtió Draco malhumorado- existe un límite Hanna, en lo que te estoy contando. Tienes doce años y si bien tiendo a olvidarlo, ahora estoy perfectamente consciente de tu edad.

-¿Se está confesando conmigo? Pero ¿A medias?- preguntó ella.

-Si- dijo Draco bebiendo un trago más- creo que necesitas saber algunas cosas.

Hanna le quitó la botella de la mano.

-No debería beber tanto- dijo ella- es dañino para su salud.

-Scorpius dice lo mismo- dijo Draco.

-Pues debería hacernos caso- contestó Hanna.

-Debería- fue la respuesta parca de Draco, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de su alcoholismo frente a ella, tal como le pasaba con Scorpius.

-Le guardaré la botella, para después- dijo Hanna contrariada, luego su expresión se suavizó- Se porque lo hace….para olvidar.

-Eres muy perceptiva para tu edad- dijo Draco.

-Leo mucho…eso es todo- contestó Hanna, luego decidió salir de ese tema tan incomodo- ¿Me hubiese aceptado? ¿Aun con lo de Voldemort?- preguntó Hanna asombrada.

-De eso me enteré después y debo conceder que me confundió mucho- dijo Draco- claro si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido al revés, quizás ya yo habría visto tu pecosa cara antes de saberlo y hubiese reconsiderado toda la situación. Después de todo, no tienes cara de serpiente y a cambio posees unos bonitos ojos grises herencia mia.

Hanna se rió a carcajadas. Draco se mantuvo serio.

-Tienes que entender- dijo Draco- que yo estaba terriblemente asustado después que salió a la luz lo que Voldemort le hizo a tu madre. Cometí algunos errores, quizás en algún momento, consideré la posibilidad de…..en fin…ya lo sabes…..te lo he contado. Theo te advirtió sobre mí con buenos fundamentos.

-Usted estaba confundido- dijo Hanna- pero al final hizo buenas elecciones. Escogió darme un voto de confianza, eso habla bien de su persona.

-Hice cosas imperdonables- dijo Draco- contra ti y contra tu madre. No te apresures en darme tu perdón. Puede que lo lamentes después.

-No es fácil tratar con usted, no se da un respiro ni por un solo segundo- dijo Hanna exasperada, luego agarró su mano y le dio un objeto. Draco lo tomó, era un pequeño dragón de madera. Miró a Hanna interrogadoramente.

-Le doy mi tótem- dijo Hanna- el chaman dijo que el dragón me protegería. Fue cierto, el dragón me protegió, usted me protegió. Draco es su nombre, las casualidades no existen. Es un regalo, no tengo muchas cosas, pero tómelo como una señal de agradecimiento y de reconciliación entre nosotros.

Draco la observó detenidamente, para luego mirar la figurilla de madera y guardarla en su abrigo. ¿Cómo responder ante eso? las palabras sobraban, acarició con la mano el dragón de madera en su bolsillo por largo rato.

Hanna, le estaba dando una buena lección de vida, eso era seguro.

Finalmente habló.

-Gracias, creo que no he recibido mejor regalo en mi vida. Creo que me estas cayendo bien, Hanna- susurró Draco acercándose a su oído.

-Y usted a mi – dijo Hanna.

-Debemos volver al bosque- dijo él levantándose del suelo. Hanna lo siguió.

0o0

Una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre los aurores, que empezaron a correr hacia sus enemigos dispuestos a presentar batalla, ganar o al menos morir en el intento.

Harry empezó a luchar con todo lo que tenía, maldiciones asesinas volaban por el aire. Todo era confusión, rayos verdes y rojos iban y venían. La luz del sol empezaba a menguar, pronto oscuridad los confundía y no pocos hechizos dieron contra los del mismo bando.

Poco a poco, la fuerza de los aurores empezó a prevalecer. Algunos mortifagos intentaron la huida pero fueron derribados.

Lucius mantenía a Scorpius a su lado, el chico demostraba ser buen duelista, aun cuando no se atrevía a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables. Se limitaba a desarmar a sus atacantes o simplemente aturdirlos. Al final, fue buena idea traerlo, muchos aurores dudaban en atacar a un niño, y el hombre mayor se aprovechaba de eso, Lucius al contrario era implacable, mataba casi por placer, sus ojos desesperados revoloteaban por todo el lugar buscando a la mujer, a Hermione Granger. Quizás no pudiese destruir a la niña, pero su madre seguro no se le escaparia.

La vió corriendo y no lo dudo, le lanzó la imperdonable, la mujer se tiró al suelo, desviando la maldición, Lucius corrió hacia ella, Scorpius se dio cuenta y fue tras su abuelo. Justo cuando llegaba hasta Hermione, ella se recuperó y se levantó apuntándolo con su varita. Lucius la rodeó por un lado apuntándola, Scoprius hizo lo suyo desde el otro lado.

Hermione miró hacia el frente, el hombre rubio la estaba amenazando. Ambos al mismo tiempo lanzaron la maldición asesina, pero los rayos rebotaron uno contra otro, haciendo que sus varitas se les fragmentaran en las manos. Un caso bizarro de _Pior Incantatem_.

Lucius observó con fascinación como Scorpius estaba en su puesto, amenazando a Hermione, que permanecía quieta, mirando al chico aterrorizada.

-Scorpius…hijo…esta mujer ha intentado matar a tu abuelo- dijo Lucius- esa es una afrenta que no puede ser perdonada.

Scorpius se puso en posición de ataque, no dejaba de apuntar a Hermione, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus labios apretados y su mano firmemente tomaba la varita.

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Lucius Malfoy- ¡Hazlo de una vez condenado muchacho!

-No lo escuches- susurró Hermione mirando con atención al niño.

Theo Nott corrió como un desesperado, cuando vió lo que ocurría. Lucius Malfoy estaba desarmado frente a Hermione, pero ella estaba siendo apuntada por el chico Malfoy. Theo desenfundó la varita y apuntó hasta el chico.

-Baja esa varita- ordenó Theo en voz alta- ¡Bájala! ¡Ahora!

-Theo no…espera- gritó Hermione, luego se dirigió a Scorpius – por favor, deja la varita. No les haremos daño.

-¡Mátala!- gritaba Lucius enfurecido- ¡Mátala de una vez! Lo demás no importa.

Scorpius parecía concentrado y pensativo. Theo lo tenía a tiro y estaba calculando sus posibilidades de desarmarlo o al contrario matarlo antes de que hechizará a Hermione.

-¡Destrúyela!- gritó Lucius.

Scorpius entonces hizo algo inaudito. En una fracción de segundo dejó de apuntar a Hermione y apuntó a su abuelo. Esta vez su mano temblaba. Theo y Hermione se sorprendieron, ella miró al hombre con un gesto de suplica. Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. Al final, Theo tomó su inesperada oportunidad y mató a Lucius Malfoy de un certero _Avada_ en medio del pecho. Hermione gritó.

Scorpius cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la cara hundida en el pecho. Theo fue a revisar el cadáver de Lucius Malfoy, mientras Hermione se arrodillaba donde estaba el chico, lo atrajo a sus brazos, rodeándolo con estos. El niño empezó a sollozar, temblando incontrolablemente, seguramente había pasado el susto de su vida.

-¡Tranquilo! Shhhh ¡Tranquilo! Todo se terminó- dijo ella. Scorpius la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tiene que creerme Sra. Weasley, yo no quería hacerle daño….Rose nunca me lo hubiese perdonado- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó Hermione asombrada- ¿conoces a mi hija? ¿Son …amigos?

-Rose me ha mostrado sus fotos- dijo Scorpius- mi padre….mi padre también me habló de usted, se llama Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó solo con escuchar el nombre de ese hombre.

-Sé quién eres Scorpius- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, luego ambos miraron al cadáver de Lucius Malfoy, ella agregó- Lo siento, tu abuelo está muerto.

-Yo no lo siento para nada- dijo Scorpius con frialdad, Hermione lo miró asombrada, el chico explicó- Mi abuelo fue un hombre terrible, me trajo hasta acá solo para chantajear a mi padre.

-Sigue- inquirió Hermione.

-Mi padre sabia que esto sucedería y me dio instrucciones precisas de lo que debía hacer- dijo Scorpius- él sabía que mi abuelo no esperaría mi traición.

-¿Malfoy te pidió que asesinaras a tu abuelo?- preguntó Hermione asombrada y al mismo tiempo asqueada.

-Era nuestro último recurso, por así decirlo, pensamos en todo, pero teníamos pocas opciones- dijo Scorpius- Se que está mal, pero Lucius Malfoy pretendía matar a mi padre, quizás a mí y con toda seguridad a mi hermana. Después de todo, vino hasta acá solo con la intensión de matarla. No me gustó nada esto pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Hermione entonces perdió los nervios.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Hermione al borde del colapso. No entendía absolutamente nada, para ella, Draco Malfoy y los suyos querían asesinar a su pequeña.

-Mi padre vino aquí a rescatar a mi hermana, no iba a permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima. Engañó a todos pretendiendo de que iba a participar en su cacería. Y lo ha logrado, por lo menos la salvó de las garras de mi abuelo- dijo Scorpius.

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Theo se fijó en su inquietud y caminaba hacia ella con lentitud. Hermione le hizo una señal de que mantuviera la distancia.

-¿Te ha contado todo? ¿Todo?- Hermione estaba histérica.

Scorpius asintió, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Su padre no entró nunca en los escabrosos detalles, pero en el contexto, sabía lo que pasó, de boca de uno de sus protagonistas. Obviamente, no le gustaban las acciones y métodos de su padre, pero se negaba a estar decepcionado. Después de todo, él lo estaba enderezando todo otra vez ¿cierto?

-Papá no sabe que usted está aquí, ni siquiera se lo imagina. Me hizo prometer que después que todo acabase, yo la buscaría y le diría algo en su nombre- dijo Scorpius.

-Habla- dijo ella impaciente.

-Me pidió que le dijese: Que lo siente, por todo y que está profundamente arrepentido del daño que le hizo, sabe que a lo mejor no sirve para nada y usted sea incapaz de perdonarlo, pero que igualmente tenía que escucharlo- dijo Scorpius. A Hermione se le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos y se alejó corriendo.

Pasó por un lado de Theo , quien estuvo a punto de irse tras de ella.

-Déjela….está confundida- dijo Scorpius- claro, obviamente ella no recuerda nada. Padre me lo dijo.

Theo caminó cauteloso hacia el niño.

-Tú pareces saber muchas cosas- dijo Theo crípticamente-Muchacho, dame tu varita.

Scorpius se la dio sin chistar. Theo lo tomó por la solapa del abrigo y lo levantó por los aires sin esfuerzo hasta dejarlo de pie.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una charla…de hombre a hombre- dijo Theo.

-Usted ¿Quién es?- preguntó el niño hosco.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Theo Nott?- Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es más alto de lo que me dijeron- dijo finalmente niño.

-Apuesto que te dijeron muchas de mi, estoy seguro que la gran mayoría no son ciertas- agregó Theo- creo que sería bueno confrontar información.

-Antes que eso ¿Cómo se llama mi hermana?- dijo Scorpius caminando a trompicones detrás de él, con malhumor- al menos tengo derecho a saberlo, he arriesgado el pellejo por ella y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Theo abrió la boca de nuevo sorprendido, de pronto le era familiar esa altanería y desfachatez.

-Hanna, se llama Hanna, y no me queda ninguna duda….son hermanos- dijo Theo un poco divertido- Dime algo, ¿en algún momento pensaste que tendrías éxito? Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo mágico.

-Tenia acónito y otros venenos….solo por si acaso- respondió Scorpius.

-¿No sientes ni una pizca de remordimiento por intentar matar a tu abuelo?- preguntó Theo.

-Con todo respeto señor, usted no se crió con él, no vio como trataba a mi padre, lo que decía de él, los planes que tenia para él- dijo Scorpius- y yo…yo amo a mi padre…mataría a quien intentara hacerle daño a él, a mi madre o a mi hermana, a quien no conozco, pero si papá está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla, debe valer la pena ¿Cierto? Y antes de que diga que mi padre está loco de atar, déjeme decirle que yo me ofrecí para ayudarlo, él no puede solo con esto, de eso estoy seguro. Así que mi respuesta es no. No estoy arrepentido para nada, solo que me da un poco de pena…uno no debería tener una familia tan jodida…mi pobre abuela va a infartarse cuando lo sepa….

Dicho esto…..Scorpius se detuvo y vomitó en el suelo. Las emociones el día habían sido demasiado para su estomago. Theo lo sostuvo un rato hasta que terminó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Theo, Scorpius asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

-Me preocupa la Sra. Weasley ¿Cree usted que fue demasiada información?- dijo Scorpius.

-Sin duda alguna la sorprendiste- dijo Theo- pero ya me temía yo que por allí iban los tiros.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?- preguntó Scorpius- mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Entraremos en el bosque, no vamos a pasar la noche en la intemperie-contestó Theo- Así que eres Scorpius….hum interesante….muy interesante.

-¿Qué le resulta tan interesante?- preguntó Scorpius gruñón.

-Al parecer, tienes más bolas que todos los demás Malfoy juntos- contestó Theo.

Más tarde, en la noche, Harry sometía a un interrogatorio a Scorpius Malfoy con Theo y Hermione presentes. El niño contó todo lo que sabía, Hermione miraba nerviosa a Theo, temerosa de que el niño soltara frente a Harry alguna cosa relacionada con Voldemort. Pero el niño no dijo nada, quizás porque no lo sabía o quizás simplemente por ordenes de su padre. Harry estaba furioso, enviaron a Scorpius a dormir y se pasó media hora despotricando acerca de los perversos y manipuladores que eran los Malfoy.

Sin embargo, ahora tenían esperanzas. Solo faltaba encontrar a Hanna.

Hermione cerca de la medianoche fue a comprobar el estado del chico. Scorpius se despertó inquieto y ella lo tranquilizo con dulces palabras. El niño al final se quedó dormido en su regazo, con una fogata ardiendo frente a ellos. Al otro lado, Theo la observaba con su mirada criptica de siempre. Hermione dejó al niño durmiendo y se adentró en el bosque.

Theo la siguió, ella sabía que la seguiría, esa sin duda fue la intensión. Necesitaba un momento a solas con él.

Caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a un riachelo. Ella se arrodilló y bebió un poco de agua, para después limpiarse la cara. Theo la observaba.

-Si Scorpius está en lo cierto y dijo la verdad, Hanna debe estar bien, Malfoy no tiene intensiones de dañarla- dijo Hermione un poco aliviada.

-Con Draco Malfoy nunca se sabe- fue la parca respuesta de Theo.

-Aun no puedo creer que metiese al chico en un plan tan descabellado- dijo Hermione – por otro lado, al parecer tuvo la razón en cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, realmente pretendía cambiar al chico por mi hija.

-Draco guardó sus espaldas, en todo caso, el único aliado que tenia era el niño- dijo Theo- que por cierto, dijo absolutamente toda la verdad, Potter le puso veritaserum a su bebida antes de interrogarlo.

-Es imperdonable que un padre convierta en asesino a su hijo, que lo utilize de esa forma, el chico dice que estaba de acuerdo, pero solo es un chico, totalmente manipulable- dijo Hermione- Quizás al final fuese de nuestra conveniencia que hiciese un arreglo así, pero Malfoy no tiene mi caridad por eso, ni por nada en realidad- sus manos temblaron, su corazón en su pecho se contrajo y de pronto le entraron unas terribles nauseas. Por dios y su madre, ella no iba a perdonarle jamás lo que le había hecho, quitarle su vida, sus memorias. Poco importaban las palabras que envió a través de Scorpius, para Hermione solo eran eso, palabras vacías sin sentido.

De pronto ella se paralizó y miró su reflejo en el arroyo.

-Creo que recuerdo algo- dijo ella- tú y yo….un lago.

-Si…yo también lo recuerdo- respondió Theo- ¿algo mas viene a tu memoria?

-Nada más- dijo ella- solo ecos de emociones y sentimientos. De ti….haciéndome el amor.

-Pero todavía así….no sientes nada- dijo él.

Hermione no le contestó, sino que desvió la mirada.

Theo se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos, perdido en recuerdo y sentimientos. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y se obligó a calmarse, el dolor de su ausencia estaba allí, demasiado real, demasiado intenso para dejarlo pasar, pero tenía que hacerlo. De pronto, sintió el aliento de ella frente a su rostro. Abrió los ojos de pronto para encontrarse con la mirada desconsolada de Hermione.

-No sé qué pensar, el niño dijo que …..Malfoy- ella se interrumpió y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza- si tan solo pudiese saber que es verdad y que es mentira, si tan solo pudiese recordar.

-Shhhh, no quiero que hablemos de él, deseo en cambio que hablemos de nosotros- dijo Theo, tomándola por la cintura y girándola con pericia hasta que la espalda de Hermione estaba contra el árbol. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo, abarcando todo sus espacios. Reconoció sus curvas, su calor, su aroma. Era como si no hubiesen pasado doce años.

Theo miraba alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, ella también. Le acarició con la mano su rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió.

-Tú no sabes…no sabes cuantos años esperé…no lo sabes…cuantas veces soñé- dijo él con la voz enronquecida.

-Bésame- susurró ella de pronto- tócame, recuerdo tus besos y tus caricias y desde que lo recuerdo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Está incendiando mi interior, necesito saber cómo fue…como es.

-Es una locura- dijo él incapaz de soltarla y alejarse- tú no me amas.

-Pero una vez lo hice ¿cierto?- dijo ella antes de abalanzarse contra sus labios.

Sentir el sabor de su boca, su lengua sedosa enredándose con la suya, eso fue suficiente para que Theo perdiese el control. Fundió sus labios con los suyos, hambriento y desesperado, era como si intentase devorarla viva, el fuego de la lujuria corría por sus venas, y tomando sus nalgas, la alzó contra su cuerpo. Ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, abriendo su centro para él. Theo mientras la besaba, empujaba su pelvis contra la de ella, pero el roce no era suficiente y el contacto imposible, tenían demasiadas capas de ropa entre ellos. Hermione enredó sus manos contra su nuca, atrayendo su cara contra sus labios, se besaron duro y por un momento todo fue perfecto.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Theo se alejó, dejando a Hermione respirando agitadamente. Confusa pero al mismo tiempo, más decidida que nunca.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras todos dormían, Hermione fue hasta él, ella se metió a escondidas en su tienda, Theo la estaba esperando, no estaba durmiendo aunque fingiese hacerlo, solo cerraba los ojos para embriagarse del recuerdo de ese beso compartido. Verla allí finalmente no lo sorprendió, no se pusieron de acuerdo, pero por alguna razón inexplicable ambos lo sabían.

Ella se quitó su abrigo, dudó un poco antes de deshacerse de su forro polar, aun así lo hizo, quedando desnuda frente a él. Theo la miró de arriba abajo, reconociendo las formas más maduras del cuerpo de ella, seguía igual de esbelta, pero los tres hijos que había tenido dejaron su huella, sus senos estaban más llenos y sus caderas mas redondas.

Theo estaba acostado cubierto de pieles. Ella dio un estremecimiento de frio.

-Ven aquí…vas a enfriarte- Hermione no lo dudó y se metió debajo de los abrigos con él. Theo se deshizo de su pantalón, su camisa y su ropa interior. El contacto de las pieles desnudas elevó la temperatura del lugar. Se besaron un rato, un poco más calmados que horas atrás. Mientras besaba su cuello, acariciaba su espalda y sus nalgas.

-Todavía no entiendo que haces aquí- dijo él perdiéndose en su cuerpo, tenía una formidable erección que exigía meterse dentro de ella lo más pronto posible y ella acariciando su miembro con sus manos hacia que no correrse fuese tarea de titanes.

-Yo tampoco- contestó ella devolviendo sus besos- pero se siente correcto. Es como si mi cuerpo recordase lo que mi mente se niega a mostrarme.

-No voy a hacerte el amor hasta que recuperes la memoria- Theo dejó de besarla y la miró seriamente- es una cuestión de honor.

Ella asintió, si bien cierto estaba desnuda allí con él, tampoco estaba muy segura de que hacer. Era una locura, pero estaba indecisa sobre si acostarse con él o no. Su mente no lo veía correcto, pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por Theo Nott. Por lo visto, él tomó la decisión por los dos, aun así no se resistió a su contacto y enredó sus piernas contra las de él, tomó una mano del hombre y la puso sobre uno de sus senos, Theo le acarició el pezón perezosamente con el pulgar, antes de envolverlo con sus labios. Hermione jadeó, él la tocaba exactamente en los sitios que a ella la volvían loca. Conocía su cuerpo y sus reacciones perfectamente. Si alguna vez dudó de que fueran amantes, se disiparon como el humo al estar con él íntimamente.

La llevó al clímax con su boca, acariciando con su lengua, succionando su clítoris hasta que la hizo estallar, ella se mordió la mano para no gritar de placer. Luego se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato.

-No cumplí mi promesa, te hice el amor-susurró él- lo siento.

-Creo que te saltaste una parte importante-bromeó Hermione, sintiendo la dura erección del él golpeando su estomago. Ella había llegado, pero Theo se negó a sí mismo el placer. De alguna forma, ella sabía que no lo harían completamente hasta dejar bien claro su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Ella no recordaba amarlo, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, se sintió atraída por él, físicamente, mentalmente, no podía dejar de admirarlo, se deleitaba la vista de solo observarlo. Le gustaba mucho todo lo que apenas conocía de él, su carácter, sus modos directos y hoscos, sus miradas, su cuerpo, sus labios. Necesitaba sentirlo en su cuerpo, era un ansia que no conocía lógica alguna. De alguna manera, estar en sus brazos, llenaba alguna parte de su ser….lo terrible era que Hermione echaba en falta, algo más.

-¿Estás insatisfecha?- dijo él.

-No…claro que no…nunca…esto fue especial- contestó Hermione hablando en susurros- ¿Existe alguna manera de recobrar mis recuerdos?

-No tienes un _obliavte_ encima, eso es seguro, Potter y yo lo hemos discutido mil veces- dijo él- si hubiese sido así, no recordaras nada, pero aun así lo haces, por fragmentos pero lo haces.

Ella hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Hueles bien- dijo ella.

-Vaya gusto que tienes- respondió él con una sonrisa- huelo a cuero y sudor.

-Hueles a ti….solo a ti- dijo ella.

Se besaron de nuevo y se acariciaron profundamente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Fiel a su palabra, Theo no intentó hacerla suya. Sin embargo, tenerla en sus brazos, aun cuando ella no recordase, era una pequeña victoria.

-Encontraremos a Hanna- dijo Theo- se que lo haremos. Y ahora sé que ella está bien…..sé que ella está bien.

Hermione estaba dormida y no lo escuchó. Theo la miró largo rato acariciándole los cabellos. Hanna estaba bien, sus sentidos hacia ella se lo decían, pero al mismo tiempo, el momento se acercaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hermione al encontrarse frente a frente con Draco Malfoy? ¿Lo recordaría? Esa era sin duda, la suma de todo sus miedos.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
